Mon Poufsouffle bien aimé
by Ethelred
Summary: Andromeda Black vient d'une ancienne famille de sorciers où l'on pense que les nés moldus n'ont pas leur place dans leur monde. Mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux fait irruption dans la vie de la jeune fille, elle ne peut s'empêcher de commencer à douter...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les gens !_

_après avoir fait le tour de toutes les fictions sur Harry Potter, j'ai noté quels personnages y étaient récurrents. Et j'ai remarqué que personne n'avait écrit quelque chose sur le couple Andromeda Black / Ted Tonks (à part en anglais). Pourtant, tout le monde semble apprécier le côté Romeo & Juliette des couples tels que Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy, et le couple Black/Tonks semble tout aussi intéressant. Alors, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fiction sur eux. Je pense que j'alternerai les publications entre le voyou de Durmstrang et celle-ci. _

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Ethelred_

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Zut, zut, zut !

Andromeda regardait son parchemin vierge en fronçant les sourcils. Ça faisait bien une heure qu'elle était devant son devoir de métamorphose et rien n'avait surgi de son cerveau ô combien rempli d'air en ce moment. Elle détestait la métamorphose, maintenant elle en était sûre. Elle soupira profondément et Myriam lui lança un regard moqueur. Andromeda lui tira la langue et la jolie blonde éclata de rire.

- Je hais la métamorphose...

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre.

- Tu as déjà fini ton devoir, toi, je parie ?

- Oui. Je l'ai terminé hier.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ?

- J'ai quoi en échange ?

- Euh… toute ma gratitude ?

- Tu sais bien que ça ne suffira pas.

- Je sais, mais je pouvais toujours essayer.

Son amie lui sourit et se reconcentra sur le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

Andromeda aimait bien Myriam Hales. Elle était d'ailleurs bien la seule. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec elle lors de leur deuxième année, bien que sa famille n'appréciait pas beaucoup la blonde aux yeux verts, car même si Myriam était sang-pur, elle n'adhérait pas aux idées de la famille Black et trouvait idiot de considérer un sang supérieur à un autre. La plus grande partie des Serpentards n'aimaient pas la jeune fille pour ses prises de position, d'autres parce qu'elle ouvrait un peu trop souvent sa grande gueule. De toute façon, peu de monde n'osait s'en prendre à Myriam Hales. Elle était une sorcière douée mais si quelqu'un venait la provoquer, elle avait pour réflexe non pas de dégainer sa baguette mais de cogner. En troisième année, un garçon de Serpentard d'un an leur aîné avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait insulté la jeune fille. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour et c'était à partir de ce moment-là que la plupart des élèves évitait d'énerver Myriam Hales.

Des élèves de quatrième année arrivèrent et bientôt des rires envahissèrent la salle commune. Andromeda soupira, rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Elle fit un signe de tête à Myriam puis elle quitta la salle commune. Elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle devait travailler sur son devoir, il fallait le rendre la semaine prochaine et elle se connaissait assez pour savoir que si elle ne s'y mettait pas dès maintenant, elle le ferait à la dernière heure, complètement paniquée. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et salua poliment Mrs Pince. Elle jura entre ses dents en voyant que toutes les tables étaient prises. Elle se dirigea alors vers le fond, espérant que la petite table dissimulée par une grande étagère, serait libre. Malheureusement, quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Andromeda avisa l'écusson et vit que le garçon était à Poufsouffle. C'était déjà ça, il n'allait pas la faire chier.

- Excuse moi. Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et les écarquilla en voyant qui s'était adressé à lui. La jeune fille le reconnut également : Ted Tonks, un sorcier né moldu de son année. Il lui sourit timidement et fit un signe vers la chaise en face de lui pour l'inviter à s'installer. Andromeda ne se fit pas prier et tira la chaise pour s'asseoir, puis elle sortit son parchemin et sa plume et se remit au travail, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du garçon pour ne pas l'inciter à lui parler. Cependant son esprit était tourné vers le Poufsouffle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici, à la même table que lui. Et si Bella passait par là ? non, ça, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Mais quand même… elle, une sang-pure, une Black qui plus est, travaillant à la même table qu'un sang-de-bourbe… elle pourrait se lever et aller s'asseoir à la même table que des élèves de Serdaigle. Ça serait mieux vu… oui, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à se lever et à aller s'installer ailleurs. Elle soupira discrètement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tonks qui releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Hein ? oh, euh… rien.

Il n'insista pas et rebaissa la tête pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Andromeda fit pareil, mais jetait sans cesse des regards vers le jeune garçon. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux marrons. Il n'était pas vraiment mignon, mais pas laid non plus, disons qu'il avait un certain charme. Son visage était rond, mais pas bouffi non plus. Il releva brusquement les yeux, surprenant la jeune fille en intense observation de sa personne, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Comment on appelle le liquide où on y met des souvenirs ?

- Euh… Une pensine ?

- Ah, voilà, j'avais ce mot sur le bout de la langue depuis tout à l'heure. Merci.

Et il se reconcentra sur son parchemin. Andromeda resta quelques secondes sans réagir, abasourdie par l'attitude du Poufsouffle qui, un coup l'ignorait, un coup lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient bien. Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, elle se décida à enfin se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose. Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, elle n'avait toujours rien écrit.

- Le repas va bientôt être servi, remarqua Tonks en regardant sa montre.

Il rangea ses affaires, se leva, fit un dernier sourire à Andromeda et la laissa seule à la table, encore plus abasourdie qu'auparavant. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à méditer sur le jeune garçon quand elle réalisa enfin qu'elle allait rater le début du repas. Le temps de ramener ses affaires au dortoir et elle arriva à la grande salle, dix minutes après les autres. Elle alla s'installer à côté de Myriam qui lui avait gardé une place.

- Alors, ce devoir ?

- Il n'a toujours pas avancé, grommela Andromeda.

Elle se servit du plat qui était devant elle, sans faire attention à ce que c'était. Puis tout en mangeant, elle observa les autres tables. Elle remarqua celle des Poufsouffles, située entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Et elle le vit, lui. Il était en plein dans son champ de vision, à côté d'un garçon brun avec qui il discutait joyeusement. Elle trouvait étrange de se dire qu'ils avaient travaillé à la même table pendant presqu'une heure, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais adressés la parole auparavant. Ils se connaissaient de nom et de vue, ça s'arrêtait là. Et ils avaient travaillé ensemble, à la même table… La jeune fille secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Ils avaient travaillé à la même table parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres tables de libres, point.

- Il t'intéresse, ce type ?

Andromeda sursauta. Myriam regardait vers la table des Poufsouffles.

- De qui tu parles ?

- De Ted Tonks. Tu étais en train de l'observer.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu sais que mentir n'est pas ton point fort ?

- Bon, OK, j'avoue, j'étais en train de l'observer.

- Donc il te plaît ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est un sang-de-bourbe.

- Et alors ?

Andromeda préféra ne pas répondre.

- Alors ?

- Non, il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi tu l'observais, dans ce cas ?

- Parce que… je suis allée faire mon devoir à la bibliothèque, et il ne restait aucune table…

- Ta vie est passionnante, mais cette partie là ne m'intéresse pas.

- Attends, j'y viens. Donc il ne restait pas de place et je suis allée m'installer à la petite table du fond. Mais Ted Tonks y était déjà.

- Et tu lui en veux de t'avoir pris ta place, c'est ça ?

- Eh, je suis peut-être une Black, mais quand même…

- Ta sœur lui en aurait voulu.

- Ma sœur lui en veut déjà d'exister. Ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

- Bon. Et alors, Ted Tonks était déjà installé à la table… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite pour que tu l'observes discrètement au repas ?

- Eh bien… je me suis quand même assise à la table.

- Super passionnant, dis donc…

- Ça va. C'est toi qui voulais savoir pourquoi je l'observais.

- Ça ne m'a rien expliqué du tout, ton histoire.

- C'est juste que… oh, et puis, laisse tomber.

Myriam lui sourit et reporta son attention à son assiette. Andromeda l'imita et elles ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Andromeda retourna à la bibliothèque à la même heure que le jour précédent. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait personne d'installer à la petite table. La jeune fille s'assit et commença à travailler sur le devoir de métamorphose, espérant que son cerveau se montrerait plus coopératif que la veille. Ce ne devait pas être le cas, car vingt minutes plus tard elle se trouvait toujours devant un parchemin vierge.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle releva la tête et découvrit un Ted Tonks lui souriant timidement. Elle lui fit oui de la tête et, après l'avoir remerciée, il s'installa en silence, puis se mit immédiatement au boulot, ne se préoccupant plus de la Serpentard qui s'en réjouit.

Le grand livre de métamorphose ouvert devant elle, Andromeda relisait sans cesse la même ligne depuis à présent dix minutes, mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à enregistrer quoi que ce soit dans ce qui lui servait de cerveau. Elle laissa sa plume tomber sur la table et mit sa tête entre ses bras en soupirant. Elle avait complètement oublié la présence du Poufsouffle en face d'elle, et celui-ci ne dit rien, même s'il souriait de la scène dont il était témoin. Une Black désespérée à cause d'un devoir, ça ne se voyait pas souvent. Cinq minutes plus tard, Andromeda se redressa, reprit sa plume et, déterminée à finir ce fichu devoir, se reconcentra sur son parchemin et le livre de métamorphose. Mais un quart d'heure s'écoula et elle n'avait toujours rien écrit.

- Tu as un soucis ?

Elle sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en les posant sur Tonks.

- Eh oui, je suis toujours là, dit celui-ci, amusé par la situation.

- Je t'avais complètement oublié, répliqua la jeune fille en essayant de prendre un ton dégagé.

- Trop concentrée sur ton devoir, sans doute. Tu travaillais aussi sur la métamorphose, hier ?

Andromeda hésita à lui répondre. Qu'ils soient à la même table pour travailler passait encore, mais discuter ensemble…

- Je peux peut-être t'aider, si tu veux.

- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'aide ?

- Eh bien, étant donné que ton parchemin reste aussi blanc que la neige depuis hier, j'imagine que ça signifie que ce devoir ne t'inspire pas beaucoup.

Elle devait bien l'avouer. C'était idiot de le nier, et il ne la croirait de toute façon pas.

- Tu l'as fini, toi ?

- Presque. J'ai déjà marqué toutes mes idées et fait mon plan, il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger.

- Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Parce que… dis, j'ai posé la question avant.

Il ricana.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas.

- Et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'aiderais.

- Tu sais, on peut continuer comme ça encore longtemps, mais ça ne fera pas avancer ton devoir.

Andromeda ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Et puis, rajouta-t-il, ce serait bête de te priver de mon aide. Non seulement je me débrouille très bien en métamorphose, mais je ne te demanderai rien en échange.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette allusion à une des caractéristiques de sa maison.

- Bon, c'est d'accord.

- On a qu'à se retrouver tous les jours ici à la même heure. Personne n'y vient. Et surtout pas les Serpentards. Tu n'auras donc pas à t'inquiéter d'être vue en compagnie d'un sang-de-bourbe.

Andromeda fit les yeux ronds. Elle était surprise par les propos du Poufsouffle, mais surtout par le ton qu'il avait employé. Un ton sans mépris ni rancune, un ton calme et posé. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait un sang-de-bourbe s'insulter de lui-même avec autant de sérénité.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Ted Tonks.

- Je sais.

- Ah ? je ne me savais pas aussi populaire.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je connais tous les… nés moldus de mon année et des autres. Ma sœur m'en a fait tout un répertoire pour que je les évite.

- Tu es en train d'enfreindre la loi, là.

- Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. C'est pour mon intérêt personnel, de toute façon.

Il lui sourit, puis proposa qu'ils s'y mettent le lendemain, car le repas ne tarderait pas à être servi. Andromeda accepta puis elle alla ranger le gros livre de métamorphose. Alors qu'elle revenait à la table, elle vit que Tonks était déjà parti. Elle rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et se dirigea vers les cachots. En entrant dans la salle commune, elle fut appelée par sa sœur, Bellatrix, assise sur les fauteuils en compagnie de d'autres Serpentards de son année. Andromeda les rejoignit à contre cœur.

- Comment ça va, Andromeda ?

- Très bien, Bella. Et toi ?

- Je viens de recevoir une heure de colle, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

- Une heure de colle ? pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai dit ses quatre vérités à une sang-de-bourbe de quatrième année. Atteinte aux mœurs sensibles, paraît-il.

- Si j'était prof, je t'aurais rajouté des points, moi, dit un grand garçon brun.

- Oui, mais malheureusement, les profs sont tous idiots, dans cette école.

- Normal. Dumbledore en est le directeur, répliqua une rousse.

Andromeda n'écouta plus la suite. C'était toujours la même conversation, de toute façon. Idiots de prof par ici, imbécile de Dumbledore par là, et enfoirés de sang-de-bourbe par le milieu. Elle profita du fait que Myriam pénétra dans la salle commune pour quitter sa sœur et ses amis. Elle alla ranger son sac dans le dortoir et rejoignit sa camarade qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Alors, je t'ai encore sauvé la vie ?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, mais en quelque sorte, oui.

- Et à la bibliothèque ? comment ça s'est passé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui se passe à la bibliothèque ? questionna Andromeda avec étonnement.

- Plein de choses.

- Comme quoi ? se faire attaquer par des scroutts à pêtards ?

- Ou rencontrer de charmants jeunes hommes. Il n'était pas là, aujourd'hui ?

- De qui tu parles ?

- Andro, il n'y a personne autour de nous, alors tu peux bien tout me raconter.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en juger par moi-même. Alors ?

- Si, il était là…

- Ah ! et ?

- Rien.

- Black…

Quand Myriam commençait ses phrases par des noms de famille, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

- Bon, OK, il était là et il m'a proposé de m'aider pour mon devoir de métamorphose !

- Et à part ça, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant…

- Non. Pas pour moi, en tout cas.

- C'est ça. Et moi, je suis la sorcière la plus puissante de toute l'Angleterre !

- Non, et tu m'as caché ça ?

- Andro, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas.

- Mais je ne joue à rien, Myriam. Il ne m'intéresse pas, ce gars, non seulement c'est un sang-de-bourbe, mais en plus, il n'est pas si mignon que ça.

- Tu as quand même accepté son aide.

- Bien sûr ! il ne me demandait rien en échange !

- Un autre Black aurait refusé son aide car ce serait un déshonneur pour sa famille.

- Un autre Black aurait déjà refusé de s'asseoir à la même table que lui…

Myriam eut un large sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a donc de si particulier, ce Poufsouffle, pour que tu ne fasses rien comme les autres Black ?

Andromeda ouvrit la bouche de surprise, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer, mais la referma devant son incapacité à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la grande salle en évitant de regarder son amie qui était plutôt fière d'avoir fait mouche. La jeune fille s'installa en bout de table et la blonde prit place à sa droite. Andromeda se retint de soupirer lorsque Rabastan Lestrange s'assit en face d'elle.

- Salut, Andromeda. Ça va ?

- Formidablement bien. Je ne pouvais pas aller mieux depuis ton arrivée.

Il lui fit un large sourire. Myriam se pencha discrètement vers son amie et lui chuchota :

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire de l'ironie avec lui, il ne comprend pas.

- Tu veux dire qu'il me prend au sérieux ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il revient à la charge à chaque fois ?

- Pour m'emmerder.

- Ça, il ne le fait pas intentionnellement. Lui, il est persuadé que tu es vraiment heureuse à chaque fois qu'il vient te voir.

- Et merde… il manquait plus que ça…

Pendant le repas, Lestrange essaya d'engager la conversation avec la jeune fille. Il se força même à discuter avec Myriam pour faire bonne figure devant elle. Mais cette dernière n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait, se contentant de hocher la tête ou de répondre par des phrases monosyllabiques, espérant qu'il la lâcherait enfin. En vain. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser tranquille. Myriam riposta en l'obligeant à ne parler qu'avec elle, l'amenant sur un débat au sujet des matchs de Quidditch. Quand Terry Belveder, un ami de Lestrange, prit part à la conversation, le garçon n'eut d'autres choix que de répliquer et ne plus s'occuper de la brune. Celle-ci soupira discrètement de soulagement et laissa son regard parcourir les tables. Elle repéra rapidement Tonks qui était en pleine discussion avec le même garçon que la veille et deux autres garçons. L'un d'entre eux avait visiblement dit quelque chose de très amusant, car ils explosèrent tous de rire. Andromeda sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aimerait bien pouvoir être aussi joyeuse, et rire comme ça avec des amis. Elle aimait bien Myriam, mais après tout elles étaient à Serpentard. L'amitié à Serpentard n'était pas la même que dans les autres maisons, et certainement pas chez Poufsouffle où la caractéristique principale était la loyauté envers ses amis. A Serpentard, on était loyal à quelqu'un en fonction de son rang, de son sang, du nom de sa famille. L'amitié n'y avait pas vraiment sa place, tout était une question de relations.

A la fin du repas, tous les élèves retournèrent à leurs dortoirs. Andromeda et Myriam se changèrent rapidement et s'installèrent sur le lit de la brune pour discuter, lorsque Veronica Rosier les interrompit.

- Dites, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de discuter jusqu'à trois heures du matin, comme la fois passée.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Myriam avec un grand sourire.

- On aimerait bien dormir ! répliqua Sue McNair, une grande blonde aussi fine que le manche d'un balais.

- Eh bien, dormez !

- Mais on ne peut pas, justement, quand vous n'arrêtez pas de discuter !

- Vous n'avez qu'à participer à la discussion, dit Andromeda avec calme.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, rétorqua Rosier, mais on aimerait bien être en forme pour passer nos BUSEs.

- Rosier, les BUSEs sont dans trois mois, s'énerva Myriam. Tu as donc largement le temps pour récupérer des forces avant, tu crois pas ?

Veronica voulut répliquer mais McNair l'en dissuada et elles allèrent se coucher. Andromeda et Myriam parlèrent jusqu'à minuit puis la blonde retourna dans son lit. La brune pensa au Poufsouffle qu'elle devait retrouver le lendemain pour travailler sur son devoir de métamorphose, et elle s'endormit en se demandant encore une fois pourquoi elle avait accepté son aide.

Le lendemain matin, les Serpentards avaient cours de potions avec les Poufsouffles. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Andromeda stressait à l'idée de revoir Tonks, puis elle comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas à l'aise. Et si le jeune garçon venait la saluer devant tout le monde ? devant tous les Serpentards ? il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le fasse ! sinon, tous ceux de sa maison allaient lui sauter dessus à la fin du cours, sans parler de Bella qui serait sûrement mise au courant avant midi. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au cachot où avaient lieu les cours de potions, Tonks, qui attendait déjà devant la porte, l'ignora superbement. Il discutait avec deux garçons de sa maison et ne se désintéressa pas une seule seconde de leur conversation pour regarder la jeune fille. Cette dernière en fut soulagée, mais néanmoins vexée. « Il pourrait au moins me regarder discrètement. » pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Puis elle réalisa subitement que non, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, qu'elle devait en être seulement soulagée et que c'était très bien comme ça. Après tout, il était un sang-de-bourbe, non ?

Le professeur Slughorn arriva enfin et les fit entrer dans le cachot. Myriam et Andromeda allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle sur la rangée de droite, et la brune tressaillit en voyant Tonks s'installer devant elles avec le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Mais pourquoi ils se mettent là ? demanda-t-elle à Myriam en chuchotant.

- Parce qu'ils sont toujours devant nous en cours de potions.

- Ah bon ?

- Fais donc un peu plus attention aux gens qui t'entourent, Andro.

- Jusqu'à présent, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

- Ah, parce que maintenant, si ? il a vraiment changé quelque chose dans ta vie, ce Poufsouffle.

La brune lui tira la langue et la blonde lui répondit en lui faisant un grand sourire de garce. Slughorn afficha les ingrédients de la potion et les étapes pour la préparer au tableau, puis après leur avoir donné les derniers conseils, il leur demanda de commencer leur potions. Andromeda et Myriam n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus les meilleures de la classe. Et la potion que les élèves devaient faire était vraiment difficile, si bien que les deux jeunes filles avaient bien du mal à la préparer.

- Dis, il faut mettre combien de yeux de poisson fumeur ? demanda Andromeda.

- Cinq, je crois. Et il faut mettre combien de chenilles ?

- Ah, il faut mettre aussi des chenilles ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en souriant et elles s'étouffèrent de rire. Heureusement, Slughorn ne faisait pas attention à elles et parlait avec deux filles de Poufsouffles - qui semblaient supplier du regard leur professeur pour qu'il les laisse finir leur potion. Myriam se calma la première et se pencha pour regarder la potion de sa camarade.

- Ta potion est mauve.

- Et alors ?

- La mienne est verte foncée. Tu en étais à quelle étape ?

- Euh… à celle de rajouter de la bave de crapaud, je crois.

- Je l'ai déjà passée, celle-là. Et ma potion n'a jamais été mauve.

- Tu crois que c'est normal ?

- L'une d'entre nous s'est visiblement trompée dans les doses.

- Ou dans les ingrédients.

Elles relevèrent la tête et découvrirent les deux Poufsouffles qui les observaient en souriant. Andromeda croisa le regard de Tonks et détourna immédiatement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, qu'on s'est trompée dans les ingrédients ? demanda Myriam au brun.

- Il ne fallait pas rajouter de la bave de crapaud.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est marqué au tableau.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça qui est marqué. Il y est écrit - entre parenthèses - qu'il ne faut surtout pas mettre de bave de crapaud comme il est indiqué dans le livre, car sinon la durée de la potion sera beaucoup trop longue.

- Quoi ? mais quelle idée de marquer ça au tableau ! on n'utilise jamais avec le livre, en plus.

- Euh, Hales, dit Tonks, tu es au courant que Slughorn ne marque que les étapes importantes au tableau, mais qu'il faut travailler avec le livre ?

- Jusque là, j'en avais jamais eu besoin.

- Bah tiens ! il ne faut pas s'étonner que tu te sois trompée, alors.

- La ferme, Matthews.

- Heureusement que vous nous l'avez dit avant que j'en rajoute à mon tour, fit remarquer Andromeda pour changer de sujet et ainsi empêcher son amie de se jeter sur le Poufsouffle. Sinon, j'aurais moi aussi raté ma potion.

- Oui, heureusement que nous étions là, répéta Matthews. Ça mériterait une récompense, tu ne crois pas, Ted ?

- Parle pas comme un Serpentard, Kenny, je te rappelle qu'on est à Poufsouffle.

Andromeda s'empêcha de rire à la remarque de Tonks.

- Je vois pas le rapport, répliqua le brun. Après tout, on a quand même permis à Black de ne pas faire la même connerie que sa copine.

- Eh, qui vous dit que je me serais moi aussi trompée ? répliqua la jeune fille, vexée.

- C'est évident que tu allais faire la même erreur que moi, tu t'apprêtais à rajouter de la bave de crapaud quand je t'ai demandé où tu en étais.

- Et puis, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit, que tu allais rater ta potion si on n'était pas intervenu, rajouta Tonks.

Andromeda lui lança un regard noir.

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Si ça se trouve, avant de le faire, j'aurais lu ce qui était marqué sur le tableau et vu qu'il ne fallait pas rajouter de la bave de crapaud.

- Mais bien sûr, ricana Matthews.

- Oui. J'en suis sûre. De toute façon, on s'en fiche, ça revient au même, ma potion n'est pas ratée… Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle arrêta au dernier moment le geste de son amie qui tenait au-dessus du chaudron une petite fiole.

- Bah, je rajoute de la bave de crapaud.

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu rates toi aussi ta potion.

- Ça va pas ? pour une fois que j'ai une chance de la réussir parfaitement, je vais pas te laisser la saccager.

- Merde, Andro, sois solidaire, un peu !

Les deux Poufsouffles ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et explosèrent de rire. Slughorn se retourna vers eux et leur pria de se taire. Mais Myriam tentait toujours de verser de la bave de crapaud dans le chaudron d'Andromeda qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'en empêcher, sous les rires de Tonks et Matthews. Finalement, aucun des quatre n'eut fini sa potion à la fin du cours, et Slughorn les réprimanda sévèrement en enlevant des points à leur maison.

Andromeda et Myriam se rendaient ensuite en cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondors. La brune en voulait énormément à la jolie blonde pour l'avoir empêcher de finir sa potion, mais son amie savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la bouder très longtemps et tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de DCFM, elle chantonnait joyeusement, ne se souciant pas de sa camarade. Et en effet, lorsque le professeur leur demanda de se mettre par deux, Andromeda se tourna immédiatement vers Myriam et les deux filles se sourirent.

La fin de la journée se passa sans problèmes, et il fut bientôt l'heure pour Andromeda d'aller à la bibliothèque rejoindre Tonks pour son devoir de métamorphose. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la petite table, elle vit que le Poufsouffle était déjà là et était en train de lire un livre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il releva la tête, sourit en la voyant et rangea rapidement le livre dans son sac. La jeune fille s'installa, le dardant d'un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi s'était-il donc dépêché de ranger le bouquin ? il fit comme si de rien n'était et proposa qu'ils s'y mettent le plus vite possible.

Andromeda fut bien heureuse de constater que le Poufsouffle n'avais pas menti sur ses capacités en métamorphose. Elle ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de remarquer le côté ironique de la situation : elle, issue d'une très grande famille de sang-purs se proclamant supérieurs à tous les sang-de-bourbes, se faisait justement aider par l'un d'entre eux pour une matière où elle avait des difficultés. A croire qu'elle ne lui était pas supérieure en tout, finalement…


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! je pense que je vais me concentrer sur cette fiction (je suis tombée amoureuse de mes personnages... surtout Matthews et Myriam) et laisser quelque temps mon autre fiction._

_bon, évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, à part le caractère de Ted et Andro (eh oui, titemaya, on est aussi très intime tous les 3) et les personnages Myriam Hales et Kenny Matthews (ainsi que d'autres...) Bientôt, vous verrez une apparition qui va sûrement vous étonner... un professeur dans le futur sera présent dans cette fiction pour le bonheur ou le malheur de tous _

_bon, allez, je m'arrête là, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... et au passage, Joyeux Noël !_

_**Chapitre 2**_

A la fin de la semaine, Andromeda avait enfin fini son devoir de métamorphose. Elle avait quitté Tonks avec un sourire timide puis, depuis qu'elle avait rendu le devoir le lundi, elle n'avait plus remis les pieds à la bibliothèque et n'avait plus parlé au Poufsouffle. Même pendant les cours de Potions, elle évitait de lui adresser la parole. C'était mieux ainsi, mais au fond d'elle, elle était peinée que ça se termine comme ça. Après tout, il était sympa, drôle, intelligent, et elle appréciait sa perspicacité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller le retrouver à la petite table - elle savait qu'il y était tous les soirs sauf le mercredi et le week-end -, elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de s'attacher encore plus à lui et d'être surprise par ses sœurs. Si ça arrivait, les conséquences seraient insupportables. Autant pour elle que pour Tonks. Myriam avait beau essayé de la persuader d'aller lui reparler, rien n'y faisait : Andromeda était bien décidée à ignorer tout ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, autour de cette petite table cachée aux yeux de tous.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle reçut sa note une semaine plus tard, elle ressentit brusquement le besoin d'aller le voir, le remercier comme il le méritait. Grâce à lui, elle avait eu la meilleure note de la classe. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit : il l'avait aidée, et elle, elle était partie en lui offrant juste un petit sourire presque forcé, puis l'avait complètement ignoré. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'elle était une Black et lui, un sang-de-bourbe, elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaite par cette excuse. En fin d'après-midi, elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Serpentard et poussa un profond soupir. Myriam s'installa sur l'accoudoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? t'es pas contente d'avoir eu la meilleure note en métamorphose ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais… j'arrive pas à m'en réjouir plus que ça.

- Ah… je vois. C'est Tonks, n'est-ce pas ?

- Myriam ! ne parle pas aussi fort.

- Il n'y a personne, Andro. Pas la peine de stresser. Alors ? c'est à cause de lui que ça va pas ?

- En quelque sorte… quand McGonagall m'a rendu mon devoir, j'étais super heureuse, mais quand elle m'a félicitée parce que j'avais la meilleure note, j'ai pensé à lui, et depuis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à être satisfaite de ma note.

- Parce que tu n'as pas fait ce devoir toute seule ?

- Non, il y a autre chose… je me sens coupable envers Tonks. Mais je n'arrive à pas à savoir pourquoi.

- C'est sans doute ta conscience qui te perturbe.

- Ma conscience ?

- Oui, tu sais, cette petite voix dans ta tête.

- Parce que toi, tu entends souvent une petite voix dans ta tête ?

- Oui, presque tous les jours.

- Parfois, tu m'inquiètes, Myriam…

- Aucune raison. Bon, je disais donc que c'était ta conscience qui te turlupinait.

- Et pourquoi elle ferait ça, ma conscience ?

- Parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment remercié Tonks de t'avoir aidée, et en plus de ça, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu l'ignores complètement.

- C'est normal.

- Si c'était normal, tu serais en train de sauter de joie pour avoir eu cette note.

- N'exagère pas, ce n'est qu'une note.

- Tu n'avais encore jamais eu la moyenne en métamorphose, je te rappelle.

- Oui, mais bon, de là à sauter partout…

- Andro, c'est ce que tu as fait le jour où tu as réussi le sortilège de Mobilicorpus.

- On était en deuxième année. J'étais jeune !

- Oui, c'est sûr que maintenant, t'es tellement vieille qu'on ne distingue plus ton visage derrière toutes tes rides.

- Myriam !

- Bon, on s'est écarté du sujet, dit la jolie blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Pas la peine d'y revenir. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

- Ah oui ? et je te dirais quoi ?

- Que je devrais aller le voir pour le remercier comme il se doit.

- Ce n'est pas tout ce que je te dirais.

- La seconde partie n'est pas envisageable.

- Bien sûr que si, elle l'est. Tout dépend de toi.

- Justement. Je n'en ferais rien.

- C'est stupide ! vous vous entendiez bien, pourtant.

- On n'a jamais été très proches non plus, tu sais.

- Vous auriez pu.

- Non. Parce que, au risque de me répéter, je suis une Black, et lui un Sang-de-bourbe.

- Arrête de te cacher derrière ton nom. C'est minable, comme attitude.

- Eh bien, tant pis, si c'est minable. J'applique ce que l'on m'a appris.

- Ouais, t'as bien raison. Après tout, un Black reste un Black. Et moi qui croyais que tu valais mieux que tous les autres connards de ta famille.

Sur ces derniers mots, Myriam quitta brusquement la salle commune, furieuse. Andromeda sentit son cœur se serrer. La blonde ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de sa famille ainsi. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de sa haine envers Bellatrix et de son mépris pour Narcissa, ainsi que de son aversion pour toutes les idées que leur famille idolâtrait, mais elle n'avait encore jamais insulté aussi ouvertement les Black. La brune s'en sentait profondément blessée, mais en même temps, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Myriam. Comme si au fond d'elle, elle savait que son amie avait raison. Oui, elle se cachait derrière son nom. Ou plutôt, c'était son nom qui l'obligeait à se cacher derrière lui. Elle était née dans la famille Black, on lui avait appris certaines valeurs et comportements à avoir. Elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour rendre ses parents fiers d'elle. Et traîner avec un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe ne faisait pas parti des attentes de ceux-ci.

Oui, mais Andromeda ne remplissait pas la moitié de leurs attentes, de toute façon. Elle avait été admise à Serpentard, elle était une bonne élève et elle était respectée par la plupart des élèves, mais c'était tout. A part ça, elle était une élève effacée, avait pour amie une fille qui pouvait être considérée comme traître à son sang, et ne passait pas son temps à proclamer haut et fort sa fierté d'appartenir à la fratrie des Black et sa supériorité sur tous les sorciers d'origine moldue. En gros, elle n'était pas comme ses sœurs.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Myriam. Cette dernière était bien la seule qui ne restait pas avec elle à cause de son nom, même si elle semblait s'être donnée comme but de transformer l'une des filles Black. Elle savait que si elle voulait récupérer l'amitié de la Serpentard, elle devait lui prouver qu'elle était différente de ses sœurs en osant aller parler à Tonks, seulement la blonde ne semblait pas se rendre compte des risques que cet acte pouvait engendrer. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait réellement, elle ? qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de faire ? elle repensa au Poufsouffle, à sa gentillesse, à son humour. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, en revanche, elle désirait aller le remercier de vive voix.

Elle se leva du fauteuil, ramassa son sac et quitta à son tour la salle commune. Elle alla à la bibliothèque, puis après avoir salué Mrs Pince, elle se dirigea vers la petite table, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard et qu'il y serait installé. Elle ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement en voyant le garçon assis à sa place habituelle, travaillant sur un devoir de sortilège. Il releva la tête, comme averti par un sixième sens de la présence de la jeune fille, et eut un sourire.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Andromeda fut contente malgré elle de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas qu'elle l'ait ignoré pendant ces derniers jours. Affichant un large sourire, elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui et sortit son devoir qu'elle posa par-dessus le parchemin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire. Tonks attrapa ce que la Serpentard avait mis sur la table et lut ce qui y était écrit.

- J'ai la meilleure note, annonça Andromeda.

- Ah oui ? c'est super.

- Oui…

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une seule traite :

- Et c'est grâce à toi.

Le Poufsouffle haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la Serpentard prenne la peine de venir le voir pour lui dire ça en face.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, déclara-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si. Je n'avais jamais eu la moyenne, avant. Et là, j'ai la meilleure note. Ça tient presque du miracle, tu sais.

Il ricana.

- A ce point ?

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Je ne me savais pas aussi bon professeur.

- C'est une carrière que tu devrais sérieusement envisagé, à mon avis.

- Non, j'ai quand même un peu plus d'ambition que ça.

- Etre professeur est un métier très respecté.

- Pas quand on écoute ce que les élèves disent sur les profs de Poudlard.

- Oui, si tu te bases sur ça, évidemment…

Tonks rit un peu plus franchement mais en entendant Mrs Pince réclamer le silence, il s'arrêta immédiatement. Il fixa la Serpentard avec un petit sourire et la jeune fille se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis surpris.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu sois venue jusqu'ici pour me dire ta note… mais surtout pour me remercier.

- Ah… euh… ça me semblait normal.

- De la part d'une Black, ça me paraît plutôt étrange.

- Euh… tu n'as pas tort… en fait... c'est Myriam qui m'a un peu poussée...

- Tu devrais faire attention, on dirait bien qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Andromeda hocha la tête, souriant à son tour.

- Je sais. On me le dit souvent. Et tant que j'ai l'excuse d'être sous l'influence de Myriam, j'aimerais aussi m'excuser.

Cette fois-ci, Tonks écarquilla carrément les yeux. Qu'elle vienne le remercier était déjà étrange, mais qu'elle s'excuse…

- T'excuser ? pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… pour ne jamais t'avoir remercié… et puis, pour t'avoir ignoré, aussi.

- Ah… mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser… je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de ta part, tu sais.

- Comment ça ? demanda la Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Après tout, tu es une Black. Alors… je me doutais bien que ça se finirait comme ça.

Décidemment, il devinait toujours tout…

- Mais je suis content, rajouta-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu sois venue me voir. J'étais plutôt triste à l'idée qu'on ne s'adresserait plus la parole. Tu n'es peut-être pas très bavarde, mais j'aime bien ta compagnie.

Ce fut au tour de la Serpentard d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Non seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Poufsouffle lui dise ça, mais elle était également surprise par le naturel avec lequel les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Comment faisait-il ça ? pour elle, parler avec sincérité était un combat quotidien. C'était à la limite du possible, alors que lui, ça semblait si facile, si… normal. Elle repensa à Myriam. Elle aussi avait cette facilité de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait et Andromeda l'avait toujours enviée pour cela, elle qui ne trouvait jamais le courage de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Alors, en ce moment même, elle ressentait un peu d'admiration envers le Poufsouffle.

- Excuse-moi, murmura le garçon. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire des choses pareilles.

- Pourquoi ? je suis… contente d'entendre ces choses.

Il sourit et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais… tu es sûre d'être une Black ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ta sœur, par exemple. A part le physique…

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce sujet de conversation. Tonks sembla le comprendre, car il n'insista pas. Il se remit au travail et la jeune fille se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à présent. Partir ? c'était sûrement ce qu'elle devait faire. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas envie. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut, elle aussi appréciait la compagnie du Poufsouffle.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Sans un mot, elle sortit ses affaires et commença à travailler de son côté.

Les semaines passaient, et c'était devenu une habitude pour la Serpentard et le Poufsouffle de se retrouver à la bibliothèque en fin d'après-midi pour travailler à la petite table. Personne en-dehors de Myriam et Matthews était au courant, et si un élève passait près de la table, les deux élèves s'ignoraient ou s'amusaient à se lancer quelques insultes pour donner l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble par choix. Mais au bout de quelques jours, Narcissa fut avertie par l'un de ses camarades et Andromeda lui raconta que c'était une guerre entre le Poufsouffle et elle. Ils aimaient tous les deux être à cette table, mais n'arrivaient pas à faire partir l'autre. Sa jeune sœur lui avait proposé d'en parler à Bella pour virer une bonne fois pour toute le Sang-de-bourbe, mais la brune lui avait affirmé qu'une fois, ils s'étaient tellement engueulés que Mrs Pince les avait à présent à l'œil et que s'il y avait la moindre histoire, elle se verrait l'interdiction de revenir à la bibliothèque. Narcissa n'avait donc pas insisté, et Bella n'avait pas été prévenue.

Les BUSEs arrivaient à grands pas, et tous les élèves travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour être prêts. Andromeda traversait les couloirs, sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait cours de potions, cours qu'elle adorait de plus en plus depuis qu'il y avait les deux Poufsouffles pour la distraire. Tonks se tenait légèrement en retrait tandis que Myriam discutait avec Matthews. Ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien, mis à part le fait qu'ils avaient tendance à se taper dessus et que leurs amis respectifs devaient sans cesse les séparer. Slughorn arriva peu de temps après la brune et fit entrer ses élèves dans le cachot. Les deux Serpentardes allèrent immédiatement s'installer au fond de la salle, les garçons devant elles.

- La potion que vous allez préparer aujourd'hui est une potion que vous risquez d'avoir lors de votre examen. J'hésite entre cette potion et deux autres. Les ingrédients sont déjà marqués au tableau. C'est une potion qui est assez facile, mais il faut être extrêmement pointilleux dans sa préparation, car une erreur est vite arrivée. Bien, mettez-vous au boulot.

Myriam se pencha vers son amie.

- Elle est facile, mais on se trompe facilement… mouais… je crois que je n'ai pas la même définition du mot facilité que lui.

- Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui doit avoir le même dictionnaire que lui, de toute façon, ajouta Tonks.

- Un quoi ?

Ils regardèrent tous Andromeda, un peu surpris par la question.

- Un dictionnaire, dit Matthews. Un livre où il y a plein de définitions de mots.

- Ça n'existe pas chez les sorciers ? s'étonna Tonks.

- Pourquoi les gens auraient besoin d'un dictionnaire ? on connaît quand même la définition des mots qu'on utilise, non ? questionna Andromeda.

- C'est bien pratique d'avoir un dictionnaire quand tu fais un devoir sur un texte où il y a des mots compliqués, expliqua Myriam.

- Mais ça n'existe vraiment pas chez les sorciers ?

- Si, Ted, ça existe, lui répondit son ami, agacé. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais ça existe.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne connaisses pas, alors, Black ?

- Parce que justement, c'est une Black, et les Black se sentent tellement supérieurs qu'ils n'utilisent pas de dictionnaire.

- La ferme, Matthews.

- Oh, merde, je crois que je l'ai vexée.

- Ce que tu peux être con, Matthews.

- Ce que tu peux être chiante, Hales.

- Tu devrais arrêter de prendre ton cas pour une généralité.

- Tu devrais arrêter de parler pour toi.

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous engueuler, car le prof regarde bizarrement par ici, les interrompit Tonks.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers Slughorn qui, en effet, les observait les sourcils froncés et semblait en colère. Comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Myriam et Matthews lui firent un grand sourire et firent semblant de se ré intéresser à la potion. Mais dès que le professeur détourna son attention, le Poufsouffle se retourna de nouveau vers les Serpentards.

- Matthews, arrête de nous faire chier, dit Myriam avant que le garçon ne puisse dire quelque chose.

- Hales, avoue que ça te plaît, que je te fasse chier.

- Je suis pas maso, Matthews, je n'aime pas me faire du mal.

- Ah ? on en apprend tous les jours.

- Eh oui, il y a des gens qui surprennent sans cesse les autres, et d'autres qui restent plats et sans surprise du début jusqu'à la fin.

- Dois-je me sentir visé ?

- Réfléchis bien à la réponse, Matthews, même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi peut la trouver.

Andromeda et Tonks se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Les piques que s'envoyaient leurs amis n'étaient pas dénuées d'originalité et les deux adolescents avaient à chaque fois du mal à se retenir de rire. Le pire n'était pas pendant les cours de potions, mais quand les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards se croisaient dans les couloirs, chacun essayant d'impressionner leurs camarades de maison, sauf que dans ce cas-là, ils devaient éviter de rire devant tous les autres élèves, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le cours se déroula ainsi, entre les piques de Myriam et Matthews, les rires étouffés d'Andromeda et Tonks, et les reproches de Slughorn. Ce dernier, agacé par le comportement des quatre élèves, finit par leur donner une retenue le soir même. En sortant du cours, Andromeda marchait en fixant ses pieds, ignorant ses trois camarades à ses côtés, ne se rendant même pas compte que son amie s'engueulait de nouveau avec Matthews. Elle ne pensait qu'à cette heure de retenue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ? s'inquiéta Tonks, ayant remarqué la mine sombre de la Serpentarde.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de me poser la question ?

- Quoi, c'est cette retenue qui te perturbe ? demanda Myriam.

- Bien évidemment !

- C'est stupide de t'en faire autant pour une simple retenue.

- Facile pour toi de dire ça, toi qui en as déjà eu tellement.

- Attends... tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu de retenue ? s'étonna Matthews.

- Non…

- C'est pas possible, ça ! quel genre d'élève fait toute une scolarité à Poudlard sans se prendre au moins une seule retenue ?

- On n'est qu'en cinquième année, Kenny, alors on ne peut pas parler de toute une scolarité, puisqu'on ne l'a pas encore terminée.

- Oui, mais quand même ! cinq ans sans avoir eu de retenue, déjà, ça tient du miracle.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

- Peut-être, mais…

- Mais quoi, Matthews ? le coupa Myriam, agacée. Si Andro n'a jamais eu de retenue, c'est comme ça, point final.

- Merci, Myriam, dit la concernée, soulagée que son amie prenne sa défense.

- Ça veut tout simplement dire qu'elle est aussi studieuse qu'une Serdaigle.

- Euh… j'irais pas jusque-là…

- Et qu'elle est aussi trop coincée pour prendre des risques.

- Eh, Myriam, c'est bon, t'es en train de m'enfoncer, là !

La blonde lui fit un sourire innocent, et les deux Poufsouffles s'esclaffèrent. Andromeda leur lança un regard noir et voulut continuer sa route en les ignorant, mais les trois autres élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas immédiatement et Myriam passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Allez, Andro, sois pas vexée.

- Fichez-moi la paix.

- Black, t'es vraiment susceptible.

- Ferme la, Matthews, et va te faire voir !

- Andro, tu te rends compte que tu nous fais tout un cirque pour une simple heure de colle ?

- Une simple heure de colle reste une heure de colle… que vont dire mes parents ? je ne suis déjà pas une excellente élève, alors si en plus, je me retrouve en retenue…

- C'est pas comme si tu te retrouvais tous les jours en retenue, répliqua Myriam.

- J'entends déjà les remontrances de Bella…

- Elle serait plutôt mal placée pour t'en faire, des remontrances. Elle se fait coller toutes les semaines.

- Elle se fait la plupart du temps coller pour insultes envers les sorciers d'origine moldue. Alors, ça, ce n'est pas grave pour mes parents. Ils la félicitent presque. En revanche, moi, je me fais coller parce que je m'amusais avec un sorcier d'origine moldue pendant un cours.

- Eh, Black, Ted n'était pas le seul à être présent, il me semble.

- Non, c'est sûr. Elle était aussi avec un Sang-mêlé et une traîtresse à son sang. T'as raison, Matthews, ça fait toute la différence, ironisa Myriam.

- Hales, ferme-la.

- Non, vous deux, vous la fermez. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires. Je ne supporte pas de recevoir une heure de retenue, c'est comme ça, point barre. Et ce serait sympa de votre part de me laisser me morfondre dans mon désespoir. Merci.

- Black, ça ne sert à rien de broyer du noir pour ça, lui dit Tonks avec douceur. Ce n'est qu'une retenue, rien de plus. Une seule retenue sur sept ans d'étude, ça mériterait presque une médaille, tu sais. Même si tu en reçois une ou deux autres de plus d'ici la fin de nos études. Et puis, si tu crains tellement la réaction de tes sœurs et de tes parents, tu n'auras qu'à jeter tout le blâme sur nous.

- Eh, je veux pas, moi ! s'exclama Matthews, mais il se tut immédiatement devant le regard noir que lui lança Tonks.

- Tu veux tout prendre sur toi, comme c'est chevaleresque, Tonks, minauda Myriam.

- J'ai dit nous, il me semble.

- Désolée, mais je n'y étais certainement pas intégrée.

- Que moi, je refuse qu'on jette le blâme sur ma personne, ça se comprend. Mais toi, t'es quand même son amie, non ? alors, c'est toi qui devrais plutôt tout prendre sur toi.

- Sûrement pas. Premièrement, c'est une initiative de Tonks. Et deuxièmement, je connais les colères de sa chère sœur aînée. Et j'ai eu vent de ceux de ses parents. Alors, crois-moi, je ne marcherai pas avec Tonks.

- Mais quelle formidable amie tu fais, Hales !

- OK, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! s'interposa Tonks avant que Myriam ne réponde. Black, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est de ma faute, et uniquement de ma faute si tu te retrouves avec une retenue.

- Ted, pourquoi tu ferais ça pour elle ? c'est qu'une Serpentarde.

- Tonks, si Bellatrix Black décide de te faire la peau, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour témoigner contre elle.

- Je préfèrerais que tu l'empêches de me tuer, plutôt.

- Tu veux quand même pas que je me mette entre vous deux au risque de recevoir ses sorts à ta place ?

- Ted, arrête d'oublier que tu as affaire à des Serpentardes, bon sang !

- Tu sais quoi, Tonks ? si jamais on me pose des questions, je dirais que si j'ai eu une retenue, c'était à cause de Myriam Hales et Kenny Matthews qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler pendant le cours et que, comme nous étions à côté d'eux, nous avons été collés également.

- Ah oui, c'est une version qui me plaît aussi, dit Tonks en riant.

Matthews voulut répliquer mais Myriam lui marcha sur le pied pour qu'il la ferme. La réaction du Poufsouffle fut immédiate, mais au lieu de se taire, il se mit à insulter la jeune fille qui répondit à ses attaques avec apparemment beaucoup de plaisir. Tonks se tourna vers Andromeda qui haussa les épaules en souriant et les deux adolescents essayèrent de séparer leurs amis respectifs pour rejoindre leur classe.

Le soir arriva et les quatre élèves se retrouvèrent devant le cachot pour leur heure de retenue. Le professeur Slughorn les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et leur demanda de le suivre, puis il les amena jusqu'à un autre cachot qu'il ouvrit pour ensuite les inviter à entrer. Andromeda fut la première à pénétrer dans la pièce et faillit en ressortir presqu'aussitôt. En effet, il régnait dans le cachot une odeur exécrable et les murs ainsi que les bureaux étaient recouverts d'un couche noire à l'allure plus que douteuse.

- Un élève de septième année a fait exploser une potion ici, ce matin. J'ai dû condamner le cachot, et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le nettoyer. Ce sera donc votre punition. Voici deux grands chaudrons remplis d'une potion qui vous aidera à éliminer cette couche noire, et là, des chiffons pour frotter.

- Euh… on ne peut pas utiliser nos baguettes ?

- Non, M. Matthews. De toute façon, elles ne vous seraient d'aucune utilité. Ce n'est pas avec un sort que vous pourrez nettoyer tout ça. Et si je vous laissais les utiliser, ce ne serait plus une punition. Bien, je vous laisse. Je serais dans le cachot d'à côté.

Il quitta le cachot et referma la porte derrière lui. Les quatre élèves se regardèrent un instant sans bouger, puis ils observèrent la pièce entière. Matthews grimaça.

- Berk… il aurait pu nous donner quelque chose contre l'odeur.

- On ferait mieux de se mettre au boulot maintenant, dit Andromeda. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra sortir.

- Si je tenais le con qui a fait exploser cette potion, marmonna Myriam.

- On finira bien par savoir qui c'est, fit remarquer Tonks. Je suis sûr que si on écoute les septièmes années, on pourra le savoir.

- Tu pourrais demander à ta sœur, Andro.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour aller faire passer le goût de préparer des potions à cet imbécile.

- Hales, t'es au courant que nous sommes dans une école de sorcellerie qui enseigne l'art délicat de la préparation des potions ?

- Pour le moment, Matthews, le seul truc de délicat que je connais est mon odorat. Et crois-moi, sa sensibilité ne supporte pas de rester enfermée ici à cause d'un abruti qui ne sait pas préparer une potion correctement.

- Ah, parce que toi, tu aurais su préparer cette potion ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Dites, les interrompit Tonks, vous ne voulez pas vous mettre au boulot ? Black a raison, plus vite on s'y met, et plus vite on sera dehors. Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je ne compte pas rester ici jusqu'au prochain cours de potions.

Matthews et Myriam se regardèrent puis imitèrent Tonks et Andromeda qui s'acharnaient déjà à faire partie la couche noire des bureaux. Deux heures plus tard, ils eurent enfin fini et Slughorn les autorisa à partir. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leur salle commune, les deux Poufsouffles racontèrent les potins du moment dans leur maison et Myriam leur conta les derniers exploits - de façon extrêmement ironique bien évidemment - des Serpentards. Quelqu'un les aurait croisés à ce moment précis qu'il aurait juré sur la Magie ancestrale qu'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, ils se saluèrent en souriant et Andromeda repassait les évènements en boucle dans sa tête, heureuse de la tournure qu'ils prenaient. En temps normal, elle en aurait été effrayée, voire même choquée, mais là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux deux Poufsouffles et peu à peu, une idée s'ancrait dans son esprit, celle que l'avis de ses parents et de ses sœurs lui importait peu, qu'elle ne désirait que l'amitié de ses trois camarades. Qu'elle voulait être leur amie. Qu'elle voulait rire et plaisanter avec eux comme le jour où elle avait observé Tonks à la table des Poufsouffles. Qu'elle voulait qu'ils lui fassent confiance, qu'ils ne voient plus en elle une Black, une sorcière de sang-pure étouffée par les préjugés. Qu'ils ne la considèrent plus jamais comme la sœur de Bellatrix Black. Qu'elle puisse leur parler avec sincérité et sans crainte.

Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une utopie. On ne se débarrassait pas du nom et du prestige des Black aussi facilement. Elle ne pouvait que rêver cette amitié, la réalité la poursuivrait toujours, tout comme les préjugés enseignés par sa famille. Cependant, l'idée germait encore et encore dans son esprit pour ne plus jamais la quitter. Elle gardait au fond d'elle ce petit bout de rêve comme un trésor caché, et chaque minute passée avec Myriam, Tonks et Matthews scintillaient dans son cœur pour aller rejoindre tous ses précieux souvenirs qu'elle conservait avec soin.


	3. Chapter 3

_ça fait 1h que j'essaye de pouvoir aller sur fanfiction... mais je n'y arrivais pas... mais pas de panique, même s'il est tard, je poste le chapitre 3 !!!_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Andromeda arriva à la petite table, essoufflée d'avoir couru pour éviter Narcissa qui semblait avoir envie de lui parler. Tonks était déjà là, assis à sa place habituelle, et lorsqu'il la vit, il lui fit un léger signe de tête agacé vers un élève assis à l'autre bout de la table. La Serpentarde fit un clin d'œil au Pousouffle puis alla s'installer à côté de l'intrus, prenant soudain un air dédaigneux et méprisant en fixant son camarade d'en face.

- C'est pas vrai, t'es encore là, toi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton glacial faisant frémir l'intrus qui n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

Andromeda jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'élève et aperçut son écusson. Serdaigle. Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

- Comme tu le vois, Black. Je tiens à cette table autant que toi, répondit Tonks en employant le même ton.

- Ecoute, Sang-de-bourbe. J'en ai assez de te le répéter. Je ne te veux pas à la même table que moi.

- Et je te le répète encore une fois, Black, si ça te dérange d'être à la même table que moi, tu peux toujours aller t'installer ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de changer de table. Quand cesseras-tu d'oublier quelle est ta place dans notre monde, sang-de-bourbe ?

Tonks tiqua légèrement, faisant comprendre à Andromeda qu'il n'allait pas faire de quartier, et la jeune fille dut réprimer un sourire. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le Serdaigle lever les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé. De l'insulte ou du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler tranquillement, ça, elle ne saurait pas dire. Peut-être les deux.

- Ma place est autant ici que la tienne.

- Ne m'insulte pas.

- Zut alors, j'ai pensé tout haut quand je t'ai traitée de salope ?

Andromeda se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, puis fit un léger sourire à Tonks pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait lui faire payer cette insulte.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, espèce de stupide blaireau.

- Sinon quoi ? tu vas tout rapporter à ta grande sœur chérie ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? avec elle, au moins, tu ne la ramènes pas trop. Vous pissez tous dans vos froques quand la grande Bellatrix Black est dans les parages.

- C'est sûr qu'on ne risque pas de pisser dans nos froques quand c'est la petite Andromeda Black qui est là.

- A ta place, je me méfierais de la petite Andromeda Black, sang-de-bourbe. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de te faire si tu continues à la faire chier.

- Je fais chier une Black, moi ? tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fier de moi, en ce moment.

Andromeda vit le Serdaigle esquisser un sourire discret. Mauvais signe. Il allait peut-être vouloir rester juste pour entendre la suite de la dispute. Maudits soient Tonks et son sens de la répartie !

- Tu ferais moins le fier si je n'étais pas seule, sale blaireau puant.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, espèce de vipère.

- Tiens, quel manque d'originalité dans cette répartie. On faiblit, sang-de-bourbe ?

- J'ai un nom, Black.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ridicule de donner des noms aux animaux.

Tonks se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Andromeda jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le Serdaigle qui ne semblait plus du tout avoir envie de rester là. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et même s'il voulait donner l'impression qu'il était concentré sur son devoir, on voyait bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à travailler correctement. Il semblait également mal à l'aise, ce qui ravit la Serpentarde. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer et à partir.

- Bon, tu dégages, le blaireau ?

- Certainement pas. Je suis très bien ici.

- Dégage.

- Bien sûr, tu me le demandes si gentiment.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Black, j'essaye de travailler. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul. Alors, tais toi un peu.

- Moi aussi, j'essaye de travailler mais ta présence m'en empêche.

- Quel dommage.

- Exactement. Alors, dégage.

- Non. Contrairement à toi, je me fiche pas mal de ta présence. Je suis ici pour travailler, et j'y resterai.

- C'est si difficile que ça pour toi de lever ton postérieur pour aller le poser ailleurs ?

- Mon postérieur était là avant le tien, alors il ne voit aucune raison de bouger.

- Ça, ça peut toujours s'arranger.

- Tu vas faire quoi, Black ? me lancer un sort ? ici, dans la bibliothèque ?

- Ne me tente pas, Tonks.

- A tes risques et périls, Black. Si tu me lances un sort ici, c'est toi qui aura des problèmes, pas moi.

- C'est bizarre que tu me dises à tes risques et périls. Après tout, c'est ce que l'on pourrait te dire si tu décidais de tenir tête à un Black.

- C'est pourtant ce que je fais.

- Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai. Alors dis moi, es-tu fou ou tout simplement stupide ?

- Et toi, es-tu chiante, énervante, exaspérante, ou tout ça à la fois ?

- Il semblerait que ton vocabulaire ne soit pas très étendu, tu ne m'as donné que des synonymes.

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre mot pour te décrire.

- En revanche, toi, il y en a plein qui te vont.

- Même pas envie de savoir lesquels.

- Peur de la vérité, Tonks ?

- Non, mais je pense me connaître assez pour te dispenser de cette tâche.

Andromeda allait répondre lorsqu'elle vit le Serdaigle se lever précipitamment et quitter les lieux rapidement, à la fois exaspéré et peu rassuré. La brune regarda Tonks qui lui sourit et ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis le Poufsouffle jeta un œil sur sa montre.

- Même pas dix minutes. On s'améliore.

Andromeda hocha la tête puis se concentra sur son travail et le garçon l'imita. Les BUSE et les ASPIC étaient la semaine prochaine et la bibliothèque était bondée d'élèves, si bien que personne ne faisait attention à quelle maison appartenaient ceux qui étaient à la même table. Mais ça agaçait profondément Andromeda et Tonks d'avoir une autre compagnie à leur table. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on leur volait le seul moment où ils pouvaient agir normalement entre eux, même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Si bien qu'un jour, alors qu'Andromeda avait rejoint le Poufsouffle, ce dernier avait eu un sourire en coin et avait dit d'une voix méchante : « Oh, non, voilà Black… il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres places de libres où tu pourrais t'installer ? » La Serpentarde lui avait lancé un regard étonné et courroucé, mais lorsque le garçon lui avait fait un rapide signe de tête vers les deux Gryffondors de troisième année, elle avait tout de suite compris où voulait en venir son camarade et s'était prise au jeu en lui répondant froidement. Les deux Gryffondors avaient été choqués, mais ils n'avaient pas osé participer à la dispute et craignant que les deux cinquième années n'en viennent aux sorts et aux mains, ils s'étaient éclipsés. « Vive le courage des Gryffondors », avait dit Andromeda et Tonks avait ri. Depuis, dès qu'un élève s'asseyait à leur table, ils recommençaient leur petite scène jusqu'à ce que l'intrus s'en aille de lui-même, effrayé par les deux cinquièmes années ou agacé de ne pouvoir travailler tranquillement à cette table. Ceux qui étaient en première, deuxième et troisième année n'étaient pas difficiles à faire partir, trop angoissés de recevoir un sort perdu. Pour ce qui était des autres, Andromeda pouvait prévoir leur réaction en fonction de leur maison. En effet, les Serdaigles avaient toujours tendance à râler et à leur demander de se taire, mais en voyant qu'ils n'en feraient rien, partaient en pestant. Ils étaient les plus faciles à faire déguerpir. Les Poufsouffles essayaient la plupart du temps de prendre la défense de Tonks, mais préféraient se taire quand ils voyaient que c'était leur camarade qui cherchait les ennuis avec la Serpentarde, à tel point qu'ils décidaient souvent de prendre la fuite pour aller réviser ailleurs. Les plus difficiles à faire partir étaient bien évidemment les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Les rouges et or étaient toujours partants pour s'en prendre à une élève de leur maison adverse, peu importe qui commençait les provocations, et les deux compères finissaient plus souvent par s'énerver plus contre les intrus que contre eux-mêmes, si bien que les Lions partaient voir ailleurs, vexés que Tonks ne se montre pas plus reconnaissant que ça. Quant aux Serpentards, soit ils n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à prendre part à la dispute, heureux de démolir un sang-de-bourbe, soit ils préféraient ne pas se mêler des affaires d'une Black. Il était d'ailleurs très difficile de se débarrasser des septièmes années, voire même impossible. Ils se fichaient pas mal de la conversation mouvementée se déroulant à leurs côtés, ou alors ils écoutaient avec amusement les insultes qui fusaient, laissant de côté leurs révisions.

Andromeda sourit en se souvenant ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant, quand un septième année de Serpentard s'était assis à leur table. Les deux compères avaient à peine commencé à s'envoyer des piques que deux Gryffondors de sixième année étaient arrivés, n'ayant visiblement pas d'autres endroits où aller. Voyant que le garçon de Serpentard ne se préoccupait pas de qui se trouvait autour de lui et qu'il y avait également un Poufsouffle, ils s'étaient finalement installés, et Andromeda et Tonks s'étaient lancés un regard désespéré. Comment se débarrasser d'eux ? le vert et argent avait à peine levé un sourcil quand ils avaient commencé à s'insulter, et il était évident qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Mais si on ajoutait deux rouges et or qui n'hésiteraient pas à prendre la défense d'un sang-de-bourbe, c'était différent. Ils avaient quand même tenté, mais dès que la jeune fille avait répondu à une attaque du garçon, les deux Gryffondors avaient immédiatement réagi. Le Serpentard avait alors relevé la tête en fronçant les sourcils et les deux compères avaient compris que ce n'était pas gagné pour eux. Andromeda avait dit aux rouges et or de se mêler de ce qui les regardait, et s'était de nouveau tournée vers Tonks, mais les Lions ne l'avaient pas entendu de cette oreille et continuaient à s'interposer entre les insultes des deux cinquième année pour s'en prendre à la jeune fille. Le Serpentard s'était alors enfin décidé de défendre sa camarade. Andromeda s'était retrouvée à s'engueuler avec les Gryffondors, jusqu'à ce que Tonks ne lui donne un léger coup de pied dans la jambe. La brune l'avait regardé, furieuse, mais le garçon lui avait fait signe de se taire et avait montré d'un signe de tête les trois autres élèves qui continuaient à s'engueuler. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mrs Pince était arrivée, rouge de colère, et avait vu les deux Gryffondors et le Serpentard s'insulter, assis les premiers en face du deuxième. Elle leur avait alors donné l'ordre de quitter la bibliothèque. L'un des rouges et or avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que tout était de la faute de la Serpentarde et du Poufsouffle, mais la bibliothécaire n'avait rien voulu savoir et les avait renvoyé limite en leur tirant la peau des fesses. Le vert et argent, lui, avait souri en regardant les compères puis avait quitté tranquillement la bibliothèque, comme s'il avait compris le cirque des deux cinquièmes années. Cependant, il semblait qu'il n'en avait rien dit, puisque personne ne fit de remarques à Andromeda et Bellatrix n'était pas au courant.

La jeune fille abandonna ses pensées et releva la tête vers Tonks. Ce dernier avait rangé ses cours et lisait un livre.

- C'est comme ça que tu révises ? lui demanda la Serpentarde en souriant.

- J'ai besoin de me détendre.

- Et c'est quoi, ce que tu lis ?

- Un livre moldu.

- Ah…

Elle n'insista pas. Bien qu'elle appréciait être avec le Poufsouffle et discuter avec lui, elle ne posait en revanche aucune question sur le monde moldu et refusait de s'y intéresser. Tonks s'en était rendu compte et évitait d'aborder ce sujet, se disant qu'il fallait du temps à la jeune fille pour laisser de côté tout ce que sa famille lui avait enseigné. Elle avait déjà fait des efforts énormes pour accepter d'être en sa compagnie, et il le savait très bien.

- Dis, Tonks.

Il leva les yeux de son livre.

- Tu as un sacré sens de la répartie. Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'utilises pas avec les Serpentards qui t'insultent ? et plus particulièrement devant ma sœur ?

- Parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils peuvent me traiter de sang-de-bourbe et de tout ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne peuvent rien contre le fait que je sois sorcier. J'ai été admis à Poudlard et je peux pratiquer la magie, tout comme eux. Alors, je trouve que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, de répondre à leurs insultes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Euh… oui, je crois.

- Ça doit te faire bizarre, d'entendre tout ça.

- Assez, en effet. C'est qu'avant, j'étais plutôt du côté de ceux qui insultaient.

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu insulter qui que ce soit, pourtant. Tu ne m'as même jamais appelé sang-de-bourbe. A part bien sûr lors de nos petites disputes improvisées. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu apprendre à te connaître mieux.

- Hein ?

- Oui. Je ne t'entendais quasiment jamais parler, en fait. J'ai appris que tu étais la sœur de Bellatrix Black seulement en deuxième année, et on avait déjà commencé les cours depuis quatre mois au moins. Ça m'avait vraiment surpris, je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre vous deux même si vous avez les mêmes noms. Mais comme je ne t'entendais jamais, c'était presque comme si tu n'existais pas.

- A ce point ? je sais que je suis discrète, mais quand même…

Tonks sourit.

- En tout cas, dès que j'ai appris que c'était ta sœur, tu m'as intrigué. J'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur toi. J'essayais toujours de me mettre pas loin de toi pendant les cours que nous avions en commun, et parfois je me risquais à t'adresser la parole. Mais c'était à peine si tu daignais m'accorder un regard. Alors, à la rentrée en troisième année, quand je t'ai salué et que tu m'as complètement ignoré, j'ai laissé tomber.

Andromeda ne le quittait pas du regard, complètement abasourdie. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs ronds comme des billes, tant elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien, et n'avait même jamais remarqué qu'il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se rapprocher d'elle ! et avait-elle seulement remarqué quand il l'avait saluée, ou alors elle l'avait ignoré par simple réflexe ?

Tonks eut un sourire triste.

- Tu ne dois même pas t'en être rendue compte.

- Non…

- Et moi qui m'étais donné tant de mal… je ferais peut-être mieux d'abandonner l'idée d'être le tombeur de Poudlard, si même une fille avec qui j'avais voulu être ami ne se souvient absolument pas de moi…

Andromeda leva les yeux ciel, feignant d'être exaspérée par son comportement. Tonks lui fit un sourire éblouissant et elle lui tira la langue, ce qui le fit ricaner. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Bref, tu comprends pourquoi la première fois que tu es venue ici, j'avais des yeux encore plus gros que ceux d'un dragon. Surtout que j'avais d'abord cru voir ta sœur. Alors, Bellatrix Black qui s'adresse à moi gentiment et poliment, y'a de quoi faire des cauchemars.

Andromeda ne put se retenir de rire, mais Tonks lui fit signe de se taire. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire virer par Mrs Pince.

- J'ai été content de voir que ce n'était que toi, continua Tonks une fois que la jeune fille s'était calmée.

- En temps normal, j'aurais du être vexée par le « ce n'était que toi ».

- Une Black qui ne fait pas peur, c'est sûr que ce doit être vexant.

- Sans commentaire…

Il lui sourit puis se replongea dans sa lecture tandis qu'Andromeda retourna à ses révisions. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de s'attaquer au cours de sortilèges. Cependant, son esprit se repassait en boucle ce que lui avait dit le Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle n'avait rien retenu de son cours, en revanche elle connaissait les propos de Tonks par cœur. Et ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à réussir son examen…

Andromeda marchait dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle commune, sourire aux lèvres, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle sentit une force lui foncer dedans et elle bascula en arrière. Elle ne put qu'attraper la cape de la personne qui l'avait bousculé, mais celle-ci se dégagea pour éviter de tomber à son tour, et la jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol en se cognant la tête. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Ça va ?

Andromeda rouvrit les yeux et vit une main tendue devant elle, elle releva alors la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Couleur vert et argent, écusson de Serpentard, des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons teinté de vert, une peau pâle. Elle réprima un frisson en reconnaissant le garçon de septième année qu'ils avaient fait virer de la bibliothèque deux jours auparavant. Celui-ci sembla également la reconnaître car un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu veux rester à terre ?

- Non…

Elle prit sa main et se releva tant bien que mal, toujours sous le regard moqueur du garçon.

- Tu reviens de la bibliothèque, je parie.

- Euh… oui.

- Et combien de pauvres bougres vous avez viré, cette fois-ci ?

- Hein ? mais… de quoi tu parles ?

- De votre combine, au Poufsouffle et toi, pour ne pas être dérangés à la petite table. Très convaincant, je dois dire, votre petit cirque. Personne ne peut se douter qu'en réalité, vous êtes amis.

- Mais… pas du tout ! tu es complètement à côté de la plaque…

- C'est ça.

- Exactement. Je ne suis pas du tout amie avec ce… sang-de-bourbe…

- C'est pour ça que vous vous retrouvez tous les jours à la bibliothèque ?

- C'est… une guerre entre nous deux. Celui qui arrivera à virer l'autre aura gagner.

Il éclata de rire. Andromeda se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait vu juste, il avait tout deviné… que se passerait-il s'il en parlait à Bellatrix ? Le garçon se calma et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- Votre guerre s'est éternisée, on dirait. Vous ne pouvez même plus vous passer l'un de l'autre.

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? continuer à nier était stupide, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer qu'elle aimait la compagnie de Tonks. C'était trop dur, surtout devant un membre de sa maison.

- Je m'appelle Vic Loversen.

- Andromeda Black.

- Et ton ami, c'est comment ?

- Ted Tonks.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que la jeune fille se giflait mentalement. Voilà, elle venait d'avouer sans même y faire attention ! il l'avait bien eu. Loversen ramassa le bouquin qu'il tenait quelques minutes avant de foncer dans la jeune fille et le parcourut brièvement.

- Ouf, c'est bon, il ne manque aucune page.

- Pardon ?

- Les pages de ce livre essayent toujours de se faire la malle. Je me ferais tirer les oreilles par Mrs Pince si j'en laissais s'échapper une seule.

Andromeda fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il disait la vérité ou s'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Loversen parut s'en rendre compte et lui expliqua :

- C'est un bouquin qu'elle ne donne pas à tout le monde, et c'est tout à fait normal. C'est un emmerdeur, pas facile de travailler avec sans devoir courir après une page toutes les secondes. La plupart des élèves préfèrent prendre les autres bouquins, mais moi, je suis trop curieux, alors j'ai demandé à voir celui-ci.

- Et c'est un livre sur quoi ?

- L'évolution des Sortilèges de Protection selon les époques et les mœurs, par Alphonse Echappet, un auteur français.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu le lire ?

- J'ai un devoir sur les sorts de protection en Sortilèges. C'est le livre le plus complet que tu puisses trouver sur ce sujet.

- Si tu arrives à le lire entièrement…

- Ce n'est pas si difficile. J'ai trouvé le moyen de captiver les pages pour qu'elles restent près de moi. Il suffit de faire de la magie pour les attirer.

- C'est tout ?

- Eh oui. Etrange, non ? la plupart des élèves qui ont pris ce livre ne savaient pas s'en sortir avec, et ils jetaient tout simplement des Stupéfix pour empêcher les pages de s'enfuir. Alors qu'en réalité, il suffit de lancer quelques sorts banals pour qu'elles soient captivées et ne tentent pas de s'échapper.

Il referma le bouquin et salua Andromeda, puis s'éloigna dans la direction de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille resta quelques secondes à fixer là où il s'en était allé, avant de reprendre ses esprits et filer vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Myriam l'y attendait et les deux filles se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Lestrange et Belveder, ainsi qu'un autre garçon bouffi du nom de Dave Crabbe. Les trois garçons leur parlèrent pendant tout le repas sous les répliques acides et les regards noirs de Myriam qui aurait bien voulu qu'Andromeda lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque. Lorsque les élèves se levèrent pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs, la jeune brune aperçut Loversen qui passait à côté de Bellatrix, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et n'accorda même pas un regard vers la jeune fille, qui ne sembla pas le voir non plus. Ce garçon avait quelque chose d'étrange, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, comme s'il n'était pas à Serpentard.

- Myriam, est-ce que tu connais Vic Loversen ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- Loversen ? ah, tu veux parler du gars aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle ?

- Oui.

- Pas tellement. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-monde qui le connait, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, il ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde. Il est plutôt solitaire, comme gars.

- Tu le connais comment, toi ?

- Une fois où je suis allée à l'infirmerie parce que je ne me sentais pas bien, il était là, et on a un peu discuté. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre, il paraît pas très social, comme ça, alors qu'en fait, il est super sympa et il parle très facilement.

- Peut-être parce que tu es à Serpentard.

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai un doute. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas comme les autres Serpentards.

- En tout cas, il me paraît très intelligent.

- Oui, je pense aussi. Mais comment tu le connais, toi ?

- Il y a deux jours, on l'a viré de la bibliothèque avec Tonks, ainsi que deux autres Gryffondors. Mais il a tout deviné de notre combine pour être seuls à la table, et tout à l'heure je l'ai croisé dans le couloir… enfin, croisé, il m'a littéralement foncé dedans… enfin, bref, après on a un peu parlé. Il est… vraiment étrange.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'il va aller tout raconter aux autres Serpentards, et surtout à Bellatrix. D'après ce que je sais, il ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- De qui vous parlez ? demanda brusquement Lestrange qui venait de les rejoindre.

- De Vic Loversen. Andromeda voulait savoir si je le connaissais.

- Loversen ? mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce type ?

- Tu le connais ? questionna Andromeda sans se soucier du regard furieux que lui lançait le garçon.

- Et comment, répondit Belveder. Il fait partie d'une grande famille américaine de Sang-purs.

- Il est Américain ?

- Son père, oui. Mais sa mère est anglaise, et il est né à Londres.

- Son père est Auror, rajouta Lestrange en grimaçant.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Myriam. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'entre lui et Bellatrix Black, ce n'est pas le grand amour.

- Il n'est pas digne d'être à Serpentard, continua le garçon. Même s'il est de Sang-pur, il n'a pas sa place ici.

- Sa famille n'est pas traître à son sang, heureusement, dit Belveder. Même si son père n'a rien contre les Moldus, il considère quand même les sorciers nés dans une famille de sorciers comme supérieurs à ceux nés chez des Moldus.

- C'est complètement stupide, comme raisonnement.

- Hales, garde tes commentaires pour toi, répliqua Lestrange.

- Il n'empêche que c'est complètement stupide. Je connais des sorciers d'origine Moldue qui se débrouillent mieux que des sorciers nés dans des familles de sang-purs.

- Ces sorciers là sont la honte de notre monde, dans ce cas.

- Si tu savais, murmura Myriam en souriant.

Andromeda lui donna un léger coup de coude, ayant parfaitement compris à qui son amie pensait. Les deux jeunes filles laissèrent les trois garçons pour entrer dans leur dortoir. Leurs trois camarades de chambrée étaient déjà là, prête à aller se coucher et bavardant joyeusement sur le lit de Rosier. Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq jeunes filles avaient éteint les lumières pour se laisser tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, les Serpentards n'avaient que soins aux créatures magiques qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondors, et sortilèges. Andromeda quitta Myriam et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, elle allait se replonger dans ses cours de sortilèges, puisque le jour précédent, elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer dessus. Tonks n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, mais à peine une minute plus tard, deux Serpentards de troisième année arrivèrent et s'assirent à la table. Andromeda soupira et leur intima l'ordre de dégager d'ici, puisqu'il restait des places ailleurs. Les verts et argents ne tentèrent même pas d'argumenter pour rester à cette table et partirent sans demander leur reste, juste au moment où Tonks arrivait. Il les regarda s'éloigner, attendit qu'ils soient hors de portée puis alla s'asseoir à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, à ces pauvres serpents ?

- Rien du tout. Je leur ai juste dit que je n'avais pas envie de voir leur têtes pendant mes révisions.

- Avec toute la délicatesse dont tu sais faire preuve, apparemment.

- Exactement.

Elle lui fit un sourire de garce auquel il répondit par un air de reproche, puis il sortit un livre de son sac. Un coup d'œil suffit à Andromeda pour reconnaître le livre qu'il lisait le jour précédent.

- Tu ne révises pas ?

- Non. Je préfère réviser le soir dans le dortoir. Là, j'apaise mon esprit.

Andromeda se concentra sur ses cours. Mais son regard était sans cesse attiré par le livre que tenait le Poufsouffle entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait même pas se l'avouer à elle-même, mais elle était très intéressée par la lecture du garçon. Sur la couverture, elle pouvait voir un homme qui devait être un géant puisqu'il dépassait les maisons dessinées autour de lui. Ce géant était cependant habillé d'une façon qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, et en fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle comprit que ses vêtements devaient dater d'une époque ancienne. Elle en avait déjà vu dans des livres d'histoire, maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait.

- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? lui demanda Tonks, ayant remarqué ses regards intensifs vers son bouquin, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

- Hein… ? oh, non, pas du tout. C'est un livre moldu, alors non.

Le garçon réprima un sourire et se replongea dans sa lecture. La jeune fille voulut l'imiter, mais son esprit en avait décidé autrement. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, la curiosité était trop forte et ses yeux dérivaient tout seuls vers le livre, encore et encore. Elle observa Tonks et fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle, trop captivé par ce qu'il lisait. Alors, elle se pencha doucement tout en gardant un œil sur le Poufsouffle pour éviter qu'il ne la voit faire. Elle tenta de lire le titre du livre, mais il était écrit trop petit et elle dut se pencher encore un peu plus.

- Les voyages de Gulliver.

Elle sursauta brusquement et se tint au rebord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau assise confortablement sur sa chaise, elle lança un regard noir Tonks, qui lui, souriait, moqueur.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Tu semblais essayer de lire le titre de mon livre.

- Pas du tout. J'essayais… j'étais en train de ramasser ma plume.

- Elle est sur la table depuis tout à l'heure et n'y a pas bougé.

- Je croyais l'avoir fait tomber et je la cherchais par terre.

- En ne quittant pas mon livre des yeux ?

- Oui… oh, et puis, tais toi. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Tonks ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais un « chut » sévère de Mrs Pince le calma instantanément. Il se pencha vers la Serpentarde.

- Le titre du livre, c'est Les Voyages de Gulliver, et c'est de Jonathan Swift.

- Ah… mais je croyais t'avoir dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas ?

- Tes yeux disent le contraire.

- Voyez-vous ça. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ils n'arrivent pas à se détacher de mon livre et ils brillent.

- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

- Si tu le dis…

Il reprit sa lecture. Au bout de quelques secondes, la Serpentarde rompit à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé.

- Euh… Tonks…

Il releva les yeux.

- Et… ça raconte quoi ?

Un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du garçon en voyant la jeune fille s'intéresser à quelque chose qui touchait les Moldus.

- C'est un roman qui a été écrit en 1721...

- Il y a si longtemps ?

- Oui. Jonathan Swift y fait une critique satirique de la société anglaise et de sa politique. C'est un roman fantastique. Ça raconte les aventures d'un chirurgien britannique, Lemuel Gulliver, après le naufrage de son navire.

- Un chirurgien ?

- Oui, c'est une sorte de… guérisseur, chez les Moldus.

- Ah… et il lui arrive quoi, comme aventures ?

Et Tonks lui raconta dans de brefs détails les aventures de Gulliver sur l'île de Lilliput, de Brobdingnag, de Laputa et de Houyhnhnms. Il lui expliqua quelles critiques Swift y faisait, et Andromeda l'écouta sans l'interrompre, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Lorsqu'il eut fini de résumer le livre, elle était encore avide de connaissances sur Gulliver et ses voyages, ainsi que sur les critiques de Swift. (note de l'auteur : si vous n'avez pas lu le livre, je ne peux rien faire pour vous ! heureusement que wikipedia existe... lol)

- Si tu veux, dès que j'ai fini de le lire, je te le prête, proposa Tonks.

- Euh… ce serait avec plaisir, mais…

- Tu n'as que le lire en cachette. En faisant attention, personne ne s'en rendra compte.

Elle hésita encore, mais la curiosité étant plus forte, elle finit par accepter. Tonks se replongea dans sa lecture et la jeune fille se concentra réellement sur ses cours. Le Poufsouffle était vraiment ravi de voir l'intérêt que portait la Serpentarde à un livre moldu. Elle acceptait enfin de franchir un nouveau cap, celui de s'intéresser à tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier, d'apprendre à connaître tout ce qui touchait la culture moldue. Et par la même occasion, accepter le fait que tout ce qu'on lui avait appris jusqu'à présent n'était pas forcément la vérité. Tonks ne se faisait pas d'idée, il y avait encore du chemin pour qu'Andromeda rejette tous les préjugés qu'on lui avait inculqué, mais il ne désespérait pas. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle comprendrait que ce n'était pas la réalité. Il sourit. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait finalement réussi à se rapprocher de la jeune fille.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aaaaaah ça y est, mes examens sont finis !!! happy, happy ! _

_Donc voilà le chapitre 4 ! merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, je constate avec satisfaction et émotion que mon histoire plaît beaucoup... ouf... j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas avec la suite... _

_attention, dans ce chapitre, il y aura une complication... pas très importante pour l'instant, mais après, ça se compliquera pas mal. Bah oui, ça ne pouvait pas rester tout rose avec des paillettes ! (berk, j'aime pas le rose...)Quant à l'élève promis un peu plus tôt... il arrive ! _

_Bon, normalement, Rabastan Lestrange a été élève dans les années 70, comme son frère... tout comme Bellatrix qui pourtant est née en 1951 ! je crois que JKR s'est trompée dans quelques dates chez ses personnages, mais bon on s'en fiche, on va dire que Bellatrix s'est mariée avec Rodolphus Lestrange juste parce qu'il était Sang-pur, et que Rabastan a refusé à cause d'Andromeda. Voilà ! _

_**Chapitre 4**_

Andromeda relisait inlassablement ses cours de métamorphose devant la salle où elle allait passer son examen. Elle savait bien que c'était inutile puisque l'épreuve avait lieu dans vingt minutes, mais elle s'en fichait. Rien que pour se rassurer, elle préférait lire et relire ses cours des centaines de fois, même si plus rien n'entrait dans son cerveau à présent trop saturé. Trois élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent et lancèrent un regard mauvais vers la Serpentarde qui ne releva même pas les yeux. Peu lui importait le mépris des Lions en ce moment, elle était trop stressée par ses BUSE même si elle n'en donnait pas l'air. Puis arrivèrent trois Serdaigles et enfin deux Poufsouffles. Terry Belveder fut le dernier à les rejoindre devant la salle et il alla immédiatement s'appuyer contre le mur à côté d'Andromeda en jetant des regards dédaigneux sur les autres élèves. Une fille de Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

- Vas y, regarde nous comme si nous n'étions que des cafards, on ne te dira rien.

- Je vais pas m'en priver, Ambers.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiet pour l'examen, remarqua une fille de Serdaigle, empêchant ainsi Ambers de répondre au vert et argent.

Andromeda réprima un sourire. Vive les Serdaigles et leur rôle de pacificateurs.

- Pourquoi je le serais ? ce n'est qu'une épreuve parmi les autres, répondit Belveder avec arrogance.

- C'est l'une des plus difficiles, grommela l'un des garçons de Poufsouffle.

- Ce n'est que de la théorie. C'est cette après-midi que ça va se corser, avec la pratique, dit Janet Burndy, une petite brune aux cheveux frisés qui était à Serdaigle.

Andromeda releva discrètement les yeux de ses cours et observa enfin les autres élèves. Elle connaissait assez bien Janet Burndy pour avoir quelquefois discuté avec elle lors des cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. En revanche, elle avait un peu de mal à mettre un nom sur la tête des autres élèves. Elle parvient tout de même à se souvenir de Wendy Ambers, une grande blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus et qui était considérée comme l'une des filles les plus populaires de Poudlard. Elle était belle, intelligente et semblait gentille avec tout le monde. En apparence seulement, puisque la rouge et or n'hésitait jamais à rabaisser ceux qu'elle méprisait, et en particulier les Serpentards qui devaient bien être les seuls à la détester. Mais après tout, Wendy Ambers n'aurait jamais pu trouvé grâce à leurs yeux, qu'elle soit sympa ou non, puisque son père était Moldu et qu'en plus de ça, sa mère ne venait pas d'une très grande famille de sorciers. Andromeda réussit également à reconnaître Henry Caster, l'un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, mais impossible de se souvenir de la petite rousse qui était avec eux. Quant aux autres élèves, mis à part Janet, elle était tout à fait incapable de se rappeler leurs noms. Elle rebaissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de ne savoir que trois noms sur huit. Myriam avait raison : elle devrait quand même faire un peu plus attention à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui devait probablement être l'autre examinatrice. La directrice de Gryffondor les fit entrer dans la salle et, après s'être assurée que tout allait bien, elle les laissa avec pour seule compagnie l'examinatrice qui les observait avec les sourcils froncés comme s'ils étaient tous les dix sur le point de tricher. Puis l'épreuve commença enfin. Andromeda respira profondément, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de Caster assis sur sa droite. Elle lui lança un regard noir et le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de se concentrer sur son devoir.

Andromeda avait révisé comme une malade la métamorphose. Tonks l'avait aidé autant qu'il le pouvait, mais comme il l'avait si judicieusement fait remarqué, tout dépendait à présent de la confiance que la jeune fille avait en elle. Selon lui, elle était tout à fait capable d'obtenir un Optimal. Elle avait énormément progressé en pratique et la théorie n'était certainement pas ce qui lui posait le plus problème, la Serpentarde ayant une très bonne mémoire. Non, ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'elle ne panique pas, qu'elle réfléchisse bien à ce qu'elle devait écrire, à comment elle pouvait expliquer ce qu'on lui demandait. Lorsque l'épreuve fut enfin terminée, Andromeda regarda ses parchemins avec satisfaction. Ambers s'arrêta à côté d'elle, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tu sais qu'il faut rendre les copies.

- Ah oui ? merde, moi qui étais tellement fière de moi que j'espérais pouvoir les garder.

Belveder ricana, et même Janet et ses amis de Serdaigle ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Andromeda se leva et poussa volontairement la Gryffondor pour aller rendre son devoir. Puis elle quitta la salle en lançant un regard empli de dédain en direction d'Ambers. Elle n'y pouvait rien, cette fille l'horripilait. Elle et ses faux airs de petite fille sage. Elle et son insupportable sourire bienveillant. Elle et sa détestable hypocrisie. C'était ainsi, et tout le monde s'en fichait. De toute façon, Wendy Ambers évitait de s'en prendre à Andromeda Black, parce qu'elle savait que Bellatrix pouvait lui faire payer toute insulte ou remarque déplacée envers sa petite sœur. Mais de toute façon, la Serpentarde était tellement discrète et se préoccupait si peu des autres que la Gryffondor avait plutôt tendance à ne pas faire attention à elle, tout simplement.

Andromeda se rendit à la bibliothèque où l'attendaient Myriam, Tonks et Matthews. Ils avaient décidé de s'y retrouver à chaque fin d'épreuve pour parler de leurs impressions sur les devoirs et de ce qu'ils avaient écrit. La Serpentarde s'installa à côté de Myriam avec un sourire. Sa bonne humeur n'échappa à aucun de ses camarades.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? lui demanda Myriam pour la forme.

- Oui. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, mais ce n'était pas si dur que je le pensais.

- Je te l'avais dit, dit Tonks. Tu peux sans problème avoir un Optimal.

- Oui, ô grand Tonks, vous aviez raison, comme à chaque fois. Que la honte soit sur moi pour ne pas vous avoir cru.

Les amis ricanèrent, à l'exception de Matthews. Andromeda remarqua enfin que le garçon faisait une tête d'enterrement et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules et fixa un point invisible sur la table.

- Il a raté son devoir, répondit Tonks.

- Tu es sûr de l'avoir raté ? après tout, ça ne peut être qu'une impression.

- Black, je sais que mon devoir ne vaut rien. J'aurais pu inventer tout ce que j'ai écrit que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

- N'exagère pas, murmura son ami. Je suis sûr que tu dramatises la situation.

- Je suis d'accord avec Tonks, renchérit Myriam. Attends de voir ta note avant de déprimer. Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes.

- Merci, Hales, tu sais comment réconforter les gens, toi…

- Je te rappelle pour la énième fois qu'elle est à Serpentard, Ted. Essaye donc de t'enfoncer ça dans le crâne.

Le garçon haussa les épaules en souriant. Il commençait à être habitué à ce reproche de la part de Matthews, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, surtout qu'il savait que son ami appréciait autant que lui les deux Serpentardes. La preuve était que même s'il continuait à provoquer Myriam - qui le lui rendait bien, ceci dit en passant -, il ne s'en prenait plus à Black, ne lui faisant plus aucune remarque désagréable.

Les quatre adolescents discutèrent ensuite de ce qu'ils avaient mis dans leurs parchemins. Tonks et Andromeda rassurèrent Matthews en lui démontrant que tout ce qu'il avait écrit n'était pas faux et qu'il pouvait quand même s'en sortir avec un Effort Exceptionnel. Myriam tentait bien évidemment de prouver le contraire, mais tous savaient qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour énerver le Poufsouffle. Ce qui marchait plutôt bien, puisqu'il avait fallu mettre un terme quatre fois de suite à leur dispute. Puis ils se quittèrent, étant en retard pour le repas.

Les jours passaient rapidement. Après leurs épreuves, les quatre compères se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque pour discuter de leurs devoirs et se quittaient pour le repas. Il ne restait à présent que l'épreuve de Sortilèges, théorie et pratique. Andromeda se rendit à la salle, perdue dans ses pensées. Plus qu'un jour et l'année serait terminée. Elle en venait presque à le regretter. Elle aurait bien voulu rester encore un peu, continuer à discuter avec Tonks, en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, rire des disputes de Myriam et Matthews. Soudain, elle fonça dans quelqu'un et elle se rattrapa juste à temps au bras de la personne qui la soutint avec force.

- Désolée, grommela-t-elle.

- Ça devient une habitude, pas vrai ?

Surprise, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard moqueur de Vic Loversen. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, ce qui le fit rire.

- Je préfèrerais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

- Dommage. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Bon, je te laisse. J'ai mon épreuve d'arithmancie.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna de sa démarche gracieuse et aristocratique. Andromeda ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût entièrement disparu. Puis elle revint brutalement sur terre lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait finir par être en retard. Elle se mit à courir à travers les couloirs et lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle, elle vit que tous les autres étaient déjà là. Seulement, ils semblaient tous observer quelque chose à l'opposé de la jeune fille et ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Andromeda entendit des éclats de voix et reconnut celle de Bellatrix. Elle s'avança vers la foule et joua des coudes pour voir ce qui se passait, à la fois curieuse et inquiète. Elle arriva à côté d'Henry Caster et de Julian Abensford, l'élève de Poufsouffle qui était dans la même salle qu'elle, et ce qu'elle vit la fit tressaillir. Bellatrix et deux de ses "amis" étaient en train de s'en prendre à Tonks. Deux Gryffondors tentaient de le défendre, mais les autres Serpentards les empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Espèce de saleté de sang-de-bourbe ! présente moi tes excuses, et tout de suite !

- C'est à toi de faire des excuses, pas à moi ! répliqua Tonks.

Le garçon avait les poings serrés et Andromeda aperçut dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. De la colère, mais surtout de la haine…

- Comment oses-tu ? moi, te faire des excuses ? ce serait faire tourner le monde à l'envers.

- Ce serait surtout le faire tourner dans un sens logique. C'est toi qui as commencé, pas moi.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ces paroles !

- Essaye donc ! la provoqua Tonks.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette. Andromeda sentit son cœur s'emballer et la panique s'emparer de son esprit.

- Bella !

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était elle qui venait de hurler, ni même qu'elle s'était avancée vers le centre du conflit. Tonks la regardait avec étonnement, tandis que Bellatrix la fixait de ses yeux perçants.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Les… les examinateurs arrivent. Je les ai croisé dans les couloirs. Alors, évite de lancer un sort contre un autre élève, sinon ils peuvent t'interdire de passer ton épreuve.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Elle n'avait croisé aucun examinateur et ne savait absolument pas s'ils pouvaient interdire quoi que ce soit à Bellatrix. Cette dernière sembla hésiter, puis elle abaissa enfin sa baguette et s'éloigna, suivie par ses deux comparses. Les autres élèves se dispersèrent, et Tonks adressa un léger sourire de remerciement à Andromeda. Celle-ci se détourna et arriva en face de ses camarades qui la fixaient tous avec un air sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la Serpentarde à la cantonade.

- Tonks s'est mis en travers du chemin de ta sœur, incapable de rester à sa place…

- Belveder, je veux juste savoir les faits, pas ce que tu en penses.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, et la jeune fille regretta ses paroles. Mais elle n'en montra rien et se tourna vers les autres qui semblaient ne pas savoir quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut Janet Burndy qui lui expliqua.

- Bellatrix Black est arrivée, accompagnée des deux autres Serpentards, et l'un de ces derniers a fait un croche-pied à Tonks qui, pour éviter de s'étaler par terre, s'est retenu à la première personne qui était à côté de lui. Pas de chance pour lui, car cette personne-ci n'était autre que ta sœur.

C'était court, simple, et objectif. Andromeda soupira. Elle pouvait facilement deviner la suite. Bellatrix n'avait pas apprécié qu'un sang-de-bourbe la touche et s'était mise à l'insulter. Tonks, à bout, lui avait alors répondu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point de lui lancer un sort.

- Il n'avait qu'à faire attention, quand même, dit Belveder. S'il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis, il n'avait qu'à pas se retenir à Bellatrix Black.

- Si l'un de ces abrutis ne lui avaient pas fait de croche-pied, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! s'exclama immédiatement Wendy Ambers.

- Il n'avait qu'à regarder où il allait.

- Mais quel con, ce type, j'y crois pas ! ce n'était pas de sa faute, enfonce toi ça dans le crâne ! tout ça, c'est arrivé à cause de Black et de ses abrutis de toutous !

- Ambers, on se fiche de ce que tu peux penser de tout ça. Après tout, entre vermines, on se tient les coudes. Alors, ton avis ne compte pas.

- C'est plutôt le tien qui ne compte pas, Belveder, rétorqua Caster. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais vous êtes en minorité, toi et Black.

- C'est bizarre que vous réagissiez tous comme ça, à présent. Parce que quand Bellatrix Black était en train d'insulter Tonks, vous ne donniez pas l'impression de vouloir bouger le petit doigt.

Les Gryffondors cherchèrent quelque chose à répliquer, mais rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Ils devaient bien avouer que le Serpentard avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas réagi pour défendre Tonks. Seuls les deux Lions de septième année avaient tenté de le défendre, ainsi qu'un Poufsouffle. Eux s'étaient contentés de regarder et de faire des remarques quand tout était fini.

- Heureusement que Black ait empêché sa sœur de lui lancer un sort, remarqua la copine de Burndy, Fran Bluwey. Sinon, qui sait jusqu'où Bellatrix Black serait allée.

A ses mots, Belveder se tourna brusquement vers Andromeda.

- Oui, c'est vrai, heureusement que Black était là, dit-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

La Serpentarde lui lança un regard noir pour le dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps, puisque l'examinatrice arrivait. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Belveder se pencha discrètement vers la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je l'ai vu te sourire.

Andromeda sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle prit soin de le cacher avant de se retourner vers le vert et argent et répliquer que le Poufsouffle s'était sans doute dit qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui. Belveder ne répondit pas, mais son sourire mauvais tandis qu'il allait à sa place en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la version de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne put se concentrer correctement sur son devoir, perturbée par les paroles et le sourire du Serpentard. Qu'avait-il compris ? qu'allait-il faire ? Elle risqua un regard vers le garçon. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir, la tête soutenue par sa main droite. Jusqu'à présent, Andromeda ne s'était jamais inquiétée de Belveder. Il était toujours avec Lestrange, mais contrairement à ce dernier, il ne parlait que rarement à la jeune fille et paraissait se moquer complètement des préoccupations des autres élèves de son âge. En y repensant, bien qu'elle le voyait souvent, Andromeda ne savait rien de Terry Belveder. Elle savait qu'il était intelligent. Qu'il venait d'une famille discrète et sombre de sorciers sang-purs. Mais ceci, tout le monde le savait. Qu'en était-il de Belveder lui-même ?

La jeune fille détourna son regard du garçon et ferma les yeux afin de remettre ses esprits en place. Puis elle fit de son mieux pour terminer le devoir. Mais quand le temps réparti fut fini et que tous les élèves se levèrent pour rendre leurs copies, Andromeda soupira et parcourut une dernière fois ses parchemins, déçue par ce qu'elle avait écrit, puis elle se décida enfin à aller donner sa copie à l'examinatrice. Elle remarqua avec soulagement que son camarade de Serpentard était déjà parti. Mais en sortant de la salle, elle s'arrêta brusquement, le cœur battant légèrement plus vite, le teint devenant livide. Belveder était appuyé contre le mur et semblait l'attendre. Il releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille qui s'empêcha de tressaillir. Il eut un sourire mauvais puis il partit, sans plus de cérémonie. Andromeda resta un moment sans bouger, le souffle court. C'était quoi, ça ? que cherchait-il à faire ?

- Black ?

La jeune fille sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brutalement.

C'était Tonks.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Paniquée, la Serpentarde regarda autour d'elle.

- Il n'y a personne, rassure toi. Tous les élèves sont déjà descendus pour le repas. Sinon, je ne serais pas venu te parler.

- Ah… oui… excuse moi…

Tonks l'observait avec inquiétude. La jeune fille semblait ailleurs, complètement perdue, et son teint était si pâle qu'elle pouvait faire de la concurrence à Lucius Malfoy, un Serpentard de quatrième année dont le visage était tellement blanc qu'il donnait parfois l'impression d'être malade en permanence. Mais elle semblait surtout angoissée.

- Black, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'épreuve s'est mal passée ?

- Oui… on peut dire ça…

- Comment ça se fait ? tu es pourtant douée en sortilèges.

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Tonks soupira, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle ainsi. Il attrapa brusquement le bras de la Serpentarde et l'entraîna dans une salle vide, en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne les voit. La jeune fille ne l'en empêcha même pas. Le Poufsouffle referma la porte et lança un sort pour éviter qu'on ne les dérange et qu'on ne les écoute.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Black… je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose après que tu ais pris ma défense ?

- Oui et non…

- Quelqu'un s'est rendu compte que tu avais réagi pour moi, et non pour ta sœur ?

- Oui… quelqu'un a surtout vu le sourire discret que tu m'avais fait…

- Qui ?

Elle hésita encore une fois à répondre.

- Qui l'a vu ? répéta Tonks.

Elle soupira.

- Terry Belveder.

- Et il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Que… qu'il t'avait juste vu me sourire… et… quand je suis sortie de la salle, il était là, contre le mur. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il m'attendait pour me parler, mais il a juste souri et il est parti.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? fait aucune remarque ?

- Non…

Tonks fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Terry Belveder, à part qu'il traînait toujours avec Rabastan Lestrange. Ce dernier faisait parti de ceux qui prenaient un malin plaisir à l'insulter, et même si ce n'était jamais Belveder qui commençait les hostilités, celui-ci n'hésitait pas à y prendre part. En y réfléchissant bien, le Poufsouffle se dit qu'il ferait presque plus confiance à Lestrange qu'à Belveder. Au moins, avec le premier, on savait à quoi s'attendre, alors qu'avec l'autre Serpentard, on ne pouvait même pas deviner à quoi il pensait.

Andromeda sentait que Tonks était tendu. Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui pour l'observer. Il fixait un point invisible à l'autre bout de la salle, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était inquiet. La jeune fille baissa la tête et poussa un léger soupir.

- On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il ne faudrait pas que nous arrivions tous les deux en retard au repas, Belveder en tirerait tout de suite les bonnes conclusions.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…

- Rien. Mieux vaut ne pas réagir. Faisons comme si de rien n'était, et il se demandera forcément s'il ne s'est pas trompé.

Andromeda hocha la tête. Tonks retira les sorts et quitta la salle en premier en faisant un bref signe de la main à la jeune fille. Cette dernière se rendit à la salle commune de Serpentard où Myriam l'attendait de pied ferme dans le dortoir.

- Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais où étais-tu ? on t'a attendu, nous, à la bibliothèque, je te signale ! mais non, madame ne s'est évidemment pas pressée après l'épreuve, elle aime bien se faire attendre !

- On a mis autant de temps ?

- On… ? bon, j'imagine que t'étais avec Tonks, alors. On vous a attendu pendant vingt minutes, et comme l'épreuve s'est terminée plus tard que prévu, on allait pas vous attendre indéfiniment au point de rater le repas pour vos… Andro, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Myriam venait enfin de remarquer le teint pâle et le visage crispé de son amie, et sa colère s'envola immédiatement afin de laisser la place à l'inquiétude.

- Je…

- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé avec ta sœur et Tonks ?

- Tu es au courant ?

- Tout le monde l'est. La rumeur a déjà fait le tour de Poudlard.

- Et… elle dit quoi, la rumeur ? demanda Andromeda, le teint encore plus livide que jamais.

- Que Bellatrix Black s'en est pris à Ted Tonks sans raison pour la version des Gryffis, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, et que Ted Tonks a manqué de respect à Bellatrix Black pour celle des Serpentards.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. On dit aussi que sans l'intervention de la sœur de Black, Tonks ne serait plus de ce monde. Et ça, c'est la version pour toutes les maisons, mais elle n'a pas le même impact chez tout le monde.

- En gros, la rumeur dit que j'ai défendu Tonks…

- C'est pas la vérité ?

- Techniquement, si… j'ai réagi en voyant que Bellatrix allait lancer un sort à Tonks… j'ai eu subitement peur pour lui… ceci dit en passant, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait tué.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, même si je parie que l'envie devait la démanger. J'imagine que tu as déguisé ta défense de Tonks ?

- Oui. J'ai dit que je venais de croiser les examinateurs dans les couloirs et que s'ils la voyaient lancer un sort à un autre élève, ils pouvaient lui interdire de passer son épreuve.

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux.

- C'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment, répliqua Andromeda, vexée.

- C'est bon, t'énerve pas, dit Myriam en souriant, amusée par la susceptibilité de son amie. Bon, on va manger ? c'est que mon ventre commence à me grogner dessus.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à la grande salle où elles allèrent s'installer à leur table. Andromeda aperçut Tonks en train de discuter avec Matthews et Abensford. Elle détourna rapidement le regard pour éviter de se faire repérer par les autres, et en particulier par Belveder. D'ailleurs, où était-il, celui-là ? Elle le chercha des yeux mais il ne semblait pas être présent.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Elle sursauta. Lestrange s'était installé devant elle, un large sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Elle l'ignora et se pencha vers Myriam.

- Il n'y avait pas déjà des élèves devant nous ?

- Si. Des premières années. Il s'est empressé de les virer.

- Fait chier…

Andromeda s'attaqua furieusement à sa viande. Belveder n'était pas là, mais si Lestrange avait viré deux autres places, c'est qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Crabbe et Belveder, sans aucun doute. Et en effet, ces deux derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Crabbe regarda à peine les deux filles, baissant automatiquement les yeux, grommelant des phrases inintelligibles, ce qui fit ricaner Myriam. En revanche, Belveder eut un sourire en coin tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Lestrange. Andromeda lui lança un regard noir puis se concentra sur son assiette.

- Alors, comment s'est passée ton épreuve, Andromeda ?

- Black.

- Excuse moi ?

- Black. Ne m'appelle pas Andromeda. Seuls les gens que j'apprécie peuvent m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Ah oui ? dans ce cas, il va falloir qu'on ouvre grand nos oreilles pour savoir qui sont ces gens-là.

Andromeda eut un léger frisson. Elle avait parfaitement compris où Belveder voulait en venir. Et « ces gens-là » faisait bien évidemment référence à Tonks…

- Ce n'est pas difficile, Belveder. Il suffit de voir avec qui elle traîne, répliqua Myriam.

- Parfois, certaines choses ne sont pas si visibles que ça.

Andromeda se mordit la lèvre et vit Myriam qui fronçait les sourcils. Se pouvait-il que son amie se doute de quelque chose ? Heureusement, Lestrange changea de sujet et commença à parler des vacances. Les deux jeunes filles se détournèrent immédiatement de la conversation, répondant brièvement par des phrases monosyllabiques qui, la plupart du temps, n'avaient aucun rapport avec la question posée. Lorsque le repas se termina, Myriam attrapa le bras d'Andromeda et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. « Décidément… » pensa la jeune brune.

- Bon, allez, accouche, dit la jolie blonde une fois la porte refermée.

- Quoi ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Belveder, je me trompe ?

Andromeda eut un sourire. Myriam était vraiment très observatrice.

- Oui…

- Il a deviné la vérité ?

- Disons que quand il s'est éloigné, Tonks a eu… un petit sourire en guise de remerciement dans ma direction. Et Belveder l'a vu.

- Quoi ? mais quel con, ce Tonks ! il pouvait pas faire attention ?

- Comment aurait-il pu deviner que Belveder nous espionnait ?

- Vous espionnait ? Andro, vous étiez entourés d'autres élèves ! il ne vous a pas espionné, il a simplement observé ! d'autres élèves l'ont peut-être vu, aussi !

Andromeda sentit les couleurs fuir son visage à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Myriam vit le changement facial de son amie et tenta de se calmer.

- Bon, pas de panique. Après tout, personne ne t'a fait de remarque. Donc à mon avis, personne d'autre à part Belveder n'a vu le sourire de Tonks. Ou alors, si quelqu'un d'autre l'a vu, il ne vas pas en faire une affaire d'état, pensant soit que Tonks t'a souri pour te remercier alors que tu n'as pas agi pour ses beaux yeux, soit que ça risque de tourner au vinaigre avec Bellatrix Black et les autres Serpentards si ça s'apprend.

- Donc… tout va bien ?

- Pas vraiment. Je te rappelle que pour l'instant, la seule personne connue qui a tout vu est Belveder, et qu'il est à Serpentard. En plus, je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance… à côté de lui, Lestrange est plus qu'un imbécile, c'est un courant d'air récalcitrant qui passe même si les portes sont fermées. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être à cause de la présence de Belveder que Lestrange nous semble avoir le cerveau aussi rempli que celui d'un véracrasse.

- Oui… j'aurais préféré que ce soit Lestrange plutôt que Belveder…

- Surtout que lui, il n'aurait peut-être rien remarqué du tout. Ou même si c'était le cas, il t'aurait de toute façon été facile de lui raconter n'importe quoi. Il préférerait gober tout ce que tu lui dis plutôt que de croire que tu ais défendu un sang-de-bourbe.

- Je penche plutôt pour la première option.

- C'est que t'es gentille, toi ! ironisa Myriam avec un grand sourire.

- Ça va, sans commentaire. Ça se rapproche plus de la vérité, non ?

- Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Bon, allez, retournons à notre chère salle commune pour revoir quelques sorts. On a encore la pratique à passer, cette aprèm !

Andromeda se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille blonde jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard où elles passèrent plus de temps à essayer des sorts sur leurs camarades de la maison plutôt que de réviser les sorts vus en cours. Le meilleur moment fut quand Lucius Malfoy se retrouva à marcher sur les mains par un sort légèrement modifié par les bons soins de Myriam. Le garçon avait beau cracher toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, les jeunes filles ne pouvaient retirer le sort, trop écroulées de rire sur les fauteuils. Lorsque le sort fut enfin retiré, Malfoy quitta la salle commune en pestant et lançant des regards noirs vers la jolie blonde, qui lui répondit en lui lançant un nouveau sort lui faisant cracher quelques bulles. Andromeda se pencha vers son amie.

- Dis donc, tu es mesquine avec ce pauvre Malfoy.

- Je ne l'aime pas, répondit Myriam avec un grand sourire de garce. Je n'aime pas les Malfoy, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Trop cons, trop arrogants, trop fanatiques, mais surtout… trop blonds.

Andromeda explosa de rire, bientôt rejointe par sa camarade.

Les heures passèrent, et il fut bientôt temps pour les deux Serpentardes ainsi que pour leurs camarades d'aller passer leur dernière épreuve. Tout se passa relativement bien pour Andromeda, à part une petite inattention qui lui avait fait faire un mauvais mouvement du poignet. Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas grave et ça n'avait pas empêcher le sort de marcher. Quant à Myriam, elle brilla d'intelligence et de maîtrise, comme à chaque fois. Belveder ignorait totalement Andromeda, comme s'il avait tout oublié, mais cela ne rassurait pas du tout la jeune fille qui avait l'impression que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Son amie surveillait tous les gestes et regards du garçon, prête à réagir s'il faisait la moindre remarque à la brune, ou même s'il esquissait un seul sourire narquois.

Lorsque l'épreuve fut finie, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à la bibliothèque et s'installèrent à leur petite table. Tonks et Matthews n'étaient pas encore là, sans doute à cause du fait que Tonks était en fin de liste des Poufsouffles. Myriam sortit un bouquin et murmura :

- Eh bien, on dirait que Belveder se tient tranquille

- Oui. On dirait.

- J'ai pas confiance en ce type. Définitivement pas. C'est comme s'il jouait à un jeu avec toi. Le jeu du chat et de la souris. C'est pitoyable.

- Remarque, je préfère ça qu'il aille en parler à Bellatrix.

- Ah oui ? tu es sûre de ça ? parce que là, il joue avec tes nerfs. Un coup, je te fais comprendre que je sais et que je peux en profiter, un coup je t'ignore. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois contre le mur sans pouvoir revenir sur tes pas.

- Tonks dit qu'il vaut mieux ignorer tout ça. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme ça, il finira par croire qu'il s'est trompé.

- Je ne crois pas que Belveder soit idiot à ce point. Il a bien vu que ça te mettait mal à l'aise qu'il soit au courant pour un simple sourire, qui selon tes dires, ne signifie rien. Enfin, on verra bien. C'est sûr que pour l'instant, mieux vaut ne rien tenter.

Myriam se plongea dans son bouquin sur le Quidditch tandis qu'Andromeda sortait un parchemin et une plume pour dessiner. Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent Tonks et Matthews, tous les deux ayant le visage fendu par un large sourire.

- Vous avez réussi, on dirait, dit Myriam en relevant à peine le nez de son livre.

- Exact, répondit Matthews en s'asseyant à côté d'elle tandis que Tonks prenait place à côté d'Andromeda, absorbée par son dessin. Et vous ?

- Réussi, bien évidemment.

- Quelle belle preuve de modestie, Hales.

- Il faut dire les choses comme elles sont, Matthews.

- Et toi, Black ? demanda Tonks. Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Hein… ? ah, euh… oui. Très bien.

Andromeda était affalée sur la table, sa main droite esquissant des formes diverses. Le Poufsouffle se pencha pour regarder son parchemin.

- Joli gribouillage, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est un hippogriffe, s'offusqua la Serpentarde, vexée qu'on qualifiât son dessin de gribouillage.

- Ah, je me disais bien que ça ressemblait à quelque chose qui ne m'était pas inconnu.

Andromeda lui tira la langue pour seule réponse et le garçon ricana. Ils restèrent à la bibliothèque pendant une heure, peu pressés de se quitter. Lorsque le moment fut arrivé pour eux d'aller ranger leurs affaires avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour le repas, Tonks attrapa le bras d'Andromeda qui se levait et lui tendit un livre. La jeune fille fixait l'objet avec perplexité, se demandant ce que c'était.

- C'est le livre dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. Les voyages de Gulliver.

- Ah oui. Merci beaucoup.

Elle prit le livre et le miniaturisa avant de le mettre dans son sac. Elle aurait de la lecture pendant les vacances, même si elle allait devoir le lire en cachette.

Le repas fut somptueux. Les Elfes de Maison s'étaient surpassés pour le dernier soir passé à Poudlard. Lestrange, Belveder et Crabbe s'étaient une fois de plus installés devant les deux jeunes filles, mais celles-ci ne faisaient pas attention à eux, comme à chaque fois. Belveder ignorait toujours Andromeda. A la fin du repas, les élèves quittèrent la grande salle pour retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Sue McNair et Willa Yaxley s'étaient installées sur le lit de Veronica Rosier, tandis que Myriam rejoignait Andromeda pour discuter. Elles se couchèrent vers une heure du matin, certaines impatientes de profiter de leurs vacances, une autre espérant avoir droit à encore quelques jours de répit avant de retourner dans sa famille. Rien que pour pouvoir rester avec ses amis un peu plus longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 !!!_

_merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me motive beaucoup !_

_petite remarque : dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'illogique dans le raisonnement de JKR au sujet des sang-purs ? apparemment, toutes les familles de sorciers sont cousines entre elles, okay. Il suffit de regarder l'arbre généalogique des Black. Les sorciers venant d'une famille de sang-purs sont de plus en plus rares, okay. Mais pourtant, Serpentard est considéré comme le bastion des sang-purs, et pendant la scolarité de Harry Potter, il étaient 7 à Serpentard, sans compter les autres dans les autres maisons. Bon, okay, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça... mais et les autres élèves des autres années, alors ? si Serpentard est le repaire des sang-purs, ça veut dire qu'il y a d'autres familles : Vaisey, Baddock, Pritchard, Uruquart, Bole, Derrick, Warrington... enfin, bref... vous m'avez comprise. Et puis, il n'y a pas d'autres Lestrange, Rosier, Wilkes, etc... quelque part ? dis donc, pas très malins, ces sang-purs, à ne pas faire beaucoup d'enfants..._

_oui, bon, je sais, je recherche la petite bête... ce n'est pas si important, tout ça... mais j'avais envie de faire part de mon observation ;p_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Andromeda se dirigeait vers le quai 9 ¾ d'un pas pressé, suivie de Narcissa qui peinait à rester à sa hauteur. Sourire aux lèvres, regard pétillant, droite et fière, il était difficile de reconnaître Andromeda Black, l'élève discrète de Serpentard, celle que l'on entend pas ou que très rarement, sœur de l'horrible Bellatrix qui elle, en revanche, on n'entendait un peu trop souvent. Et pourtant, elle était toujours la même, à une différence près : cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres années où elle avait toujours craint ce retour au château, elle était plus que ravie de retourner à Poudlard. Non seulement, elle n'aurait plus à supporter la présence de Bella - elle ne put retenir un sourire au souvenir de la réaction des parents quand ils avaient su ses notes d'ASPIC, où elle n'avait eu qu'un optimal en DCFM -, mais elle allait également retrouvé Myriam, Tonks et Matthews. Cette année serait différente des précédentes, elle en était certaine. Dommage que c'était déjà l'avant-dernière.

Narcissa pestait contre les Moldus, prétendant qu'à cause d'eux, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre sa sœur. Cette dernière lui répliqua qu'elle savait très bien que c'était faux et qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même si elle n'arrivait pas à suivre. Narcissa écarquilla les yeux. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté leurs parents pour se rendre à la gare, elle ne reconnaissait plus Andromeda. Elle avait littéralement changé de comportement. Vexée, la blonde ne prit plus la peine d'essayer de rester à côté de son aînée et avait ralenti pour marcher à l'allure qui lui convenait le mieux.

Andromeda passa le mur et balaya le quai du regard pour chercher Myriam. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Narcissa n'était plus avec elle, mais pour être sincère, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle vit enfin son amie devant l'une des portes du Poudlard Express et elle s'élança vers elle.

- Ah, Andro ! tu es enfin là. Allez, viens vite, j'ai déjà réservé notre compartiment.

Et elle tira son amie à l'intérieur du train sans attendre un seul mot de sa part.

Les deux Serpentardes parlèrent de leurs vacances en détail. Myriam était allée chez des cousins en Irlande et elle y avait rencontré un charmant Moldu du nom de Lloyd. Andromeda ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement choquée en entendant son amie lui parler de sa relation avec un Moldu, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se surprit à vouloir rencontrer ce garçon puisque Myriam ne cessait de vanter son humour… et son physique. Quand la blonde lui demanda de raconter à son tour ses vacances, elle soupira.

- Oh, mes vacances à moi étaient beaucoup moins intéressantes que les tiennes. Je suis restée dans cette bonne vieille maison du Square Grimmaud, entourée des cousins. Heureusement, il y avait Sirius. Il est vraiment amusant, c'est décidément le seul Black à avoir de l'humour. Et puis, il est tellement mignon, une vraie tête d'ange ! lui, crois-moi, quand il sera grand, il va en faire chavirer, des cœurs.

- Je me demande comment ce sera quand il sera à Poudlard.

- Moi aussi. Mais malheureusement, on ne sera plus là pour le voir.

- A t'entendre, on va mourir avant sa rentrée…

- Quoi… ? mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

- « Mais malheureusement, on ne sera plus là pour le voir », singea Myriam. Je sais que tu as tendance à te voir sans cesse avec tout plein de rides comme si tu avais déjà cinquante ans passés, mais moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je voulais dire qu'on ne sera plus à Poudlard. Arrête de jouer avec les mots.

Elles furent interrompues par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Tonks. Le Poufsouffle eut un large sourire.

- Tiens, Hales, Black, vous êtes là. On vous cherchait.

- Bonjour, Tonks ! Nous aussi on est ravie de te revoir, Tonks ! s'exclama Myriam avec un grand sourire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis entra dans le compartiment, suivi par Matthews qui referma la porte derrière lui. Tonks alla s'installer à côté d'Andromeda tandis que son ami prenait place en face de lui, à côté de la jolie blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de leur dire :

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à rester avec nous. Ni de vous avoir entendu nous le demander, d'ailleurs.

- Toujours aussi sympathique, notre blondasse, hein, Ted ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la blondasse, Matthews ?

- Que je suis le plus beau mec que la terre n'ait jamais porté ?

- Si seulement elle ne t'avait jamais porté, en effet, soupira Myriam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Andromeda et Tonks se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. L'année commençait bien. A peine ensemble depuis cinq minutes que Matthews et Myriam s'envoyaient déjà des piques.

- Bon, sinon, dit Tonks en essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. Comment ce sont passées vos vacances ?

- Un ennui mortel, répondit Andromeda. J'étais avec ma famille, pour changer. Et toi ?

- J'étais aussi chez la famille. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ennuyant, car j'ai deux cousins particulièrement exubérants. Aux yeux de nos parents, je suis toujours le gentil et sérieux Teddy.

- S'ils savaient, plaisanta Myriam, que leur gentil et sérieux Teddy n'est en réalité pas moins dévergondé que les autres.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils l'apprennent. On profite bien de la situation pour se trouver des excuses. « Mais non, voyons, Teddy était avec eux, alors ce ne sont certainement pas eux qui ont pu faire ça ». Ma pauvre grand-mère, si elle savait, en effet, que je marche dans toutes leurs combines sans hésiter.

- Et en quoi consistent ces combines ? demanda Andromeda.

- Oh… sortir la nuit en faisant le mur, surtout. Sinon, toutes sortes de petites blagues. Mes cousins sont intarissables en ce qui concerne les blagues.

- Et comment ils s'appellent, tes cousins ?

- Roger et Sam Tonks. Ils ont respectivement un an de plus et un an de moins que nous. Ces deux-là… il faut les rencontrer pour comprendre de quoi ils sont capables…

- Mais… en fait… tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs, toi ?

- Une sœur. Elisa. Elle a cinq ans de moins que nous. D'ailleurs, cette année, comme elle a eu onze ans, elle attendait avec impatience sa lettre pour Poudlard.

- Et elle l'a reçue ?

- Non. Elle était déçue. Quand elle a compris qu'elle ne l'aurait pas, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait de nous parler. Je me suis vraiment pris la tête pour essayer de la consoler.

- Elle voulait donc tant que ça être une sorcière ? s'étonna la Serpentarde.

- Elle a toujours adoré les histoires fantastiques. Elle a une imagination débordante. Elle me demandait toujours de lui parler de Poudlard, de lui raconter tout ce que j'y avais vécu. Maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas en parler autant.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être de trop ? dit soudain une voix, interrompant la discussion d'Andromeda et Tonks.

- Si, Hales. Horriblement de trop. Mais je ne partirais pour rien au monde, ça pourrait devenir intéressant.

- Eh ! s'exclama Andromeda en rougissant, ce qui fit rire ses deux amis.

- Bon, alors, vous nous faites participer à la conversation, ou il faut que nous quittions le compartiment ?

- Myriam !

- Je rigole.

Andromeda se renfrogna. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce genre de situation où elle ne contrôlait rien et où elle était la cible des moqueries… après tout, elle était quand même une Black !

- Et vous, vos vacances se sont passées comment ?

- Tonks, tu n'as pas mieux comme sujet de conversation ?

- Vous vouliez participer, non ? or, c'est de ça que nous parlions.

- Sauf si je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte, c'était de ta sœur que tu étais en train de parler.

- A la base, c'était de nos vacances.

- Eh bien, trouve autre chose. J'en ai déjà parlé à Andro, alors je ne vais pas m'amuser à raconter une deuxième fois la même chose.

- C'est moi ou tu es gênée à l'idée de leur parler de Lloyd ?

Myriam lança un regard noir à son amie qui lui répondit en faisant un sourire de garce, tandis que Tonks esquissait un sourire. Matthews, lui, avait froncé les sourcils.

- Qui est Lloyd ?

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, Tonks ?

- J'avoue, les Moldus aiment beaucoup cette expression. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle est vraie. Alors ?

Myriam regarda par la fenêtre, tentant d'ignorer ses compagnons de voyage qui attendaient sa réponse.

- Myriam, on dirait vraiment que tu en as honte. Pourtant, tu n'as pas arrêté de me vanter les qualités de Lloyd, tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien, Hales, c'est vrai ce que dit Black ? tu as honte de ton petit copain ? demanda Matthews avec un sourire narquois. Pourquoi ? il est moldu ?

- Et pourquoi ce serait une honte s'il était moldu ? répliqua immédiatement la Serpentarde en se tournant vers le Poufsouffle avec colère.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

- Non… il… il est moldu… ? tu es sortie avec un Moldu ?

- Et alors ?

- Toi, la Sang-pur, la Serpentarde, tu es sortie avec un Moldu ?

- Eh oui. Et c'était formidable. Il était sympa, drôle, attentionné, et c'était un amant parfait… oh oui, parfait, tu n'as pas idée !

Matthews blêmit et croisa ses bras sur son torse en prenant une moue boudeuse, détournant les yeux vers le paysage qui défilait. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Son ami était tellement prévisible.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Matthews avait fini par sortir de sa bulle et ne cessait de questionner Myriam sur Lloyd afin de lui trouver des défauts, mais c'était peine perdue, la jolie blonde parait toutes ses attaques avec facilité, allant jusqu'à inventer des qualités à son Moldu. Tonks et Andromeda s'amusaient bien de la situation et se moquaient ouvertement de leurs deux amis, jusqu'à ce que la « conversation » tourne à un duel complètement loufoque.

Ce duel se termina avec l'arrivée de la Préfette-en-Chef, une Serdaigle du nom de Gemma Glaystone. Cette dernière, venue surtout pour engueuler les élèves qui faisaient du bordel, écarquilla les yeux devant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant elle, les mots s'étouffant dans sa gorge. Myriam Hales avait les cheveux verts fluos, une petite barbe grise argentée et des palmes en guise de mains, Kenny Matthews de grandes dents de lapin, une main à vingt doigts, des pustules un peu partout sur le visage et des cheveux jaunes canari, Ted Tonks une grande barbe blanche, des cheveux roses et des oreilles d'âne, et Andromeda Black des cheveux dressés sur sa tête comme des serpents, un museau de chat et une queue de chien. Les quatre adolescents stoppèrent immédiatement leurs gestes quand la Préfette-en-Chef entra dans le compartiment. Glaystone les observa un à un avec les yeux grands ouverts, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire. Les amis se regardèrent et pouffèrent également en se découvrant, mais Tonks leur fit signe de ne pas rire davantage, et ils comprirent pourquoi. Maintenant que leur duel allait être révélé, mieux valait faire croire à un véritable combat entre Serpentards et Poufsouffles qu'à une plaisanterie.

Et en effet, le rire de la Préfette-en-Chef attira quelques élèves se trouvant dans les compartiments voisins. Andromeda eut une irrésistible envie de les renvoyer tous méchamment. Elle ne supportait pas leurs regards et leurs sourires moqueurs. Surtout sur elle, une Black ! elle chercha des yeux, mais ne vit pas de Serpentards. C'était déjà ça.

- Laissez moi passer ! je suis l'autre Préfet-en-Chef, laissez moi passer !

Andromeda et Myriam froncèrent les sourcils. Cette voix… elles la connaissaient…

L'autre Préfet-en-Chef arriva à l'entrée du compartiment et se posta près de sa partenaire. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que Glaystone essayait désespérément de lui dire quelque chose entre deux éclats de rire. Puis le regard du garçon se posa sur Andromeda, qui avait des yeux aussi gros que des œufs de dragon, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Tiens, Black. Quelle bonne surprise.

- Loversen ? mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, Black, un peu de respect, que diable !

- Non, mais… tu devrais avoir quitté Poudlard…

- Quitter Poudlard ? ah oui, mais après ma septième année quand même.

- Loversen… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? parvint à articuler Glaystone.

Le Serpentard observa les quatre élèves un à un puis haussa les épaules.

- Ils verront McGonagall en arrivant à Pré-au-Lard.

Puis il quitta le compartiment sans un regard en arrière. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle s'approcha de Glaystone et lui dit :

- Tu vas t'amuser avec Loversen comme homologue… il n'est vraiment pas bavard et on dirait qu'il s'en fiche complètement, de ses responsabilités.

- C'est faux ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Andromeda. Loversen est quelqu'un de plus sociable qu'il en a l'air, et c'est quelqu'un de très sérieux.

Les deux Serdaigles parurent surprises, mais Glaystone se reprit bien vite.

- Si tu le dis… en tout cas, vous quatre, préparez-vous à recevoir les remontrances de McGonagall ! justement, on arrive à Pré-au-Lard.

Les deux Poufsouffles se levèrent d'un coup et quittèrent le compartiment en tenant leurs uniformes. Les Serpentardes se rassîment.

- Myriam, tu savais qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que nous ?

- Qui ça ? Loversen ? oui, pourquoi ?

- Je croyais qu'il en avait deux, de plus que nous.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bien plus mature que les autres. Bon, allez, préparons-nous, on va arriver. Ça va être marrant, quand McGonagall va nous voir.

Andromeda n'était pas vraiment du même avis, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à son museau de chat, ses cheveux et sa queue de chien, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfuir en courant.

Glaystone vint retrouver les duellistes et les amena à McGonagall. Malgré la honte qu'elle éprouvait, Andromeda dut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que faisait la directrice de Gryffondor en découvrant les élèves ensorcelés. Elle les dévisagea un à un, les yeux écarquillés, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour la refermer tout de suite après.

- Mais enfin, dit-elle enfin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Un duel.

- Miss Glaystone, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse.

La Serdaigle se renfrogna.

- Alors ? j'attends des explications.

- Professeur, commença Tonks. On… c'est juste une dispute qui a mal tourné…

- Juste une dispute qui a mal tourné ? vous vous êtes regardé, M. Tonks ? vous semblez chacun avoir reçu je ne sais combien de sorts ! et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

- On… avec Kenny, on a voulu rester dans le compartiment, mais Black et Hales y étaient déjà et… et…

- Et on leur a dit qu'on ne voulait pas qu'ils restent, car on avait des choses importantes à se dire, continua Myriam avec assurance.

- Alors, elles ont essayé de nous virer avec des sorts, rajouta Matthews en lançant un clin d'œil discret à la jolie blonde.

- C'est vous qui avez commencé, Matthews, répliqua la Serpentarde. Vous avez essayé de nous faire quitter le compartiment.

- On s'est simplement défendu.

- Nous aussi !

Andromeda et Tonks se regardèrent brièvement, inquiets. Si ces deux là s'y mettaient, on allait avoir du mal à les arrêter.

- C'est toi qui a lancé le premier sort, Hales, tu ne vas quand même pas le nier.

- Oh que si, je vais le nier ! tu as été le premier à sortir ta baguette, alors, qui a pu lancer le premier sort, hein ?

- Ce n'est certainement pas moi !

- Mais ça suffit ! Miss Hales, M. Matthews, je ne veux plus vous entendre !

Le cri de McGonagall fit cesser immédiatement la dispute entre Myriam et Matthews.

- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter ainsi. Arrivés à Poudlard, vous irez immédiatement voir à l'infirmerie si Pomfresh peut faire quelque chose pour vous. Mais sachez que comme vous avez reçu plusieurs sorts en même temps, il ne sera pas facile d'en annuler les effets dans l'immédiat. Et vous viendrez à mon bureau vendredi soir, pour une retenue.

A ces mots, Myriam, Tonks et Matthews se tournèrent vers Andromeda, chacun un petit sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille, elle, avait pâli et fixait la directrice de Gryffondor avec horreur.

McGonagall s'éloigna, laissant les quatre élèves seuls. Myriam posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Ça va aller, Andro ?

- Une retenue… j'ai encore eu une retenue…

- Euh, Black, tu vas pas encore nous faire toute une histoire pour une malheureuse retenue ? demanda Matthews.

- L'année n'a même pas commencé, et on a déjà une retenue ! ça ne vous fait rien, à vous ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules en souriant. Non, ça ne leur faisait rien, ils s'en fichaient complètement, d'ailleurs. Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis se dirigea vers un carrosse. Myriam la suivit tandis que Tonks et Matthews allèrent s'installer dans un autre carrosse en compagnie de deux filles de Poufsouffles qui ricanèrent en les voyant si… changés.

Dans le carrosse où s'étaient installées les deux Serpentardes se trouvaient déjà trois élèves vert et argent de cinquième année, dont Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier prit un air dégoûté en voyant la blonde, mais ne dit rien puisqu'elle était en compagnie d'Andromeda Black. Mieux valait se taire quand une Black était là, surtout qu'en ce moment, elle avait l'air plutôt énervée… ce que le garçon pouvait facilement comprendre en voyant les métamorphoses qu'elle avait subies.

Myriam fit un grand sourire au blondinet qui s'agita, comme si quelqu'un venait de le pincer, puis il détourna la tête, les lèvres pincées. Ses deux camarades semblaient plutôt gênés, fixant la jolie blonde et la brune avec crainte, n'osant pas demander ce qui leur était arrivé même s'ils en mourraient d'envie. Et c'était dans un silence complet que les cinq serpents arrivèrent à Poudlard.

Tous les élèves avaient eu vent de l'altercation entre Tonks, Matthews, Black et Hales, et quand ils croisaient l'un des quatre élèves, qui ne passaient pas le moins du monde inaperçus, ils les dévisageaient en ricanant et en les montrant du doigt à d'autres camarades. Mais lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard de Black, ils se détournaient rapidement, peu rassurés par le visage furieux de la Serpentarde. De plus, Hales lançait un regard noir à tous ceux qui osaient sourire en les voyant passer, ce qui achevait d'inquiéter les jeunes sorciers.

Hagrid fit entrer les élèves dans la grande salle tandis que McGonagall amenait les premières années à l'écart. Tonks rejoignit Myriam et Andromeda et leur rappela qu'ils devaient aller voir Pomfresh. Mais tandis que les quatre compères prenaient la direction de l'infirmerie, Rabastan Lestrange arriva, essoufflé, accompagné de Crabbe et Belveder. Le cœur d'Andromeda cogna plus fort en apercevant le dernier Serpentard, mais elle ne fit rien transparaître de sa brusque panique. Pendant les vacances, elle l'avait complètement oublié, mais en le voyant elle se rappela les évènements passés lors des examens de juin dernier, et son inquiétude revint à la charge. Cependant, Belveder ne fit pas attention à elle et fixait Tonks avec un sourire narquois.

- Andromeda ! tu vas bien ?

La brune sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Lestrange, manquant de tomber à la renverse tant le visage du garçon était près du sien. Elle recula, se dégageant de l'emprise du Serpentard qui la tenait par les épaules.

- Ça va, oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Parce que… par Salazar, tu t'es regardée, Andromeda ? tu ressembles… à un monstre !

- Eh bien, Lestrange, tu sais rassurer les gens, toi.

- La ferme, Hales, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, mais à Andromeda.

- Black.

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment stupide ? maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller à l'infirmerie pour ne plus ressembler à… un monstre, comme tu le dis si bien.

Lestrange pâlit.

- Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça, Andromeda…

- Black ! ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop difficile pour toi, ou quoi ?

- Mais…

- La ferme, tu m'énerves. Allez, dégage de mon chemin !

Elle le repoussa brusquement et partit en direction de l'infirmerie suivie par Myriam qui riait sans retenue. Les deux Poufsouffles les imitèrent, Matthews ayant beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire lui aussi en voyant la tête de déterré que faisait Lestrange. Tonks, lui, essayait de rester le plus impassible possible, à cause de la présence de Belveder, mais lorsqu'il passa près du Serpentard, celui-ci se pencha et murmura de façon à ce que le Poufsouffle soit le seul à l'entendre :

- Jolie façon de détourner les soupçons.

Puis il s'éloigna sans attendre Lestrange et Crabbe. Tonks était resté impassible, mais dans son for intérieur, il jetait au Serpentard mille et une malédictions.

Pomfresh eut un petit cri horrifié en voyant arriver les quatre élèves. Elle les fit s'asseoir chacun sur un lit, puis alla chercher des potions. Elle revint avec quatre flacons différents, continuant à pester contre les jeunes sorciers, et les obligea à boire les verres qu'elle leur tendait. Andromeda devint encore plus livide quand la femme leur dit qu'ils allaient probablement gardé cette apparence pendant au moins une heure. Elle fut tout de même rassurée lorsque l'infirmière accepta qu'ils restent ici jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent… à condition qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Puis elle les laissa seuls dans l'infirmerie, rejoignant les professeurs à la grande salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Elfe de Maison leur apporta à manger et à boire, au grand soulagement de Myriam qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim.

- Enfin ! j'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que nous serions privés de repas.

- C'est comme ça que tes parents te punissent quand tu fais une bêtise ? Ça explique bien des choses…

- Matthews, j'ai faim, et quand j'ai faim, je n'ai pas envie de me concentrer sur des répliques sans intérêt et qui ne veulent rien dire. Alors, tais toi, et mange.

Le Poufsouffle se renfrogna et attrapa son assiette qu'il engloutit sans rien dire.

Tonks se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit où se trouvait Andromeda. Celle-ci ne mangeait rien et était allongée, les yeux fixant le plafond.

- Tu ne veux rien manger, Black ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ce n'est quand même pas cette fichue retenue qui t'a coupé l'appétit, Andro ? demanda Myriam qui était en train de se battre avec ses couverts, gênée par ses palmes.

- Par Merlin, pourquoi ça ne vous fait strictement rien, à vous ? ça vous plaît tant que ça de vous faire coller ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… tenta de répondre Tonks.

- Alors, pourquoi vous me faites chier à me dire que j'en fais trop pour une retenue ?

- Parce que c'est le cas, Black, rétorqua Matthews. Tu en fais trop. Ce n'est qu'une simple et petite retenue…

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'écouter l'avis d'un type qui est incapable de faire trois pas sans se faire coller.

- Eh ! reste polie, s'il te plaît ! je ne me fais quand même pas coller tous les trois pas !

- Non, seulement au cinquième.

- Hales, je croyais que quand tu avais faim, tu n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec des répliques acerbes.

- Non, j'ai dit des répliques sans intérêt et qui ne veulent rien dire. Nuance. Et dans ce cas-là, les répliques acerbes ne viennent pas de toi, alors je peux bien prendre un peu de mon temps pour aider à te rabaisser.

- Espèce de vipère !

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est gentil de me le dire.

Andromeda poussa un profond soupir et fut étonnée d'en entendre un écho. Elle se tourna vers Tonks qui avait fermé les yeux et devina que c'était lui qui avait soupiré. Quelque chose lui revint brusquement à la mémoire et elle se redressa, son agitation faisant revenir Tonks sur terre. Le garçon se tourna vers elle.

- En fait, dit-elle, j'ai fini le livre. Je te le rendrai demain.

- Ah, okay. Et tu as aimé ?

- Oui… c'était très intéressant. J'ai été aussi très étonnée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de récit de la part d'un Moldu.

Tonks sourit.

- Tu n'as pas eu des difficultés à le lire ?

- Je lisais pendant la nuit, sous mes couvertures, avoua la jeune fille. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si une de mes sœurs ou un autre membre de ma famille m'avait surprise à lire un bouquin moldu.

- Si ça t'intéresse, je peux te proposer d'autres livres. J'ai l'habitude de venir à Poudlard avec mon lot de bouquins moldus. En général, je ne prends que mes auteurs favoris et il m'arrive de relire les livres que j'ai préféré des dizaines de fois.

- Et qui sont tes auteurs préférés ?

- Jules Verne, Tolkien, Edgar Allan Poe et Alexandre Dumas… entre autres.

- Je veux bien que tu m'en prêtes d'autres.

- OK, dans ce cas, je te passerai… vingt mille lieues sous les mers, de Jules Verne. C'est vraiment mon auteur préféré, lui.

- Il est anglais ?

- Non, français. Il est né au 19ème siècle et…

- Tu crois pas qu'on dérange ?

- Mais non, Matthews, on ne dérange pas, puisqu'on est transparent pour eux.

Andromeda sursauta. Elle s'écarta de Tonks et lança un regard noir à Myriam et Matthews qui les fixaient avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Vous n'êtes plus en train de vous entretuer, vous ? leur dit-elle avec méchanceté.

- Non, c'était plus intéressant de vous observer. Enfin… c'est ce qu'on croyait. Parce que vous n'êtes vraiment pas dégourdis.

- Myriam !

- C'était pour te taquiner, arrête de toujours prendre la mouche.

Andromeda poussa Tonks pour qu'il se lève et se recoucha, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Tonks se tourna vers Myriam qui haussa les épaules et se coucha à son tour, abandonnant l'idée d'arriver à manger. Le Poufsouffle se dirigea vers le lit de son ami et les deux garçons discutèrent de Quidditch, Matthews étant un Poursuiveur de l'équipe de leur maison. Myriam se redressa et les écouta.

- Franchement, je ne pense pas que Stebbins prendra Kiffer dans l'équipe. Il n'a aucun réflexe.

- Tonks, je l'ai vu s'entraîner l'année dernière. Il n'a peut-être aucun réflexe, mais il vole comme un dieu, sur son balai. Il pourra toujours apprendre à avoir un peu plus de réflexe.

- Oui, mais quand on regarde Foley, il a quand même plus de chance d'être pris que Kiffer. Surtout que…

- Foley tient son balai comme on tient une fourchette, l'interrompit Myriam. Il a plus de réflexes que Kiffer, c'est indéniable, mais il faudrait qu'il apprenne d'abord à voler correctement. Et comme il refuse de remettre son soi-disant talent pour le Quidditch en question, il ne pourra pas aller loin.

- Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch, Hales ? s'étonna Matthews.

- Elle voulait entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard, répondit la voix étouffée d'Andromeda. Mais comme ils n'acceptent pas les filles dans l'équipe, elle n'a pas pu.

- C'est que des machos, dans cette foutue équipe. En plus, ils n'ont aucun sens de la stratégie. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de perdre ! mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, moi. J'adore les voir perdre.

- Euh… c'est quand même l'équipe de ta maison… tu devrais les encourager, plutôt, non ? demanda Tonks.

- Je les encourage ! mais à perdre.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, à Serpentard.

- Personne n'a d'amis à Serpentard, juste des relations. Demandez à Andromeda, elle est la mieux placée pour vous en parler.

Un grognement leur répondit, les dissuadant d'adresser la parole à qui il appartenait. Tonks, Matthews et Myriam discutèrent encore de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que les effets des sortilèges se dissipent. Les quatre élèves retrouvèrent leur apparence normale avec soulagement et décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Tonks faillit parler de Belveder à Andromeda, mais se tut à temps. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler… ce serait l'inquiéter pour rien. S'il avait su que Belveder attendait dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour parler aux filles, il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité… car alors que les deux adolescentes s'apprêtaient à se rendre à leur dortoir sans avoir remarqué qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, une voix les arrêta immédiatement.

- Vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie du sang-de-bourbe ?

Andromeda sursauta et se retourna vivement.

- Belveder ! qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- C'est la salle commune de Serpentard, Black, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis à Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Myriam avec froideur.

- Juste vous rappeler que je n'ai rien oublié de ce que j'ai découvert il y a trois mois.

- Arrête de jouer à ce jeu stupide ! tu vois pas que tu te ridiculises ?

- C'est plutôt ton amie qui se ridiculise, Hales. On ne peut rien attendre de mieux de la part d'une traîtresse à son sang. En revanche, d'une Black… il y a de quoi surprendre.

Andromeda se sentit pâlir. Elle serra les poings et si son regard pouvait tuer, le garçon ne serait plus un problème depuis longtemps.

- Au risque de me répéter, Belveder, il n'y a rien entre ce sang-de-bourbe et moi.

- Black, plus tu me diras ceci, plus je ne te croirais pas.

- C'est complètement stupide !

- Hales, aurais-tu l'amabilité de te taire ? c'est au cas de Black que je m'intéresse, pas au tien.

- Mon cas ? mais tu te prends pour qui, Belveder ? je te signale que ta famille, aussi pure soit-elle, n'a aucune influence sur les autres ! qui es-tu pour me faire chier comme ça ? si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Ted Tonks et moi, c'est qu'il n'y a rien ! et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec lui ! ça ne risque même pas d'arriver ! alors, fais moi le plaisir de me lâcher !

- Non, ça te ferait trop plaisir.

- Et toi, ça te fait plaisir de jouer avec ses nerfs comme ça ?

- Une vraie revanche pour moi.

- Une… revanche ? demanda Andromeda.

- J'ai un scoop pour toi, Black. Je déteste ta famille. Elle se croit tellement supérieure aux autres que ça en devient franchement exaspérant. Elle va même jusqu'à croire qu'elle est de sang royal ! c'est n'importe quoi, il n'y a jamais eu de rois chez les sorciers, juste chez les Moldus. Et après, elle méprise tout ce qui touche leur monde ? c'est absurde.

- C'est juste pour ça que tu détestes sa famille ? mais c'est toi qui es absurde !

- Hales, franchement, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça… bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas juste pour ça. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, si tu veux savoir pourquoi, Black, tu n'as qu'à te renseigner.

- Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

- Dommage…

Il se leva, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas vers son dortoir, Myriam s'élança vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

- Attends, toi. Que t'en veuilles à la famille d'Andro, OK, c'est ton droit. Que tu détestes Bellatrix puisqu'elle est la parfaite représentation des Black, je peux comprendre. Mais ne t'en prends pas à Andromeda. Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait, elle. Et elle n'est même pas comme les autres membres de sa famille !

- Bien sûr que non, puisqu'elle considère un sang-de-bourbe comme son égal. Mais je crois que vous n'avez pas tout compris. Je me fiche complètement des états d'âme d'Andromeda. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de détruire les Black. De leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont loin d'être tous aussi parfaits qu'ils le disent.

- Dans ce cas, puisque tu te doutes de quelque chose depuis trois mois, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Bellatrix Black ?

- Parce qu'elle allait quitter Poudlard. Si encore elle avait redoublé, ça aurait été marrant, mais quel intérêt de le lui dire si je ne peux pas assister à ses scènes de haine ? quant à Narcissa, à part le rapporter à leurs chers parents, je ne pense pas qu'elle va faire grand chose.

- Mais alors…

- Je ne fais que m'amuser, Hales. Je veux assister à la descente aux Enfers d'Andromeda Black, et de ses sœurs par la même occasion.

Il se dégagea brutalement et fila vers son dortoir, laissant les deux filles seules, complètement désemparées. Myriam se retourna vers Andromeda. Cette dernière était blanche à faire peur, fixant l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître Belveder.

- Andro…

Elle détourna les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Les larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

- Myriam… je suis fichue…

Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le dortoir. Elle se changea rapidement et se coucha sans prêter la moindre attention à la jolie blonde qui l'observait en ne sachant quoi dire. L'année avait si bien commencé, pourtant…


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey tout le monde !!_

_Voilà le chapitre 6... enfin ! désolée du retard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspiration pour cette histoire... et comme j'ai réussi mon année, je suis en vacances !! _

_Bonne Lecture !_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Andromeda soupira pour la énième fois. Myriam lui lança un regard agacé avant de se replonger dans ses parchemins. Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans leur salle commune, travaillant, ou du moins essayant de travailler. L'une ne pensait qu'à un certain Serpentard qui mettait en péril sa petite vie plus ou moins tranquille, l'autre à comment fracasser la tête de la première pour qu'elle se décide enfin à sortir de sa petite bulle de protection. Et les soupires de la brune ne faisaient rien pour calmer les envies de meurtre de la blonde.

Andromeda soupira une nouvelle fois, plus discrètement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Myriam qui jura.

- Bon sang, Black, tu soupires encore une fois, et je te promets que tu n'auras plus à te soucier de Belveder !

- Merci de ta compassion, Hales. Ça fait vraiment du bien de se sentir soutenue.

- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pensais de cette histoire ! ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu refuses de me donner raison !

- Mais tu n'as pas raison !

- Black, je crois que c'est inutile de revenir là-dessus. Tant que tu refuseras de te nettoyer les oreilles, je préfère éviter de gaspiller ma salive.

- Tant mieux. Parce que j'en ai assez de t'entendre dire la même chose à chaque fois qu'on évoque ce sujet.

- Ah, parce que tu m'entends quand même ? impressionnant ! j'aurais plutôt dit le contraire, mais bon…

- Myriam, tais toi.

- Tu m'exaspères, Andromeda. Sérieusement, je te croyais plus maligne que ça.

Myriam se leva et quitta la salle commune sous les regards effarés et effrayés des autres élèves qui se trouvaient présents. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que les disputes entre les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues habituelles. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais personne ne s'était risqué non plus à demander à l'une des deux ce qui se passait. Ils se contentaient d'observer en silence, tentant de rester le plus discret possible pour éviter qu'elles ne rejettent leur colère sur eux.

Andromeda poussa un profond soupir et rangea ses affaires. Ça ne servait à rien de rester ici, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours, et les regards curieux et inquiets des autres élèves la dérangeaient beaucoup.

- Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes encore disputées, avec la traîtresse à son sang.

La jeune Serpentard sursauta et se tourna brusquement pour voir Lucius Malefoy penché vers elle avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Rien en particulier.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui et la jeune fille et l'observa en silence.

- Quoi ? s'énerva Andromeda.

- Pourquoi vous vous disputez autant, avec l'autre blondasse ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- En rien, je dois l'avouer. Mais je trouve ça étrange… amusant, aussi, très amusant.

- Tu m'excuseras, Malefoy, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter.

- Comme quoi ? aller bavarder chiffons avec la traîtresse à son sang ?

- Elle s'appelle Myriam Hales, Malefoy. Fais un peu l'effort de se souvenir de son nom, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très compliqué, je pense, même pour toi.

- Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi je me souviendrais du nom d'une traîtresse à son sang ?

- Tu es exaspérant, Malefoy. Vraiment.

- Tu devrais éviter de prendre la défense des gens comme Hales, Black. Surtout avec ce qui se prépare.

- Hein ? de quoi tu veux parler ?

- Tu verras, Black. Tu verras. Mais je suis étonné de voir que tu n'en as déjà pas entendu parler dans ta famille.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Serpentard se leva et quitta la salle commune avec l'allure aristocratique héritée de sa famille. Andromeda termina de ranger ses affaires, repensant à ce que venait de dire le garçon. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se préparer ? Est-ce qu'il aurait discuté avec Belveder ? Non, impossible. Malefoy n'était pas proche de Belveder. Leurs familles n'avaient pas les mêmes réputations et il n'y avait rien de plus important aux yeux de Lucius Malefoy que la réputation.

Andromeda se leva, alla poser son sac dans le dortoir et quitta les quartiers des Serpentards. Elle erra à travers les couloirs, s'arrêtant quelquefois pour observer des élèves de première année qui avaient encore du mal à trouver leur chemin. La Serpentard repensa à sa propre première année. Elle était encore plus renfermée, ne parlant quasiment à personne et faisant de son mieux pour progresser le plus rapidement possible. A l'époque, les autres élèves disaient d'elle qu'elle était prétentieuse et froide, alors qu'en réalité elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'adresser aux autres et avait peur de faire honte à sa famille. Myriam n'était pas différente des autres vis-à-vis d'elle, sauf qu'elle aussi n'avait pas d'amis, même s'il était courant de la voir discuter avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Mais avec Andromeda, elle se montrait arrogante, méchante, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les Blacks. C'était en deuxième année qu'elles ont commencé à apprendre à se connaître, lorsqu'un jour en Botanique, elles avaient du se mettre en binôme. Au fur et à mesure, Myriam avait découvert la véritable personnalité d'Andromeda et qu'elle ne devait pas se fier à son nom, tandis que la jeune Black avait appris à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres sans craindre sans cesse de salir le nom de sa famille. Depuis, elles étaient toujours restées ensembles, emmerdant ceux que ça dérangeait.

Andromeda s'appuya contre le mur et essuya les fines larmes qui venaient de perler au bord de ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait ainsi avec Myriam, et elle avait la désagréable impression d'être retournée quatre ans en arrière. Elle se sentait idiote de pleurer pour ça, mais la situation était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses larmes.

- Eh bien, ça ne va pas ?

Andromeda sursauta et s'apprêta à envoyer promener son interlocuteur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du Préfet-en-Chef.

- Loversen…

- Moi-même. Alors, c'est quoi, ce gros chagrin ?

- Rien… rien du tout.

- Bien sûr. C'est quelqu'un qui a du te lancer un sort, c'est ça ?

- Oui… oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Et le pire, c'est que tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais y croire.

- …

Le Serpentard éclata de rire et donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Andromeda.

- Allez, viens, tu vas me raconter tout ça, hein ?

- Euh… d'accord.

Après tout, il était déjà au courant pour Tonks. Le Préfet-en-Chef l'emmena dehors, jusqu'au parc. Les élèves qui étaient déjà installés les observèrent passer en silence. Loversen s'arrêta brusquement, et Andromeda, qui marchait derrière lui, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Attends deux secondes.

Il s'avança vers un jeune Serdaigle qui pleurnichait, tenant dans sa main une plume cassée. En voyant le Serpentard qui s'approchait de lui, il pâlit et fit un pas en arrière.

- Eh bien, eh bien, dit Loversen, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux lèvres. Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça, toi ?

- Je… je…

- Tu tu quoi ?

- Je… je me suis perdu…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ? mon grand, regarde autour de toi, il y a assez d'élèves à qui tu peux demander ton chemin, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais… c'est ce que j'ai fait… mais…

- Allez, arrête de pleurer trente secondes, et dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- Bah quoi ? je suis Préfet-en-Chef, quand même, fit Loversen, légèrement vexé par cette réaction – et probablement très amusé aussi.

- Je… j'ai demandé mon chemin à trois Serpentards…

- Ah ? et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? ils t'ont mangé ?

Tout en sanglotant, le jeune garçon montra sa plume cassée et ses livres qui gisaient au sol.

- Je vois, murmura le Préfet.

Il tapota gentiment la tête du Serdaigle.

- Dis moi, quel est ton nom ?

- Jo… Joseph Norman.

Un né-moldu, conclut immédiatement Andromeda. Elle comprenait mieux ce qui avait du se passer.

- Tu serais capable de reconnaître ceux qui t'ont fait ça ?

Joseph eut soudain l'air paniqué.

- Eh, il faut bien qu'ils soient punis. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Non… non, ça ira. Ce n'est qu'une plume…

- Bon, écoute, mon grand. Dis moi juste qui ils sont, mais je te promets de ne rien faire. Juste histoire que je puisse les surveiller. Ça marche comme ça ?

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête, puis il leur montra les trois Serpentards en question qui étaient assis dans l'herbe plus loin, en train de bavarder en riant.

- Pat Wardock, Melman Pritchard et Willard Bletchley, de quatrième année. Okay, je les tiens à l'oeil. Alors, dis-moi, où tu voulais te rendre à la base ? à la bibliothèque ?

- La bibliothèque… ?

- Loversen… soupira Andromeda.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il doit déjà savoir où elle se trouve.

- Mais comment fais-tu pour être aussi sympa et l'instant d'après aussi exaspérant ?

- Je t'exaspère, Black ?

- Demande ça à lui plutôt.

- Je t'exaspère, petit ?

- Je préférerais quand vous m'appelez mon grand…

- Ah ? tiens, il a du répondant. Je l'aurais jamais cru.

- Loversen, tu es venu pour l'aider ou pour le rabaisser ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression de le rabaisser. Je te rabaisse, là ?

- Euh non…

- Ah, tu vois.

Andromeda soupira.

- Bon, Norman, où voulais-tu aller ? demanda-t-elle au Serdaigle.

- Eh, Black, c'est mon devoir que tu me piques, là !

- Tu mets trop de temps à l'exécuter.

- Comment oses-tu… ?

- Norman, alors, tu réponds ?

- Euh oui… je voulais…

- Pourquoi tu l'agresses comme ça ?

- Mais tais-toi, il allait répondre !

- Eh, me crie pas dessus !

- Norman, dépêche toi, réponds.

- Arrête, tu le terrorises.

- Mais tu vas te taire, stupide Préfet-en-Chef ?

- Ne traite pas le Préfet-en-Chef de stupide !

Tous les élèves s'étaient tus et observaient la scène avec attention, la plupart en ricanant. Les trois Serpentards qui avaient agressé Norman s'éloignèrent au plus vite après avoir reconnu le Préfet-en-Chef, voulant éviter d'avoir des ennuis.

- Je crois qu'on s'est fait remarquer, dit Loversen sur le ton de la confidence.

- Non, tu crois ? mais à quoi vas-tu ça ?

- Quel sarcasme, Black. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ce que j'adorais chez toi ?

- Non, et je crois que je n'aurais jamais voulu le savoir.

- Dites… j'aimerais bien me rendre au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

- Ah, c'est là que tu dois te rendre ? demande plutôt ça à des Gryffondors… eh, vous deux, là, les Gryffis !

- Loversen, me dis pas que tu ignores où se trouve le bureau de McGonagall.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je préfère éviter de m'y rendre.

Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient approchés, méfiants, mais quand Loversen leur demanda s'ils pouvaient emmener le jeune Serdaigle au bureau de leur directrice de maison, ils acceptèrent immédiatement avec le sourire. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, le Préfet-en-Chef se pencha vers Andromeda.

- Tu vois ? en plus, ils adorent rendre service, ces Gryffis.

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Loversen se dirigea à l'écart, et la jeune fille le suivit sans trop se rendre compte. Le garçon s'assit et invita sa camarade à faire de même.

- Alors… raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.

Et elle se mit à tout lui raconter. Loversen écouta sans l'interrompre, avec un air sérieux qui lui allait très bien, se surprit à penser la Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le garçon poussa un profond soupir en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Andromeda le fixa, légèrement perplexe.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes m'aider ?

- Pourquoi j'en prendrais la peine ?

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps… grommela la jeune fille en faisant mine de se lever.

- Je n'ai besoin d'essayer de t'aider, tu as déjà Hales.

Andromeda se rassit, le visage à présent maussade.

- Tu fais erreur. Je t'ai dit qu'on s'était disputée.

- Les disputes des filles sont comme une part de gâteau. Elles ne font jamais long feu.

- Sympa, comme comparaison…

- Et puis, tu sais, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Hales. Alors, pourquoi je te répondrais la même chose ?

- Hein… ?

- Elle a raison. Si tu es si bien en compagnie de Tonks, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais laisser Belveder se mettre en travers de votre chemin. Il peut parler, mais sa famille n'a aucune influence sur les autres. Même si ça fera du tort aux Blacks, cette histoire, ils s'en sortiront quand même.

- Oui, en me répudiant.

- C'est un risque que tu connaissais en commençant à traîner avec Tonks, n'est-ce pas ? donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'ils iront jusque là. A part évidemment si tu leur annonces que tu veux te marier avec lui…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- C'était juste un exemple…

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

- Oui, oui, Okay, je n'ai rien dit de tel.

Andromeda soupira et s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe, les yeux fixant le ciel. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, puis Loversen reprit la parole.

- C'est quand même bizarre, que Belveder ait soudain décidé de te pourrir la vie comme ça. Et pourquoi il en veut tellement aux Black ?

- Il a dit qu'il ne supportait pas notre arrogance, entre autre…

- Je pense surtout qu'il est jaloux de votre réputation. Tu sais, il y a très longtemps, les Belveder étaient très respectés dans la communauté sorcière. D'après ce que je sais, leur réputation a pris un sacré coup après une certaine histoire.

- Une histoire ?

- Je ne connais pas tout. L'affaire a été étouffée. Peut-être que vous devriez chercher quelque chose sur ça. Qui sait, ça pourrait vous être utile contre Belveder.

- Oui… c'est une idée…

- Bon, va falloir que je te laisse, dit le Préfet-en-Chef en se levant.

- Eh, Loversen… je me pose cette question depuis un moment… pourquoi ton père est venu en Angleterre pour être Auror ? il ne pouvait pas le faire aux Etats-Unis ?

Il ricana.

- Mon père est Anglais. Il a étudié les espèces animales aux Etats-Unis à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, puis il est revenu en Angleterre pour devenir Auror. Donc, non, je n'ai rien à voir avec les Etats-Unis, j'y vais juste pendant les vacances… et encore !

- Mais alors, pourquoi on dit que tu viens d'une très grande famille de sang-purs américaine ?

- Ça… c'est plutôt amusant, en fait. Quand j'étais en deuxième année, j'étais amoureux d'une fille qui était de deux ans de plus que moi. Quand elle a su que mon père avait étudié aux Etats-Unis, elle en a conclu qu'il était américain. Comme ça avait l'air de lui plaire, je n'ai pas démenti.

- J'hallucine…

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point les filles sont intéressées quand il s'agit des Etats-Unis. J'ignore pourquoi, mais apparemment, elles sont plutôt intriguées par les Américains.

- Vraiment, j'hallucine… tu es pas croyable.

- Merci.

Il lui fit un signe de la main puis s'éloigna, la laissant seule. Andromeda resta allongée dans l'herbe, puis décida enfin de se lever pour aller au repas. Myriam était déjà installée, silencieuse et apparemment assez morose pour repousser tous les élèves qui évitaient de s'asseoir trop près d'elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille alla prendre place à côte de son amie, qui ne leva pas un seul regard vers elle. Le repas avait déjà commencé depuis dix minutes quand Andromeda se décida à parler.

- Myriam, je suis désolée. Je… j'ai tellement peur d'avoir des problèmes avec ma famille.

- Je comprends.

- J'ai parlé à Loversen, et il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord avec toi…

- Et c'est parce que Loversen a dit ça que tu as finalement compris ?

- Un peu…

Silence.

- Myriam… il m'a raconté qu'il y a très longtemps, les Belveder étaient aussi respectés que les Blacks. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, et après leur réputation est allée au plus bas. Loversen m'a dit qu'on devrait peut-être chercher ce qui est arrivé.

- Il pense que ça peut avoir un rapport avec sa haine envers les Blacks ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit ça, mais… c'est sans doute possible.

Myriam but son verre d'un trait puis se tourna vers son amie en souriant.

- Andro, je suis contente que tu sois redevenue toi-même.

- Ah… ?

- Et ne t'inquiète pas. On a déjà commencé les recherches.

- On ?

- Tonks, Matthews et moi. Tonks est venu me voir il y un peu plus d'une semaine, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. On a alors décidé de chercher à comprendre pourquoi Belveder en voulait tellement à ta famille.

- Tonks… ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'a jamais essayé de venir te parler depuis ces derniers jours ?

Andromeda resta sans voix. Alors, en réalité, pendant qu'elles se disputaient, Myriam cherchait à découvrir ce que cachait Belveder pour l'aider ? Et Tonks et Matthews participaient à ses recherches ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle eut soudain envie de prendre la jeune blonde dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort, mais elle se retint de peu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire voir par tous les élèves… elle le ferait peut-être plus tard.

Le repas fini, Myriam et Andromeda allèrent s'installer à l'écart dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et la jeune blonde commença à raconter à son amie ce qu'elle et ses acolytes avaient découvert. Elle lui révéla que dans les années 20, le fils aîné de la famille Belveder, Wyatt, avait été fiancé à une jeune fille venant d'une très grande famille de sorciers. Cependant, le mariage avait annulé par le jeune homme pour une raison inconnue, et c'était à partir de ce moment que l'on n'avait quasiment cessé de parler des Belveder. Aucun bouquin ne mentionnait cette famille, même les plus anciens, comme si leur existence avait été supprimée de toute trace écrite. Il semblait même que les Belveder avaient quitté le pays pendant des années, et étaient revenus vers les années 60. Tonks avait cherché dans les archives de l'école, et il n'y avait eu aucun Belveder entre 1922 et 1964, la dernière à avoir quitté Poudlard était Sandra Belveder, et celui à être arrivé en 1964 étant leur camarade de classe. Myriam soupira en disant que depuis plusieurs jours, ils tournaient en rond. Tonks avait suggéré que Wyatt Belveder avait été marié à quelqu'un de la famille Black, et que cette dernière n'avait pas apprécié de le voir annuler le mariage, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi la réputation des Belveder avait été détruite et pourquoi Terry leur en voulait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Blacks auraient pu être aussi furieux de l'annulation de ce mariage, car après tout, les Belveders n'étaient pas une famille très puissante, ni très riche, même s'ils avaient bonne réputation. Il avait dû se passer autre chose pour que l'existence des Belveders soit à ce point effacée.

- Bref, là, on ne sait plus où chercher, conclut Myriam.

- Il doit forcément y avoir des traces quelque part. Une famille ne peut quand même disparaître comme ça.

- Le mieux serait d'aller carrément questionner Belveder, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous fournisse les réponses que l'on recherche.

- Peut-être que l'on devrait demander à quelqu'un qui connaît bien Belveder. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que personne ne sait grand-chose sur lui…

- Lestrange !

- Pourquoi tu le ramènes dans la conversation, celui-là ?

- Réfléchis, Andro. Il est toujours avec Belveder. Si quelqu'un doit savoir des choses sur cet emmerdeur, c'est bien lui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils sont du genre à se raconter des petits secrets au coin du feu.

- Non, mais il doit bien savoir quelques petits trucs qui nous seront utiles. Depuis le temps qu'ils traînent ensemble, ils doivent bien avoir découvert certains secrets l'un sur l'autre.

- Sincèrement, j'ai des doutes…

- Andro, tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu cherches à faire ? tu as parfaitement deviné le plan que j'ai élaboré dans ma tête, et tu le refuses car ça signifie qu'il faut que tu ailles faire du rentre-dedans à Lestrange.

- Tout le monde avec un organisme normalement constitué refuserait ce plan. On parle de Lestrange, quand même.

- C'est dingue, quand même, dès qu'il s'agit de lui, tu deviens vraiment mauvaise.

- Ça fait six ans qu'il me colle, persuadé que je suis la femme de sa vie. Faut pas trop m'en demander, quand même !

- Allez, Andro, tu sais que c'est la seule façon pour avoir des renseignements.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Tu l'as dit, pourquoi. Il est à fond sur toi.

- Mais je n'arrête pas de le jeter depuis six ans. Ça va faire bizarre, si soudainement je me mets à le draguer.

- Ça fait six ans que tu le jettes, mais ça fait aussi six ans qu'il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il va même pas se poser de questions.

Andromeda soupira, mais était bien forcée de donner raison à son amie. Tout en chuchotant, elles élaborèrent un plan qu'elles terminèrent dans le dortoir tandis que les autres filles se changeaient.

Le lendemain, lorsque les cours furent finis, Myriam traîna Andromeda jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle y avait rendez-vous avec Tonks et Matthews, et elle tenait absolument que son amie vienne avec eux, cependant la jeune brune hésitait énormément, ne sachant pas comment réagir face aux deux Poufsouffles, alors que ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle ignorait. Elles arrivèrent tout de même à la bibliothèque et partirent directement vers la petite table isolée. Tonks et Matthews étaient déjà là, plongés dans des livres. Ils eurent l'air surpris de voir Andromeda, puis le sorcier d'origine moldue sourit.

- Black, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Ah… euh… merci…

Elle se sentait horriblement gênée. Elle savait qu'elle devait les remercier pour avoir fait ces recherches pour elle, alors qu'elle ne leur avait plus adressé la parole de son côté, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle n'arrivait même pas à leur dire que ça lui faisait également possible d'être là, à nouveau avec eux. Heureusement, ils ne le lui demandèrent pas, Myriam s'installant confortablement en leur demandant s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Andromeda l'imita, encore gênée et ayant l'impression de s'incruster. Tonks répondit qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé d'intéressant, qu'ils devraient peut-être demander une autorisation pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans la réserve, mais Matthews répliqua qu'ils n'auraient jamais cette autorisation, puisqu'il s'agissait de recherches personnelles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le programme de l'année. Myriam leur exposa alors le plan qu'elles avaient mis au point le soir précédent, et à la grande détresse d'Andromeda, ils le trouvèrent génial. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix, elle allait devoir draguer Rabastan Lestrange et lui soutirer des informations sur son camarade…

Ils décidèrent de partir immédiatement à sa recherche, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à le trouver, car comme l'avait deviné Myriam, il était au terrain de Quidditch à s'entraîner. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il essayait d'entrer dans l'équipe, mais les joueurs n'avaient jamais voulu de lui. Il était dangereux pour les adversaire, c'était une bonne chose pour leur équipe, cependant il l'était aussi pour ses partenaires, si bien que la plupart pensait qu'il valait mieux avoir quelqu'un comme Lestrange dans l'équipe adverse plutôt que dans la sienne.

Myriam, Tonks et Matthews allèrent se cacher dans le vestiaire, tandis qu'Andromeda 'était avancée vers le terrain et faisait un signe de la main à Lestrange pour qu'il revienne sur terre. Par chance, Belveder n'était pas dans les parages. Tout le monde savait qu'il détestait le Quidditch, et c'était une bonne chose pour que le plan se déroule comme prévu. Lestrange se posa à côté d'Andromeda, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Que veux-tu ? tu es venue me voir jouer ?

- Euh, oui… enfin, non, j'aimerais te parler, si c'est possible.

Elle essaya de prendre un air timide, mais c'était plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Néanmoins, elle parvint à lui faire un petit sourire gêné, ce qui parut suffire au jeune garçon. Pour plus de tranquillité, elle lui proposa de venir discuter à l'intérieur des vestiaires, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire entendre, car c'était privé. Il accepte avec joie et entraîne la jeune fille dans les vestiaires, en vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne avant. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Myriam, Tonks et Matthews étaient cachés dans la douche d'à côté.

Andromeda s'assit sur l'un des bancs et Lestrange l'imita, le visage toujours fendu par un large sourire. La jeune fille se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir aborder le sujet sur Belveder, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, et elle fut soulagée quand son camarade prit la parole en premier.

- On joue contre les Poufsouffles dans trois semaines. Je pense que l'on a toutes nos chances, mais comme nous l'a fait remarqué Pucey, il ne faut pas que nous soyons trop sûrs de nous.

- Tu vas jouer, toi aussi ? demanda avec étonnement Andromeda.

Il eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise.

- Non… mais je suis remplaçant…

- Ah… c'est déjà bien, non ?

Elle ne se trouva pas convaincante du tout.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Lestrange en retrouvant le sourire. Si tu es avec moi, de toute façon, je suis sûr que je jouerai bientôt !

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, se força-t-elle à répondre en souriant.

- En fait… que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Eh bien… c'est juste…

« Je ne peux pas lui parler de Belveder tout de suite, il trouverait ça louche… enfin, peut-être pas, mais il n'est quand même pas si con que ça… » pensa-t-elle.

- Rabastan…

Le garçon eut l'air surpris d'entendre la jeune fille l'appeler par son prénom, tandis qu'elle grimaçait intérieurement.

- Je voulais savoir… tu m'aimes vraiment tant que ça ?

- Hein ?

- C'est juste… que depuis qu'on est entré à Poudlard, tu n'arrêtes pas de venir me voir, me parler… moi, je ne me suis jamais préoccupée de tout ça, mais Myriam m'a dit que je devrais faire plus attention à ceux qui m'entourent, alors… je voulais savoir…

- Si je t'aime ?

- Oui… entre autre.

- Eh bien…

Il se gratta la tête. Quoi, il n'allait quand même pas lui répondre que non, à présent ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour… c'est juste que… je t'imagine très bien étant ma femme.

Andromeda crut qu'elle allait lui attraper la tête et la fracasser contre le mur. Elle entendit des ricanements étouffés provenant de la douche, mais heureusement, Lestrange ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, trop gêné par ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

La Serpentard déglutit avec peine.

- Et… tu… tu penses ça depuis notre première année ?

- Bah… oui… pas toi ?

- Non, moi, à onze ans, je ne pense pas encore au mariage !

- Mais maintenant, tu en as seize… tu pourrais peut-être y penser ?

- Je…

- Tu sais, j'en ai souvent parlé à mes parents. Ils sont ravis à l'idée que je puisse épouser une Black.

- Tu vas épouser quoi, moi ou mon nom ?

Lestrange fut surpris du changement de ton de la jeune fille qui se gifla mentalement. Elle était en train de tout foutre en l'air… mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne supportait pas Lestrange parler d'elle comme de sa future femme.

- Ecoute, Lestrange…

- Tu peux m'appeler Rabastan.

- Lestrange… je suis… comment dire… assez émue de l'attention que tu me portes… si toutefois, nous pouvons appeler ça de l'attention… cependant… je ne veux pas encore entendre parler de mariage. Je ne veux pas qu'à seize ans, j'ai déjà un fiancé et que je sois ainsi lié à lui pour le reste de mes jours…

- Tu veux dire que tu aimerais bien sortir avec d'autres garçons ?

- Peut-être… je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Tout ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas penser à tout ça maintenant, j'aimerais bien être libre encore pendant quelques années.

- Mais rien ne t'en empêche. On peut sortir ensemble comme n'importe qui…

- Ecoute…

- … et se marier plus tard !

Nouveaux ricanements venant de la douche. Fort heureusement, Lestrange était bien trop abasourdi pour y faire attention.

- Je ne veux pas parler de mariage ! C'est pas vrai, je venais te voir pour apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux, et voilà que tu me parles de mariage !

- Mais…

- Non, Rabastan, si tu veux, nous pouvons être amis, mais pas plus.

- Et après ?

Andromeda serra les poings.

- On verra.

Lestrange retrouva le sourire.

- D'accord. Soyons amis.

Il lui tendit la main et la jeune fille hésita à l'attraper. Si elle la serrait, cela signifierait qu'elle allait devoir le supporter encore plus que d'habitude… bon, après tout, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour le faire parler de Belveder, et ensuite, elle le jetterait comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Elle la serra donc.

- Dis moi, Rabastan…

- Oui ?

Le garçon avait placé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui eut une soudaine envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux qu'elle tente de le garder en vie.

- Belveder… tu le connais bien ?

- Belveder ? pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Comment ça, pas vraiment ? vous traînez toujours ensembles, et ça depuis la première année.

- Oui, mais… tu vois, il est super discret, ce gars. Il ne dit jamais rien sur lui.

- Mais tu as quand même du apprendre quelques trucs sur lui, non ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Sur sa famille, sur… ses goûts, ses projets.

- Non, rien. C'est pas quelqu'un que tu peux lire comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est comme toi et Hales, tu ne peux pas tout savoir sur elle…

- Je connais très bien Myriam, et elle sait quasiment tout en ce qui me concerne également.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Belveder comme ça ?

Bon, Lestrange n'était décidément pas si con, Andromeda avait raison.

- C'est juste que…

Andromeda se demanda comment elle allait s'en sortir, lorsqu'elle eut une idée. Elle prit un air timide et gêné, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, et baissa légèrement les yeux.

- Il m'intrigue. Il est très discret, très… mystérieux… ténébreux… tu vois, il a son petit succès avec les filles, et après tout… je suis une fille…

- Quoi ? tu… lui ?

Lestrange fronça les sourcils. S'il savait des choses compromettantes sur Belveder, il allait forcément le dire afin de faire comprendre à Andromeda qu'elle ne devrait pas s'intéresser à lui.

Ça ne rata pas.

- Andromeda, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de lui. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur sa famille, mais crois-moi, il n'est pas si digne que ça.

- Que… que veux-tu dire ?

- Il… tu vois, il y a très longtemps, son grand-père était fiancé à une Black.

- Quoi… ?

- Ouais. Son grand-père était fiancé à Lycoris Black. Mais il a annulé le mariage, personne n'a su pourquoi, cependant une rumeur a couru comme quoi il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, une fille venant d'une famille bien moins puissante que celle des Blacks. Lycoris Black ne l'a pas supporté, et elle a tout fait pour que la réputation des Belveder soit détruite. Après, les Belveders ont disparu, mais jamais personne n'a su qui était cette fille que Wyatt Belveder a épousée à la place de Lycoris Black.

- Je…

- Tu vois. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Belveder.

- Mais… dis moi, tu en sais beaucoup, quand même…

- Ce sont mes grands-parents qui m'ont raconté ça quand ils ont su que je traînais avec lui.

Andromeda eut envie de sourire. Il était tombé dans le panneau. Il lui avait révélé l'un des chaînons manquantes à l'histoire des Belveders qu'ils avaient si ardemment recherché… cependant, même s'il leur avait permis de comprendre pourquoi Belveder en voulait aux Blacks, il ne leur avait rien raconté de bien compromettant afin de faire du chantage au garçon.

- Merci, Rabastan. Tu devrais retourner t'entraîner.

- Tu as raison. Andromeda… tu me promets que tu ne tenteras pas de… sortir avec Belveder ?

- Non.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et quitta les vestiaires précipitamment. Myriam, Tonks et Matthews sortirent alors de leur cachette.

- Bien joué, Black, s'exclama Matthews. Qui aurait su que tu savais aussi bien joué la comédie ?

- Je suis surprise moi-même, répondit la concernée.

- En tout cas, c'était une bonne idée de jouer la carte de la jalousie, dit Tonks. Lestrange est tombé dans le panneau immédiatement.

- Il est trop stupide, ajouta Myriam. Maintenant, on sait quelque chose de plus sur Belveder.

- On a la confirmation de pourquoi il en veut aux Blacks, mais c'est pas vraiment une grande nouvelle puisque Tonks l'avait deviné. En revanche, il ne nous a pas fourni quelque chose qui puisse nous permettre de faire chanter Belveder, répliqua Andromeda.

- Alors, c'était à ça que rimait toute cette comédie ?

Les quatre amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement vers la porte. Terry Belveder se tenait dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Terry Belveder les observa un à un, son sourire s'élargissant devant leurs mines atterrées. Myriam fut la plus rapide à réagir.

- Tu es là depuis le début ? demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

- Oui. Je vous ai vu vous diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre qui vous alliez voir. Dommage pour vous que Lestrange n'a jamais réussi à savoir la moindre petite chose sur moi ou ma famille.

- On sait quand même ce qui s'est passé pour que la réputation de ta famille soit détruite, répliqua Matthews.

- Vous savez que mon grand-père a été fiancé à Lycoris Black… oui, c'est sûr, c'est une information de la plus haute importance. Toutes les familles de sang-purs le savent. Comment ça se fait que tu n'en ais pas entendu parler, Black ?

- Ma famille a autre chose à faire que de se soucier de la tienne.

- C'est sûr. Surtout que c'est à cause d'elle que ma famille a du s'exiler.

Il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire et se massa légèrement la tempe. Les quatre amis ne le quittaient pas des yeux, méfiants, tandis que le regard du Serpentard se posa sur Andromeda. Il eut un sourire moqueur, et la jeune fille serra les poings.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas que je t'en veux personnellement. Tu es juste une Black.

- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle si tu n'as rien contre elle ? demanda Matthews. Okay, apparemment, c'est à cause des Blacks que ta famille n'est plus rien en Angleterre. Mais si elle n'était pas partie, peut-être qu'il en serait autrement. C'est facile de fuir les ennuis et de mettre ça sur le dos des autres !

- De quoi tu te mêles ? tu ne sais absolument rien sur ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'a du subir ma famille !

- Oh, pauvre petit chéri, ta famille a souffert ?

- Matthews, murmura Belveder d'une voix menaçante.

- Pauvre petit sang-pur qui voit ses illusions s'envoler.

- Je te préviens, si tu ne te tais pas…

- Eh oui, la vie n'est pas toute rose, autant pour les autres que pour ces braves petits sang-purs.

- La ferme ! s'exclama Belveder en se levant.

- Tout ce qu'on t'a raconté depuis ton enfance est faux, les sang-purs ne vivent pas au-dessus du commun des mortels.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? parce que t'es sang-pur et moi pas, alors je dois t'obéir ?

- Je suis pas un sang-pur, crétin ! hurla le Serpentard.

Cette réponse eut le don de faire taire instantanément le Poufsouffle. Les quatre amis restèrent abasourdis par la déclaration, ne sachant pas comment réagir, ni même tout simplement quoi dire. Ils s'étaient probablement attendus à tout, sauf à ça.

- Tu… tu n'es pas un sang-pur ? demanda Tonks avec hésitation.

Belveder jura et se rassit, évitant de regarder ses camarades. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant au moins une minute, les uns observant le Serpentard, attendant une explication, l'autre se contentant de fixer un point du mur en silence. Puis il soupira et releva finalement la tête.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dirais quoi que ce soit.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es pas un sang-pur, dit Myriam. Depuis notre première année, tu approuves sans cesse les idéologies des autres sang-purs, et tous te prennent pour l'un des leurs.

- Hales, tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? je ne vais rien vous apprendre de plus sur ma famille.

- Ne compte pas te défiler, Belveder. Tu as intérêt à tout nous raconter.

- Allez vous faire voir, répliqua le Serpentard en se levant. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous révéler quelque chose que vous pourrez utiliser contre moi. Vous en savez déjà trop.

Il s'avança vers la porte mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à la franchir, Tonks demanda :

- Ta grand-mère ne serait pas d'origine moldue, par hasard ?

Belveder s'arrêta brusquement, figé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Tonks ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix froide, sans se retourner.

- Je pense que si elle avait été une sang-pur, les Blacks ne se seraient pas autant acharnés sur ta famille. Je pense surtout qu'ils ont du se sentir suffisamment insultés pour agir ainsi. Or, la plus grande insulte pour les Blacks, ça aurait été que l'on préfère un sorcier né moldu à l'un des leurs.

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux. Tonks avait parfaitement raison. Pourquoi elle, une Black, elle n'y avait pas pensé ? Elle avait grandi dans cette mentalité, elle aurait du le deviner.

Belveder ricana et se retourna doucement.

- Tu es vraiment loin d'être con, Tonks.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? demanda Myriam. Ta grand-mère est une née moldue ?

Le Serpentard la fixa pendant quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Andromeda qui tressaillit.

- Elle est pire que ça. C'est une Moldue.

Les quatre amis se lancèrent des regards surpris. Belveder soupira profondément.

- Si vous annoncez ça aux autres Serpentards, je suis fichu.

- Mais pourquoi… balbutia la jeune brune.

- Lycoris Black avait toujours été amoureuse de mon grand-père. Le mariage avait été arrangé entre les deux familles, parce que c'était elle qui l'avait demandé. Mon grand-père entretenait déjà une relation avec ma grand-mère depuis deux mois quand il a su pour le mariage.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Lycoris Black n'a vraiment pas apprécié de se faire évincer par une simple Moldue.

- C'est pour ça que les Blacks ont voulu se venger, dit Tonks. Ils ont tout fait pour détruire votre réputation.

- Dans la famille, tout le monde était contre la relation de mon grand-père avec cette femme, que ce soit sa sœur ou quelqu'un d'autre de la famille passait encore, mais le dernier fils se devait d'épouser une sang-pur. Cependant, il a refusé, et mon arrière-grand-père avait encore suffisamment de relations pour empêcher les Blacks de faire courir la rumeur, comme quoi c'était pour une Moldue qu'il avait voulu annuler le mariage.

- Mais… comment ça se fait que ta famille ait complètement disparue ? demanda Andromeda. Pourquoi on ne trouve aucune trace d'elle dans les bouquins ?

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta famille ? répondit méchamment Belveder.

- Hein… ?

- C'est elle qui a tout fait pour que ça en soit ainsi. Alors, demande-le leur.

Ils se toisèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis le Serpentard reprit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous savez pour ma famille que cela signifie que je vais vous laisser tranquille. Je trouverai bien un autre moyen pour détruire la famille Black. Je ne peux tout simplement plus utiliser ton amitié avec ce sang-de-bourbe pour y parvenir.

Il quitta les vestiaires sans attendre une réaction de la part de ses camarades. Tonks proposa qu'ils retournent eux aussi au château et tous acceptèrent. Durant le trajet, aucun n'osa ouvrir la bouche, encore abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment s'imaginer que Terry Belveder avait des origines moldues par sa grand-mère ? Il était à l'image du parfait Serpentard et était apprécié par tous les sang-purs. Tout comme eux, il avait toujours affiché un grand mépris pour tout ce qui touchait aux Moldus, et Andromeda savait que ce n'était pas feint. Terry Belveder détestait vraiment les Moldus et il considérait les sorciers né moldus comme des intrus qui ne méritaient pas leur place ici. Mais alors…

- Il déteste donc tant sa grand-mère ?

- Comment ? demanda Tonks.

Andromeda sursauta et devant les regards surpris de ses amis réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

- Ah, euh… je disais juste que Belveder devait détester sa grand-mère.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il la déteste, dit Myriam. A mon avis, il lui faut juste un coupable sur qui blâmer le fait que sa famille ait été rejetée par tous les autres sorciers. Sa grand-mère est la coupable idéale. En plus, c'est en l'épousant que son grand-père a brisé la pureté de leur sang.

- Hales a raison, renchérit Tonks. Je pense que Belveder aimerait juste ne pas être un sang-mêlé, car dans son esprit être sang-pur doit sûrement signifier être très respecté et avoir toutes les chances de son côté pour l'avenir. Il doit en vouloir à ses grand-parents, mais comme son grand-père est un sang-pur, il lui est plus facile de reporter sa rancœur contre sa grand-mère qui n'est même pas une sorcière.

- Mais c'est stupide ! s'exclama Matthews. Sa grand-mère n'est coupable de rien ! ni son grand-père, d'ailleurs ! tout ça, c'est à cause de ces idiots de Black et leur idéologie ringarde !

- Euh, Kenny… Andromeda est une Black, je te rappelle.

- Mais elle, c'est différent.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais d'elle avant, fit remarquer Myriam.

- C'était avant… elle n'est qu'une exception dans cette famille, de toute façon.

Personne n'ajouta quelque chose, car même s'ils n'osaient pas l'avouer à Andromeda, ils avaient souvent tendance à penser la même chose. La jeune brune baissa les yeux, gênée par toute cette haine envers sa famille. Ses parents avaient beau lui dire qu'ils étaient probablement les sorciers les plus respectés d'Angleterre, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le croire. En effet, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle n'avait vu que mépris envers elle à cause de son nom, seuls les Serpentards la respectaient… du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Avec Myriam, elle avait découvert que même parmi les Serpentard, sa famille pouvait être détestée. Mais Myriam avait toujours été l'exception de Serpentard, la traître à son sang. Cependant, ça n'était plus le cas. Qui sait si d'autres Serpentards comme elle et Belveder haïssaient également les Blacks ?

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Andromeda vit Belveder assis à côté de Lestrange et Crabbe. Elle croisa son regard, mais le jeune garçon détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tasse de café. Elle s'installa à l'écart, en ignorant les signes de la main que lui faisait Lestrange.

- Il mijote quelque chose, murmura Myriam en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

- Hein ?

- Belveder. Il va chercher une autre façon de s'en prendre à ta famille. Même si on sait pour sa grand-mère, il peut toujours s'en prendre à toi et à Tonks.

- Je ne pense pas. Il a trop peur qu'on révèle aux autres la vérité sur ses origines.

- Hmmm… méfie toi quand même.

La matinée se passa sans accident majeur, les deux jeunes filles n'ayant aucun cours en commun avec Belveder, puis vint le cours de défense contre les forces du mal l'après-midi. Arrivées devant leur salle, Andromeda fit un petit signe de tête à Tonks qui attendait en compagnie d'Abensford, d'Edward Kiffer et d'une autre fille de Poufsouffle qu'elle avait déjà vue, mais dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Myriam soupira pour la dixième fois. Elle avait horreur du professeur Lawkins. Ancien élève de Poudlard, Gryffondor et fier de l'être, il passait son temps à favoriser les rouges et or… et malheureusement, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient pris défense contre les forces du mal. La plupart avait été surpris d'y voir Andromeda Black, les Serpentards ne continuant généralement pas cette matière et surtout pas les Blacks. Mais la jeune fille aimait beaucoup ce cours, même si elle n'y était pas vraiment douée. Elle s'en était quand même tirée avec un Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSE. Quant à Myriam, elle s'en sortait très bien et avait eu un Optimal. Andromeda ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres élèves étaient si surpris de la voir continuer défense contre les forces du mal, car après tout, Bellatrix avait elle aussi pris cette matière pour les ASPIC… bon, il fallait avouer qu'elle l'avait choisie par dépit, car c'était la seule matière où elle arrivait à obtenir un Optimal. Mais tout de même…

Lawkins arriva, tout sourire, et fit entrer les élèves dans la classe. Comme à chaque fois, il lança un regard noir aux trois Serpentards qui continuaient à étudier cette matière, et surtout à Belveder qui, une fois encore, était arrivé en retard, puis, une fois tous les élèves assis à leur place, il se dirigea vers une énorme caisse qui se trouvait devant son bureau. La plupart des sixièmes années tentèrent de voir par-dessus leur pupitre ce qui pouvait bien se trouvait dans cette caisse qui ne cessait de s'agiter, mais Lawkins leur fit remarquer en rigolant qu'étant donné qu'elle était fermée, ils ne risquaient pas d'y apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Andromeda ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui se passait, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil vers Belveder, assis deux places plus loin à côté de Jeffrey Cornfoot, un élève de Serdaigle.

Myriam lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et la jeune brune se tourna vers elle, à la fois surprise et furieuse.

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, lui murmura son amie. S'il s'en rend compte, il va se dire que tu le crains.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas !

- Miss Black, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

Myriam se massa le front, affichant un air désespéré. Andromeda regarda son professeur avec étonnement, remarquant également que les regards de tous ses camarades étaient eux aussi tournés vers elle.

- Ah… euh…

- Je vois déjà votre conversation de pré pubères. « Mais si, Andromeda, tu l'aimes, ça se voit ! » « Mais non, Myriam, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne l'aime pas ! » singea-t-il.

Les autres élèves explosèrent de rire devant l'imitation de leur professeur tandis que la Serpentard rougit de honte et de colère.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas…

- Je ne veux pas de ce genre de conversation durant mon cours, Miss Black.

- Mais je…

- Pour vos histoires de cœur, vous attendrez la fin de la journée.

- Elle vous a dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça ! s'exclama Myriam.

Tous les élèves se turent immédiatement. Myriam Hales soutenait le regard de Lawkins avec défi, tandis que le professeur affichait la même haine que la jeune fille sur son visage. Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, et chaque personne dans la pièce craignait à tout moment que ça dégénère. Myriam Hales n'était pas réputée très respectueuse des professeurs, surtout si ceux-ci étaient aussi injustes que Lawkins, et celui-ci n'était pas non plus du genre à laisser passer ce genre d'attitude, surtout venant de la part d'un Serpentard. Tous savaient que la confrontation risquait de durer, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Lawkins pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un élève.

- Monsieur, je ne pense pas que vous pouvez rabaisser vos élèves comme ça… même s'ils sont à Serpentard.

Lawkins se retourna brusquement vers l'imprudent qui s'était permis de lui faire cette remarque, rompant ainsi son conflit visuel. Tonks, assis au deuxième rang, le regardait calmement, sûr de lui, attendant une réponse de la part de son professeur.

- Pardon, M. Tonks ? vous dites que je ne devrais pas rabaisser mes élèves ?

- Oui. Vous ne devriez pas traiter ainsi CES élèves.

Quelques petites exclamations d'effroi se firent entendre. Andromeda fixait Tonks, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'interposer de cette façon là ?

- Excusez moi, M. Tonks, si je rabaisse CES élèves, qui eux n'hésitent pas à le faire avec des gens comme vous.

- Oui, c'est sûr que Hales est bien connue pour se comporter ainsi avec les sang-de-bourbes.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut pratiquement des cris d'effroi en entendant l'insulte. Lawkins se tourna vers Belveder qui ne broncha pas, occupé à feuilleter son manuel scolaire comme s'il se moquait de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le professeur s'avança vers lui et balança le bouquin par terre. Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme, visiblement irrité, mais pas impressionné du tout.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, Belveder ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'une remarque sarcastique… _professeur._

Le sarcasme était tout aussi palpable dans ce dernier mot. Lawkins fulminait. A côté de Belveder, Cornfoot donnait vraiment l'impression de vouloir être ailleurs, peu rassuré d'être aussi près de la zone de danger. Finalement, Lawkins retourna à son bureau, s'assit et sortit le manuel.

- Prenez tous un parchemin et vos plumes. Devoir surprise. Grâce à vos quatre camarades.

Les élèves soupirèrent, mais personne n'osa se plaindre. A la fin du cours, Myriam entraîna Andromeda jusqu'à la bibliothèque, suivies de loin par Tonks qui prenait tout son temps. Ils se rejoignirent à leur petite table où Matthews était déjà installé. Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé durant le cours de DCFM, et le Poufsouffle dut enfouir sa tête dans les bras pour que l'on n'entende pas son rire.

- Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir continuer DCFM. Rien que pour assister à ça.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, répliqua Andromeda avec mauvaise humeur. Si tu crois que ça nous amuse de nous faire sans cesse rabaisser par ce Gryffi nostalgique de ces années Poudlard, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil.

- Ça va, t'énerve pas. Je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup en Histoire de la Magie, alors je vous envie un peu d'avoir des distractions pendant votre cours.

- Quelle idée aussi de continuer histoire de la magie, murmura Tonks.

- Tu sais bien que je suis doué dans cette matière, même si je déteste Binns. Bizarrement, c'est l'une des matières où j'arrive à avoir des Optimals, même si pendant le cours je ne suis absolument pas.

- Ça n'a rien de bizarre. L'histoire, c'est la matière où tu n'as pas vraiment besoin des cours de tes professeurs pour savoir de quoi parler. Il te suffit juste de connaître les sujets dont parlait Binns, puis tu cherches dans des bouquins à la bibliothèque, dit Myriam.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tout le monde peut avoir un Optimal en histoire ?

- Quand même pas. Mais ceux qui ont une bonne mémoire, oui.

- Il n'y pas que la mémoire, fit remarquer Andromeda. Il faut aussi savoir comment rédiger une composition.

- Intéressant… alors, c'est à ça que se résument vos conversations lors de vos petites réunions secrètes ?

Les amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Belveder debout non loin de leur table. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et affichait un sourire narquois, comme à son habitude. Myriam se leva brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Belveder ?

- Hales, calme toi, murmura Tonks. Sinon, Mrs Pince va nous virer de la bibliothèque.

- Oui, écoute ton grand ami Tonks, Hales. Je viens juste voir ce que ça fait que d'avoir un sang-de-bourbe comme ami.

- Et toi, ça fait quoi d'avoir une Moldue comme grand-mère ? répliqua la jeune fille.

Belveder perdit instantanément son sourire et fixa Myriam avec colère.

- Je te conseille de ne plus jamais faire de remarques de ce style là, Hales…

- Alors, ne t'avise plus d'insulter Tonks, conclut-t-elle ne se rasseyant.

Contre toute attente, Belveder ricana, puis il s'assit à la table.

- Eh, tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Matthews.

- Je m'installe.

- Fiche le camp, on ne veut pas de toi, ici, dit Andromeda.

- Allons, je me suis dit que puisque je connaissais votre secret et vous le mien, je pouvais bien m'incruster.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, encore ? questionna Myriam.

Belveder lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il sortit de son sac un livre d'arithmancie et se plongea dedans, tout en ignorant les regards furieux de ses camarades. Personne n'ouvra la bouche pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tonks soupira.

- C'est ridicule, murmura-t-il. Notre comportement est vraiment ridicule.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Tonks.

- Ma remarque te prenait en compte, Belveder.

- Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui me comporte comme un gamin en empêchant les autres élèves de venir travailler à la même table que ma personne.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui haïssons tout ce qui touche les Moldus alors que notre grand-mère en est une.

Belveder referma brusquement son livre, levant les yeux vers Myriam, la colère se lisant aisément sur son visage. Mais la jeune fille ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée et soutint le regard du garçon. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Andromeda lança un regard désespéré à Tonks, mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, trop occupé à fixer les deux Serpentards qui risquaient à tout moment de se sauter dessus. Matthews, quant à lui, surveillait Belveder avec dégoût, probablement prêt à lui lancer un sort s'il esquissait le moindre geste suspect. Puis le Serpentard ouvrit à nouveau son manuel et se remit à ignorer les quatre amis. Tonks soupira, puis attrapa un livre qu'il se mit à lire en silence, tandis que Matthews se reconcentra sur ses devoirs, imité par Myriam et Andromeda. L'heure du repas arriva, et les amis se séparèrent sans un mot, sans prêter également la moindre attention à Belveder. Tandis qu'elles marchaient vers leur salle commune pour ranger leurs affaires, Myriam pesta.

- Quel connard, ce Belveder ! il fait exprès de squatter car il sait qu'on ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un d'autre est avec nous, et qu'on ne peut pas le virer car sinon il pourrait utiliser cette histoire contre nous !

- On trouvera bien un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

- Et comment ? on ne peut pas le menacer de tout dévoiler sur sa grand-mère, sinon il en fait de même pour toi et Tonks. De plus, c'est stupide de révéler à tous sa non pureté pour une simple histoire de table à la bibliothèque.

Andromeda ne répondit pas, néanmoins elle approuvait totalement. Mais comment faire pour tenir Belveder à l'écart, dans ce cas ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Andromeda ne regarda pas devant elle et bouscula un jeune élève qui faillit tomber.

- Oh… ex…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant le Serdaigle de première année que Loversen avait aidé la dernière fois. Celui-ci sembla également la reconnaître et pâlit en quelques secondes. Son ami se pencha vers lui.

- Oh, merde, Jo, tu viens de bousculer une Black… t'es fichu…

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car Myriam venait d'éclater de rire. Les deux Serdaigles la regardaient avec stupeur, tandis que son amie la toisa avec colère.

- Myriam ! arrête de rire !

- T'as vu la réputation que t'as ? par Salazar, attention à vous, jeunes imprudents, ou Andromeda Black viendra la nuit dans votre dortoir pour vous tuer ! vengeance, vengeance !

- Myriam ! ça suffit ! s'exclama Andromeda en rougissant.

Elle se tourna vers les deux premières années qui reculèrent instinctivement d'un pas. Autour d'eux s'étaient rassemblés d'autres élèves qui observaient la scène avec curiosité.

- Vous deux, fichez moi le camp, et tout de suite !

Les deux Serdaigles hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et s'éclipsèrent rapidement, tandis qu'Andromeda s'apprêtait à s'éloigner rapidement vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Black ! pour qui tu te prends ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. La Préfette-en-chef, Gemma Glaystone, était là, tenant par le bras le pauvre Joseph Norman qui n'avait visiblement qu'une seule envie, celle de reprendre sa fuite au plus vite. Derrière se tenait Loversen qui semblait détaché de la scène, regardant autour de lui, les bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur. Gemma Glaystone s'approcha d'Andromeda, tirant de force le jeune Serdaigle, suivie par l'ami du pauvre garçon qui semblait encore plus horrifié que quand son camarade avait bousculé la Serpentard.

- De quel droit tu te permets de leur parler ainsi ?

- Du droit des Blacks !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Black que tu dois tout te permettre ! je sais que si tu t'es comportée comme ça, c'est parce que Norman est un né-moldu, je me trompe ?

- Oui.

- Quoi… ? ne te fiche pas de moi ! tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu lui as parlé comme ça ?

- Eh, Glaystone, elle a parlé ainsi aux deux Serdaigles, et je ne crois pas que l'autre est aussi un né-moldu, répliqua Myriam.

- De quoi tu te mêles, Hales ? c'est à Black que je m'adresse !

- Gemma, calme toi, et laisse moi m'occuper de ça, dit Loversen en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la Préfette-en-Chef regarda le Serpentard avec surprise, puis elle le repoussa brusquement.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! arrête ces familiarités avec moi ! hurla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'endroit au plus vite, suivie par son amie qui lança un regard noir à Loversen avant de partir.

Le Serpentard ricana, tandis que les autres élèves tentaient de s'éloigner discrètement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? demanda Andromeda, abasourdie.

- Moi ? rien. Norman, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller à la grande salle, sinon Glaystone risque fort de te coller une retenue.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il lui faudra bien reporter sa colère sur quelqu'un, alors évite d'arriver en retard au repas.

Norman ouvrit des yeux aussi grands qu'une bille puis se dirigea vers la grande salle avec précipitation. Loversen se tourna alors vers les deux Serpentards.

- Vous devriez en faire autant.

- On va d'abord poser nos affaires dans le dortoir, expliqua Myriam.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Ne te sens surtout pas obligé, marmonna Andromeda.

- Mais si, mais si, ça me fait plaisir.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers la salle commune, tandis que Myriam, marchant devant eux, les observait avec discrétion, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Loversen, dégage, tout le monde nous regarde.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, moi, ça me dérange.

- Pas moi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer. Lâche moi.

- Non. De toute façon, il n'y a déjà plus personne, là. En fait, comment ça se passe avec Belveder ?

- Euh… disons que ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Pour l'instant, il ne peut plus utiliser ma relation avec Tonks comme moyen de pression, car on sait également quelque chose sur lui…

- Ah ? vous avez donc découvert que sa grand-mère est moldue ?

- Oui, et…

Andromeda s'arrêta brusquement.

- Tu savais ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? ajouta Myriam qui avait tout entendu et s'était également arrêtée.

- Eh, du calme, mesdemoiselles. Je ne le savais pas quand Black et moi avions eu notre dernière petite conversation à ce sujet. Mais juste après notre conversation, j'ai envoyé un hibou à ma grand-mère paternelle pour lui demander si elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet, et elle m'a répondu presque immédiatement en me racontant cela.

- Mais alors, tu savais bien avant nous que Belveder n'était pas sang-pur ! pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informée ?

- Je ne gagnais rien à te le dire. C'était plus amusant d'attendre que vous l'appreniez par vous-mêmes.

- Quoi ? espèce de… si tu nous l'avais dit bien avant, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de draguer Lestrange !

- Parce que tu… tu as dragué Lestrange ?

Loversen éclata de rire. Andromeda commença à le frapper pour qu'il se taise, tandis que Myriam observait la scène en souriant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se calmer et regarda passer quelques élèves avant de s'adresser aux deux jeunes filles.

- Racontez moi tout ça. Je veux tout savoir sur comment vous avez réussi à savoir et sur ce qui s'est passé après.

Ainsi, tout en marchant vers leur salle commune, Andromeda lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, relayée par Myriam tandis qu'elle allait poser leurs affaires dans le dortoir, ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas. La plupart des Serpentards écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le Préfet-en-Chef s'asseoir avec Black et Hales, et Andromeda réalisa en voyant leurs airs surpris que jusqu'à présent, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Loversen assis à la table de leur maison. Il semblait toujours être absent, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais vu non plus traîner avec quelqu'un en particulier. Myriam était en train de lui parler de Lawkins, peu perturbée par tous ces regards étonnés, quant à Loversen il écoutait et taquinait la jeune blonde avec naturel, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de les voir ensemble. Lestrange faisait une drôle de tête, n'appréciant visiblement pas le fait que sa future épouse soit avec ce fils d'Auror. Belveder, lui, semblait s'en moquer royalement… comme à son habitude, en fait.

Ne supportant plus les regards des autres élèves et leur messes basses à leur sujet, elle demanda à Loversen pourquoi tous semblaient être aussi surpris de le voir parmi eux.

- Ah… c'est probablement parce qu'en général je ne viens pas manger ici.

- Mais tu manges où, alors ?

- Je vais voir aux cuisines. Je me suis fait plusieurs fois engueulé par les professeurs, mais bon, avec le temps ils ont fini par laisser passer… sauf McGonagall, mais bon, elle, c'est une bornée.

- Et tu fais ça depuis quand ? questionna Myriam.

- Depuis ma troisième année.

- Tu ne supportes pas les Serpentards de ton année ? interrogea Andromeda.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne les supporte pas. Je n'ai juste aucune envie de faire parti d'un groupe en particulier. Quand on est à Serpentard, c'est un peu comme si on est obligé de ne traîner qu'avec des Serpentards. Mais moi, j'aime bien mon indépendance.

- Ton indépendance ?

- Oui. Ne pas être attaché à quelqu'un en particulier, en gros.

- C'est vrai que je t'ai déjà vu manger aux autres tables et discuter avec ceux des autres maisons, remarqua Myriam.

- Oui. C'est amusant. Ils sont toujours très surpris de me voir m'installer à leur table, rien qu'à voir les têtes qu'ils font, ça vaut le coup.

- Parce que tu t'incrustes comme ça ? s'étonna Andromeda.

- Ces derniers temps, tu allais à quelle table en particulier ?

- Serdaigle, bien évidemment ! Glaystone est vraiment amusante quand elle s'énerve.

- Et tu es déjà allé à la table des Gryffondors ?

- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois. Mais avec eux, je ne m'amuse pas autant. En général, ils tentent de me chasser tout de suite, alors que les autres sont trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, eux, ils n'osent pas me virer. Alors que les Gryffis, ça les démange.

- Mais qui aurait envie de manger avec les Gryffondors ? demanda Andromeda.

- Quelqu'un qui se fiche pas mal de ce système de maison, et qui prend plaisir à emmerder les autres par sa seule présence.

- On peut dire les choses comme ça, oui, approuva Loversen.

- Je plains Glaystone, vraiment.

- Toi, tu as de la compassion pour quelqu'un, Hales ?

- Non, ça ne me ressemble pas. La prochaine fois, je serais bien tentée de venir avec toi à sa table, rien que pour voir la tête qu'elle va faire.

Le Préfet-en-Chef éclata de rire, attirant à nouveau le regard des Serpentard sur le trio. Le repas fini, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, quittés par les Préfets… et normalement par les Préfets-en-Chefs. Normalement… car Loversen discutait toujours avec ses deux camarades comme si de rien n'était, et Glaystone arriva, furieuse.

- Loversen ! tu comptes faire ton devoir quand, dis-moi ?

- C'est une question piège ?

Quelques élèves qui se trouvaient près d'eux ricanèrent. Glaystone sembla prête à exploser, et certains Serdaigles préférèrent s'éloigner rapidement des lieux, ce qui fit sourire Andromeda. La Préfette-en-Chef était connue pour être très, voire trop respectueuse des règles, mais également comme quelqu'un qui était toujours prêt à aider les autres… seulement, depuis quelques temps, elle était surtout réputée pour ses crises de colère, et en voyant la réaction des Serdaigles, elle comprenait que l'on ne mentait pas à ce sujet.

- J'en ai assez de tout faire à ta place ! c'est pareil pour les rondes !

- Eh, je ne te permets pas ! je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire mes rondes à ma place !

- Parce que tu ne les fais pas ? demanda Myriam, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Loversen lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Franchement, comment Dumbledore a fait pour te nommer Préfet-en-Chef ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.

Andromeda comprit que Loversen était fortement responsable des crises de colère de Glaystone…

- Marre ! j'en ai marre ! tu n'es qu'un… qu'un…

- Serpentard ?

- Un enfoiré !

- Ah ? ce n'est pas la même chose ?

Cette fois-ci, les élèves rirent avec plus de franchise, et Andromeda fut surprise de voir que dans le lot se trouvaient de nombreux Gryffondors. Elle aperçut également Tonks et Matthews, accompagnés d'autres Poufsouffles de leur année.

- Je vais me plaindre ! vraiment ! je t'ai déjà menacé plusieurs fois, mais cette fois-ci, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

- Gemma, comment tu peux me faire ça ? je croyais qu'on était amis !

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

- Gemma, s'il te plaît, ne vas rien dire à Dumbledore, j'aime tellement travailler avec toi ! Gemma !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaarg !!!!!!

Glaystone partit à grands pas, bousculant tous les élèves qui avaient le malheur de se trouvaient sur son passage. Loversen se retourna vers Andromeda et Myriam comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- On continue ?

- Franchement… tu vas la rendre dingue, dit Myriam en souriant.

- Tu crois ? dans ce cas, tu veux parier ?

- Parier ?

- Oui. A ton avis, il lui reste combien de temps avant de craquer ?

- Parce que pour toi, là, elle n'a pas encore craqué ? demanda Andromeda.

- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Glaystone. Alors, combien ?

- Je te parie cinq gallions qu'elle va craquer d'ici la fin du mois.

- HOulà, tu es optimiste, toi. Je lui donne un peu plus de temps.

Et ils se serrèrent la main devant l'air désespéré d'Andromeda, et les regards intéressés et curieux des autres élèves.


	8. Chapter 8

_Me revoilà de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre !!! _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vais essayer d'y répondre, mais j'oublie souvent d'écrire les réponses avant le chapitre comme ça... vraiment désolée, je vais me forcer à y penser et après ça deviendra un automatisme ! :-)_

_Hermy : désolée, mais non, Gemma n'a pas tapé dans l'oeil de notre cher Loversen... en revanche, notre beau Serpentard comme tu dis ne va pas rester seul encore bien longtemps ;-)_

_Bonne Lecture !!!_

_**Chapitre 8**_

La nouvelle du pari entre Loversen et Hales avait fait le tour de Poudlard en peu de temps, et bon nombre d'élèves avaient également parié entre eux. Andromeda vit avec surprise, non seulement des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles – ceux-ci en avaient apparemment assez des crises de colère de la Préfette – venir parler argent avec Loversen et Hales, mais aussi des Gryffondors. La Serpentard découvrit ainsi que parmi les élèves de son année, le Préfet-en-Chef avait son petit succès, et même chez les lions.

- Andro, tu peux me passer ton bouquin de sortilèges, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu n'as pas pris le tien ?

- Si, mais j'aime beaucoup utiliser ton livre, c'est pour ça que je te le demande.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, à question stupide, réponse stupide.

Andromeda lui passa son bouquin en soupirant puis se replongea dans son livre. C'était un bouquin prêté par Tonks, « Vingt mille lieux sous les mers », de Jules Vernes. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en décrocher. Cet homme avait une imagination débordante, et quand Tonks lui avait à quelle date il avait écrit son roman, elle avait été sidérée… il existait donc tant de machines chez les Moldus à cette époque ? elle avait été encore plus surprise quand le Poufsouffle lui avait expliqué que le Nautilus était presque entièrement sorti de l'imagination de l'écrivain.

- Tiens, salut, Black.

La jeune fille sursauta et commença à cacher le livre, quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Loversen. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Eh bien, je fais si peur que ça ? plaisanta le Préfet-en-Chef.

Puis il vit le bouquin que la jeune fille tenait et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Jules Verne ! j'adore cet auteur !

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Andromeda.

- Non. Mais il a écrit des romans que j'aime beaucoup.

- Dans ce cas, ne dis pas que tu adoooores cet auteur.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça.

- Dites, vous deux, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de faire moins de bruit ? j'essaye de travailler, moi.

Loversen jeta un coup d'œil surpris vers Myriam, puis il regarda Andromeda qui haussa les épaules.

- Elle a décidé de faire sa sérieuse aujourd'hui. Elle s'est faite engueuler par le prof, au dernier cours, et il a titillé sa fierté.

- Je vois…

Le Serpentard sortit un bouquin de potions puis se plongea dedans. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tonks et Matthews arrivèrent en ricanant, mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant Loversen assis à leur table. Andromeda releva la tête et leur sourit.

- Ah, vous voilà.

- Salut, Black, dit Tonks en s'avançant prudemment tout en lançant des coups d'œil vers le Serpentard, imité par Matthews.

Ils s'assirent, Tonks à la droite d'Andromeda, son ami à la sienne. Loversen releva la tête et sourit aux deux nouveaux venus.

- Salut, vous deux. Ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste ici ?

- Euh, non… répondit Tonks, tandis que Matthews se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Les élèves commencèrent à travailler chacun de leur côté, lorsque Myriam rompit le silence.

- Ouf, fini. Il était vraiment dur ce devoir, contente d'en avoir terminé.

- C'était sur quoi ? demanda distraitement le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Sur les sorts informulés. On va commencer à les travailler d'ici la fin de l'année.

- Ah, oui… vous allez en chier.

- Merci pour tes encouragements.

- Mais de rien, c'était gratuit.

Tonks et Matthews se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils savaient que Loversen venait souvent parler à leurs deux amies, et qu'il était au courant de tout les concernant, mais ça leur faisait vraiment bizarre de le voir assis à leur table, se lançant des piques avec Myriam, comme s'il avait toujours fait parti du groupe.

- En fait, où ça en est avec Glaystone ?

- Elle m'évite. Je me demande si elle a entendu parler du pari.

- Ça ne serait pas étonnant, remarqua Tonks. Presque tous les élèves en parlent.

- Tu sais, ce sont souvent les premiers concernés qui sont les derniers avertis.

- Oui, mais là, avec 280 élèves au courant, je me demande comment elle fait pour pas s'en rendre compte, répliqua Andromeda.

- Tu veux dire 279 élèves.

- Hein ?

- Eh bien, Glaystone n'est pas au courant. Donc il faut la supprimer du nombre de 280.

- Dans ce cas, tu veux dire 278, corrigea Myriam. Je ne pense pas que sa copine sache également pour le pari.

- Détrompe toi, dit Loversen en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle aussi a parié.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tonks.

- Vous savez, les Serdaigles en bavent avec Glaystone, ses crises de colère sont vraiment… terrifiantes.

- Si tu n'étais pas là, ça ne serait pas le cas, grommela Matthews.

- Probablement. Vous avez parié, vous deux ?

- Oui. J'ai parié 3 gallions qu'elle allait craquer un peu avant la fin de l'année.

- T'es un petit joueur, toi. Et toi, Matthews ?

- J'ai parié 15 gallions qu'elle allait craquer d'ici deux mois.

- Ah, ça, c'est un joueur comme je les aime. Mais deux mois, ça ne fait pas beaucoup, elle est plus coriace que ça.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde qui a parié ? demanda Andromeda.

- A part les premières et deuxièmes années, on peut dire quasiment tout le monde.

- Si elle l'apprend, là elle va craquer beaucoup plus rapidement, dit Tonks avec un petit sourire.

Loversen éclata de rire, mais fut interrompu par un « Chut ! » autoritaire de Mrs Pince. Le Préfet-en-Chef fit un clin d'œil à Tonks qui lui répondit par un grand sourire et les cinq élèves se remirent au travail. Le Serpentard fut le premier à les laisser, devant justement « aller faire semblant de pratiquer ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef ». Les autres quittèrent la bibliothèque un quart d'heure plus tard pour se rendre à la grande salle.

A la grande stupéfaction de Myriam et Andromeda, Belveder s'installa en face d'elles, mais seul. Pas de Lestrange dans les parages, ni de Crabbe. Myriam lança un regard noir au jeune garçon.

- Pourquoi tu viens là, toi ?

- Je me suis dit que Rabastan serait ravi que je lui garde cette place.

- T'essayes de te faire bien voir ? pourquoi, tu veux qu'il ait une dette envers toi si jamais il apprend la vérité sur ta grand-mère ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, cependant son visage se durcit et il fusilla la jeune fille du regard. Néanmoins, quand il parla, sa voix se fit sifflante.

- Je me disais que ce serait une bonne chose que de venir ici, sachant que ça ne vous enchanterait pas.

- Oh, mais pas du tout ! nous sommes ravies ! s'exclama Myriam en faisant un grand sourire.

Beleveder la fixa sans comprendre, surpris par ce changement de comportement. Même Andromeda jeta un coup d'œil sceptique vers son amie, mais celle-ci ne fit attention ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

- Tiens, tu veux de la purée ? demanda-t-elle au Serpentard en attrapant le plat. Elle est délicieuse !

Tous les élèves se trouvant à proximité la regardaient en ricanant. Il était rare de voir Hales aussi… sociable. Et en particulier avec Belveder, alors que depuis la rentrée elle semblait prête à tout moment à lui sauter dessus.

Avant que le jeune garçon ne puisse répondre, elle lui servit une bonne cuillerée de purée. Puis elle se tourna vers son amie.

- Eh, Andro, quelle chance, tu vas avoir Lestrange à côté de toi ! et tout ça grâce à Belveder, tu te rends compte ?

- Euh, Myriam… tu nous fais quoi, là ?

- Je le mets mal à l'aise.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui n'échappa pas du tout à Belveder. Ce dernier la regarda méchamment mais ne dit rien.

- Eh, Hales !

La jeune fille se retourna vers le garçon qui venait de l'interpeller et vit qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Elle poussa un profond soupir que tous purent entendre, même ceux situés à l'extrémité de la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Alors, tu t'amuses bien avec Loversen ? faire des paris sur le dos des Serdaigles, c'est comme ça que s'amusent les traîtres à leur sang ?

- Et toi, tu t'amuses bien à martyriser les nés moldus ? et attention, pas n'importe lesquels. Les plus jeunes ! attention, hein, sinon, ce serait trop difficile !

Quelques Serpentards tentèrent d'étouffer un rire, tandis que les autres lancèrent un regard noir à la jeune fille.

- Et alors ? qu'ils soient jeunes ou pas, ça reste des sangs-de-bourbes, non ?

- Probablement, et toi, que tu sois Serpentard ou non, tu restes toujours aussi lâche.

Malefoy frappa la table de son poing, attirant sur lui l'attention des autres tables.

Quelques professeurs relevèrent également la tête vers la table des verts et argents.

- Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de lâche !

- Pourquoi ? tu n'aimes pas entendre la vérité, blondinet ?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- Et pourquoi pas, si j'en ai envie ?

- Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler blondinet !

- Tu crois peut-être que les autres te permettent de les appeler sangs-de-bourbes ou traîtres à leur sang ?

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle et Malefoy jeta des coups d'œil paniqués autour de lui. Il avait toujours aimé se faire bien voir par des professeurs ainsi que d'avoir plus ou moins bonne réputation auprès des autres élèves, et insultaient les nés moldus avec discrétion. Il n'y avait guère que Bellatrix Black qui osait s'en prendre à ces sorciers devant même le corps enseignant. Or, en disant cela, Myriam venait de mettre le doigt sur l'hypocrisie du quatrième année, et cela devant tout le monde.

Un tintement sur un verre fit retourner tous les élèves vers le directeur, qui s'était levé.

- Mes chers élèves, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je vous demande de terminer le repas dans le calme, et de régler vos comptes dans vos dortoirs.

McGonagall parut choquée et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le directeur mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier qu'elle devait se taire. La directrice des Gryffondors se renfrogna, ce qui fit sourire Andromeda. Elle avait toujours trouvé amusant le duo qu'ils formaient tous les deux.

- Bien. J'espère que nous allons pouvoir finir ce délicieux repas sans nouvel accident et autres révélations.

En disant cela, il fit un clin d'œil à Myriam, puis se rassit pour continuer de déguster ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, et tous les élèves l'imitèrent. Malefoy, furieux, lança un dernier regard noir à la jeune fille et entreprit de l'ignorer. Myriam ricana.

- Tu as entendu la dernière remarque de Dumbledor ? demanda-t-elle à Andromeda.

- Bien sûr. Je l'ai aussi vu te faire un clin d'œil.

- En voilà un, de professeur, qui ne se laisse pas duper par ce crétin de Malefoy.

- En voilà un qui est détesté par presque tous les Serpentards à cause de son amour pour les sangs-de-bourbes et les Moldus, commenta Belveder.

- On t'emmerde, Belveder, répliqua Myriam.

- Tu as bien dit presque ? dit brusquement Andromeda. Donc tu sais qu'il y a des Serpentards qui le respectent ?

- Bien sûr, Black, qu'il y a des Serpentards qui le respectent. Même si c'est un fou, il est quand même le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. Déjà, les élèves de première année n'osent pas dire du mal de lui. Et c'est pareil pour la plupart des deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Après, dans les autres années, il y en a quand même quelques uns qui respectent Dumbledor. Même ceux qui disent du mal de lui dans son dos ne pensent pas forcément ce qu'ils racontent.

- Tu m'étonnes, là…

- Et toi ? la coupa Andromeda.

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu le respectes ? tu le détestes ? ou tu es neutre ?

- On ne peut pas être neutre dans ce genre de situation, Black, répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr que si. Je l'ai été. Myriam, elle, elle admirait Dumbledor, alors que moi, dans ma famille, on ne disait quasiment que du mal de lui. Alors, je me suis forcée de ne jamais me faire d'opinions, ne voulant pas être influencée par n'importe quel côté et me faire ma propre opinion.

- Tu es bizarre, Black.

- Pas plus que toi. Tu détestes les Moldus et tout ce qui a un rapport avec eux, alors que tu es plutôt mal placé pour ça. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, tu sais, rajouta-t-elle avant que le garçon ne puisse dire quelque chose. Que tu en veuilles à ma famille, c'est compréhensible, mais pourquoi tu détestes ta grand-mère ? elle n'y est pour rien. Elle n'a rien fait de mal.

Belveder la fixa sans répondre, ses yeux brillants de colère contenue. Puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu dis qu'elle n'y est pour rien, mais c'est faux. Elle n'aurait jamais pu séduire mon grand-père en temps normal. Elle l'a complètement…

- Ensorcelé ? le coupa Myriam avec ironie.

- Non, rétorqua le garçon en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

- Alors, elle lui a peut-être fait un philtre d'amour ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ah oui, c'est normal, elle est moldue… mais alors, comment elle a fait ?

- La ferme, Hales.

- Mais c'est peut-être ton grand-père qui l'a séduite, en fait ! dans un couple, ça marche à deux, après tout, dit Andromeda.

Belveder les toisa, furieux, puis se leva brusquement et partit, tandis que Lestrange arrivait. Il regarda son camarade avec étonnement et vint s'installer en face des deux jeunes filles, suivi de Crabbe.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Belveder ?

- Rien, répondirent en même temps les deux amies sans daigner lever les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

Lestrange préféra ne rien ajouter et commença une discussion avec Malefoy qui s'était rapproché. L'esprit d'Andromeda se concentra sur Belveder. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensait sans cesse à la grand-mère de celui-ci. Elle devait vraiment se sentir mal d'être ainsi détestée par son petit-fils, et la jeune fille en avait le cœur serré pour elle. Mais pourquoi ? c'était une Moldue, après tout, alors pourquoi elle compatissait ? pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à la chasser de son esprit ? tout ce sentimentalisme ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas… jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'intéressait jamais à ce genre d'histoires, surtout si elles concernaient des Moldus. Elle ne se préoccupait de rien ne la touchant pas directement, en réalité. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle ignorer cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? elle aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle savait de Belveder, mais dans sa tête quelque chose la suppliait de ne pas oublier, comme si elle devait porter la culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre grand-mère qui, après tout, avait juste choisi de vivre son amour. Elle tenta de s'obliger à penser que la victime de cette histoire était Lycoris Black, une parente à elle qui plus est, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette compassion pour cette Moldue.

Andromeda sentit que quelqu'un la secouait gentiment et elle se tourna vers Myriam.

- Eh, Andro, tout le monde s'en va, là…

- Ah ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant que tous les autres mangeaient ?

- Euh… je pensais.

- Eh bien, j'espère pour toi que la pensée est très nourrissante, car il n'y a plus rien, maintenant.

Andromeda haussa les épaules et suivit son amie dans les couloirs du château. Arrivée à leur salle commune, elles virent Belveder assis sur l'un des fauteuils, perdu dans ses pensées. Andromeda s'approcha de lui malgré Myriam qui tentait de l'en empêcher en la tirant par la cape.

- Belveder… on peut parler ? dit la jeune fille en s'installant sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

Le garçon sursauta et jeta un regard furieux à la nouvelle venue.

- Non, répondit-il sèchement.

- Ecoute, j'ai besoin de parler de ça, moi… je n'arrête pas de penser à cette histoire, il faut vraiment qu'on en parle.

Belveder la fixa un instant sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir sur la proposition et sonder la sincérité de sa camarade. Puis il se leva lentement.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il. Mais pas ici.

Il remarqua enfin Myriam, debout derrière Andromeda.

- Et sans Hales, ajouta-t-il alors.

- Pas question. Je ne laisserai pas Andro seule avec toi.

- Myriam, s'il te plaît…

- Andro, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir avec lui.

- On est dans l'enceinte de l'école. Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ?

- Beaucoup de…

- Myriam, cette affaire concerne ma famille. Alors, laisse moi régler ça.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son amie, Andromeda fit signe à Belveder et ils quittèrent la salle commune sous le regard furieux de Myriam.

Belveder conduit la jeune fille jusqu'à une petite salle pas loin des cachots. Il la fit entrer et referma la porte en lançant un sort d'insonorisation. Andromeda alla s'asseoir que une chaise et le garçon vint prendre place sur le bureau en face, tout en le reculant pour ne pas être trop près de sa camarade. Andromeda attendit qu'il parle le premier. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer, elle savait que ça le braquerait et qu'elle n'arriverait pas alors à en parler. Belveder fixait un point invisible au loin, sur le mur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna enfin vers Andromeda. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la jeune fille tressaillit. Une pensée envahit son esprit : et si Myriam avait raison ?

Mais elle oublia vite cette idée quand le garçon prit la parole.

- Tu sais comment mes grands-parents se sont rencontrés ?

- Non… comment je le pourrais ? jusqu'à récemment, j'ignorais l'existence de toute cette histoire.

- C'était un jour d'hiver. Mon grand-père, qui était Langue-de-Plomb, était parti à la recherche de Marius Lestrange.

- Lestrange ?

- Oui. L'oncle de Rabastan Lestrange. Il avait disparu une nuit de janvier, le sept janvier je crois. Personne ne savait où il était. Mon grand-père avait promis au père du gamin qu'il allait le retrouver. Constantinus Lestrange était son meilleur ami, tu vois…

- Alors, il est parti à se recherche…

- Oui. Une nuit, il est arrivé à une petite ferme moldue, il était épuisé alors il est allé leur demander l'hospitalité. Ils ont tout de suite accepté. Ils lui ont donné à manger, à boire, des vêtements propres et secs, et un lit où dormir. C'est là qu'il a rencontré ma grand-mère. Elle était la fille du fermier.

Belveder se tut, les yeux baissés, puis il reprit d'une voix dénuée de sentiments.

- Elle en est tombée amoureuse dès le premier regard. C'est ce qu'elle m'a toujours dit. Le lendemain, mon grand-père n'avait aucune envie de partir. Il était trop curieux de voir comment ces Moldus vivaient, alors il a demandé s'il pouvait rester quelques jours en leur compagnie. Mais il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, et il s'éclipsait sans cesse pour aller à la recherche de Marius Lestrange. Malheureusement, quelques jours plus tard, il a fini par découvrir le corps de l'enfant dans un lac. Il avait sept ans, il ne savait pas encore pratiquer la magie. Il était tombé dans l'eau et s'était noyé. Quand mon grand-père a emmené le corps, tous se sont demandés pourquoi il ne l'avait pas découvert avant. Il n'avait alors pas osé leur avouer qu'il avait vécu parmi les Moldus pendant tout ce temps, même si, selon lui, ça n'avait en rien gêné ses recherches. Avec cette histoire, la réputation de ma famille en prenait déjà un certain coup. Et puis, un jour, Lycoris Black a suivi ce dernier et a découvert son secret quant à ses relations avec des Moldus. Elle s'est empressée de le raconter à Lestrange qui en a alors énormément voulu à mon grand-père, l'accusant d'avoir causé la mort de son fils en préférant la compagnie de ces Moldus. Il a alors monté les grandes familles contre la mienne. Nous étions de plus en plus endettés, jusqu'au jour où Lycoris Black a proposé quelque chose pour nous aider.

- Leur mariage.

- Oui. Elle avait tout calculé. Elle savait qu'en racontant ce qu'elle avait découvert à Lestrange, cela enfoncerait ma famille dans une pile de problèmes, et que seul le mariage de mon grand-père avec une sorcière de très bonne famille aurait sauvé les Belveder de la faillite. Seulement, mon grand-père a refusé. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il entretenait déjà une relation avec une autre femme, ma grand-mère. Et quand il le lui a dit, elle l'a vraiment mal pris. Elle disait qu'elle voulait les sauver de la faillite, et que c'était comme ça qu'il la remerciait… sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup. Alors, avec l'aide de Constantinus Lestrange, elle les a banni.

- Banni ?

- Oui. Elle a effacé toute trace de notre existence en utilisant un puissant sort de Magie Noire. Plus aucun livre ne parle de notre famille. Nous n'existons plus, elle a même réussi à nous supprimer de la mémoire des gens.

- Mais pas tous… Lestrange et Loversen, ils connaissaient une partie de l'histoire… ils savaient que ta famille avait perdu de sa superbe après une affaire qui avait été étouffée.

- Lestrange, c'est normal, vu que c'est son grand-père qui est responsable de ça. Loversen, je dirais que c'est parce que Lycoris Black n' a pas parfaitement réussi son sortilège pour nous effacer de la mémoire de tous ceux qui nous ont connu. Mais aujourd'hui, même des amis de mon grand-père ne se souviendront pas personnellement de lui si tu leur poses la question.

- Mais… la grand-mère paternelle de Loversen savait que ta grand-mère était moldue….

Belveder pâlit.

- Quoi… ?

- Et votre existence n'a pas tout à fait été effacée, puisque l'on peut retrouver les noms de ton grand-père, de ta grand-tante dans les archives de Poudlard.

- C'est normal, ça, personne ne peut effacer ce qui est inscrit dans ces archives… mais répète ce que tu as dit avant. Au sujet de la grand-mère de Loversen.

- Elle connaît toute l'histoire. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui demander si elle savait quelque chose à propos de ta famille, et elle lui a raconté l'histoire du mariage annulé… pour ta grand-mère, une Moldue.

- Comment… elle pouvait s'en souvenir… ?

Andromeda se posait également la question. Elle dit à Belveder qu'elle irait poser la question au Préfet-en-Chef, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle se sentit brusquement attrapée par le bras et se retourna vers le garçon dont les yeux brillaient de colère.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ? siffla-t-il.

- Seulement moi, Myriam, Tonks, Matthews et Loversen. Personne d'autre.

- Ça fait déjà beaucoup.

- Et dis toi qu'il y en a peut-être d'autre. Si la grand-mère de Loversen se souvient de tout, elle n'est peut-être pas la seule.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque, ouvrit la porte et laissa le garçon seul dans la pièce. Arrivée à son dortoir, elle vit que Myriam l'attendait, mais elle lui fit un signe bref comme quoi elle ne voulait pas en parler, puis elle se coucha en ignorant les « pssst… » de son amie.

Le lendemain matin, Andromeda n'avait toujours rien raconté à Myriam et s'obstinait à rester silencieuse. Pendant le cours de DCFM, elle ne prononça pas un mot et ne fit même pas attention aux remarques désagréables de Lawkins. Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, puis arriva enfin le moment où les quatre amis se réunissaient à la bibliothèque. Mais cette fois-ci, Andromeda ne s'y dirigea pas et entreprit de rechercher le Préfet-en-Chef. Elle aperçut Glaystone en train de discuter avec d'autres élèves de Serdaigle, et décida d'aller lui poser la question.

- Glaystone, dit-elle une fois arrivée au niveau de la Préfette-en-Chef, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Loversen, par hasard ?

- Et la politesse ? c'est pour les Scroutts ?

- S'il te plaît, Glaystone, peux-tu me dire où se trouve Loversen, et rapidement, car je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Les Blacks se croient décidément tout permis, persifla Liz Bradley, l'amie de Glaystone.

- Et les Serdaigles sont pour la plupart vraiment hypocrites, répliqua Andromeda. Ils se montrent aussi loyaux que les Poufsouffles, mais derrière, ils se moquent de leurs amis, en faisant des paris sur leurs dos, par exemple.

Liz Bradley pâlit, regarda méchamment la Serpentard mais s'abstint de répondre. Cependant, Glaystone était loin d'être quelqu'un de stupide et observa son amie avec un air suspicieux. Andromeda regrettait d'avoir dit cela, car elle savait que la Serdaigle avait compris de qui elle parlait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en inquiéter. Elle répéta sa question et la Préfette-en-Chef répondit brièvement qu'il s'était dirigé vers le parc.

Andromeda courut jusqu'au parc, évitant de justesse quelques élèves qui croisaient sa route. Arrivée au parc, elle s'arrêta et chercha Loversen des yeux. Elle le trouva allongé sous un arbre, contemplant le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. La jeune fille s'élança vers lui et se posta devant.

- Tiens, Black ! que fais-tu ici ?

- Je te cherchais. J'ai quelque chose à te demander… et aussi à t'avouer. Il faudrait que t'ailles vite voir Bradley…

- Bradley ? pourquoi ?

- Mais pas tout de suite. Comment ta grand-mère savait que c'était une Moldue ?

- De quoi tu me parles, là ?, demanda le garçon en se redressant.

- De la grand-mère de Belveder ! comment elle savait que c'était une Moldue ?

- Black, ne le crie pas comme ça, je ne pense pas que Belveder apprécierait.

Andromeda se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour d'elle. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde et personne n'avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle s'assit à côté de Loversen.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est étonnant qu'elle le savait, murmura le garçon.

- Parce que Lycoris Black a effacé toute trace écrite de l'existence des Belveders avec un sort de Magie Noire. Mais elle n'a pas fait que ça, elle a aussi essayé d'effacer leur existence de la mémoire des gens. Ça n'a pas complètement marché, mais il n'empêche que pour tous, les Belveders étaient une famille qui n'a jamais été importante et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de s'en souvenir.

- Ah, je vois… elle a du utiliser plusieurs sorts, je pense, pour arriver à ce résultat.

- Elle a lancé ces sorts sur toute la population sorcière… c'est quand même terrifiant, non ?

- Mais non, idiote, elle ne les a pas lancés sur tous les sorciers d'Angleterre ! s'exclama Loversen en éclatant de rire. Elle les a lancés sur le nom des Belveders. C'est quand même plus facile, non ?

- Ah, euh… oui, bien sûr.

Loversen donna une petite tape amicale derrière la tête de ma jeune fille et se rallongea.

- Je lui enverrai un hibou, dit-il. A ma grand-mère.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Et pourquoi je devrais aller parler à Bradley ?

- Ah… eh bien… j'ai croisé Glaystone et je lui ai demandé où tu étais. Mais on s'est un peu… accrochée… en fait, Bradley a dit que les Blacks se croyaient tout permis, elle m'a énervé, et j'ai dit quelque chose… du style… que les Serdaigles étaient hypocrites envers leurs amis, et j'ai donné… un exemple…

- Mais tu n'as rien dit ce concret ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! mais Glaystone n'est pas dupe, elle s'est doutée de quelque chose. Je l'ai vu à son regard.

- Ah… donc tu penses que Bradley va lui vendre la mèche ?

- Bah… ça me paraît évident. Si Glaystone la harcèle pour savoir… et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le lui dirait.

- Parce que sinon, elle perd son pari.

- Elle a parié quoi ?

- Vingt gallions que la Préfette ne craquera pas.

- Elle a parié ça ? mais elle est folle ! vingt gallions ! et… dit comme ça, ça fait pas trop salop envers Glaystone.

- C'est vrai, mais elle a quand même parié sur le dos de son amie, et, surtout, elle ne lui a jamais dit que toute l'école pariait sur elle.

- Donc elle a autant intérêt que vous que Glaystone ne sache rien ?

- En effet. Imagine toi à sa place trente secondes. Tu sais que toute l'école parie sur ton amie et tu te retrouves à parier toi aussi. Même si tu paries tout le contraire des autres, ce qui montre que tu as… on va dire une certaine confiance envers ton amie… tu ne lui as quand même rien dit parce que, justement, toi aussi tu as parié. A ton avis, comment réagirait ton amie si elle découvrait tout ça ?

- Ça dépend de l'amie en question. Si c'était Myriam qui avait parié derrière mon dos, ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'étonnant de sa part. Je serais fâchée contre elle, mais sans plus.

- Même si elle a fait circuler ce pari dans toute l'école ?

- C'est Myriam, après tout.

Le Serpentard sourit.

- Oui, mais là, on parle de Glaystone. Visiblement, tu ne la connais pas bien.

- Comment ça ?

Loversen se pencha vers elle comme s'il voulait lui dire un secret.

- Je peux te dire que Glaystone, elle, elle ne va pas juste être fâchée contre Bradley.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle va piquer la colère du siècle. Alors, crois-moi, Bradley va sûrement éviter que cela n'arrive. Pour la sécurité des autres autant que pour la sienne.

Sur ces mots, Loversen se leva et partit en direction du château. Andromeda l'imita deux minutes plus tard, après s'être mise en tête que le garçon avait raison. Bradley n'avait certainement pas envie de se brouiller avec son amie pour un pari aussi stupide. Et puis, quoi qu'en disait le Préfet-en-Chef, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Glaystone en voudrait tellement à Bradley. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute, et elle ne pouvait rien contre toute cette histoire. Elle s'était faite piéger par les autres et s'était retrouvée à parier elle aussi. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. On avait déjà parié sur Andromeda aussi, en première année. Des élèves de Gryffondor de troisième année avait fait le pari qu'elle resterait seule le restant de sa scolarité. Ils avaient entendu Bellatrix dire à des camarades de Serpentards de la même année, avant un cours en commun avec les Lions, qu'elle s'inquiétait que sa petite sœur ne se mêle pas aux autres, alors que les Serpentards de son année essayaient de se faire bien voir par elle. Mais le pari n'avait pas pu prendre fin, car en l'apprenant, Bellatrix était allée dire « quelques mots » aux Gryffondors.

En quatrième année aussi, on avait fait un pari sur Andromeda. Des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles de la même année qu'elle avaient parié la durée de temps restant avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Lestrange. Aux dires de Myriam, qui avait eu vent de ce pari et en avait informé Andromeda, personne n'avait gagné. Normal… s'ils avaient pris la peine de se renseigner, ils auraient compris que ce n'était pas parce que Lestrange venait toujours près d'elle et manger avec elle, qu'elle l'aimait bien. Ils auraient vu que c'était tout le contraire.

Andromeda arriva à la bibliothèque et rejoignit ses amis à la petite table. En voyant Myriam, Tonks et Matthews lui faire des petits signes de la main tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, elle pensa qu'après tout, elle se moquait bien de savoir si Bradley allait tout raconter à Glaystone. Ça ne changerait rien à la petite vie qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà le chapitre 9 !!! personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Non seulement, on découvre une Andromeda qui se découvre un peu plus, mais aussi on commence à percevoir le futur sombre qui se prépare... mais je ne vais pas en dire plus, sinon, je vais vous retirer tout le plaisir de lire ce chapitre ! ;-p_

_Petite remarque personnelle que vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire surtout si vous ne lisez pas le Voyou de Durmstrang :__ quand je compare les personnages de mes deux fictions, je retrouve beaucoup de similitudes entre certains... j'imagine que ça doit être à peu près la même chose chez les autres. Après tout, c'est comme ça un peu partout, dans les films, surtout. Ici, la comparaison concerne surtout le personnage de Loversen et celui de Maximus Gavan. Sans faire attention, je leur ai donné quasiment les mêmes caractéristiques extérieures : cheveux noirs et yeux bleus. Sauf que Loversen a la peau très pâle, tandis que Maximus a le teint mat. Autre similitude : leurs pitreries. Mais plus je pousse la comparaison, plus je trouve des différences. Maximus est ami avec tout le monde, il est apprécié par tous ses camarades et il a besoin de faire parti de plusieurs groupes à la fois, si ce n'est tous. Loversen est plus réservé, il ne ressent pas le besoin ni l'envie de faire parti d'un groupe en particulier. Maximus n'a pas peur de se ridiculiser, Loversen se fait plus discret. Ils sont tous les deux très intelligents et ne craignent pas de désobéir au règlement. La différence est que Maximus ne le fait que si des amis sont dans le coup, tandis que Loversen est un solitaire. _

_Voilà, j'ai fini avec ma petite observation. Désolée, il fallait que je l'explique quelque part et que je l'écrive... mais ce n'est pas bien important !_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Loversen se trompait. Bradley avait faibli face à l'insistance de Glaystone, puisque c'était ensemble qu'elles allèrent le trouver.

C'était juste pendant le petit déjeuner. Andromeda et Myriam étaient déjà à table depuis un quart d'heure lorsque Loversen les rejoignit.

- Salut, vous deux ! vous allez à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Myriam.

- Et vous y allez avec les deux autres ?

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne purent lui répondre, car quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la grande porte avec fracas, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les élèves présents. Apparurent alors Glaystone, furieuse, et derrière elle, légèrement mal à l'aise, Bradley. Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la table des Serpentards et Glaystone se posta à côté de Loversen puis frappa la table du poing. Le Préfet-en-Chef lui sourit.

- Eh, doucement, Gemma, tu vas te faire mal.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? ça t'a bien amusé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu donc ? demanda le garçon avec un air qui ne trompait personne.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! ça t'amuse tellement de faire des paris sur le dos des autres ? non seulement, t'en branles pas une depuis le début de l'année, mais en plus, faut que tu te foutes de ta collègue en la faisant passer pour une conne ! j'en ai assez de toi, Loversen ! t'es qu'un con qui se moque complètement de tous ceux qui l'entourent ! un putain d'égoïste qui ne prend jamais en considération ce que ressentent les autres !

- Ça, c'est pas vrai…

- La ferme ! tout le monde ici peut le dire ! t'es même pas apprécié dans ta propre maison, alors comment tu peux te permettre de te foutre des autres ?

- Eh, je suis apprécié dans ma maison ! c'est juste que…

- Je m'en fous ! tu m'entends ? tu peux bien me dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fous !

- Ah, et après c'est moi qui me moque de ce que ressentent les autres ?

Glaystone en resta sans voix, tandis que certains élèves ricanaient. Andromeda se dit que si Loversen continuait ainsi, la Serdaigle allait finir par commettre un meurtre.

- Bordel ! Loversen, tu fais chier ! tu…

- Ça suffit, Miss Glaystone ! retentit la voix du professeur McGonagall. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous comporter comme il le faut devant vos camarades ! vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple !

La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux. La directrice de Gryffondor toisait les deux élèves avec colère et effarement. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'elle assistait à une dispute entre Préfets-en-Chefs, et devant toute la grande salle qui plus est !

- Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à la fin du petit déjeuner.

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

Glaystone semblait sur le point de pleurer. Bradley posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui se tourna vers Loversen.

- Toi… j'étais tellement fière d'être choisie comme Préfette-en-Chef… tu as tout gâché…

- Eh, je ne suis pas le seul qui doit en être blâmé. A la base, ce n'était qu'un pari entre Hales et moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les autres s'en sont mêlés.

- Comme si cela changeait quelque chose…

La Serdaigle se dirigea vers sa table, suivie par Bradley qui lança un regard noir aux Serpentards. Myriam poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Comme si elle était bien placée pour nous regarder comme ça, celle-là, dit-elle. Elle a quand même parié, elle aussi.

- Quand même, murmura Andromeda. Je comprends un peu Glaystone. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place…

- Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle a craqué !

- Loversen ! s'offusqua la jeune Black.

- Eh bien quoi ? tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais pleurer à cause de ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Elle n'a pourtant pas tort, déclara Belveder qui était assis pas loin d'eux. Quand elle dit que tu n'es pas apprécié dans ta maison.

- Ça, c'est surtout à cause de Warrix.

- Warrix ? interrogea Andromeda, bien qu'elle devinait la réponse.

- Ta chère sœur, voyons !

- Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? demanda Myriam.

- C'est la contraction de warrior et Bellatrix.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Bellatrix signifie guerrière en latin, répondit Belveder.

- Ah, ok… c'est pas mal trouvé.

- Andromeda ! tu ne vas pas les laisser se moquer ainsi de notre sœur ? s'exclama brusquement Narcissa, assise à quelques places d'eux.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Andromeda en haussant les épaules.

- Bella détestait quand il l'appelait ainsi ! tu te dois de la défendre !

- Premièrement, elle a toujours été assez grande pour se défendre toute seule. Et deuxièmement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle détestait ce surnom. Il n'a rien de terrible.

- C'est… de l'irrespect !

- Narcissa, côté respect, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Bellatrix était bien placée pour en parler. Alors, je me moque complètement de comment Loversen peut l'appeler. Et puis, de toute façon, il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Oui, et puis, petite fleur, je te demanderais de ne pas me manquer de respect à moi, le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler petite fleur !

- Décidément, c'est une manie dans la famille, plaisanta Myriam.

- A mon avis, Loversen, tu ne vas pas rester Préfet-en-Chef bien longtemps, fit remarquer Belveder.

- Comment ça ? ils ne vont quand même pas m'enlever ce privilège !

- Tu es censé le mériter, ce privilège, répliqua Andromeda. Or, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait me reprocher. Après tout, occuper les élèves, ça fait aussi parti du devoir des Préfets-en-Chefs, non ?

- Parce que pour toi, faire des paris sur quelqu'un, c'est occuper les autres ? demanda Lestrange, assis à côté de Belveder.

- Bien sûr ! avouez que tout le monde a trouvé cette idée formidable. Même toi, Lestrange, tu as parié.

Le concerné haussa les épaules et fixa son assiette, ce qui signifiait dans son langage que Loversen avait raison, mais qu'il préférait mourir que de l'avouer.

- De toute façon, parier sur cette sang-mêlée, c'est probablement pas quelque chose que l'on va te reprocher, déclara Malefoy.

- Et nous y voilà encore ! soupira Myriam. Il faut toujours que le blondinet ramène tout au sang.

- Pour la énième fois, Hales, ne m'appelle pas le blondinet.

- Pour la énième fois, Malefoy, arrête avec ces théories de sang-pur ou impur. Ça devient franchement lassant.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à se les enfoncer dans la tête, sûrement.

- Plutôt pour quelqu'un qui a de la conversation au lieu de répéter sans cesse les mêmes choses. Ne fais pas de ton cas une généralité, Malefoy.

Certains Serpentards ricanèrent discrètement, et même les amis de Malefoy, Lestrange et compagnie tentèrent de dissimuler un sourire. Seul Belveder ne se cachait pas et esquissait un sourire narquois tout en fixant le garçon à la peau si pâle, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. D'ailleurs, toute la table ne semblait attendre que ça.

- Mais c'est ton cas qui ne devrait pas devenir une généralité. Vous imaginez, rajouta-t-il à l'attention des autres Serpentards assis autour d'eux, notre monde peuplé d'adorateurs de Moldus ?

La plupart des Serpentards firent la grimace, tandis que d'autres se mirent à ricaner, comme si cette idée était la plus aberrante qu'il soit. Le regard de Myriam s'assombrit sous le coup de la colère.

- Un monde peuplé d'adorateurs de Moldus vaut probablement mieux qu'un monde peuplé de fanatiques comme toi.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

- On verra, dit-il d'une voix traînante. On verra.

Andromeda sentit son sang se glacer. Elle était sûre que Malefoy faisait allusion à la même chose qu'il lui avait dite la dernière fois. Cependant, elle eut beau chercher, elle ne comprit toujours pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Myriam, en revanche, semblait l'avoir deviné. Elle blêmit et se leva, toisant Malefoy d'un regard qui fit détourner les yeux des autres élèves, se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait regardé quelqu'un ainsi. C'était cette fameuse fois où elle avait envoyé un élève bien plus âgé qu'elle à l'infirmerie.

Evidemment, dit-elle de façon que seuls ceux se trouvant près d'eux entendent. Un être immonde tel que toi ne peut que se joindre à ce fou furieux. Tu es décidément tombé bien bas, Malefoy. Même si cela ne m'étonne pas de ta part, je pensais quand même que tu avais plus de dignité que ça.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la grande salle précipitamment. Andromeda se leva à son tour puis poursuivit son amie dans les couloirs, mais celle-ci marchait bien trop vite et elle peinait à la rattraper.

- Myriam ! attends moi !

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers son amie, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce qu'elle la suive. Arrivée à la hauteur de Myriam, Andromeda essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- Où vas-tu ? finit-elle par demander.

- A la bibliothèque. Au moins, là, je serais tranquille et je ne risquerais pas de retomber sur un de ces crétins.

Sans un mot de plus elle se détourna et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Andromeda la suivit en silence, ne sachant quoi dire. Myriam se dirigea vers leur table et en vira les trois Serdaigles qui s'y étaient installés. Le regard de la Serpentard les dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit pour rester à cette place, et ils allèrent s'asseoir à une autre table plus loin. Andromeda s'assit en face de son amie. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Myriam ne fit de toute façon pas attention à elle et sortit son livre sur le Quidditch, tandis que la jeune brune se décidait à prendre le livre prêté par Tonks, cependant elle ne parvenait pas à s'y intéresser, son esprit étant sans cesse tourné vers la discussion qui avait eu lieu pendant le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tonks, Matthews et Loversen arrivèrent en ricanant. Andromeda releva la tête du livre alors que Myriam gardait les yeux baissés, ignorant les trois nouveaux venus. Tonks et Loversen s'installèrent chacun à côté de la jeune brune tandis que Matthews prit place à la droite de la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Andromeda.

- C'était pas très sympa de votre part d'être parties comme ça en me laissant seul avec Malefoy et compagnie, fit Loversen en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question… bref, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après notre départ ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, je me suis moi aussi levé…

- Et à ce moment-là, Glaystone a surgi de nulle part pour l'entraîner jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, termina Matthews avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a surveillé pendant tout le petit déjeuner pour t'éviter d'oublier la convocation de McGonagall, renchérit Tonks.

- Oublier ? tu veux dire esquiver, corrigea Andromeda.

- Vous avez décidément une bien piètre opinion de moi. Comme si c'était mon genre d'oublier mes engagements ! et esquiver, voyons… ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, murmura la Serpentard en ayant l'air bien peu convaincu.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec McGonagall ? demanda Tonks.

- Oh… elle m'a juste posé un ultimatum. Elle a estimé que cette histoire de pari n'avait aucune raison d'amener une conversation pareille dans la grande salle. Cependant, elle m'a collé une retenue.

- Une retenue ? s'étonna Matthews. On peut donner une retenue aux Préfets-en-Chefs ?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Loversen en affichant un air misérable. Elle a aussi l'intention d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents.

- C'est tout ? questionna Andromeda. Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne vais pas vous faire un compte-rendu complet, je ne vous donne que le nécessaire.

- Passons à autre chose, alors, dit Matthews. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui s'est passé à votre table.

Andromeda lança un regard vers Myriam qui n'avait pas bronché, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre. Matthews soupira et attrapa le bouquin brusquement, obligeant la Serpentard à relever les yeux, agacée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Matthews. Rends moi ce livre.

- Pas question. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avant.

- Tu es vraiment chiant, tu le sais, ça ?

- Rassure toi, je ne t'arrive pas encore à la cheville. Tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire, tu vas pouvoir garder la première place.

- Putain, Matthews, rends moi ce bouquin et ferme la. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Ça, on avait remarqué...

- Kenny, rends le lui, sinon elle va ameuter Pince.

Le Poufsouffle reposa le livre devant Myriam en soupirant.

- Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Tonks en se retournant vers Andromeda et Loversen.

Andromeda commença à leur raconter toute la discussion tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers son amie qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux posés sur le livre ouvert devant elle. Cependant, elle voyait bien qu'elle ne lisait pas, car ses yeux restaient fixes et elle ne tourna pas une seule fois la page. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé le récit, Matthews se retourna vers Myriam.

- C'est qui ce fou furieux auquel tu as fait allusion ?

Myriam l'observa sans rien dire et détourna son regard pour remarquer qu'Andromeda et Tonks semblaient se poser la même question. Seul Loversen avait compris de qui elle parlait, à en juger par ses yeux baissés et son visage sérieux.

- Celui qui se fait appeler Voldemor, répondit-elle d'une voix grave.

Andromeda sentit son sang se glacer. _Voldemor_… ce nom lui était familier. Mais où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu ? qui était-il vraiment ? et puis, pourquoi se sentait-elle subitement si mal à l'aise ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui c'est, Andro, murmura Myriam qui avait remarqué l'air interrogateur de son amie. Vu ta famille, tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir ce genre de chose.

Andromeda se sentit vexée par la remarque et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, non, je ne sais pas de qui tu veux parler. Désolée de te décevoir.

- Pourtant, je mettrais ma main à couper que Bellatrix doit aduler cet homme. Il a les mêmes principes en ce qui concerne les théories du sang, et c'est un vrai fanatique. Il y a déjà eu des meurtres de sorciers d'origine moldue à son compte, ainsi que des disparitions…

- Personne ne sait réellement si c'est lui le coupable, l'interrompit Loversen.

- Bien sûr que c'est lui, répliqua Myriam en lui jetant un regard agacé. Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? il suffit de l'entendre parler pour se douter qu'il y ait pour quelque chose.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? demanda Matthews.

- Non. Mais mon cousin, si, l'année dernière. Il travaille au Département des Accidents Magiques, et ce cinglé s'est ramené, il cherchait quelqu'un. Mon cousin lui a dit qu'il ignorait où était cette personne, et Voldemor lui a demandé son nom. Quand il a su qu'il venait d'une grande famille de sang-purs, il a commencé à lui faire l'éloge de notre sang, puis a enchaîné sur ce qu'il pensait des sorciers « impurs ». Mon cousin a eu un mal fou à se débarrasser de lui. Des gens disparaissent, meurent, et ce taré se balade librement en racontant à qui veut l'entendre tout ce qu'il pense de la présence des Moldus et des sorciers d'origine moldue dans ce monde ! il pourrait porter une pancarte autour du cou disant « je tue et j'aime ça » que personne au Ministère ne va bouger le petit doigt pour empêcher son ascension !

Un « chut » sévère se fit entendre et Myriam abaissa à nouveau les yeux sur son livre, le visage crispé. Tonks se tourna vers Andromeda.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ? je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant l'air agacé de la jeune fille, Hales n'a pas tout à fait tort, le discours de cet homme ressemble bien à celui de ta sœur. Elle n'en a jamais parlé ?

Andromeda soupira discrètement et tenta de fouiller dans sa mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais était-ce Bellatrix qui lui en avait parlé ? ça aurait très bien pu être ses parents… non, ils ne sortaient quasiment pas, comment auraient-ils pu rencontrer ce Voldemor ?

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il recherche des adeptes parmi les grandes familles de sorciers, murmura Matthews. Et comme ta famille est l'une des plus anciennes…

- Mais je ne vois pas... ce nom, je l'ai déjà entendu, j'en suis sûre, cependant impossible de me rappeler où et par qui…

- C'est sûrement par Bellatrix, dit Myriam. Tu n'écoutes jamais avec attention ce qu'elle te raconte. Si ça avait été tes parents, tu t'en serais souvenue.

- Oui…

Andromeda soupira et baissa les yeux. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vers le propriétaire qui n'était autre que Tonks. Ce dernier lui souriait, mais la Serpentard vit bien la tristesse qui émanait de son regard.

- Ne te prends pas la tête à te souvenir de qui a bien pu te parler de ce type, murmura-t-il. Ça ne changera rien, de toute façon.

Tout en disant cela, une ombre passa dans ses yeux pour disparaître l'instant d'après. Il se détourna de la jeune fille en enlevant la main de son épaule et sortit ses affaires pour se lancer dans son travail. Matthews et Loversen l'imitèrent, et Andromeda tenta de se concentrer sur le livre de Jules Vernes, mais n'y parvint cependant pas, l'esprit accaparé par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Des disparitions, des meurtres, et seulement contre des Moldus ou des sorciers d'origine moldue… son regard se posa discrètement sur Tonks. Si ce Voldemor devenait plus puissant, le Poufsouffle serait sûrement dans sa liste de victimes. Andromeda tressaillit et détourna les yeux. Non, c'était ridicule. Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Tonks qu'il ne connaissait pas ? il était né-moldu, mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison… Elle serra les poings. Bien sûr que si, c'en était une. Bellatrix le répétait assez : tous ces né-moldus étaient une honte pour leur monde, et le pire était qu'ils « contaminaient » les grandes familles de sang-purs, les souillant de leur sang, brisant leur grande lignée. Voldemor devait sans aucun doute se contenter de ça pour s'en prendre à tous ces gens. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi les tuer ?

Andromeda referma brutalement son livre, faisant sursauter ses amis qui la regardèrent avec étonnement. Elle s'excusa, leur dit qu'elle était fatiguée et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise là, essayant de se concentrer sur un livre, tandis qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait Tonks, en train de travailler tranquillement, sans s'inquiéter de ce Voldemor. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ça, elle, et à se poser des questions, se demander qui avait raison, se faire du soucis pour le Poufsouffle. Dans sa tête se bousculaient mille réflexions qui la tourmentaient.

Elle entra silencieusement dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers son dortoir sans jeter un regard autour d'elle. Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se retourner brusquement. Andromeda fit alors face à Belveder qui la toisait avec… inquiétude ? non, elle devait avoir des hallucinations. Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter… s'inquiéter de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Belveder ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas mais sembla vouloir la sonder du regard. Andromeda soupira et dégagea son bras de l'étreinte du garçon.

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je vais aller dans mon dortoir, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais le jeune garçon l'attrapa à nouveau et l'entraîna avec lui en-dehors de la salle commune. Andromeda ne sut comment réagir, trop surprise, et elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard furieux de Lestrange avant d'être complètement dehors. Belveder l'amena dans la même salle que la dernière fois et ferma la porte avec soin puis lança un sort d'insonorisation. Une fois toutes ces précautions prises, il se tourna vers Andromeda qui recula instinctivement, inquiète.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Hein ?

- Toi, Hales, Loversen, Tonks… de quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Mais enfin, ça ne te regarde pas ! de quoi tu te mêles… ?

Elle ne put en dire davantage, Belveder l'ayant obligé brutalement à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Comme lors de leur dernière entrevue, il s'installa sur la table en face d'elle et la toisa à nouveau. Andromeda déglutit avec peine, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le Serpentard.

- Loversen a eu une réponse de sa grand-mère ?

- Non…

- J'espère que vous en avez parlé à personne…

- Je te répète que non ! tu es agaçant avec ça, tu sais ?

- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Surtout avec ce qui se prépare…

Andromeda blêmit.

- Ce… ce qui se prépare ?

- Oui. Voldemor.

Il observa la jeune fille, semblant attendre une réaction particulière chez elle, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire transparaître son angoisse.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle enfin. Tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille. C'est vrai que ta grand-mère est moldue...

Elle ne put continuer, car le garçon venait d'éclater d'un grand rire sonore. Elle le fixa sans comprendre, et lorsqu'il fut calmé, il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

- Tu n'as rien compris, dit-il. Comme si je pouvais m'inquiéter de ma grand-mère, ou de ce qu'elle a fait subir à notre famille.

- Mais alors, pourquoi…

- Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie que ce genre d'information n'arrive aux oreilles de Voldemor.

Andromeda soutint son regard, se demandant bien pourquoi il tenait tant à cacher ce secret à ce sorcier. Belveder sembla le comprendre et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- J'ai bien l'intention de le rejoindre à ma sortie de Poudlard, murmura-t-il lentement.

La jeune fille devint livide, les yeux écarquillés plus par l'incompréhension que par la terreur.

- Mais… pourquoi ? ça n'a pas de sens… ta grand-mère est moldue, pourquoi tu t'en prendrais à des gens comme elle ? ou comme Tonks ?

Le regard de Belveder s'assombrit.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? je me moque de qui est ma grand-mère. A cause d'elle, ma famille a été bannie, sa réputation bafouée, et nous ne sommes plus rien aujourd'hui. Si elle n'avait pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Pourquoi tu ne rejettes la faute que sur elle ? ton grand-père est tout aussi fautif, à mes yeux !

- Tais toi ! je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon grand-père !

- C'est lui qui a décidé de retourner à cette ferme et de continuer à voir ces Moldus !

- Tais toi !

Andromeda manqua de tomber à terre sous le coup de la gifle que venait de lui donner Belveder. Furieuse, elle se releva et toisa son camarade avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- C'était un geste à ne pas faire, siffla-t-elle.

- Je… je t'avais dit de te taire…

- Pourquoi ? parce que tu n'apprécies pas d'entendre la vérité ?

- Ce n'est pas la vérité ! Ce qui est vrai, c'est quand Voldemor dit que les Moldus détruisent nos familles, notre lignée…

Il se tut, venant à son tour de se prendre une gifle de la part de la jeune fille.

- J'aurais approuvé ses dires si le fait de faire des enfants avec des Moldus nous rendait tous cracmols, dit Andromeda d'une voix glaciale. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tu es sorcier, non ? tes parents aussi, il me semble. Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi les Moldus représentent une menace pour nos familles.

Comme le garçon ne répondait pas, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la salle sans adresser le moindre regard à Belveder qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Andromeda entra précipitamment dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans son dortoir, Lestrange arriva près d'elle, voulant lui poser des questions sur Belveder, mais un simple regard de la jeune fille l'en dissuada. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans son dortoir, Andromeda se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir. Rosier, Yaxley et McNair la fixèrent sans rien dire, puis continuèrent de se préparer pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Andromeda repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Belveder. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à tout ça, c'était sorti de sa bouche avec naturel. Mais c'était vrai qu'après tout, elle n'avait jamais accordé vraiment d'attention à ce que lui répétaient ses parents ou sa sœur concernant les nés-moldus et les Moldus. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Belveder, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pensait au plus profond de son âme, mais elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de se poser les questions nécessaires pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Même quand Myriam lui faisait de grands discours sur l'absurdité des théories pro-sang-pur, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille, ne voulant pas prendre parti. En réalité, et elle en avait bien conscience à présent, si elle n'y faisait pas attention, c'était juste pour se protéger, pour ne pas s'opposer à sa famille. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais approuvé toutes ces théories, car depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'était rendue compte que peu importait l'origine du sorcier, ils étaient tous là pour apprendre à maîtriser la Magie, et que si on ne le lui disait pas, elle n'avait aucun moyen de distinguer un élève venant d'une famille sorcière à un autre venant d'une famille moldue. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait compris elle-même, mais elle n'en avait parlé à personne et avait enfermé ceci dans une partie de son esprit pour ne plus y faire attention ensuite, afin de ne pas renier ce en quoi sa famille croyait. Mais aujourd'hui, pouvait-elle encore fermer les yeux face à tout ceci ?

Andromeda se redressa en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Rosier, Yaxley et McNair sortirent, tandis que Myriam rentrait. Les deux amies se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis la jeune blonde alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Les garçons sont allés chercher leurs affaires. On ferait bien de se dépêcher nous aussi. Ils nous ont donné rendez-vous devant la Tête du Sanglier.

- La Tête du Sanglier ? mais c'est… malfamé, là bas.

- Oui, mais on passera plus inaperçus… à moins qu'à présent, tu te moques d'être vue en compagnie de Tonks.

Myriam sonda son amie du regard. Andromeda ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps et baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas…

Myriam soupira et se leva pour attraper sa cape épaisse.

- Allez, dépêche toi, ils vont nous attendre.

Andromeda eut un sourire puis se leva à son tour et prit la cape chaude que lui tendait son amie. Elles sortirent du dortoir et traversèrent la salle commune. Andromeda aperçut Belveder assis sur l'un des fauteuils avec Lestrange qui semblait vouloir lui tirer les vers du nez concernant sa discussion avec sa « fiancée », mais le garçon baissa immédiatement les yeux, évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Andromeda préféra ne pas repenser à leur conversation, se disant qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle profite de cette journée qui promettait d'être belle. Non seulement le soleil était présent, mais elles allaient également pouvoir passer la journée avec les deux Poufsouffles. Au diable Voldemor… ils étaient jeunes et insouciants, après tout.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me revoilà !!!**_

_Je me suis pas mal amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, avec une Andromeda vraiment maladroite et… vous verrez bien ! ;-p bon, il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais ce n'est pas très flagrant. _

_Quelqu'un m'avait envoyé un lien sur Deviantart, car elle avait trouvé des images d'Andromeda et de Ted. J'en ai trouvé une autre qui m'a vraiment faite rire : __.com/art/andromeda-s-revenge-40421580_

_bon, cette Andromeda et ce Ted là ne ressemblent pas trop à ceux que j'ai imaginé, quoique… en revanche, Bella, c'est tout à fait ça !!! _

_**Réponses aux reviews **_

_**Rebecca-Black : **__parfaitement, il faut savoir vivre au jour le jour, pour ne rien regretter et pour aimer chaque épisode de notre existence ! _

_**Lunouche : **__merci beaucoup pour ta review ! et bah si, y'a plein de choses à dire sur Andromeda et Tonks, après tout, c'est une Black qui a épousé un né-moldu lol. Vu la famille, y'a de quoi faire ;-) j'espère que la suite te plaira également !_

_**NaoO : **__merci beaucoup toi aussi pour la review ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand ce sont des compliments ! lol. En effet, je m'éclate bien quand j'écris les dialogues, surtout quand Myriam et Matthews sont présents. Bon, dans ces derniers chapitres, il y en a eu moins, ça tournait plus autour de Loversen et de son pari… mais comme il plaît lui aussi, j'imagine que ce n'est pas trop grave ! et puis, il a fallu que je montre les doutes concernant la guerre qui s'annonce... Mais pas de panique, Myriam et Matthews vont bientôt reprendre leurs petites joutes verbales ^^ quant aux couples, c'est une bonne question : Myriam/Loversen ou Myriam/Matthews ? moi, j'ai déjà une idée de la réponse… vous allez d'ailleurs pas tarder à en avoir l'aperçu ;-)_

_**Dumbledorette : **__j'attends toujours tes reviews à chaque chapitre !!! lol. J'vais finir par venir chez toi pour lui dire ma façon de penser, à ton ordi… ;-p_

_Bref… bonne lecture !!!_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Se donner rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier était probablement la plus mauvaise idée que Loversen ait eu de toute sa vie. Enfin… le Préfet-en-Chef, lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de ces quelques sorciers à l'allure louche, tandis que ses camarades ne cessaient de surveiller les autres clients. Ainsi, Andromeda jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil à ce qui ressemblait à une vieille femme assise dans le fond et qui semblait les observer. Tonks, assis à côté de la jeune fille, l'avait également repérée.

- On aurait peut-être du se couvrir le visage, nous aussi, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est inutile, répondit Loversen. Même avec nos visages cachés, les gens devinent quand même tout de suite que nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard.

- Mais on a le droit de venir ici ? demanda Matthews en lançant un regard suspicieux à son verre de Bièraubeurre.

- Bien sûr. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais emmener intentionnellement des élèves dans un lieu interdit, moi le Préfet-en-Chef ?

- De ta part, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait encore nous étonner, répliqua Myriam avec un sourire en coin.

- De toute façon, il vaudrait mieux pour lui d'éviter les ennuis, ajouta Tonks. Son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef vole dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête, et il en faudrait peu pour qu'elle n'aille voir ailleurs.

Les amis éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Loversen fit mine d'être vexé. Ils restèrent au moins une heure dans le bar, puis Matthews et Tonks partirent en premier, et les trois Serpentards en firent de même cinq minutes après leur départ. Andromeda s'arrêta à la boutique Scribenpenne et laissa Myriam et Loversen dehors, ces deux derniers ayant refusé de l'accompagner. Elle entra et retira sa capuche, observant les clients autour d'elle. Elle aperçut un groupe de Poufsouffles de quatrième année, des Serdaigles de cinquième année, ainsi que quelques Gryffondors, mais aucun Serpentard. Elle s'avança vers un étalage qui présentait diverses plumes colorées, puis elle le contourna pour se diriger au fond du magasin, là où étaient proposés des modèles plus anciens. Elle attrapa une plume de paon aussi grande que son avant-bras et l'inspecta avec attention.

- Ta plume est cassée ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement pour trouver Terry Belveder devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir horreur de se faire surprendre comme ça !

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler comme si j'étais un malpropre, répliqua le garçon avec agacement. Je ne t'ai posé qu'une simple petite question.

- Ça va, ça va. Excuse moi d'avoir réagi comme ça… mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me fasses sursauter comme ça dès que tu t'approches ? ça m'énerve !

Belveder la fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, comme ça, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Pas peur, non, je n'emploierais quand même pas ce mot, répondit Andromeda rapidement.

Le Serpentard ricana. La jeune fille décida de l'ignorer et reposa la plume pour en prendre une autre. Comme elle l'avait fait avec la précédente, elle observa l'objet sous toutes ses coutures avant de la ranger sur le rayon et en prendre une suivante.

- Il te faut trois heures pour trouver une plume ?

- Pour trouver une _bonne_ plume, oui… ce que je fais t'intéresse donc tant ?

- C'est quand même bien plus passionnant que Lestrange avec ses bonbons.

Ce fut au tour d'Andromeda de ricaner, et le garçon ne put retenir un sourire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi m'observer me choisir une plume est plus passionnant que ça, mais bon… quand je pense que Myriam refuse toujours de m'accompagner ici, alors que toi, tu préfères rester là…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. C'était vrai : pourquoi restait-il ici avec elle ? elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais le garçon haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans un mot. Andromeda l'observa un instant, puis reposa la plume qu'elle tenait en main pour reprendre la première qu'elle avait inspectée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse, paya son achat et sortit précipitamment, espérant ne pas avoir mis trop de temps à choisir pour ne pas avoir à subir les moqueries de Myriam. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne trouva ni Myriam ni Loversen dehors. Elle jeta un œil à gauche et à droite, mais ne vit aucune trace de ses deux amis. Elle pesta contre eux et entreprit de se rendre au Gaichiffon. Elle voulait s'acheter une nouvelle cape, plus chaude que celle qu'elle portait actuellement. En entrant dans la boutique de vêtements, elle aperçut sa sœur Narcissa avec ses amis, et – horreur ! – Lucius Malefoy et sa clique. Andromeda soupira et tenta de se rendre à l'opposé d'où se tenaient les Serpentards, mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient justement au rayon des capes.

- Zut, zut, zut, marmonna-t-elle.

Soudain, Narcissa tourna la tête, et Andromeda plongea la tête la première derrière un rayon. Elle croisa le regard surpris d'une Serdaigle de cinquième année, mais elle lui jeta un regard noir pour la dissuader de faire un commentaire. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers un autre rayon, entraînant avec elle son amie qui tentait d'apercevoir la personne qui s'était jetée ainsi près d'elles. Andromeda soupira, voilà qu'elle se rendait ridicule devant des Serdaigles ! enfin, au moins, il ne s'agissait pas de Gryffondors. Lentement, elle se pencha sur le côté pour voir où se trouvaient sa sœur et ses camarades, mais ne les vit pas. Elle se releva doucement pour mieux regarder et constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Elle se dirigea alors vers le rayon des capes d'un pas souple et gracieux, juste pour faire bon effet au cas où la Serdaigle était toujours là. Andromeda s'arrêta devant tout un étalage de capes brodées et s'apprêta à en attraper une quand une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien retint son geste.

- Je t'assure, Narcissa, elle te va à ravir !

Paniquée, Andromeda regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait ni fuir sur la droite – la Serdaigle s'y trouvait avec son amie, hors de question de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois devant elle ! -, ni à gauche – c'était par là que Narcissa et Lucius arrivaient. Elle s'élança alors devant elle et s'introduisit dans une des cabines d'essayage sans regarder s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, puis elle rabattit le rideau, le laissant légèrement entrouvert pour pouvoir observer sa sœur. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres d'où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, Lucius à côté d'elle.

- Tu es sûr ? demandait Narcissa en tenant dans ses mains une magnifique cape noire avec les bords argentés.

- Evidemment ! tu as l'air d'une parfaite petite princesse avec cette cape.

Andromeda fit la grimace. Voilà que ce blondinet se mettait à faire du charme à sa sœur !

- Mais elle n'est pas un peu trop… sombre ? je voulais une cape un peu plus colorée, pour une fois.

Andromeda roula les yeux. Elle connaissait assez sa sœur pour comprendre qu'elle faisait marcher Malefoy juste pour l'entendre lui faire des compliments. Comme si c'était son genre de mettre des capes colorées ! des robes, à la rigueur, mais des capes ! elle ne s'appelait pas Trelawney, quand même ! en repensant à cette folle qui avait quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant, la jeune fille grimaça. Cette espèce d'allumée lui avait annoncé chaque année qu'elle allait connaître les pires souffrances de sa vie, tandis qu'elle ne cessait de répéter à Myriam que la mort veillait sur elle. Tout ça parce que la Serpentard lui avait dit qu'avec son style vestimentaire et ses doubles vitrages devant les yeux, elle pouvait, elle, lui prédire qu'elle pourrait toujours courir pour se trouver un mari !

- Mais non, elle est parfaite. Quoique… peut-être que celle-ci t'irait mieux, qu'en penses-tu ?

Andromeda prit le risque d'entrouvrir un peu plus le rideau et plissa des yeux pour voir correctement la cape que tendait Lucius à Narcissa. Cette dernière fit une drôle de tête en attrapant l'étoffe, et sa sœur comprit parfaitement sa réaction : c'était une cape de soie d'un vert foncé délavé. Andromeda pouffa et se tourna vers le côté, rabattant le rideau, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut deux yeux marrons foncés qui l'observaient. Elle sursauta, un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge et elle repoussa le garçon qui se tenait légèrement derrière elle. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, mais se retint de gémir, tandis que la Serpentard, paniquée que quelqu'un ait pu entendre le bruit, entrouvrit à nouveau le rideau. Heureusement, Narcissa était toujours en grande discussion avec Lucius, tentant visiblement de lui expliquer en quoi cette cape n'était pas à son goût. Elle se retourna alors vers le garçon et pesta en voyant l'écusson des Gryffondors.

- Tu aurais pu y aller un peu plus doucement, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu n'avais pas à m'espionner comme ça.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'avais pas à entrer dans la cabine, répondit-il en souriant. Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas surpris à ce moment-là, quand même, car je n'étais pas très… habillé.

Il lui montra la robe qu'il venait probablement d'essayer et la jeune fille se mit à rougir violemment.

- Et je pense que tu es mal placée pour me dire de ne pas espionner. N'est-ce pas ce que tu étais en train de faire à l'instant ?

- De quoi tu te mêles ?

- De ce qui ne me regarde pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Serpentard pénètre dans la même cabine que la mienne alors que je suis en train de me changer.

- Oui, bon, ça va, pas besoin de le préciser une fois encore. Je suis déjà assez gênée comme ça, répliqua la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle.

Le garçon parut surpris un instant, fixant la Serpentard avec perplexité.

- Quoi ?

- Rien… c'est juste que pendant un moment, j'ai eu du mal à croire que je me trouvais face à une Black.

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Cette phrase, elle l'entendait de plus en plus. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir tant changé…

- Tu comptes me tenir compagnie encore longtemps ? demanda le garçon avec un sourire. J'aimerais bien essayer cette robe également.

- Non… mais je n'aimerais pas tomber sur ma sœur, surtout si elle est en compagnie de Malefoy.

- Oh… tu n'aimes pas Malefoy ?

- Non.

Il ricana.

- Ça a le mérite d'être direct. Et moi qui pensais que tous les Serpentards étaient en admiration devant lui.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kingsley Shacklebolt. Je suis en quatrième année.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Si, si, je t'assure. Je fais juste plus mature.

- Mais quand même… tu es bien grand pour n'être qu'en quatrième année.

- Oh, il y a un an, je n'étais pas aussi grand. Et après tout, je ne suis pas le seul à être un peu plus grand que la normale.

- Tout est relatif… mais ta voix, ce n'est pas celle d'un gamin de quatorze ans, non plus.

- Un gamin, répéta-t-il en souriant. Tu sais, j'ai l'âge de comprendre les choses de la vie, maintenant. Quant à ma voix, elle a mué, en quoi est-ce si étonnant ?

- Elle est trop grave.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je fais juste plus mature que les autres.

Andromeda n'ajouta plus rien et se tourna vers le rideau qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement. Elle vit que Narcissa était toujours là, essayant apparemment de trouver une cape à Lucius. Elle soupira discrètement.

- Ils sont toujours là ? lui demanda Shacklebolt.

- Oui…

- Et tu ne peux pas essayer de t'éclipser discrètement ?

- Non.

- Tu n'oses pas l'avouer, mais tu aimes bien les espionner, c'est ça ?

- Non, j'attends juste qu'ils s'en aillent pour que je puisse aller me prendre une cape.

- Et tu ne peux pas revenir plus tard, tout simplement ?

- Non.

- Mais j'ai cette autre robe à essayer, moi…

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à l'essayer et m'ignorer ! répliqua sèchement Andromeda, agacée par le Gryffondor.

- Je suis sensé le prendre littéralement ? parce que moi, ça me dérange un peu, quand même…

Andromeda tenta de cacher son visage devenu rouge en le collant au rideau.

- Mais peut-être qu'après tout, tu peux m'aider…

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers le Gryffondor qui regardait la robe avec dépit.

- Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure. Mais mes amis m'ont conseillé de mettre une autre robe que celle que je voulais porter. Ils disent que le style oriental pour un rendez-vous amoureux n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Oh… et tu sors avec qui ?

- De quoi tu te mêles ? dit-il en souriant.

- De quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Gryffondor me demande mon aide.

Shacklebolt se retint de rire, de peur de les faire remarquer.

- Je sors avec Marcy Edgecombe. Elle est à Serdaigle.

- Montre moi cette robe.

Le Gryffondor obéit et lui tendit une robe bleue foncée aux bords plus clairs. Andromeda l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers le jeune garçon.

- Elle ne t'ira pas, dit-elle au bout d'une minute. Vu que tu es noir, je pense que tu devrais plutôt rechercher une robe… hmmm… dans les teintes rouges. Oui, même rouge bordeaux, mais pas trop foncée. Je pense que ça devrait bien t'aller, cette couleur.

- Ah, j'en ai vu une. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas mal. Elle avait des bords et un col blanc.

- Tu vois. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à…

- Mais combien êtes-vous dans cette cabine ?

Andromeda sursauta et se retourna vivement. Le rideau venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une des vendeuses qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux élèves. La Serpentard pâlit et ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait, quand elle aperçut derrière Narcissa et Lucius qui observaient la scène. Narcissa ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise en fixant sa sœur, tandis que Lucius tendait la tête pour voir qui était la personne dans la cabine en compagnie d'Andromeda Black.

- Vous vous croyez où, vous deux ? s'exclama la vendeuse.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, s'empressa de dire Shacklebolt en s'avançant, mais Andromeda le repoussa brutalement vers le fond de la cabine, espérant que ni sa sœur ni Malefoy n'aient eu le temps de voir le garçon.

- Ce que je crois ? ah, mais vous n'allez pas me faire gober n'importe quoi, mes lascars ! sortez de là, je vais vous emmener voir l'un de vos professeurs, et sur le champ !

- Mais c'est une erreur ! s'exclama Andromeda, qui paniquait à l'idée de sortir d'ici avec le Gryffondor. Je suis entrée dans la cabine en croyant qu'il n'y avait personne, et…

- L'une de mes clientes m'a dit que cela faisait au moins dix minutes que cette cabine était prise ! qui croyez-vous donc duper ?

- Mais… je vous assure…

- Suffit ! sortez de là, et tout de suite !

Shacklebolt obéit sans chercher à discuter davantage, faisant ouvrir d'effroi les yeux de Narcissa et Lucius, tandis que les autres élèves pouffaient de rire, certains riaient même franchement, surtout quand ce fut le tour d'Andromeda de quitter la cabine.

La vendeuse les emmena à l'extérieur et héla un professeur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Andromeda retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier s'approcha, curieux, et la femme lui raconta sa version des faits, tandis que Shacklebolt donnait un léger coup de coude à Andromeda pour lui montrer les élèves qui les avaient suivis derrière afin de ne perdre aucune miette de ce qui allait se passer. La jeune fille serra les dents et lança un regard noir au troupeau collectif.

- Ils ont l'air particulièrement ravis de te voir dans cette situation, fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

- Bien sûr. Voir une Black se ridiculiser ainsi, c'est toujours un excellent spectacle, répondit Andromeda amèrement.

- S'ils te connaissaient, je suis sûr que ce serait différent.

- Ne fais pas comme si toi, tu me connaissais bien. Par ailleurs, je suis désolée de te le dire, mais apparemment, tu ne pourras pas t'acheter ta robe.

- Ce n'est plus utile, je pense, murmura le garçon en fixant à présent quelqu'un dans la foule d'élèves.

Andromeda suivit son regard et aperçut une jeune Serdaigle blonde qui avait les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés sous la colère. Marcy Edgecombe, bien évidemment…

- Eh bien, merci, mademoiselle, je vais régler cela.

La vendeuse retourna dans la boutique en arborant un air triomphant lorsqu'elle passa devant la Serpentard, si bien que celle-ci la soupçonna d'avoir fait cela rien que pour s'en prendre à une Black. Elle secoua doucement la tête, se disant qu'elle devenait vraiment parano.

- Monsieur Shacklebolt, mademoiselle Black, puis-je avoir une explication à votre comportement ?

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à Andromeda qui fixait le sol, les poings serrés. Elle ne savait quoi dire. Comment éviter de raconter qu'elle cherchait à éviter sa sœur et Malefoy ? Narcissa le prendrait mal, et elle se trouvait justement à quelques mètres d'ici…

- C'est une erreur, professeur, dit alors Shacklebolt. Black est arrivée dans ma cabine en pensant qu'il n'y avait personne, et elle m'a surpris. Je lui ai alors demandé de m'aider à choisir une robe, j'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure et je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose à me mettre, j'étais vraiment désespéré…

- Mais j'ai refusé de l'aider, ajouta précipitamment Andromeda en levant les yeux vers son professeur. Et il a insisté. C'est pour ça qu'on est resté un moment dans cette cabine.

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Slughorn toisa ses élèves un à un, semblant réfléchir à cette version des faits. Puis un sourire apparut ses lèvres.

- Soit. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, nous allons oublier ce fâcheux accident.

Andromeda soupira discrètement.

- Mais quand même… je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous alliez faire dans cette cabine, Mademoiselle Black, surtout en sachant que vous n'aviez rien à essayer.

La Serpentard pâlit, tandis que des élèves éclataient de rire. Slughorn, satisfait de sa petite plaisanterie, s'éloigna, laissant les deux coupables seuls face aux autres élèves. Shacklebolt observait Andromeda en ne sachant quoi faire, cependant il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête bien longtemps, car Narcissa Black arriva comme une furie auprès de sa sœur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Andromeda ? s'écria-t-elle. Fricoter avec ce… ce…

Elle fit une grimace éloquente en regardant le Gryffondor qui se crispa.

- Déjà que tu traînes avec Hales, maintenant, tu te trouves des affinités avec un crétin de Gryffondor !

- Ça te pose un problème, Black ? s'exclama brusquement une voix derrière elle.

Ils se retournèrent et Andromeda jura entre ses dents en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Wendy Ambers, accompagnée de ses amis, Lullaby Hookles, Vanessa Milson, Henry Caster et Denis Brown. Il ne manquait plus que des Gryffondors de son année pour compléter sa journée déjà si merveilleuse!

- Tiens, Ambers, dit Malefoy. Tu viens défendre quelqu'un de ta maison, ou tout simplement quelqu'un de ton espèce ?

- La ferme, Malefoy !

- Remarque très spirituelle, Caster. Jouer au Quidditch ne te réussit décidément pas. A quand ton prochain rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste ?

- Vous… vous êtes vraiment détestables ! répliqua Ambers. Vous êtes si frustrés dans votre vie pour vous en prendre aux autres ainsi ?

- Andromeda Black doit l'être en tout cas, puisqu'elle en arrive à fricoter avec l'un d'entre nous, fit sarcastiquement Milson.

- Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? dit Narcissa en se tournant vers sa sœur. Tu viens de déshonorer le nom de notre famille avec tes actions !

La gifle qu'asséna Andromeda à sa cadette fit soudainement taire tout le monde. Narcissa écarquilla les yeux, tandis que les autres fixaient la Serpentard de sixième année avec stupéfaction. Jamais au grand jamais on n'avait vu cela, une Black en giflant une autre, encore moins quand il s'agissait d'Andromeda Black. Cette dernière était complètement hors d'elle.

- Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi ! jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore la plus âgée de nous deux !

- Tu…

- Et sache que si je me suis retrouvée dans cette foutue cabine en compagnie de Shacklebolt, c'est tout simplement parce que j'essayais de t'éviter ! toi et cet imbécile de Malefoy !

Sans attendre de réponse, Andromeda s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle eut toutefois le temps d'apercevoir le sourire et le regard compatissant de Shacklebolt. Furieuse, humiliée, elle décida de rentrer au château. Elle en avait assez de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent c'était s'allonger dans son lit, dormir et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier, et elle eut l'horreur de constater au repas qu'il en était de même pour tous les autres élèves. Ceux qui avaient été présents, s'étaient empressés de le raconter aux autres, avec des versions qui pouvaient changer d'un élève à l'autre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, Andromeda vit plusieurs regards se tourner vers elle, certains ricanaient sur son passage, d'autres s'étouffaient de rire. Furieuse, elle alla s'asseoir précipitamment à sa table en jetant des regards noirs à ses camarades de Serpentard pour les dissuader de lui faire la moindre remarque, ce qui marcha à merveille, chacun détournant les yeux dans la seconde qui suivit, Lestrange lui-même préféra ignorer la jeune fille pendant toute la durée du repas.

- Eh bien, ma vieille, quelle histoire…

Andromeda releva les yeux et vit Myriam s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Moi ? dans la salle commune.

- Je veux dire à Pré-au-Lard. Vous m'avez lâchée, Loversen et toi.

- Désolée. Il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Et je pensais que t'en aurais pour bien plus longtemps à te choisir une plume.

Andromeda fixa son assiette en silence. Myriam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Alors ? tu ne me racontes pas tout ça ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? tu as entendu les rumeurs, non ?

- Franchement, j'ai du mal à croire que tu as essayé de violer Kingsley Shacklebolt, ou encore que tu as giflé ta sœur devant tous les autres élèves.

- Et pourtant, il y a une de ces rumeurs qui dit vrai.

- Quoi ? je ne te savais pas aussi perverse ! je devrais peut-être prévenir Tonks.

- Myriam, c'est l'autre partie qui est vrai, répliqua Andromeda en ne pouvant s'empêcher toutefois de sourire.

- Sans blague ? bon, allez, raconte moi tout.

- Okay… mais où est Loversen, en fait ?

- Oh… il est allé manger aux cuisines.

Andromeda remarqua le petit sourire en coin de son amie, ainsi que son regard subitement un peu lointain, mais elle ne put s'attarder dessus encore longtemps car Myriam revint à elle et la pressa de raconter ce qu'elle avait manqué. Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Myriam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Andromeda se surprit elle aussi à rigoler à gorge déployée, alors que peu de temps auparavant, elle voulait massacrer tous ceux qui lui rappelleraient cette mésaventure. Elles virent Narcissa un peu plus loin avec ses amis ainsi que Malefoy, et leurs rires redoublèrent. Myriam félicita Andromeda pour sa gifle, la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle est faite jusque là, selon elle. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais dut s'avouer qu'en effet, elle était assez fière de son geste… même si elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter.

Et le lendemain matin, son pressentiment s'avéra juste, lorsqu'un hibou posa devant elle un petit objet rouge qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Myriam eut un sourire moqueur tandis que les autres élèves murmuraient entre eux que Black venait de recevoir une beuglante. Andromeda n'eut pas le temps de s'éclipser quand la voix de sa mère retentit à travers toute la grande salle.

« ANDROMEDA BLACK, TU VAS NOUS FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE CESSER TOUTE ACTION HUMILIANTE POUR TA FAMILLE !!! NOUS TOLERONS DEJA TON AMITIÉ AVEC UNE TRAÎTRE A SON SANG COMME CETTE MYRIAM HALES, MAIS EN FREQUENTANT UN SANG MÊLÉ GRYFFONDOR DE SURCROÎT, TU DEPASSES LES BORNES !!!! ET JE NE VEUX PLUS _JAMAIS_ QUE TU PORTES LA MAIN SUR TA SŒUR !!!! SUIS-JE ASSEZ CLAIRE ?!!!!! »

Puis la beuglante s'évanouit en fumée.

Andromeda resta un instant figée, trop interloquée pour pouvoir réagir, quand brusquement le rire de Myriam la fit revenir sur terre. La jeune fille était quasiment écroulée sur la table, les larmes aux yeux. Certains élèves ricanaient, mais la plupart était bien trop surpris par la réaction de Hales, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquée d'avoir été appelée traître à son sang par la mère de son amie. Andromeda releva la tête et croisa le regard de Tonks qui lui sourit alors, puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui fixait Myriam avec dégoût. Se sentant observée, Narcissa détourna les yeux vers Andromeda qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant et continua son petit déjeuner en ignorant les regards des autres. Furieuse, Narcissa se leva et quitta la grande salle, suivie par Susan Derrick.

Andromeda pouvait l'avouer sans honte. Elle était fière d'elle. Fière d'avoir giflé sa sœur, fière d'ignorer les remontrances de sa mère, fière de pouvoir enfin se comporter comme elle le désirait. « Poudlard, fais attention à toi ! voici la vraie Andromeda Black ! » pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Et il fallait le dire : Andromeda Black n'était plus la même, mais elle se sentait sans aucun doute beaucoup mieux ainsi.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Dans ce chapitre, il y a une personne qui va peut-être vous étonner. A la base, elle ne devait pas être là, car elle a le même âge que Bellatrix Black. Mais je tenais à ce qu'elle apparaisse ! Vous serez peut-être surpris également de la maison où je l'ai placée. Mais je pense que c'est une personne relativement très intelligente, alors qu'elle a sa place là-bas. _

_Il y a une autre personne, à vous de deviner qui elle est. Indices : c'est une fille, et elle devrait vous rappeler la mère d'un des élèves de Poudlard de la saga HP (même si elle, on ne la voit jamais dans les livres). _

_Rebbeca-Black m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'il y aura un rapprochement entre Andromeda et Ted. J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas la seule à se poser la question… je suis désolée de vous dire qu'il faudra attendre encore pour qu'Andromeda réalise qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Déjà, comme vous pouvez le constater, soit elle ne l'est pas encore, soit elle n'en a pas du tout conscience… en même temps, avec ce que sa famille lui a mis dans le crâne depuis des années, il est normal que le changement prenne du temps. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer, Andromeda prend à peine son envol ! laissons lui le temps de s'ouvrir encore un peu plus avant de la lancer dans les bras de Ted… _

_Bonne lecture !!!_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mésaventure à Gaichiffon, et Andromeda sentait qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater. Non contente de devoir supporter les ricanements et les remarques désobligeantes des autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues – même si Serpentard était la moins éloquente -, elle devait en plus accepter le fait qu'elle était plus ou moins devenue la « vedette » du moment, pour son couple plus qu'improbable avec Kingsley Shaklebolt, mais également pour la gifle qu'elle avait assénée à sa sœur.

Tout avait commencé deux jours après l'incident. Alors qu'Andromeda se rendait à la bibliothèque rejoindre Myriam, Tonks et Matthews, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une petite salle vide. Furieuse, la Serpentard s'était tournée vers l'imprudent, qui s'avérait être une imprudente. Des cheveux blonds cendrés coiffés en deux sortes de gros macarons, laissant pendre d'étranges boucles qui semblaient assez rigides au point de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Deux petits yeux bleus clairs derrière une paire de lunettes d'un rouge flamboyant qui la fixaient sous ciller, avec un maquillage exagéré – vraiment, avait-on idée de se mettre du crayon autour de ses yeux de cette couleur-là ? violet ! -, Andromeda se retint du mieux qu'elle put de soupirer en reconnaissant Rita Skeeter.

La Serdaigle eut un grand sourire.

- Bien le bonjour, Black ! Désolée d'avoir du te traîner dans cette salle, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangée, tu comprends ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Skeeter ?

Andromeda n'aimait pas Rita Skeeter. Pour une Serdaigle, elle la trouvait peu discrète, de plus, elle avait créé trois ans auparavant un atelier presse à Poudlard et faisait circuler toutes sortes d'informations à travers le château. La plupart était des rumeurs, des potins de couloirs, mais il arrivait que parfois, ce n'était pas le cas, et les victimes pouvaient plus ou moins en souffrir. Ainsi, il y avait deux ans à présent, Skeeter avait révélé à tous qu'Helen Parks, une Gryffondor, avait déclaré à ses amies qu'elle en pinçait pour le capitaine de Serdaigle, Maximilius Carmichael – qui se trouvait dans la même promotion qu'Andromeda -, bien que celui-ci avait trois ans de moins qu'elle. Helen avait cru que c'était ses amies qui l'avaient trahi, et elle s'était brouillé avec tout le monde dans sa maison, à tel point qu'elle s'était mise à squatter le dortoir des Poufsouffles. Il y avait eu aussi un article l'an passé qui faisait une synthèse sur la psychologie de Bellatrix Black. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient apprécié celui-là, mais moins quand on avait retrouvé Skeeter pendue dans la grande salle la tête en bas, en petite tenue et avec marqué en rouge sur son corps « Je promets de ne plus jamais manquer de respect à Bellatrix Black ». De quoi faire tenir tous les autres tranquilles…

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient ensuite eu droit à un article leur étant totalement dédié : Jacob Summerby et sa manie de se curer le nez, Liz Bradley et son somnambulisme, Marcus Grovers et sa famille endettée, Analeen Bladower et son impressionnante collection de petits amis bien qu'elle ne soit qu'en troisième année… même Myriam y était apparue : la fille venant d'une famille de sang-purs qui s'oppose bravement à sa maison. Mais quelques jours plus tard était sorti un nouvel article : Myriam Hales, associable ou tout simplement Serpentard ? Tout ceci après que la jeune fille avait expliqué « aimablement » à Skeeter qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle la fasse passer pour une Gryffondor ratée. Et depuis le début de l'année, les articles au sujet de Loversen se succédaient. Une fois, il est un Préfet-en-Chef incompétent, une autre fois, il est le Préfet-en-Chef le plus populaire depuis des années.

- Je veux juste écrire un petit article sur votre relation, à Shacklebolt et toi.

- Il n'y a _rien_ entre Shacklebolt et moi.

- Voyons, Andromeda, tu peux bien tout me dire. Cela fera un superbe article, et vous ne serez plus obligés de vous cacher. De plus, personne n'osera alors s'en prendre à vous, tu peux me croire !

- Alors, déjà, pour toi ce sera Black, et ensuite, au risque de me répéter, il n'y a absolument rien entre Kingsley Shaklebolt et moi. Donc aucune raison d'en faire un article. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester là à te tenir compagnie.

- Attends donc, Black ! s'écria Skeeter en la retenant par le bras. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'avouer quoi que ce soit ?

- Je n'ai rien à avouer !

- De toute façon, j'ai déjà l'interview de Shaklebolt, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a rien nié.

- Il… quoi ?

- Bon, puisque tu ne veux rien dire, tant pis. A plus tard, Andromeda !

- Eh, attends ! qu'est-ce que…

Mais il était trop tard, Skeeter avait déjà quitté la salle et lorsque Andromeda sortit pour la rattraper, elle ne la vit pas. Ce fut donc particulièrement furieuse qu'elle rejoignit ses amis. Elle lança son sac au pied de la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades.

- Mais pourquoi elle a repiqué une année, cette chieuse ?

- De qui parles-tu ? lui demanda Tonks.

- Rita Skeeter. Elle s'est mise en tête de faire un article sur le _formidable_ couple que nous formons, avec Shaklebolt.

A ces mots, Myriam et Matthews pouffèrent, tandis que Tonks se retenait d'en faire de même.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait fait exprès de rater ses ASPIC pour ne pas abandonner son atelier presse, murmura Matthews après s'être calmé.

- Elle veut choisir elle-même la personne qui prendra sa place à son départ, renchérit Myriam.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà questionné Shaklebolt, continua Andromeda. Qu'il n'aurait rien nié.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Tonks. Je connais un peu Shaklebolt et ce n'est pas son genre de mentir ainsi. Surtout qu'il en pince pour une Serdaigle…

- Oui, je sais, Marcy Edgecombe.

- Il a du se faire piéger par Skeeter, proposa Matthews. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive.

- Et même si parfois, les articles de cette conne se base sur un fond de vérité, elle en invente toujours une grande partie.

- Comme le fait que tu as été traumatisée dans ton enfance par une lamentable dispute avec ta meilleure amie et que tu t'es alors jurée de ne plus jamais faire confiance aux autres ?

- Ta gueule, Matthews.

- Non mais sérieusement, c'était vrai, ça ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleures amies.

- Et Black, alors ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est ravie de l'apprendre.

- Comme tu le dis si bien, Matthews, on est à Serpentard.

- Alors, dis-moi, ça m'intéresse, pourquoi es-tu aussi associable ?

- Sans doute pour éviter de devoir supporter des crétins comme toi. Dommage qu'il y ait parfois des failles dans ce plan là.

- Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi crétin que ça ?

- Dans tes rêves, Matthews.

- Dans mes rêves, je suis toujours entouré d'innombrables jeunes filles qui…

- On s'en fout.

Andromeda n'écouta pas la suite de la dispute de ses deux amis, se plongeant dans ses cours et Tonks en fit de même. Elle repensa à Skeeter. Elle allait sortir un article, c'était inévitable. Comment allait-elle faire alors pour tout démentir ? Et qu'est-ce que Shaklebolt avait bien pu raconter ?

Le lendemain, la jeune fille eut la réponse à toutes ses questions, lorsque Myriam déposa un des petits journaux de Skeeter devant elle.

- Lis. C'est… intéressant.

Andromeda préféra ignorer la remarque et le sourire moqueur de son amie et entreprit de lire l'article. Dès les premières lignes, elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

_« __**La famille Black frappe encore !**_

_On connaissait déjà le caractère lunatique, voire psychopathe, de Bellatrix Black, voilà à présent que la discrète Andromeda Black commence à faire parler d'elle !_

_En effet, tout le monde est au courant de cette histoire qui s'est passée à Gaichiffon. Une vendeuse a retrouvé la Serpentard dans la même cabine qu'un garçon de Gryffondor, Kingsley Shaklebolt, qui est actuellement en quatrième année, alors que Black est en sixième année. D'après les excuses – qui, il faut bien l'avouer, sont bien piètres -, de la mystérieuse Andromeda, elle se serait retrouvée dans la cabine du pauvre garçon par inadvertance, en voulant essayer un vêtement. Mais lequel ? D'après de nombreux témoignages, l'élève de l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard n'avait en sa possession aucun vêtement ni en entrant ni en sortant de la cabine. _

_Plus tard, devant un certain nombre d'élèves de notre bon vieux Poudlard, Andromeda Black a révélé qu'elle s'est en réalité cachée dans cette cabine pour échapper à la vue de sa benjamine, Narcissa, à Serpentard elle aussi et de la même promotion que Kingsley Shaklebolt. Mais ne serait-ce pas là une tentative de masquer la vérité ? Peut-être craignait-elle de « déshonorer le nom des Blacks » si elle avouait sa relation avec ce jeune Gryffondor de deux ans son cadet ?Et pourquoi cette violente gifle à l'égard de sa jeune sœur ? pour qu'elle cesse de blesser l'amour que son aînée porte au garçon ?ou tout simplement pour qu'elle arrête de la ridiculiser devant tout le monde ?_

_Mais il y a bien plus grave que cela. En effet, il semble que Kingsley Shacklebolt sort avec Marcy Edgecombe, une ravissante jeune fille de sa promotion qui se trouve à Serdaigle. La pauvre enfant est encore chamboulée par la découverte de son petit ami en compagnie de la perfide Serpentard._

_« J'ai cru que j'allais la frapper, » nous déclare cette dernière, en larme. « Pourquoi elle ne s'intéresse pas à des garçons de son âge ? personne ne veut d'elle ? qu'elle se débrouille alors, mais qu'elle n'aille pas piquer les petits copains des autres ! »_

_Et quand on demande à Kingsley Shacklebolt des précisions sur cette histoire, le garçon nous répond, gêné : « désolé, mais pas maintenant… non, je refuse de vous dire quoi que ce soit… » Quant à Black, les réponses sont éloquentes : « il n'y a rien entre Shacklebolt et moi ! » _

_Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tentent-ils d'échapper à nos questions ? S'agit-il d'une histoire sérieuse, ou d'un simple amusement pour Andromeda Black, comme le pensent de nombreuses personnes ? Gageons que cette histoire est loin d'être terminée._

_Votre dévouée journaliste de Poudlard, Rita Skeeter. »_

Andromeda resta sans voix devant l'article. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de lire, tant c'était stupide et complètement faux. Assise en face d'elle, Myriam attendait sa réaction, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Alors ?

- C'est… aberrant. Et tous les élèves vont croire ça ?

- Comme ils ont cru que j'aurais du être envoyée à Gryffondor, mais que le Choixpeau a changé d'avis à la dernière seconde parce que je l'avais menacé de le noyer dans le lac s'il m'envoyait là-bas.

Andromeda reposa le journal sur la table et poussa un profond soupir. Quand elle s'était dit que cette année allait être différente de toutes les précédentes, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! D'habitude, les gens faisaient attention à Bellatrix, ou alors à Myriam. Elle, elle était la petite sœur de Black qui ne parle pas aux autres, l'amie de l'irascible Hales qui reste toujours discrète. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle était devenue la méchante et perfide Serpentard qui pique les petits copains des élèves plus jeunes qu'elle !

- C'est un cauchemar… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu m'avais caché ça, Black !

La concernée soupira à nouveau alors que Loversen s'installait à côté de Myriam, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi coincée que ça, finalement. Kingsley Shaklebolt, très bon choix. Quoiqu'un peu jeune, mais bon, il est très mâture pour son âge…

- Loversen, tout ce que Rita Skeeter raconte est faux.

- Ou presque… tu es réellement entrée dans la cabine pour échapper à ta sœur, et tu l'as vraiment giflé.

- Tu as raison, deux petites phrases de cet immonde article sont vraies ! quelle consolation, vraiment…

- Black, garde ton venin pour Skeeter.

- Du calme, les filles. Nous n'allez pas vous disputer pour un article de bas étage, quand même.

- Je vais aller dire deux mots à Skeeter.

- Ça, je te le déconseille, Black. Elle risque ensuite d'écrire un article qui fera beaucoup plus de mal que ça.

- Comme quoi ? qu'après Shacklebolt, j'ai décidé de mettre le grappin sur Lynch, puis sur Travers ? elle va écrire que d'après de nombreux témoins, j'ai révélé que je voulais faire concurrence à Bladower ?

- Non, mais elle pourrait rechercher d'autres informations pour te nuire, et il se trouve qu'il en existe une, et pas n'importe laquelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Andromeda ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle venait de comprendre ce que Loversen voulait dire : Tonks. Si Skeeter découvrait son amitié avec lui, elle se ferait une joie d'écrire un article à ce sujet… et la jeune fille aurait plus à craindre que des ricanements ou des insultes à son encontre…

Andromeda ignora alors Tonks le plus possible, lui parlant que lorsqu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Et encore… Le Poufsouffle avait accepté cette situation, au grand dam de Myriam qui lui reprochait d'encourager leur amie dans ses caprices. Quant aux rumeurs sur l'étrange couple Black/Kingsley, elles étaient de plus en plus virulentes, et lorsqu'un couple réel croisait la route d'Andromeda Black, les filles s'accrochaient au bras de leurs petits copains tout en lançant des regards menaçants à la Serpentard, qui s'éloignait en soupirant bruyamment. Skeeter avait sorti un nouvel article, dans lequel elle déclarait que son nouveau sujet de prédilection semblait intéressée par Lynch, l'ayant observé pendant au moins dix minutes lors du repas, ce qui n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Myriam Hales pour retenir Andromeda Black d'aller frapper Rita Skeeter. Quant à Liz Bradley, l'officielle petite amie de Lynch, elle surveillait tous les faits et gestes de la Serpentard, allant jusqu'à payer des élèves de première année de la maison de celle-ci pour qu'ils lui rapportent tout ce qu'elle dit. Heureusement, avec l'aide de Myriam, Andromeda avait dissuadé ces élèves d'accepter dorénavant la proposition de la Serdaigle.

Andromeda se dirigeait vers la salle d'arithmancie, seule. Myriam avait refusé de se lever, et lui avait demandé de dire au professeur qu'elle se sentait malade. M. Wibston était tellement sympa qu'il n'irait même pas vérifier à l'infirmerie, Andromeda en était persuadée. Arrivée devant la salle, elle vit Matthews en compagnie d'Edward Kiffer et Julian Abensford. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur en remarquant l'absence de Myriam et la Serpentard haussa les épaules, ce que le Poufsouffle interpréta très bien : Myriam séchait le cours.

Andromeda salua Janet Burndy d'un signe de tête, celle-ci, qui discutait avec trois garçons de sa maison – la Serpentard reconnut Maximilius Carmichael et Jeffrey Cornfoot -, lui répondit comme à l'accoutumée, ce que l'un de ses camarades, un métisse aux cheveux courts et foncés et aux yeux noirs, remarqua. Immédiatement, il se mit à parler avec la jeune fille tout en lançant des coups d'œil fréquents vers la Serpentard.

- Tahj Wallace, dit une voix près d'Andromeda.

Elle se retourna et découvrit Terry Belveder à ses côtés, qui observait les deux Serdaigles en souriant légèrement.

- Il a du être déçu par l'article.

- Comment ça ?

- D'après ce que Cornfoot m'a dit, il en pince pour toi.

- Hein ?

- Pauvre de lui, tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? étonnant de la part d'un cœur de glace tel qu'une Black seule peut avoir…

- Vas te faire voir, Belveder. Je trouve que tu es assez mal placé pour me dire que j'ai un cœur de glace.

- Peut-être que je n'en ai pas un, de cœur de glace, murmura le garçon, les yeux dans le vague.

La jeune fille écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la soudaine vulnérabilité de son camarade. Ce dernier avait le regard vers un point invisible devant lui, et semblait complètement ailleurs. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à le professeur Wibston n'arrive et il pénétra dans la salle pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Veronica Rosier qui commença immédiatement à lui parler, même si le garçon semblait peu intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Andromeda entra à son tour, encore sous le choc, et répondit vaguement au professeur que Myriam ne se sentait pas bien lorsque celui-ci remarqua l'absence de cette dernière. Elle alla s'installer à côté de Janet Burndy et ne vit pas le regard appuyé que lança Tahj Wallace à celle-ci, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Andromeda ne parvint pas à se concentrer durant tout le cours, hantée par le regard de Belveder quelques instants auparavant. A la fin du cours, alors qu'elle se levait, Burndy lui demanda si c'était vrai qu'elle sortait avec Shacklebolt.

- Non, répondit sèchement la Serpentard. Tout a été inventé par Skeeter. Je n'ai fait la connaissance de Shaklebolt qu'à Pré-au-Lard, dans cette fichue cabine.

- Je vois… je suis désolée, alors, pour tous les soucis que t'ont apporté les articles de Rita.

- Rita ? tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Nous sommes dans la même maison… et puis, je la connaissais avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Nos mères sont amies.

- Je te plains.

- Tu sais, elle peut être très sympa… quand elle n'a pas de plume et de parchemin sous la main.

Andromeda rigola doucement et les deux jeunes filles sortirent.

- Quel cours as-tu, maintenant ? demanda la Serdaigle.

- Divination.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Andromeda s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi elle souriait comme ça, mais la Serdaigle lui souhaita bon cours et s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque, ayant, elle, du temps libre avant le repas. De toute façon, la Serpentard comprit rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Wallace devant la salle de divination. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à sa présence à ce cours, auparavant. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de sa présence dans n'importe quel cours.

Soudain, le Serdaigle se tourna vers elle et surprit son regard posé sur lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Andromeda se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux, mais eut le temps de voir le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Wallace. Elle tenta d'ignorer le garçon pendant tout le cours, en vain. Il l'observait, elle en était persuadée, et cela la perturbait beaucoup. A la fin du cours, elle se leva rapidement et quitta la salle à toute vitesse pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Là elle retrouva Myriam, qui avait daigné se lever pour venir les rejoindre, ainsi que Matthews et Tonks, en grande discussion au sujet de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui devait jouer son premier match de la saison contre les Gryffondors. Andromeda s'installa à côté de Myriam, complètement avachie sur la table, néanmoins elle releva légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle sentit son amie s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Wibston n'a rien dit ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est Wibston, après tout… dites… est-ce que l'un d'entre vous était au courant ?

- De quoi ? demanda Tonks en se détournant de sa conversation avec Matthews.

- Que… Tahj Wallace… avait le béguin pour moi.

Un silence s'ensuivit, mettant la Serpentard mal à l'aise. Puis soudain, Myriam éclata de rire, suivie par Mattews. Ils tentèrent de s'en empêcher en enfouissant leur tête dans leurs bras, seules leurs épaules témoignaient alors de leur fou rire.

- Eh, vous pouvez arrêter de rire comme des imbéciles ? s'énerva Andromeda.

- Désolée, Andro… mais c'est étonnant que tu nous parles de chose comme ça, alors…

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est amoureux de toi ? questionna Tonks, qui, au grand soulagement de la Serpentard, ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

- C'est Belveder qui me l'a dit. Il le tient de Cornfoot. Et en cours de divination, il n'a pas arrêté de m'observer.

- Qui ça, Cornfoot ?

- Mais non, Wallace, imbécile, répliqua Myriam.

- Me traite pas d'imbécile, Hales.

- Dans ce cas, fais semblant d'être intelligent. On sait que c'est pas ton truc, mais essaye un minimum au moins.

- Alors, fais moi plaisir, et fais semblant d'être sympa.

- Te faire plaisir ? et puis quoi encore…

- Dites, si mes histoires vous dérangent, vous n'avez qu'à le dire, j'irais les raconter ailleurs.

- Excuse nous, Andro. Vas-y, on t'écoute.

- En fait, j'ai tout dit… j'aimerais juste avoir votre avis. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ?

- Saisir Lynch par la cravate et l'embrasser passionnément, bien sûr.

- Loversen, soupira Andromeda, tandis que le garçon s'installait à côté de Tonks.

- Salut les jeunes. Je vous ai manqué ?

- Pas le moins du monde, grommela Matthews, soudain accaparé par le livre de sortilèges ouvert devant lui.

- Enormément, répondit Myriam en faisant un grand sourire, à présent complètement droite sur sa chaise.

Loversen lui renvoya le même sourire et Andromeda vit Tonks les regarder d'un air surpris, puis se tourner vers elle, les yeux remplis d'interrogations, espérant probablement une réponse. La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de se concentrer sur le nouveau venu.

- Je n'ai aucune intention d'embrasser Lynch, je ne suis pas attirée par lui et en plus, ça ferait trop plaisir à Skeeter. Tu serais assez sympa d'arrêter de dire des âneries pareilles.

- Et de t'immiscer dans la conversation des autres, par la même occasion, ronchonna Matthews.

- Ah, excuse moi, mais je ne m'immisce pas dans la conversation des autres, je prends part à leur discussion, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ouais, t'as raison, ça fait toute la différence.

- La ferme, Matthews.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, Hales prend la défense du gentil Préfet-en-Chef.

- J'allais dire la même chose, dit Loversen avec engouement. Merci, Myriam.

Andromeda ne fut certainement pas la seule à s'étonner du fait que le Serpentard appelait la jeune fille par son prénom, vu le regard étonné de Tonks et la façon dont Matthews avait sursauté sur sa chaise et relevé la tête. Mais ni Myriam, ni Loversen ne s'en formalisèrent, Andromeda n'était même pas sûre qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Alors, Black. Quel est le problème, cette fois-ci ?

« Ignorons le « cette fois-ci » », pensa la Serpentard en fermant les yeux pendant un quart de seconde.

- Tahj Wallace. Apparemment, il est amoureux d'elle, répondit Myriam à sa place.

- Ah oui ? eh bien, Black, il y en a, du monde, devant ton portillon.

- Ça va, je me passerais de tes commentaires, dit sèchement la jeune fille.

- Ne le prends pas mal… Allez, je te promets d'être sérieux, maintenant.

- Non, il en est capable ? demanda Matthews sarcastiquement.

- Kenny, murmura Tonks, réprobateur, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Le Poufsouffle se renfrogna et se replongea dans son livre de sortilèges.

- Qui est ce Tahj Wallace ? questionna Loversen, ignorant la remarque de Matthews.

- Un Serdaigle de notre année, répondit Myriam.

- Et quel est le problème quant au fait qu'il a un faible pour Black ?

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, répondit Andromeda en rougissant légèrement.

- Il est mignon ?

- Euh…

- Assez, oui.

- Hales, ton avis n'est peut-être pas le sien, alors réponds pas à sa place.

- Tu me fatigues, Matthews.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à retourner dans ton dortoir pour te reposer. Ça nous ferait le plus grand bien à nous aussi.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas, au grand étonnement d'Andromeda. Soudain, elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les joutes verbales étaient rapidement devenues un jeu entre son amie et le Poufsouffle, alors qu'en ce moment, il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans leurs piques et leurs regards.

- J'ai peut-être la solution à tous tes problèmes, murmura Loversen, faisant détourner la jeune fille de ses réflexions.

- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-elle, légèrement méfiante.

- Tout Poudlard est persuadé que tu es sortie avec Shacklebolt. Aujourd'hui, tu ne peux plus rien faire à ce sujet. En revanche, en ce moment, tous croient que tu as des vues sur Lynch.

- Où est le rapport avec Tahj Wallace ? demanda Myriam.

- J'y viens. Ça te dérange, qu'ils croient cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Si encore on me fichait la paix, ce serait différent. Mais j'ai reçu des lettres de menace, et pas seulement de Bradley…

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec Wallace, et ça résoudrait tous tes soucis.

Sur ces mots, Loversen sourit et se redressa, fier de lui, tandis que quatre paires d'yeux étaient posées sur lui, reflétant diverses expressions, tels que l'étonnement, l'effarement, l'horreur et l'amusement. Andromeda était devenue livide et n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul son de sa gorge, ne parvenant même pas à penser quoique ce soit. Matthews fut le premier à réagir.

- Et en quoi ça va arranger ses ennuis ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Eh bien, les élèves devront bien constater que Skeeter avait faux, et que Black n'a jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec Lynch.

- Ou alors, ils vont se dire qu'elle a eu peur suite aux menaces et qu'elle a préféré se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre, dit Tonks.

- Il n'a pas tort, renchérit Myriam.

- C'est un risque à courir. Mais le fait sera là : ils la laisseront tranquille.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera le cas de Skeeter, contra à nouveau Tonks.

- Au diable, celle-là ! au pire, tout ce qu'elle fera, ce sera un article sur le nouveau couple fétiche de Poudlard.

- Tu en penses quoi, Andro ?

La jeune fille inspira discrètement.

- Il… il y a un autre problème…

- Lequel ?

- Wallace… il n'est pas…

Andromeda hésita à terminer sa phrase, car elle redoutait la réaction de son amie, mais elle craignait également de blesser Tonks. Cependant, Myriam la connaissait bien, et avait déjà compris de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ah oui, c'est un sang-mêlé… bon sang, Black, ce que tu peux être chiante avec ça !

- Calme toi, Myriam, dit Loversen, faisant grimacer Matthews à l'entente de l'utilisation du prénom de la jeune fille. Ça ne changera rien. Et en plus, tu vas t'énerver, donc crier, et ça va ameuter Pince.

- Ça te dérange tant que ça ? demanda Tonks à Andromeda. Tu sais, personne n'y fera attention. Ils sont tous persuadés que tu as eu une aventure avec Shacklebolt, même ta famille, et lui non plus n'était pas un sang-pur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Et puis, merde, Andro, il faudra bien que tu t'émancipes de ta famille, un de ces jours. Ose dire que tu crois encore à toutes ces conneries sur la suprématie du sang-pur.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, et Andromeda se sentit rougir légèrement. De toutes ses sœurs, elle était celle qui avait le plus de difficultés à cacher certaines émotions, surtout lorsqu'elle était gênée ou flattée, où dans ces moments-là ses joues devenaient un peu trop teintées à son goût.

- Eh bien… non, je dois avouer que… je n'y crois plus tellement.

Le soulagement put se lire sur les visages de ses amis, même si Myriam fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le manque de conviction prouvé par le « plus tellement ». Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien, préférant éviter le conflit, et sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà fallu pas mal de courage à son amie pour avouer cela. Andromeda lui en fut reconnaissante, car elle n'ignorait pas que Myriam avait tiqué en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

- Dans ce cas, rien ne t'empêche de sortir avec Wallace, reprit Loversen.

- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce qu'elle sorte avec lui ? demanda Tonks, légèrement agacé à présent.

- Eh bien, parce que lui est intéressé.

- Mais peut-être pas Black. Elle peut très bien choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tonks marque un point. Alors, Andro, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse à Poudlard ?

Andromeda se sentit réellement mal à l'aise devant tous ces regards inquisiteurs, et cela commençait également à l'énerver profondément. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de vouloir jouer aux agences matrimoniales, subitement ?

- Non.

- Allez, Black, dit Matthews. Il y a forcément quelqu'un sur qui tu as des vues.

- Je vous dis que non.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera Wallace.

- Non, Loversen, je ne sortirai pas avec Wallace. Si tu l'apprécies tellement, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec lui, toi.

- Ah non, c'est tentant, mais je suis déjà pris.

Tout en disant cela, il fit un clin d'œil à Myriam qui leva les yeux au ciel. Matthews, Tonks et Andromeda les regardèrent avec effarement.

- Alors, vous deux… murmura Tonks. Vous sortez ensemble ?

- C'est pas trop tôt, répondit Myriam. On se demandait combien de temps il vous faudrait pour vous en rendre compte. Et j'ai gagné notre pari, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main vers Loversen.

Le Préfet-en-Chef soupira et sortit un Gallion qu'il posa dans la paume tendue devant lui.

- Merci bien.

- Franchement, je pensais que vous le découvrirez plus vite. Surtout toi, Black. tu es toujours avec Myriam.

- J'avais des doutes, dit la jeune fille sans trop de convictions.

- Mais bien sûr, ricana Myriam. Je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne se rendrait compte de rien tant qu'on ne se tiendrait pas la main devant elle… ou même tant qu'on ne se serait pas embrassé devant elle.

- Merci beaucoup de me faire passer pour une idiote, marmonna la Serpentard.

Myriam et Loversen ricanèrent, mais ils furent bien les seuls. Andromeda vit que Tonks avait le regard discrètement tourné vers son ami qui, la mâchoire serrée, lisant inlassablement le livre qu'il avait devant lui. Cependant, la Serpentard put voir qu'il ne lisait pas réellement, tant ses yeux restaient obstinément fixes. Etait-il jaloux ? le fait d'envoyer des piques à Myriam était-il sa façon à lui de la séduire ? Andromeda ne s'était jamais posée la question, ne s'étant jamais vraiment intéressée aux histoires de cœur, mais vu la réaction du Poufsouffle, il y avait de quoi se demander.

- Bon, trouvons un moyen de mettre Wallace au courant, dit brusquement Loversen.

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour Andromeda qui se leva en mettant ses mains bien à plat sur la table.

- Pour la énième fois, Loversen, je ne sortirai pas avec Tahj Wallace, alors fous-moi la paix !

Elle attrapa son sac et quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

Andromeda ne pouvait le croire. Ce Loversen commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Comment pouvait-on être aussi exaspérant ? Et dire que Myriam sortait avec lui… Sortir avec Tahj Wallace ! quelle idée stupide ! elle n'en avait aucune envie. Pourquoi sortirait-elle avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas ? surtout pour la première fois ! Non, elle préférait sortir avec quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et qu'elle appréciait énormément, quelqu'un comme Tonks !

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta brusquement. Que venait-elle de penser… ? quelqu'un comme… Tonks ? Venait-elle de s'imaginer en train de sortir avec le Poufsouffle ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, impossible. Elle n'aimait pas Tonks. Elle l'appréciait, oui, c'était un garçon gentil et intelligent, avec un petit charme bien à lui… Non, non, non ! Andromeda secoua à nouveau la tête. « Arrête de penser ça, Andromeda Black ! » pensa-t-elle. « Tonks est un ami, un ami. Tu ne l'aimes pas de cette manière. Et de toute façon, tu ne _peux_ pas sortir avec lui. »

A cette pensée, Andromeda ressentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir, mais elle la chassa rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle devait se reprendre le plus rapidement possible. Toute cette histoire la rendait folle, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle n'est pas obligée de se trouver un copain tout de suite, après tout. Et puis, de toute manière, ses parents lui trouveront un fiancé, alors… à quoi bon s'attacher à quelqu'un ici.

Andromeda repartit d'un pas beaucoup plus lent, les yeux baissés et un air las sur le visage. Elle arriva à la salle commune de Serpentard et vit Belveder assis sur l'un des fauteuils, seul. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'avança vers lui et s'installa en face de lui. Le garçon leva les yeux de son livre pendant un instant, peu surpris à la présence de sa camarade, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Andromeda l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle repensait à ce qu'il avait dit juste avant d'entrer en cours d'arithmancie. « Peut-être que je n'en ai pas un, de cœur de glace ». Il lui avait semblé tellement vulnérable, à ce moment-là. Il avait dit ça comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, peut-être qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la jeune fille l'avait entendu.

- Black, peux-tu arrêter de m'observer, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Belveder leva brusquement la tête, surpris, et Andromeda se mordit la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ?

- En quoi ça te regarde, Black ?

- C'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais… ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… en arithmancie…

Le Serpentard pâlit légèrement.

- Je…

- Tais-toi, Black, l'interrompit le garçon en baissant les yeux sur son livre.

- Mais tu aimes quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporterait de savoir ? Elle devait éviter Belveder le plus possible, en plus, non ? Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle se leva et fit mine de se rendre dans son dortoir, mais soudainement elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras. Elle se retourna vers Belveder, surprise. Le garçon sembla aussi étonné qu'elle, mais reprit rapidement un visage arrogant.

- Black, si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, la personne à qui je m'intéresse est quelqu'un qui est hors de ma portée. C'est pour ça que je t'envie.

- Moi… ?

- Oui. Parce que toi, tu as réussi à aller au-delà de tes préjugés. Mais moi, je n'y arrive pas.

Il se leva brusquement et quitta la salle commune, laissant une Andromeda abasourdie, puis la jeune fille se précipita dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? il l'enviait ? parce qu'elle avait réussi à dépasser ses préjugés ? Mais était-ce bien vrai ? était-elle réellement parvenue à oublier tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné ? Elle repensa à Tonks. Oui, d'un côté c'était vrai. Elle était quand même devenue amie avec lui. Mais après ? Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait dit aux autres au sujet des théories de la suprématie des sang purs. Qu'elle n'y croyait _plus tellement_.

Andromeda ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Non, Belveder faisait erreur. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à dépasser tous ses préjugés. Et quelque part, elle en souffrait.


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous !_

_Désolée pour le retard… je vous l'ai fait attendre, ce chapitre… vraiment navrée… mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi, et quand j'ai enfin eu plein de temps libre (merci la grève…) je n'avais pas assez d'inspiration. Mais c'est arrangé !_

_Petite remarque pour ceux qui avaient lu la note au chapitre 9 :_

_en fait, physiquement, Vic Loversen et Maximus Gavan ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Le seul point commun qu'ils ont, ce sont leurs cheveux noirs, mais leurs yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur comme je l'ai écrit dans la note… Maximus a bien les yeux bleus, mais Loversen, lui, les a marrons teintés de vert. Va falloir que je fasse attention à ce genre de détails, moi ! j'ai tellement réécrit et corrigé mes premiers chapitres que j'ai tendance à me mélanger les pinceaux. Désolée… _

_**Chapitre 12**_

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Andromeda s'était réveillée, elle s'était promie d'arrêter toutes ces stupides rumeurs qu'avait fait courir Skeeter. C'était ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans la grande salle à ignorer Myriam qui lui demandait s'il avait bien dormi et à monter sur la table. Tant pis si ce n'était pas digne d'une Black, elle devait le faire.

- Eh ! éh, écoutez-moi ! écoutez-moi !

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, et un silence s'installa, seulement dérangé par quelques chuchotements intrigués. Myriam, les yeux écarquillés, demanda à son amie ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, mais Andromeda ne lui répondit pas, concentrée sur la foule de regards posés sur elle.

- Je sais que beaucoup de rumeurs courent à mon sujet depuis quelques semaines. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Rita Skeeter pour cela, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement, faisant ricaner quelques élèves. Alors, premièrement, non, au risque de me répéter, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Shacklebolt et moi. Tu peux dormir tranquille et tenter ta chance, Marcy Edgecombe ! je ne me mettrais pas en travers de ton chemin. Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais été intéressée par Lynch ou n'importe quel autre type déjà pris ! donc, Bradley, tu es priée de garder tes stupides lettres de menace pour toi, de même que les autres.

Liz Bradley rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

- Et enfin, troisièmement, le prochain qui fera mine de s'intéresser à ma vie privée, je le massacre ! rien de tout ce que je fais ou envie de faire ne vous regarde, alors vous êtes priés de vous tenir à l'écart de tout ce qui me concerne, et j'en ferais de même. Ai-je été assez claire ?

Quelques élèves répondirent franchement « oui », mais la plupart se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête ou de la baisser. Satisfaite, Andromeda descendit de la table et s'installa à côté de Myriam, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledore, visiblement très amusé, se leva alors, attirant tous les regards vers lui tandis que le sien était posée sur la Serpentard.

- Eh bien, je crois que Miss Black a clairement exprimé ce qu'elle avait à dire, et je ne saurais que mieux vous encourager à suivre son conseil. Cependant, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse quand elle dit qu'elle massacrera le prochain qui s'intéressera à elle, de même que la prochaine fois qu'elle devra faire une annonce publique, elle ne montera pas sur la table.

Quelques rires retentirent, tandis que, gênée, Andromeda se mit à rougir légèrement. Dumbledore lui sourit franchement et se rassit tranquillement pour reprendre sa conversation avec le professeur Slughorn.

- Eh ben, ma vieille…

Andromeda se tourna vers Myriam.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à faire des annonces pareilles devant tout le monde… et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est pas peu dire ! tu l'as fait dans la grande salle !

- J'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

- Ah bon ? dans ce cas, évite de te montrer ainsi en spectacle encore une fois, car ce n'est pas cool du tout.

- Myriam !

- Quoi ? je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'empêcher de faire ça, mais crois moi que si tu m'en avais parlé, je l'aurais fait.

Andromeda roula les yeux et commença à manger tranquillement. Enfin, pas si tranquillement que ça, car Lestrange et Belveder, qui avaient été occupés à négocier les places à côtés des jeunes filles avec des élèves de troisième année, s'installaient près d'elles.

- Tu as eu raison de faire ça, Andromeda, annonça Lestrange avec sérieux.

- Black…

- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? que tu t'intéressais à Lynch ? on sait bien que tu as meilleur goût que ça, n'est-ce pas, Andromeda ?

- Black…

Myriam tenta de cacher le fou rire qui la prenait, tandis que Belveder souriait d'un air narquois.

- Comme si Andromeda pouvait s'intéresser à des imbéciles pareils… ils sont vraiment stupides !

- Black.

- Tu mérites beaucoup mieux, en plus, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Andromeda ?

- Black, Black, Black, Black ! combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter, Lestrange ?

- Quoi… ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! j'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de devoir te le rappeler à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche pour m'adresser la parole.

- Mais je…

- D'ailleurs, pour faire court, j'en ai tout simplement plus qu'assez de toi. Alors, ne t'embête plus à essayer de me faire la conversation, car je t'ignorerai jusqu'à la fin de nos études à Poudlard.

Lestrange voulut dire quelque chose, mais Belveder l'en dissuada, lui faisant signe que ce n'était pas la peine. En effet, la jeune fille avait déjà détourné son attention du garçon et demandait à Myriam si ça la tentait de se venger de Skeeter. Evidemment, la blonde approuva immédiatement, et les deux amies se dépêchèrent de terminer leur petit déjeuner pour filer à la bibliothèque. Belveder surprit Myriam faire un signe de tête à Tonks, l'invitant à les rejoindre, et le garçon soupira. Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient de moins en moins discrets.

Tonks et Matthews arrivèrent cinq minutes après les filles et prirent rapidement place, curieux de savoir pourquoi les deux Serpentards leur avaient demandé de venir les rejoindre ici avant que les cours ne commencent. Matthews prit la parole le premier :

- Alors ? qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? oh, en passant, Black, très joli discours. Peut-être inutile, mais bon. Bien essayé quand même.

- C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit, remarqua calmement Myriam sans regarder les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Non, toi, tu m'as dit que c'était ridicule.

- C'est à peu près la même chose, non ?

- C'est complètement différent.

- Bon, toutes les deux, les interrompit Tonks. Les cours vont bientôt commencer, donc si vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, ce serait bien que vous le faites maintenant.

- Eh, Ted Tonks, je trouve que tu es de plus en plus familier avec nous.

- Vous aussi, il me semble. Enfin, toi, surtout.

- Ah non, c'est pas drôle si Tonks se met à répondre. Qui je vais pouvoir taquiner tranquillement, maintenant ?

- Il te reste Black, Hales, répondit Matthews.

- C'est vrai… J'y crois pas ! je viens d'approuver Matthews…

- Quel drame, répliqua Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Andromeda, la considérant comme la seule personne sensée autour de la table.

Mais le sourire qu'eut la jeune fille l'en fit soudainement douter.

- Matthews l'a dit, mon discours était probablement inutile. Du moins, en ce qui concerne cette chère Rita Skeeter. Donc, j'aimerais la dissuader d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre à mon sujet à l'avenir.

- Comme ce qu'avait fait ta sœur l'an passé ? demanda Matthews.

- En quelque sorte.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec nous ? interrogea Tonks, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- Ça vous dit de nous aider ? répondit Myriam.

Les deux Poufsouffles se regardèrent, puis approuvèrent en hochant la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Les quatre amis se rendirent ensuite à leur cours de potions pour Andromeda et Tonks, et Etudes des Moldus pour Myriam et Matthews.

Andromeda laissa Tonks prendre de l'avance, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Slughorn arriva, tout joyeux comme à son habitude et laissa entrer les étudiants dans la salle, à l'exception de Vanessa Milson, Jeffrey Cornfoot, Maximilius Carmichael et Irma Stevens, pour leur parler d'une énième réunion du club de Slug. Andromeda s'installa derrière Tonks, tandis qu'Edward Kiffer prenait place à côté du garçon. La Serpentard observa les quatre élèves que Slughorn retenait à l'entrée, et les plaignit. Elle était bien contente que son directeur de maison ne l'avait jamais invitée à l'une de ses petites réunions de favoris. Elle se rappelle de la colère de Bellatrix, quatre ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait compris que le professeur de potions ne l'inviterait jamais dans son club. Selon elle, c'était du n'importe quoi, et l'homme ne savait pas reconnaître les gens de valeur. En réalité, Andromeda pensait tout le contraire, car seuls les étudiants avec de grandes qualités dans diverses matières ou activités pouvaient joindre le club de Slug, et il fallait avouer qu'à part insulter les nés-moldus ou les sangs-mêlés, Bellatrix ne savait guère faire autre chose. Ah si, elle était très douée en Magie Noire, mais ce n'était pas tellement un critère de valeur ici.

Andromeda interrompit ses pensées en sentant quelqu'un s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers la personne, surprise, car d'habitude, personne ne venait s'asseoir à la même table qu'elle. Elle fut encore plus surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Terry Belveder.

- Ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ? demanda le garçon sans la regarder.

- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne vais de toute façon pas te demander d'aller t'asseoir ailleurs, puisque tu viens déjà de t'installer confortablement ici, répondit sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

Le garçon ricana, de même que Tonks et Kiffer qui avaient entendu le court échange entre les Serpentards. Slughorn libéra enfin ses quatre favoris et annonça qu'ils allaient travailler sur le polynectar, ce qui fit soupirer Andromeda.

- Quoi ? demanda Belveder.

- Le polynectar est une potion difficile…

- Et alors ? si tu as pu prendre Potions, c'est que tu as réussi aux BUSES, donc que tu te débrouilles.

Andromeda fronça les sourcils. Belveder était-il en train de la rassurer à sa manière… ? non, impossible, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

- Tu as eu quel résultat, aux BUSEs ? lui demanda-t-elle, histoire de penser à autre chose.

- Optimal. Et toi ?

- Effort Exceptionnel.

- Je pensais que tu aurais au moins eu Acceptable, s'étonna Belveder.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai parfois un peu de mal avec les Potions…

- Dans ce cas, fallait pas t'embêter à continuer cette matière. A moins que….

- A moins que quoi ?

- Que tu voulais rester avec une certaine personne.

Andromeda ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en voyant que Belveder fixait Tonks en souriant. Le Poufsouffle semblait d'ailleurs les écouter discrètement, et la jeune fille s'empourpra davantage.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dit-elle précipitamment à son camarade de maison.

Belveder surprit le petit sourire en coin de Tonks et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Visiblement, ce genre de remarque agaçait la jeune fille, mais amusait le Poufsouffle. Le Serpentard sentait qu'il avait trouvé de quoi l'occuper pour le reste de l'année.

Et ainsi s'écoula le cours de Potions : Terry Belveder ne cessait de taquiner Andromeda Black au sujet d'un certain Poufsouffle, la Serpentard le menaçait de mettre à exécution ce qu'elle avait dit le matin même dans la grande salle, Ted Tonks s'empêchait de rire et Edward Kiffer s'était mis en tête de découvrir de qui Belveder parlait en posant des questions au garçon qui s'amusait à le mener sur de fausses pistes.

Ce fut donc une Andromeda furieuse qui quitta les donjons. Tonks la regarda partir en souriant.

- Tonks.

Le Poufsouffle se tourna et découvrit Belveder à ses côtés.

- Tu devrais leur dire d'être plus discrètes, murmura le Serpentard. Ce matin, Hales ne l'a pas vraiment été lorsqu'elle t'a fait signe de les rejoindre.

- Mais peut-être que les autres contrairement à toi ont autre chose à faire que de nous observer, rétorqua Tonks avant de s'éloigner.

Belveder serra les dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer, grommela-t-il.

Entretemps, Andromeda avait déjà rejoint Myriam dans leur dortoir et lui racontait comment le cours s'était passé. Son amie explosa littéralement de rire en apprenant les plaisanteries de Belveder et dit qu'il remontait un peu dans son estime, ce qui offusqua Andromeda.

- Myriam ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que la blonde était toujours en train de rire. Ça n'a rien de drôle ! et puis, il s'agit de Belveder, je te rappelle !

- Je te signale que tu es la seule à lui parler fréquemment, ces derniers temps.

- Ce…

Andromeda se rendit brutalement compte que c'était vrai. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le secret du garçon, même si celui-ci continuait à la menacer, ils s'étaient plus ou moins… « rapprochés ». Elle avait même appris qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un dont, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'avait aucun droit de l'aimer. Dans ce cas, cela devait signifier qu'elle était d'origine moldue…

- Mais non, ça n'a aucun sens, puisque lui aussi a des origines moldues… même s'il…

- Hein ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ah ! euh… je pensais à Belveder. Figure toi que j'ai découvert qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Non ? Belveder ? comme quoi, même les cloportes naissent avec des sentiments. Et il est amoureux de qui ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas.

- Ah ? comme c'est dommage… et si on cherchait à savoir de qui il s'agit ?

- Je n'osais pas te le proposer.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent d'un air entendu avec de grands sourires aux lèvres, puis quittèrent le dortoir pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Elles aperçurent Belveder assis à côté de Lestrange et Crabbe, semblant néanmoins complètement à l'écart de leur conversation. Elles s'installèrent pas très loin des garçons, Myriam voulant observer leur camarade afin de voir s'il lançait des regards vers la fille de ses rêves. Malheureusement, Belveder resta les yeux baissés sur son assiette, ne les levant que pour répondre à Lestrange ou se moquer de Crabbe. A la fin du repas, Myriam pesta et se montra de très mauvaise humeur, au point qu'Andromeda l'ignora jusqu'à leur prochain cours, études des runes anciennes. Elles y virent Tonks en train de discuter avec Abensford, Ambers, Milson et Caster.

- Ambers et Milson, murmura Myriam. Je ne peux pas les supporter, toutes les deux.

- Normal, elles sont à Gryffondor, répondit évasivement Andromeda.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, répliqua son amie. Ambers est la pire hypocrite de tout Poudlard réuni, et Milson est une sacrée garce. Et dire qu'elle est sortie avec Vic…

- Quoi ?

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Andromeda, qui se gifla mentalement pour avoir crié.

- Loversen est sortie avec cette fille ? reprit-elle sur un ton plus bas.

- Oui. Il y a deux ans. Ils ont cassé l'an passé, parce qu'elle l'avait trompé avec un gars de Gryffondor de septième année.

- Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant longtemps, alors ?

- Un an et trois mois.

- Ça te fait un record à battre. Peur de ne pas y arriver ?

- Il n'y a aucun record à battre. Je sais déjà que je ne sortirais pas aussi longtemps avec Loversen.

- Pourquoi ça ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Andromeda n'insista pas, sachant que de toute manière elle aurait une réponse plus tard. Elle mit tout de même dans un coin de sa tête que son amie avait dit « Loversen » et non « Vic ».

Et pourtant, la fin de la journée arriva sans que Myriam n'apporte de réponse à son amie. Bien sûr, cette dernière savait que cela prendrait peut-être plusieurs jours, mais la curiosité l'avait emporté et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ainsi, alors qu'elles attendaient Tonks et Matthews à la bibliothèque, Andromeda décida de ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

- Myriam, pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne sortirais pas aussi longtemps avec Loversen ?

Myriam lui lança un regard surpris. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune fille d'insister pour savoir quelque chose ayant un rapport quelconque avec un garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que j'ai dit ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas tant dans le sens que j'ai du mal à comprendre, mais dans ce que cela cache.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien cacher dans cette phrase ?

- Myriam, arrête de répondre par des questions. Crois-tu réellement que cela ne va pas durer entre toi et Loversen ? ou bien, y a-t-il autre chose ?

Myriam soupira.

- Je ne _crois_ pas, mais je _sais_ que ça ne va pas durer entre Loversen et moi. Ce n'était pas sérieux dès le départ.

- Comment ça ?

Myriam ouvrit son livre de runes anciennes, semblant hésiter à répondre. Andromeda sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle se sentait déçue que son amie ne veuille pas se confier à elle. Pourtant, ça avait toujours été ainsi et elle ne s'en était jamais offusquée auparavant, cependant sa façon de voir l'amitié avait quelque peu changé à présent.

Myriam leva enfin les yeux vers sa camarade.

- C'est juste un essai… ou plutôt, un pacte.

- Un pacte… ?

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à Loversen à proprement parler. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, et il m'a proposé ce plan. Lui aussi avait autre chose en tête. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un service que l'on se rend l'un à l'autre.

- En _sortant_ ensemble ?

- Ne fais pas ta prude, Andro.

Andromeda rougit légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me choque de savoir que vous sortez ensembles juste… comme ça. Mais ça me paraît quand même assez… étrange, comme situation.

- Ça l'est. Mais je ne regrette pas, Loversen est vraiment quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément. Et puis, il embrasse bien…

- Myriam, je me fiche pas mal de savoir comment il embrasse.

La jeune fille ricana, se doutant bien qu'elle aurait ce genre de réflexion de la part de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vérifier, en sortant avec lui ?

- Juste un petit truc, répondit-elle évasivement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Comme « est-ce que Matthews en pince pour moi » ?

Surprise, Myriam se tourna vers Andromeda qui sourit à son tour.

- Alors, c'est bien ça ?

- Je rêve, ou tu as su faire preuve d'observation pour trouver cela ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que je devais faire plus attention à ceux qui m'entouraient. J'ai suivi son conseil.

Myriam éclata de rire, se faisant immédiatement réprimandée par Mrs Pince.

- Tu m'épates, là, Andro, murmura-t-elle.

- Je trouve quand même assez stupide de sortir avec Loversen juste pour ça. Tu aurais pu le lui demander carrément, à Matthews, ce n'est pas ça qui t'effraie en général.

- Oui, mais je voulais le tourmenter un peu.

Andromeda soupira doucement, néanmoins elle se sentit réellement amusée. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Myriam, après tout.

Les deux Poufsouffles arrivèrent enfin, et Andromeda rit sous cape en voyant Matthews lancer des coups d'œil autour de lui, méfiant, pour ensuite avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en s'installant à la table. Nul doute qu'il voulait d'abord vérifier si Loversen était dans les parages avant de s'installer tranquillement…

Les quatre amis s'aidèrent pour leur devoir, sous les piques de Myriam et Matthews et les ricanements de Tonks et Andromeda. Puis ils décidèrent d'aborder le sujet « vengeance contre Skeeter ». Tonks proposa de faire quelque chose qui rappellerait ce qu'avait fait Bellatrix, mais Andromeda et Myriam furent absolument contre, la première ne voulant pas être identifiée à sa sœur, la seconde refusant de faire quelque chose comme « warrix », ce qui selon elle serait dégradant pour leur image.

- Et si on l'enfermait dans un placard ?

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, Matthews ? répliqua Myriam. C'est vraiment pas brillant.

- Ça dépend de la durée où elle y restera enfermée.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hales. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

- Il faudrait s'en prendre à quelque chose qui lui est chère, murmura Andromeda.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous demander d'aller prendre son ours en peluche en otage ? plaisanta Matthews.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle a un ours en peluche ? rétorqua Myriam avec un sourire mauvais et rempli de sous-entendus.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu tournes mes plaisanteries en dérision ?

- Parce que c'est quelque chose à laquelle je suis douée, et pas toi.

- Elle marque un point… encore un.

- Tu ne veux pas être de mon côté, plutôt ? ta loyauté, tu en fais quoi ?

- En ce moment, je l'ai enfermée dans un placard.

Myriam ricana.

- J'ai une idée, les interrompit Andromeda.

- Tant mieux, car c'est quand même toi qui a décidé de te venger de Skeeter.

- La ferme, Matthews. Ne rejette pas toute ta frustration sur mon dos.

- Alors, Black ? c'est quoi ton idée ? demanda Tonks avant que son ami ne puisse répliquer.

- Ce qui lui est chère, c'est son journal. Après tout, elle a quand même fait exprès de redoubler une année pour ça.

- C'est qu'une rumeur, ça, rétorqua Myriam.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec son foutu journal ? ajouta Matthews. Déchirer toutes les copies qu'elle distribue à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais on peut… lui faire remettre de fausses informations.

Ses trois amis se regardèrent, plus ou moins sceptiques.

- Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir, Black, chuchota Tonks. Tu veux qu'on lui refile de fausses informations pour qu'elle en fasse un article ?

- Si c'est ça, c'est complètement stupide, dit Myriam. Elle écrit déjà des trucs complètement faux.

- Pas tout à fait. En général, elle se base quand même sur des faits réels.

- Parce que tu es réellement sortie avec Shacklebolt ? interrogea Matthews.

- Non, mais je me suis réellement retrouvée dans une cabine d'essayage avec lui.

Ils se taisirent, réfléchissant à l'idée qu'Andromeda leur proposait. Elle n'avait pas tort : Skeeter s'inspirait toujours de faits réels pour ses articles, même si après elles les déformaient complètement.

- Et si tu nous expliquais ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Myriam. Personnellement, j'ai du mal à voir en quoi ça va être une super vengeance.

- On fait en sorte que Skeeter reçoit de mauvaises informations…

- Il faudrait connaître ses mouchards, pour ça, l'interrompit Matthews.

- J'en connais quelques uns, annonça Myriam.

- Il nous en faut un de particulièrement bavard et assez naïf, dit Andromeda.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai un mouchard parfait. Bertha Jorkins, première année, Gryffondor. Plus stupide et bavarde qu'elle, ça ne doit pas exister.

- Donc on a le mouchard. Et après ? questionna Tonks en se tournant vers Andromeda.

- On doit faire exprès de discuter de quelque chose de complètement faux, et qui pourrait apporter pas mal d'ennuis à Skeeter… à votre avis, quelles sont les personnes qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter d'avoir sur le dos ?

- Mis à part ta famille, je dirais Malfoy, répondit Matthews.

- Il y a également Glaystone, ajouta Tonks. Non seulement elle est Préfète-en-Chef, mais en plus, il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver. Surtout en ce moment…

- Il y a aussi Milson, continua Myriam. Vic m'a raconté pas mal de choses à son sujet, et crois-moi, elle n'a rien à envier aux Blacks. Et si Skeeter lui cherche des poux, elle va sûrement répondre à ses attaques en vraie garce.

- Ça nous fait donc trois noms…

- J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'un article sur Milson et Malfoy. Non seulement Skeeter aura de sérieux ennuis en s'en prenant à eux, mais ce sera la honte pour eux deux également.

- Hales, on dirait vraiment que tu ne vis que pour le malheur des autres…

- Elle est à Serpentard, Ted. Et j'avoue que son idée me tente beaucoup.

- Malheur, Andro, on a déteint sur le gentil Poufsouffle !

- Gentil, gentil, c'est vite dit.

- Merci, Black.

- Elle n'a pas tort.

- Décidément, j'adore ta conception de la loyauté, Ted…

- Moi aussi.

- Bon, reprenons les choses sérieuses. Myriam, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait raconter sur Milson et Malfoy ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire mauvais.

- Ça me paraît évident…


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Bon, comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour le retard… mais désolée, ça risque d'arriver encore ! cependant, je suis en vacances, donc je compte bien m'avancer dans mes fictions, d'autant plus que bientôt j'aurais deux semaines à moi, sans internet, donc là je vais essayer d'écrire plusieurs chapitres que je pourrais uploader plus rapidement (mais pas d'un seul coup, sinon vous allez probablement attendre longtemps après…)_

_Bon, dans ce chapitre, mise en place du piège et beaucoup de discussions. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _

_**Ziiya : **__je pensais le contraire, tiens… j'avais vérifié en plus il me semble, mais impossible de retrouver où… donc si Acceptable est en-dessous de Effort Exceptionnel, désolée pour mon erreur… et merci de me l'avoir dit !_

_**Marion86 : **__wahou, merci pour ta review, ça ce sont des compliments ! :-D géniale, moi… non, quand même pas, si je l'étais j'aurais déjà publié un bouquin ! ;-) _

_En effet je mets Tonks à la place de Ted, mais si tu relis tu verras que les deux seuls personnages à qui je marque les prénoms sont Andromeda et Myriam. Pourquoi ? parce que même si le narrateur est omniscient, c'est quand même plus du point de vue d'Andromeda puisqu'elle est le personnage principal, et elle n'appelle que Myriam par son prénom. Les autres, ça reste Tonks, Matthews, Loversen, Belveder… peut-être plus pour très longtemps, mais elle les appelle toujours ainsi pour le moment !_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Andromeda et Myriam observaient les élèves de première année qui passaient devant eux, cherchant parmi eux des cravates bleues et argentées. Elles virent enfin les Serdaigles arriver derrière les Poufsouffles de leur année, quittant la salle de DCFM en discutant gaiement. Myriam s'approcha d'eux et empoigna l'un d'entre eux qui émit un petit cri étouffé, surpris. En voyant les deux Serpentards, il écarquilla les yeux puis tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune blonde.

- Non, mon gaillard, je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… vous voulez ? balbutia le garçon.

- On a juste un service à te demander, Norman, répondit Andromeda. Tu peux nous suivre un moment ?

Tout en disant cela, elle jeta un regard noir à son amie qui haussa les épaules en souriant avant de lâcher le Serdaigle.

- Un service ?

- Oui. Un service. Mais tu devras garder le silence, ou bien...

- Myriam… alors, Norman, tu nous accompagnes ou non ?

Norman les fixa, pensif puis hocha lentement la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami pour lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à retourner à leur salle commune et qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard lorsque Myriam l'interrompit pour dire qu'il pouvait également venir.

Elles les emmenèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque sous les taquineries de Myriam et allèrent s'asseoir à leur petite table habituelle où les attendaient Tonks et Matthews. Le soulagement qui se peignit sur le visage de Norman à la vue des deux Poufsouffles fut évident, et Andromeda roula les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Serdaigle la craignait autant… bon, il était un né-moldu et la réputation des Blacks était telle que ce n'était en réalité guère étonnant, mais tout de même, elle ne l'avait jamais agressé, ni même insulté !

- Bonjour, dit Tonks avec un grand sourire aux deux première années. Je suis Ted Tonks, et lui c'est Kenny Matthews. Lequel d'entre vous est Joseph Norman ?

- Lui, répondit le garçon blond en pointant son ami du doigt. Moi, c'est Melvil Ackerley.

Norman hocha lentement la tête comme pour l'approuver, se sentant apparemment peu à l'aise parmi ces sixièmes années. Tonks les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent avec un peu de réserve, puis il laissa la parole à Andromeda qui était chargée de leur expliquer pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'eux. La jeune fille se racla la gorge et commença donc à parler.

- Nous avons besoin de vos services afin de tendre un piège à quelqu'un…

- A qui ? la coupa Ackerley.

- J'allais le dire, répliqua la Serpentard en lançant un regard noir au jeune Serdaigle. Il s'agit de Rita Skeeter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas lu les derniers articles me concernant ?

- Si, bien sûr, Black et sa chasse à l'homme, ce n'est pas passé inaperçu.

- Alors, pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

- Bah… parce que ça commence à dater, maintenant, non ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Andromeda le dissuada d'en dire plus et il se tassa dans sa chaise, évitant de lever les yeux vers la Serpentard.

- C'est sûr, ça date plus d'hier cette histoire, renchérit Matthews, mais cette garce de Skeeter lui en a fait baver, à notre chère Black. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un remette cette Serdaigle à sa place une fois de temps en temps, ou bien elle risque fort de se croire toute puissante.

- Et pour ça, Malfoy suffit, renchérit Myriam.

Les deux Serdaigles se regardèrent un instant puis se tournèrent vers leurs aînés en souriant.

- On marche, dit Ackerley.

Les quatre sixièmes années sourirent. Ils n'en attendaient pas moins d'eux. Les Serdaigles en avaient assez de la réputation que leur faisait Rita Skeeter, donc cela ne les étonnait guère que les deux jeunes garçons acceptaient de participer à leur plan. De plus, si les autres élèves craignaient que certaines information tombaient entre les oreilles de Skeeter, il en était pire pour ceux faisant parti de sa maison.

- Bien, déclara Andromeda. Dans ce cas, voilà ce qu'on attend de vous. Vous connaissez Bertha Jorkins ?

- Oui, elle est à Gryffondor, répondit Norman.

- Elle est l'une des mouchards de Skeeter.

- J'en étais sûr, marmonna Ackerley. Elle et sa grande… !

- Tu-tu-tu-tut. Pas de vulgarité, mon petit, l'interrompit Myriam, tandis qu'Andromeda continuait.

- Vous allez devoir discuter d'un sujet de la plus haute importance devant elle.

_- Devant_ elle ? ça risquerait pas d'attirer un peu trop la suspicion ? tout le monde parmi les premières années évitent de discuter potins lorsqu'elle est à proximité.

- Melvil a raison, dit Norman pour approuver les dires de son ami.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a mis au point une petite scène, rétorqua Myriam. Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles, les jeunes. Vu le sujet dont vous allez parler, il est bien évident qu'il va falloir faire comme si c'était un immense secret, et donc, en discuter _discrètement_.

- Mais dans ce cas, comment vous voulez qu'on mette Jorkins au courant ? questionna Norman, confus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Serdaigle, toi ? heureusement que ton copain est là pour remonter le niveau.

- Hales, t'es pas obligée de lui parler comme ça. Il faut avouer que tes _explications_ ne sont pas des plus éclairantes.

- C'est sûr que si son cerveau est aussi lent que le tien, Matthews, on n'a pas fini de galérer.

- Bon, vous deux, vous n'allez pas recommencer, s'impatienta Tonks. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour assister à une de vos nombreuses batailles verbales.

- Tonks a raison, approuva Andromeda en lançant un regard noir à Myriam. Norman, Ackerley, il va falloir attirer Jorkins dans un coin. Pour cela, on a pensé à que l'un d'entre vous annonce à l'autre qu'il a vu quelque chose d'incroyable, avant de se rétracter en observant autour de lui, et d'emmener son ami dans un coin isolé pour le lui raconter.

- Vous pensez que Jorkins mordra à l'hameçon ? les interrogea Tonks par mesure de précaution.

Le regard que lui lança Ackerley ne signifiait qu'une chose : le garçon se demandait bien de quoi le Poufsouffle parlait. Et vu les regards des autres, il n'était pas le seul. Norman quant à lui eut un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr. La connaissant, elle va vouloir savoir de quoi on parle et venir nous espionner.

- Nous aussi, on aimerait bien savoir de quoi vous parlez, rétorqua Matthews. Ted, c'est quoi cette histoire de mordre à un hameçon ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire ?

- Bien sûr que si, Tonks, c'est pour ça qu'on fait tous cette tête d'ahuris, répliqua Myriam.

- C'est ce qu'on utilise à la pêche. C'est une sorte de crochet métallique que l'on accroche au bout d'un fil pour…

- On sait ce qu'un hameçon est, l'interrompit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que Jorkins vient faire dans cette histoire de pêche ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une expression moldue. Ça signifie qu'elle va tomber dans le panneau.

- Ça aussi, c'est une expression moldue… ? interrogea à son tour Ackerley, soudain peu convaincu de la bonne santé mentale des Moldus.

- Oui, répondit Norman. En gros, Tonks nous demandait si on pensait que Jorkins allait marcher dans notre plan et se faire avoir.

- Elle n'est pas moldue, cette expression, nous aussi, on l'utilise parfois, répliqua Andromeda, vexée et légèrement outrée.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard moqueur et elle se mit à rougir légèrement. Il n'était pas aussi facile de se débarrasser de ses anciens préjugés… heureusement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui en tenait rigueur.

- Désolé, dit Tonks. C'est tellement naturel pour moi d'utiliser ces expressions que je n'avais même pas pensé que vous pouviez ne pas les connaître.

- Oui, j'ai aussi ce problème, dit un Norman enthousiaste, visiblement heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul cas. Je dis des trucs faisant référence à des objets moldus ou autre, mais…

- Dites, c'est pas que vos histoires ne sont pas intéressantes… en fait, si, mais je suis polie alors je ne le dis pas, néanmoins on pourrait peut-être revenir à notre sujet de base, non ?

- Hales polie, j'aurais tout entendu.

- Matthews intelligent, je pourrais enfin croire au père Noël.

- A qui ? interrogea Ackerley.

- Oh, tu connais le Père Noël ?

- Il n'existe pas Norman, j'espère que tu es au courant.

- Bien sûr ! je suis plus un gamin, ça fait longtemps que mes parents me l'ont dit !

- Ouf, tant mieux, me voilà quelque peu rassurée sur tes capacités mentales.

- C'est quoi, ça, le Père Noël ? demanda Andromeda.

- C'est un personnage inventé par les Moldus, expliqua Tonks. Les parents racontent à leurs enfants que c'est lui qui apporte les cadeaux de Noël.

- Pourquoi ils ont eu besoin d'inventer un personnage pour donner leurs cadeaux ? C'est complètement ridicule.

- Pas tant que ça, c'est juste pour donner un côté magique à cette fête.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'y pas de Père Noël chez nous.

- Tu savais, Andromeda, qu'à la base, la fête de Noël était une fête moldue ?

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux. Non, elle l'ignorait. Elle savait que les Moldus fêtaient eux aussi Noël, mais dans sa tête, c'était juste une tradition similaire. D'ailleurs, d'après ses parents, les Moldus avaient sûrement copié les sorciers à l'époque où ils vivaient encore tous ensembles.

- Noël est une fête religieuse, dit Tonks. C'est pour célébrer la naissance de Jésus Christ, à Bethléem, dans l'actuelle Palestine. Jésus Christ est le fils de Dieu et est devenu le Messie.

- Le quoi ?

- Le messager de Dieu, si tu préfères. Il est le créateur d'une nouvelle religion, le Christianisme. Aujourd'hui, dans le christianisme, on trouve différentes branches religieuses, mais la base, c'est lui qui l'a apporté.

- Et on fête Noël pour l'en remercier ?

- Euh… en quelque sorte.

- Mais pourquoi on fête ça, nous aussi ? questionna Ackerley, apparemment abasourdi.

- Dites, on peut revenir à l'affaire Skeeter, maintenant ?

- Dis donc, Hales, c'est quoi qui as amené le sujet Père Noël sur le tapis, je te signale.

- Et c'est moi qui le renvoie dans le placard. Alors, nous en étions où ?

- J'avais demandé à Norman et Ackerley s'ils pensaient que Skeeter tomberait dans le panneau, et ils avaient répondu que oui.

- Donc, maintenant, on va pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure ? demanda Matthews.

- Quelle étape supérieure ?

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le Préfet-en-Chef. Certains sourirent, d'autres soupirèrent tandis que les derniers se sentirent brusquement mal à l'aise.

- Tiens, Vic, tu tombes bien, dit Myriam.

- Tu trouves, toi ?

- Chut, Kenny, chuchota Tonks en donnant un léger coup de coude à son camarade qui se renfrogna.

Andromeda vit Myriam sourire légèrement devant la réaction du Poufsouffle, et la Serpentard se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait sincèrement que son amie savait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réunion inter-maison entre sixièmes et premières années ?

- Eh bien, tu vois… commença Myriam.

- Euh, Hales, l'interrompit Ackerley, je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de lui dire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, il est Préfet-en-Chef, non ?

- Peut-être, mais ça reste Loversen.

Matthews haussa un sourcil à l'usage du nom de famille, alors que la Serpentard appelait toujours le garçon par son prénom depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Andromeda le remarqua et se dit que les choses allaient peut-être devenir plus compliquées pour son amie.

- Hales a raison, c'est Loversen, alors, aucun risque, continua Tonks.

- Mais quand même…

- On veut se venger de Skeeter, le coupa Myriam.

- Bon, okay, mais je pense pas qu'il va vouloir participer…

- Je marche avec vous.

- Okay, j'ai rien dit…

- Peut-être qu'Ackerley n'a pas tort, dit soudainement Andromeda.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Myriam.

- Oh, moi, j'en vois plein, de raisons…

- Kenny…

- Parce qu'il est déjà en disgrâce à cause du pari sur Glaystone. McGonagall le surveille de près.

- Au diable, McGonagall, protesta Loversen en faisant un mouvement de la main montrant à quel point cela le préoccupait.

- Donc te faire enlever le badge de Préfet-en-Chef t'est complètement égal ?

- Black, si je faisais attention à tout ce que les professeurs, et McGo en particulier, me reprochaient, je ne pourrais plus mener une vie insouciante et profiter de ma jeunesse.

- Et comment tu as fait pour être Préfet-en-Chef en menant cette vie insouciante ?

- Ça, Matthews, c'est à Dumbledore qu'il faut le demander.

- Un jour, je vais réellement aller lui poser la question. Je deviens de plus en plus curieux.

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi, murmura Tonks.

- Euh, dites…

Tous se tournèrent vers Norman qui s'agitait légèrement sur sa chaise. Il semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise à présent, jouant avec ses mains et souriant nerveusement.

- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Myriam.

- Eh bien… on est en train de rater tout le repas…

- Et alors ?

- On pourrait… peut-être se voir plus tard, pour tout ça ?

- Hors de question, répliqua Andromeda. Il faut que tout ça soit réglé dès maintenant.

- Mais…

- Vous avez cours avec les Gryffondors cette après-midi, je crois, non ? interrogea Tonks.

- Oui, on a Botanique, répondit Ackerley.

- Dans ce cas, il faut que le plan soit prêt pour cette après-midi, déclara Andromeda.

- Mais le repas… tenta à nouveau Norman.

- Aucun problème, le rassura Loversen. Nous n'aurons qu'à aller aux cuisines.

Les deux jeunes Serdaigles le regardèrent avec effroi.

- Aux cuisines… ? murmura Norman.

- Vous n'y êtes jamais allés ? c'est l'occasion parfaite, alors.

- Bien, maintenant, discutons du plan sérieusement, ordonna Andromeda.

Les sept élèves discutèrent alors du piège pendant une demi-heure, Loversen apportant quelques touches personnelles à la rumeur qu'ils allaient faire circuler. Myriam et Andromeda se sourirent, sachant parfaitement que le garçon en profitait pour se venger de son ex-petite amie. Ackerley et Norman semblaient à présent pris dans le jeu et ne montraient plus aucune trace de malaise quant au fait d'être entouré d'élèves plus âgés.

Une fois que le plan fut parfait, Loversen conduisit la troupe jusqu'à un tableau sur lequel était présenté une coupe de fruits. Il chatouilla la poire, ce qui fit rigoler les deux jeunes Serdaigles, cependant leur rire se tut lorsque l'entrée aux cuisines fut ouverte. Le Préfet-en-Chef leur sourit de façon moqueuse et entra, suivi par Myriam, Andromeda, Tonks et Matthews, tandis que les deux jeunes élèves se remettaient de leur surprise. La bande s'installa autour d'une table et les Elfes de Maison commencèrent à s'agiter autour d'eux afin de savoir ce qu'ils désiraient. Norman observait les créatures avec inquiétude et curiosité, et Andromeda se souvint qu'après tout, il était né-moldu donc n'avait probablement jamais vu d'Elfes domestiques.

Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'étaient ces créatures et le jeune Serdaigle demanda à la cantonade qui en possédait chez lui. Bien qu'il semblait quelque peu révolté par l'esclavage de ces créatures, il n'en était pas moins intrigué. Ackerley lui demanda pourquoi il était aussi surpris devant la servitude des Elfes et Tonks expliqua que chez les Moldus, du moins dans la plupart des pays, toute forme d'esclavage était interdit et puni par la loi.

- Les Elfes sont pas des humains, contra Matthews.

- Ce sont des êtres vivants, quand même, protesta Norman.

Tonks raconta brièvement l'histoire de l'esclavage chez les Moldus. Andromeda écoutait attentivement, fascinée. Ainsi, même si les sorciers avaient aboli l'esclavage des êtres humains bien avant les Moldus, ils n'avaient tout de même que peu évolué, puisqu'ils possédaient encore des esclaves ce qui n'était pas le cas chez leurs voisins. Il est vrai que les Moldus ne connaissaient pas l'existence des êtres magiques, néanmoins ils ne lui semblaient plus aussi primitifs que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui faire croire.

Ackerley, Myriam et Loversen posèrent mile questions sur les Moldus auxquelles Tonks et Norman tentaient de répondre avec précision. Ils parlèrent ainsi d'appareils électro-ménagers, d'électricité, de système scolaire, de religion et bien d'autres sujets encore. Bientôt, Andromeda se mit elle-aussi à poser plusieurs questions, intriguée par la façon de vivre des Moldus. Pendant longtemps, elle avait entendu toutes sortes de critiques péjoratives sur le monde moldu, et à présent elle apprenait toutes sortes de choses invraisemblables. Plus elle en découvrait, plus elle se disait que décidément sa famille ne connaissait rien sur ces gens qu'elle méprisait tellement. Et voilà qu'elle se demandait : « mais comment peut-on autant haïr et mépriser des gens dont on ignore absolument tout ? »

Norman posa lui aussi plusieurs questions sur le monde sorcier, sur la culture sorcière et la façon de vivre des familles complètement sorcières. Andromeda sourit en se disant que finalement, il avait sa place à Serdaigle, tant il était curieux et avide de connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur un monde dont il ignorait encore beaucoup. Tonks lui raconta ses propres expériences au sein de la communauté sorcière. Ses amis Serpentards rirent en apprenant qu'il avait fait une recherche pour savoir si les Elfes comme ceux que l'on trouvait dans les livres de Tolkien existaient, seulement pour découvrir les Elfes de Maison, ce qui bien évidemment était à des années lumières de ce qu'il avait d'abord imaginé.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Norman posa une question qui semblait lui tenir à cœur.

- Black… pourquoi tu es… sympa avec nous ?

Andromeda le regarda, légèrement interloquée par la question. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose ce genre de choses, et l'ambiance se tendit légèrement.

- Tout le monde m'a dit de me méfier des Serpentards, continua le Serdaigle comme pour s'expliquer. En particulier des Blacks… mais toi, t'es pas… euh… comme ce qu'on m'avait dit sur ta famille.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit sur les Blacks ? interrogea Myriam.

- Eh bien… qu'ils étaient particulièrement immonde avec tous les sorciers qui avaient des origines moldues. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les seuls, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté sur Bellatrix Black…

- Ouais, tu es plutôt content d'être arrivé à Poudlard alors qu'elle s'est barrée, termina Matthews.

- En effet… mais bon, Melvil m'avait dit que je n'avais aucune raison d'être soulagé, parce qu'il restait encore ses deux sœurs à Poudlard.

- Et dans deux ans, il y aura Sirius, dit Myriam.

- Et dans trois ans, Regulus, ajouta Andromeda, un peu plus détendue. Mais bon, d'eux, y'a pas grand-chose à craindre, ils sont loin d'être comme Bellatrix. Regulus est très discipliné et approuve tout ce que la famille dit, mais il n'est pas très expressif concernant tout ça.

- Ouais, comme toi, en quelque sorte… mais en même temps, il n'a que huit ans. Qui sait si, une fois à Poudlard, il va pas changer ? comme toi, mais dans le sens inverse ?

- Il ne sera de toute façon pas un leader comme Bellatrix. Ça, ce serait plutôt le truc de Sirius. Mais Regulus est très influençable, donc je ne dis pas qu'il ne deviendrait pas comme les autres Serpentards.

- Oui, donc il est bien ton portrait craché en version masculine, quoi.

- Et Sirius ? interrogea Tonks, empêchant ainsi la Serpentard de répondre à son amie.

- Oh, lui… il ne ressemble à aucun Black.

Myriam ricana et Andromeda eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

- En quoi il ne ressemble à aucun Black ? questionna Ackerley, un peu perdu.

- Sirius passe son temps à faire enrager sa mère en contrant tout ce qu'elle dit. Il n'a jamais été proche d'elle, et c'est normal : elle refilait tout le travail aux Elfes quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de lui. En plus, Sirius n'a jamais été un enfant facile, il a un sale caractère et il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

- Et Sirius, contrairement à tous les autres Blacks, a énormément d'humour, ajouta Myriam.

- Et en ce qui concerne les théories sang-purs ? s'intéressa Tonks.

- Sirius cherche sans cesse à contredire sa mère, même en ce qui concerne les Moldus ou les nés-moldus. Pour l'instant, cependant, ce n'est qu'un jeu. La plupart du temps, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

- Mais ça veut dire que ça peut changer, dit Norman, et ne plus croire tout ce que sa famille dit sur les Moldus.

- S'il ne se retrouve pas à Serpentard, sûrement.

- Il peut très bien se retrouver à Serpentard et changer dans ce sens-là, contra Loversen. Regarde Myriam et moi, par exemple. On n'est pas vraiment l'image que les autres élèves se font des Serpentards.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne sera plus à Poudlard quand Sirius va y aller la première fois, soupira Myriam. Il va pas être facile à gérer pour les professeurs, et j'adorerais voir comment ça va se passer avec McGonagall.

Andromeda éclata de rire.

- Moi aussi ! le genre autoritaire et pince sans rire, il a horreur de ça !

- Ça lui rappelle trop sa mère, probablement, plaisanta Loversen.

- Eh, Andro, imagine qu'il se retrouve à Gryffondor. Tu vois déjà la réaction de McGo ? déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec ta sœur !

Andromeda cessa de rire à cette pensée et grimaça.

- Moi, je pense surtout à la réaction de ma tante. Elle serait capable de le déshériter rien que pour ça.

Elle sourit.

- Mais c'est vrai que je donnerais cher pour voir la tête de McGonagall si Sirius était envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Un Black à Gryffondor, on aurait tout vu, ricana Matthews.

- C'est sûr qu'il y a quand même peu de chance pour que ça arrive, approuva Ackerley. Les Blacks vont toujours à Serpentard. Pour ce genre de famille, le Choixpeau ne prend même plus la peine de réfléchir quant à la répartition. C'est comme la mienne : on est quasiment tous envoyé à Serdaigle.

- Certains ont été envoyé ailleurs ? demanda Norman.

- Oui, j'ai un grand-oncle qui a été envoyé à Poufsouffle, une tante à Gryffondor et j'ai même un arrière-grand-père qui a été à Serpentard.

- Donc c'est tout à fait possible pour un Black d'être envoyé à Gryffondor, non ?

- Ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, oui, répondit Matthews. Mais à Gryffondor…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Black ? interrogea Tonks. Ton cousin peut-il être envoyé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ?

Andromeda réfléchit pendant une minute avant de répondre. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, pour elle il était tout à fait normal que son cousin aille à Serpentard, comme tous les autres Blacks.

- Eh bien, il est très rusé, donc de ce côté-là, il aurait plutôt sa place à Serpentard. Ambitieux, je ne sais pas trop, il n'a que neuf ans et pour l'instant, sa seule ambition semble être de pouvoir s'amuser le plus possible. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très sage, et même s'il est curieux, travailler n'est pas sa tasse de thé, donc je ne pense pas qu'il est fait pour Serdaigle. Pour ce qui est de Poufsouffle, j'ignore s'il est loyal, mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, il est quand même assez indépendant. Poufsouffle est aussi la maison du travail acharné, et même s'il sait se donner du mal quand il veut quelque chose, on ne peut pas dire que c'est un acharné du travail…

- Je croyais que Poufsouffle était la maison des cancres, s'étonna Norman.

Myriam éclata de rire tandis que Tonks et Matthews protégeait la réputation de leur maison. Ce qu'ils avaient du mal à faire, car après tout, Matthews était effectivement un cancre.

- Et Gryffondor ? demanda ensuite Loversen à Andromeda. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il aurait sa place là-bas ?

Andromeda secoua la tête. Imaginer un membre de sa famille dans la maison des rouges et ors était quasiment impossible pour elle. Elle ignorait si on pouvait qualifier Sirius de courageux, et elle ne voulait de toute façon pas y réfléchir.

- Sirius aime défier l'autorité, dit Myriam. Donc il aurait quand même sa place là-bas.

- Pourquoi, les Gryffondors sont réputés pour ça ?

- Norman, tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard… oui, les Gryffis, étant de fiers et courageux personnages, n'hésitent pas à défier l'autorité pour lutter contre l'injustice et protéger leur vision du monde parfait.

- Tu exagères, dit Loversen en souriant.

- Moi, je trouve que ça résume bien comment sont les Gryffondors, riposta Matthews en grimaçant.

- Tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondors ? s'étonna le jeune né-moldu.

- Je n'ai rien de particulier contre eux. C'est juste qu'ils ont tendance à regarder les Poufsouffles de haut. A vrai dire, tous les autres élèves regardent les Poufsouffles de haut, ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Ses amis ne répondirent pas, et Tonks changea de sujet en discutant du dernier devoir de DCFM. Les élèves se mirent alors à parler de leur professeur, les critiquant, les complimentant, râlant contre l'un, insultant l'autre. Andromeda et Myriam passèrent plusieurs minutes à critiquer le professeur de DCFM, et Loversen les fit rire en leur racontant qu'il adorait se comporter comme un imbécile dans ce cours, car Lawkins aimait prendre les Serpentards comme exemple des choses qu'il ne fallait pas faire ou de la façon dont il ne fallait pas être. Evidemment, Loversen étant le seul Serpentard à avoir continué les défenses contre les forces du mal, ses arguments étaient guère convaincants.

La sonnerie indiquant qu'il était temps de se rendre en cours interrompit leur conversation, et après les dernières recommendations aux deux Serdaigles, la petite troupe se sépara à contrecœur.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello !_

_Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres… mais riche en émotions ! (enfin, j'espère…)_

_**Chapitre 14**_

Le soir même, Norman et Ackerley se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour y retrouver Andromeda et Myriam. Ils arboraient tous les deux un grand sourire et ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire que tout s'était bien passé que les deux jeunes filles l'avaient déjà deviné.

- Jorkins n'a pas perdu une miette de ce qu'on a raconté, dit Norman.

- Quand elle m'a vu baisser la voix pour parler à Joseph, et surtout ma réaction lorsque je l'ai aperçue nous écouter, elle s'est tout de suite dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à savoir.

- Melvil m'a amené comme prévu à l'écart, dans un petit couloir, pour me dire le « secret ». Et elle était là aussi. Elle nous a suivi.

- Génial, dit Myriam. Je suis impatiente de voir tout ça apparaître dans le Journal de Poudlard demain.

Les deux Serdaigles les saluèrent et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Andromeda se plongea dans le nouveau livre prêté par Tonks, « l'île aux trésors » de Robert Louis Stevenson. Elle l'avait à peine commencé qu'elle l'adorait déjà.

- Andro, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire au sujet de Belveder ?

La jeune fille releva malgré elle les yeux de son livre.

- Je l'ignore. Il n'est pas facile à déchiffrer et il ne craque jamais. A croire que quand il n'est pas seul, il ne la regarde jamais.

- On va bien finir par la trouver, son amoureuse.

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Depuis quelque temps, Belveder leur fichait définitivement la paix et elle savait que c'était pour se protéger. Elle et ses amis en savaient trop à son sujet, plus il mettait de la distance entre eux, plus il évitait les risques que la vérité sur sa famille ne soit révélée. Cependant, quelque part, cela la chagrinait. Elle s'était habituée au caractère réservé et méfiant du garçon, et elle devait avouer que si elle voulait découvrir qui était la fille qu'il aimait, c'était pour l'aider. Mais cela, elle ne le dirait jamais à son amie. Même si le garçon les laissait tranquille, elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, ce qui, Andromeda le reconnaissait, était tout à fait justifiable.

Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'ils pouvaient arriver à être amis avec Terry Belveder.

Myriam dut obliger son amie à quitter son livre pour pouvoir aller manger. Elles descendirent dans la grande salle et virent Ackerley et Norman assis dos à dos avec Tonks et Matthews et elles conclurent que leurs amis Poufsouffles avaient été mis au courant du succès de leur plan. Andromeda chercha Belveder des yeux tout en s'installant à la table. Elle l'aperçut à quelques places d'elles en compagnie de Lestrange et Crabbe.

- Je suis vraiment curieuse, lui chuchota Myriam, de savoir qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille dont Belveder s'est entiché.

Andromeda allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le garçon jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers une autre table. Elle tenta de savoir laquelle, mais il fixait à nouveau son assiette. Elle l'observa pendant le reste du repas, sans succès. Il discutait avec Lestrange sans regarder à nouveau vers la jeune fille mystère.

Alors que les élèves retournaient dans leurs salles communes, Andromeda demanda à Myriam de partir avant elle et elle se glissa jusqu'à Belveder en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer par Lestrange. Heureusement pour elle, Belveder avait toujours tendance à se mettre en retrait et à marcher derrière son camarade qui discutait alors avec Crabbe. Elle attrapa le bras du garçon qui se retourna brusquement vers elle. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et le força à la suivre jusqu'à une salle vide. Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle se tourna vers lui. Il était appuyé contre une table, les bras croisés, le regard méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il comprit que la jeune fille ne parlerait pas la première.

- Juste… envie de discuter ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu te fous de moi ? tu m'as amené ici juste pour _discuter_ ?

- Eh bien, oui, après tout, c'est toujours comme ça qu'on a procédé pour discuter, non ?

A sa grande surprise, Belveder éclata de rire. Elle se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'il ne semblait plus autant sur ses gardes à présent. Il tira la chaise la plus près de lui pour s'y installer. Il s'étala autant qu'il le put et Andromeda sourit. Oui, il était beaucoup plus naturel en sa compagnie à présent.

- Bon, et si tu me disais ce que tu voulais réellement ?

- C'est qui, la fille dont tu es amoureux ?

Elle se crispa, se disant brusquement qu'être aussi franche n'était pas la bonne solution avec le garçon. Mais une fois encore, il la surprit en souriant.

- J'étais sûr que tu n'abandonnerais pas.

- Hein ?

- Pour savoir qui c'est. Je pensais que si je t'ignorais, tu finirais par m'oublier.

- Raté. Myriam et moi, on a décidé de percer à jour ton secret.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez percé ?

- Non.

Il ricana. Andromeda vint s'installer près de lui.

- A vrai dire, dit-il, ça m'arrange que tu sois venue me parler, même si c'est pour ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander. Au sujet de la grand-mère de Loversen.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille, il soupira.

- Tu sais, celle qui malgré le sort jeté sur ma famille, se souvenait encore de toute cette histoire.

- Ah, oui…

- J'en déduis donc que vous n'en avez pas tellement reparlé entre vous.

- Non, pour nous, c'est du passé. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, maintenant ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… mais je veux quand même savoir pourquoi sa grand-mère connaît tout ça.

- Je demanderais à Loversen. Mais…

- Je sais. Si je veux avoir une réponse, je dois d'abord te dire de qui je suis amoureux.

- Exact.

Elle sourit. C'était tellement facile de discuter affaire avec un Serpentard. Ils comprenaient rapidement et ne s'indignait jamais du concept donnant-donnant. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, elle se jeta en arrière, ce qui renversa sa chaise et la jeune fille se retrouva par terre. Elle leva les yeux vers Belveder, encore abasourdie.

- Voilà, dit-il, maintenant, tu sais.

Et il quitta la pièce avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Andromeda se leva et secoua la tête.

- C'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle. C'est pas possible…

Elle quitta à son tour la petite salle et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Tout en marchant, elle tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur et de reprendre ses esprits.

« Du calme, Andromeda… il n'était pas sérieux… n'est-ce pas ? il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il déteste les Blacks… » Oui, seulement, il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, il lui avait dit qu'il l'enviait parce qu'elle avait su combattre ses préjugés. Et cela avait justement à voir avec une personne dont il était amoureux…

- Oh merde, merde, merde…

- Dis donc, Black, ne sois pas vulgaire.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Loversen qui la fixait en souriant, une main appuyée contre le mur tandis que l'autre était sur sa hanche.

- On peut savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

- Non…

Elle voulut continuer mais il la retint par le bras pour pouvoir se placer devant elle. Andromeda chercha alors à passer à côté de lui, en vain.

- Par Merlin, Loversen, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Je fais ma ronde, c'est mon devoir de ramener les élèves dans leurs salles communes.

-Et tu as oublié que la salle commune de Serpentard était par là ? justement dans la direction que j'essaye de prendre ?

- Qui me dit que tu t'y rends réellement ?

- Et qui te dit que tu seras encore en vie demain matin ?

- Des menaces, maintenant ?

- Loversen, laisse moi passer…

- Dis moi pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'inferi avant.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est bizarre, il n'y a même pas dix minutes, c'est Belveder qui passait par là. Il venait pratiquement d'où tu viens aussi.

Andromeda le repoussa brutalement, mais ne chercha pas à passer.

- Il m'a embrassée, murmura-t-elle.

- Félicitations !

- La ferme, crétin ! je n'ai aucune envie d'être félicitée pour ça ! je voulais pas, moi ! pas Belveder !

- Bien sûr que non, tu aurais préféré que ce soit Tonks.

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de la jeune fille, tandis que Loversen sourit.

- Pas la peine de le cacher, on s'en est tous rendu compte. Même Tonks, j'en suis sûr.

- De le cacher… ? mais quoi ?

- Que tu aimes Tonks.

- Mais non…

- Donc tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte toi-même ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Je ne l'aime pas. Vous faites tous erreur.

- Donc si tu le vois avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne te fera rien ?

- Je ne sais pas où est-ce que vous êtes allés chercher tout ça, mais non, ça ne me fera rien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Personne ne t'en voudra si c'est le cas, tu sais…

- Tu es pénible, Loversen ! non, je n'aime pas Tonks ! comment je pourrais l'aimer, hein ?

- Euh, Black…

- Après tout, oui, je suis une Black et lui, c'est qu'un… un…

- Black…

- Un sang-de-bourbe !

- J'en suis désolé, alors.

Andromeda sursauta et se tourna d'un bond. Derrière elle se tenait Tonks, le visage fermé, les poings serrés. La jeune fille comprit alors qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur. Le Poufsouffle n'avait plus rien de gentil et de doux, il était au contraire furieux et blessé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Quand tu auras fini le livre, pense à me le rendre.

Il fit demi-tour puis commença à s'éloigner sans se retourner vers la Serpentard. Andromeda n'y tint plus. Ses larmes se mirent à couler et elle se laissa tomber au sol.

- Black… cours lui après, murmura Loversen. Il n'est pas trop tard…

Mais la jeune fille ne fit rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à calmer ses sanglots. Comment pouvait-elle arriver à le rejoindre pour expliquer quoi que ce soit ? et qu'avait-il à expliquer ? elle était juste idiote. Une parfaite idiote…

Loversen s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il attendit qu'elle soit calme avant de la ramener à la salle commune. Là, Myriam leur sauta pratiquement dessus, et lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son amie, le Préfet-en-Chef eut juste le temps de l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Belveder assis plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il dit à Andromeda d'aller se reposer dans son dortoir le temps qu'il explique à leur amie ce qui venait d'arriver.

Andromeda se sentait complètement vide. Elle laissa Loversen et Myriam pour se rendre dans son dortoir, mais plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Elle s'allongea sur le lit immédiatement après être entrée dans le dortoir, sans prendre la peine de se changer. Elle s'en fichait. Tout lui était égal. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard arriva Myriam. Andromeda se releva, espérant pouvoir parler à son amie, se confier, cependant la jeune fille regarda à peine son amie. Sans un mot, elle se changea et se dirigea vers son lit en tenant un livre de sortilèges.

- Myriam…

- Me parle pas, Black. Je suis trop énervée pour avoir envie de discuter avec toi.

Andromeda enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller pour cacher ses sanglots. Il était normal que son amie agisse ainsi. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toléré toutes ses erreurs, mais là elle était allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin…

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Andromeda se réveilla, elle vit que le lit de Myriam était vide. Elle s'assit pendant plusieurs minutes, encore fatiguée. Elle n'avait guère réussi à dormir cette nuit. Et elle sentait que les nuits suivantes n'allaient pas s'améliorer. Lentement, elle se prépara et descendit jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle n'osait même pas regarder vers la table des Poufsouffles et chercha Myriam des yeux. Malheureusement, la blonde était déjà entourée d'élèves et il n'y avait aucune place près d'elle. Andromeda n'était pas idiote au point de croire que c'était un hasard. Elle alla s'installer au bout, près de la table des professeurs et commença à déjeuner avec peine. Elle n'avait pas faim. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait envie de rien. Seulement de disparaître.

- Cette Skeeter, disait une voix près d'elle qu'elle reconnut facilement. Elle va le payer. Faire ça à Lucius !

- Tu as raison, Narcissa. Comme si Malefoy s'abaisserait à… ce genre d'activités avec une Gryffondor !

Andromeda demanda le journal qu'un élève de troisième année près d'elle venait de lire. Elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir que leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné.

_« **Le couple sadomasochiste de Poudlard !**_

_C'est avec une immense surprise que votre fidèle journaliste a appris hier une étrange nouvelle. Eh oui, Lucius Malefoy, Serpentard de cinquième année que nous connaissons tous, entretient depuis quelques mois avec Vanessa Milson de Gryffondor une relation… sexuelle. Oui, mes amis, sexuelle. Ils ne sortent pas ensembles, comme M. Malefoy l'aurait certifié de nombreuses fois à la jeune fille, mais ils sont réunis par leurs goûts similaires pour la torture et la douleur pendant l'acte dont certains de nous ignorent encore beaucoup._

_Cette pratique se nomme le sadomasochisme. Il est déjà bien étrange d'apprendre qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor sont ensembles, surtout les deux élèves les plus populaires et venant tous deux de grandes familles sorcières qui ne s'apprécient guère, mais cela l'est d'autant plus que d'apprendre qu'ils sont pratiquants de ce genre d'acte brutal et sauvage. Un témoin aurait aperçu de longues cicatrices sur les bras de la jeune fille, tandis qu'un autre avoue avoir entendu M. Malefoy dire qu'il aimait faire du mal aux autres._

_Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de demander aux deux concernés ce qu'il en est réellement. Néanmoins, il est à noter que cette découverte vient d'une source sûre._

_Votre dévouée journaliste,_

_Rita Skeeter. »_

Andromeda n'eut pas le cœur à sourire. Cependant, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir la réaction des autres habitants de Poudlard. Les professeurs semblaient tous indignés, encore plus McGonagall qui était en grande discussion avec un Dumbledore silencieux et, pour une fois, sérieux. Myriam ne semblait pas avoir lu le journal. Lucius Malefoy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tandis que Milson venait de quitter précipitamment la salle, suivie par Ambers et Caster. Soudain, le regard de la jeune fille accrocha celui haineux de Matthews. Andromeda baissa rapidement les yeux. Elle n'avait subitement plus faim, et elle se leva une minute plus tard pour quitter la grande salle.

L'article de Skeeter créa un grand remue-ménage au sein de l'école. Malefoy et Milson furent appelés au bureau de Dumbledore, probablement pour avoir leur version des faits. Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Skeeter d'être convoquée. Le soir même, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard : le journal n'existait plus. Malgré cela, tous souriaient au passage de Malefoy ou de Milson, lançant quelques vannes ou parlant à voix basse en les pointant du doigt. Bien évidemment, Malefoy avait promis que sa famille n'allait pas laisser passer cela. Dumbledore avait une fois encore prouvé son incapacité à gérer des élèves en autorisant Skeeter à publier cette immondice. Quant à Milson, le discours était loin d'être différent, quoique plus agressif.

Andromeda était assise sur l'un des bancs du parc, les yeux levés au ciel. Leur plan avait fonctionné, cependant elle n'en était pas satisfaite. D'autres personnes risquaient de payer pour Skeeter. De plus, comment pouvait-elle s'en réjouir alors qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle pour le faire ?

- Black ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

Elle dirigea son regard vers Belveder. Le garçon se tenait debout devant elle.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Hales ?

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, néanmoins, elle ne parvint pas à empêcher les larmes de couler. Gêné, Belveder regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec… hier ?

- Pas avec toi, non… c'est moi, j'ai été conne…

Elle lui raconta alors ce qui était arrivé. Elle ignorait pourquoi, il allait probablement se moquer d'elle, lui disant qu'elle était ridicule de se prendre autant la tête pour un sang-de-bourbe, mais c'était peut-être ce qu'elle recherchait puisqu'elle lui racontait tout. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le garçon se contenta de la dévisager.

- Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Mais non, je…

- Si tu étais sincère avec toi-même, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Elle ne répondit pas. Aimait-elle Tonks ? elle y avait déjà pensé, mais était-ce réellement parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle sanglota.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il est trop tard, maintenant…

Belveder soupira.

- Bien sûr que non. Connaissant Tonks, il serait tout à fait capable de te pardonner. A part s'il…

- S'il ?

- S'il a lui aussi des sentiments pour toi, ce sera probablement beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de le faire.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Qu'il t'aime ? par Merlin, Black, tu es vraiment lente, tu sais ? vous passez votre temps à vous observer discrètement, et cela sans même vous en rendre compte ! enfin, en ce qui te concerne, en tout cas, parce que lui, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il ressent.

- Mais…

- Vas t'excuser. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la manche. Belveder n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Même si elle ignorait encore si elle avait des sentiments pour lui, elle pouvait quand même aller s'excuser pour l'avoir insulté et lui dire qu'elle était juste énervée, qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, cependant, ajouta Belveder.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu vas t'excuser juste pour l'avoir traité de sang-de-bourbe, je ne pense pas que ça changera quelque chose pour lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime, mais il attendait patiemment que tu apprennes à oublier tes anciens préjugés pour pouvoir faire le premier pas. Imagine maintenant ce qu'il a pu ressentir que tu lui as balancé tout ça à la tête.

- Mais…

- Si tu veux t'excuser, il vaudrait mieux que tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments avant.

Ceci dit, le garçon se leva et laissa la jeune fille seule avec ses pensées.

Andromeda quitta le parc plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Etait-ce aussi facile de se rendre compte qu'on était amoureux de quelqu'un ? bien sûr que non.

- Belveder est un imbécile…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Pourquoi le Serpentard l'encourageait-il autant à avouer ses sentiments à Tonks ? n'était-il pas sensé être amoureux d'elle ?

Ou alors, c'était ça aussi, être amoureux. Accepter que l'autre ne l'était pas. Andromeda se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Est-ce que Tonks l'accepterait si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Son cœur se serra violemment à la pensée du Poufsouffle. Elle comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas que le garçon l'accepte. Elle ne voulait même pas qu'il pense cela. Etait-ce parce qu'elle l'aimait ?

Fatiguée de se poser toutes ces questions, la jeune fille soupira et se rendit dans son dortoir pour s'y allonger. Myriam n'y était pas. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans le dortoir. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Lasse, elle se prépara et se rendit dans la grande salle où émanaient des protestations. Surprise, elle vit que le père de Malefoy était là, debout devant la table des professeurs, discutant bruyamment avec Dumbledore. Skeeter était là elle-aussi, ainsi qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Andromeda à Myriam tout en s'installant à ses côtés.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant que son amie ne lui parlait plus. Cependant, la blonde ne sembla pas s'en rappeler, car elle lui répondit avec une voix ennuyée.

- Ms. Malefoy et Milson viennent exiger que Dumbledore renvoie Skeeter.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu voulais te venger, c'est réussi.

- Dumbledore refuse cependant, ajouta Loversen, assis en face des deux jeunes filles.

- Mais il ne pourra pas refuser longtemps encore. McGonagall est d'accord avec les deux guignols, de même que la plupart des professeurs.

Andromeda était abasourdie. Ainsi, son plan de vengeance allait jusque là ?

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui dit Loversen. C'est Myriam et moi qui avons amplifié la rumeur en inventant cette histoire de sadomasochisme.

- Et tu n'as aucune raison de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Tu voulais te venger, après tout, non ?

Même si Myriam lui reparlait, sa voix était mauvaise et son ton sec. Andromeda hocha positivement la tête. Oui, elle voulait se venger. C'était fait.

Dans l'après-midi, tous apprirent que Rita Skeeter était exclue de Poudlard pendant une semaine.

Fort heureusement pour les compères, même si Skeeter avait facilement avoué qu'elle tenait cette rumeur de Bertha Jorkins, ce qui permit aux professeurs de remonter jusqu'aux deux Serdaigles de première année, Ackerley et Norman avaient inventé une histoire qui justifiait comment ils avaient appris la rumeur. Ils n'eurent qu'une semaine de détention et des devoirs en plus. Tonks leur promit qu'il les aiderait à les faire, ainsi que Loversen. Andromeda alla elle-aussi trouver les deux Serdaigles pour s'excuser des problèmes qu'elle leur avait causé et leur promit à son tour de les aider pour les devoirs supplémentaires.

Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas pu parler avec Tonks. Myriam acceptait de lui reparler, mais c'était toujours avec froideur. Elle tolérait sa présence, mais ne la cherchait pas vraiment. Quant à Tonks, il ne la regardait plus. Andromeda avait essayé d'aller lui parler, mais Matthews l'avait rejetée violemment, lui conseillant de ne plus les approcher. Seul Loversen continuait à être le même avec elle, ainsi que Belveder, qui s'était métamorphosé en une sorte de confident. Elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de discuter avec lui, mais dès qu'elle le faisait, il l'écoutait sans rien dire. Il ne se moquait jamais mais ne lui donnait pas de conseils non plus. Néanmoins, cela suffisait à Andromeda. Du moins, pour l'instant…

Car deux semaines plus tard, rien ne s'était arrangé. Myriam était toujours aussi distante et Andromeda n'avait oujours pas réussi à aller s'excuser auprès de Tonks. Elle sentait que sa vie prenait une tournure de plus en plus désastreuse. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? elle n'avait aucune envie de sombrer dans la déprime, cependant plus elle essayait d'arranger les choses, moins cela fonctionnait.

De plus, plus le temps passait, plus elle s'avouait qu'elle éprouvait effectivement quelque chose pour Tonks. Il n'était pas qu'un simple ami. Du moins, elle ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il y avait autre chose. Elle ne savait pas mettre le mot « aimer » dessus, mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. En revanche, plus le temps passait, plus Tonks semblait se remettre complètement de leur différent. Ne plus traîner avec les deux Serpentards, elle en particulier, ne semblait absolument pas lui manquer. Il était souvent en compagnie de Matthews et de d'autres Poufsouffles. C'était vrai qu'après tout, il avait toujours eu des amis. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Andromeda. Elle n'avait toujours eu que Myriam, qu'elle ne considérait même pas encore comme une véritable amie à cette époque. Le fait de voir d'autres personnes avec Tonks faisait naître chez elle une pointe de jalousie.

Le coup final lui fut porté lorsqu'elle vit Tonks entrer dans la grande salle avec une Poufsouffle de leur année, Maggie O'Reilly. Ils discutaient joyeusement mais ce n'est pas cela qui la troubla le plus. Non, ce qui la troublait, c'était qu'ils se tenaient par la main…

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers Myriam qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle pleurait…

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont me détester après ce chapitre… mais pas d'inquiétude, vous savez déjà que ça va s'arranger !_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et Tonks semblait heureux avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Andromeda, elle, essayait de l'oublier, bien qu'en même temps elle cherchait encore un moyen pour pouvoir s'excuser. Myriam était à nouveau là pour elle, étant redevenue l'amie d'avant, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des reproches à la jeune Black dès que celle-ci se plaignait. Mais elle en faisait également à Tonks et à Matthews à qui subitement elle en voulait. Andromeda avait découvert qu'en réalité, lorsque Myriam était allée les voir pour parler deux jours après qu'Andromeda ait insulté Tonks, Matthews l'avait prise à part pour lui demander si elle sortait réellement avec Loversen. Il l'avait tant et si bien cuisinée qu'exaspérée, elle lui avait carrément craché la vérité. Depuis, le Poufsouffle refusait de lui parler.

Andromeda soupira. Elle était assise à la bibliothèque, à la petite table, mais seule. Elle lisait le livre de Tonks, qu'elle peinait à finir. Elle avait l'impression que lorsqu'elle devrait lui rendre, tout serait réellement terminé. Alors, elle lisait lentement, revenant parfois en arrière ou en relisant des passages qu'elle avait apprécié. Elle posa le livre sur la table et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras puis ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, oublier tout cela, Poudlard, Tonks, sa famille… Elle voulait juste s'endormir et être tranquille, ne plus rien entendre, se laisser aller…

- Oh… bonjour, Black.

Andromeda sursauta. Cette voix… il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue… Heureuse, elle leva la tête mais son sourire se fana aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Il n'était pas seul.

- Bonjour, Tonks… O'Reilly…

La jeune fille rousse la salua d'un bref signe de tête. Tonks semblait extrêmement gêné et sur le point de détaler comme un lapin.

- Bon, eh bien… On va te laisser, alors…

- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'asseoir ici ? s'étonna O'Reilly.

Tonks lança un regard à Andromeda qui était figée. Rester ici ? eux deux ?

- Il y a d'autres tables…

- C'est la seule table où on peut discuter un minimum sans être réprimandés par Pince, rétorqua la jeune rousse.

- Tu vois bien que Black souhaite être tranquille…

Andromeda serra les dents. « C'est ça, mets tout sur mon dos », pensa-t-elle.

- Et alors ? parce qu'elle est une Black, elle a la priorité sur cette table ? parce qu'elle est une Black, elle a le pouvoir de nous envoyer chier si on désire s'asseoir à la même table qu'elle ?

C'en fut trop. Andromeda se leva et partit précipitamment, les larmes au bord des yeux. elle entendit vaguement Tonks l'appeler, mais elle l'ignora. Il était hors de question qu'il la voit pleurer, sans parler de sa petite amie. Elle fonça à travers les couloirs sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres élèves, ce qui causa quelques protestations et remarques méchantes. Elle s'en fichait. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, leurs insultes ne la touchaient pas. Pas autant que celles proférées par la fille qui était avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Ses remarques mauvaises lui avaient fait énormément de mal. Pourtant, elle les avait entendu tant de fois à présent. Mais cette fois-ci, cela lui serrait le cœur, car elle les avait dites devant Tonks.

Andromeda ne voyait plus rien à travers ses larmes. Lasse, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et laissa sa tristesse prendre le dessus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La culpabilité était si forte que tourner la page était impossible à faire. Les remords la tourmentaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à manger correctement. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une pauvre fille éplorée, désespérée. Elle voulait être forte, arriver à oublier tout cela d'un revers de la main en disant « tant pis pour moi ». Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Voir Tonks chaque jour avec cette fille était une épreuve. Et de savoir que tout était perdu l'était encore plus. Impossible de retourner en arrière, trop difficile d'aller de l'avant.

Le soir, elle mangea à peine. Myriam eut beau essayer de la forcer, elle n'arrivait à rien avaler. Loversen, qui depuis cette histoire accompagnait à chaque fois les jeunes filles au repas, tentait de la faire sourire comme à chaque fois, mais bien que cela marchait en général, il n'eut cette fois-ci qu'un faible sourire faux. La nuit ne se passa guère mieux et le lendemain matin, Andromeda préféra louper le petit déjeuner et rester au lit un peu plus longtemps. Elle se détestait quand elle était ainsi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir assez pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle quitta le dortoir pour se rendre au cours de divination et pesta en constatant qu'elle était en avance. Elle s'assit contre le mur et voulut sortir son livre, avant de constater qu'il n'était pas dans son sac. Elle se mit à le rechercher frénétiquement jusqu'au fond du sac, sans succès.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle vit le livre devant ses yeux et les releva encore pour voir qui le lui rapportait. Ses entrailles se serrèrent en reconnaissant Maggie O'Reilly. La Poufsouffle posa le livre devant la Serpentard tout en s'installant à côté d'elle. Andromeda eut envie de lui hurler de partir, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec elle. Elle se demanda également pourquoi ce n'était pas Tonks qui lui rapportait le livre, ce qu'elle aurait préféré car cela lui aurait peut-être permis de lui reparler, de pouvoir s'expliquer et s'excuser.

- Je suis désolée pour hier.

La jeune Black observa la rousse en cherchant la moindre trace d'hypocrisie mais ne vit rien. Elle semblait sincère.

- Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. J'étais juste… jalouse.

- Jalouse ?

- Je sais que Ted et toi, ainsi que Hales et Kenny, vous aviez l'habitude de vous rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant l'air effaré de la Serpentard, je le sais juste parce que je le voyais souvent là-bas, avec vous, et que… eh bien, comme il ne traînait plus autant qu'avant avec les autres Poufsouffles, on a toujours su que ce n'était pas un hasard. Mais personne n'en a parlé en-dehors de notre salle commune. On savait que ça pouvait apporter des ennuis à Ted… à cause de ta famille.

Andromeda ne répondit rien. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire, et de toute façon il ne lui semblait pas qu'O'Reilly attendait une réponse précise.

- Hier, quand on t'a vu à la table, Ted est soudainement devenu… mal à l'aise. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais je peux le deviner. Tu sais, ça fait deux mois que j'essaye d'attirer l'attention de Ted. Cependant, je voyais très bien qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être toi, mais que ce n'était pas partagé…

- Si, je l'aime.

Les yeux de la jeune rousse s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi… ? mais alors, pourquoi…

- C'est moi. J'ai été stupide. J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du dire.

- Mais alors… vous étiez ensemble ?

- Non. J'ai mis du temps pour me rendre compte que je l'aimais. Et bien sûr, il était trop tard à ce moment.

Elles se turent. Une minute passa, puis deux. Andromeda n'était plus autant gênée par la présence de la Poufsouffle. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle disait tout haut qu'elle aimait Tonks. Et il avait fallu que ce soit devant sa petite amie ! quelle ironie du sort…

- Et… ta famille ? demanda O'Reilly.

La Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Quelle importance ? il est avec toi, maintenant, non ?

Il lui sembla qu'O'Reilly était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais la jeune rousse se tut. A nouveau, elles restèrent silencieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent des bruits de pas. Les autres élèves arrivaient. O'Reilly se leva, sourit faiblement à la Serpentard comme pour s'excuser, puis rejoignit Matthews, Abensford et Stevens. Matthews lança un regard méfiant à Andromeda, mais se détourna rapidement d'elle quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. La jeune Black serra les dents. En ce moment, elle avait du mal à voir ce qui avait plu à Myriam chez le Poufsouffle.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Andromeda se dirigea vers le parc. Elle avait rendez-vous là avec Myriam et Loversen comme c'était devenu leur habitude depuis quelques temps. Ils n'étaient plus officiellement ensemble, cependant depuis que Matthews avait rejeté Myriam, celle-ci semblait envisager sérieusement de sortir avec le Préfet-en-Chef. Le garçon, lui, ne paraissait pas y penser, même s'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était attaché à la blonde. Andromeda les trouva rapidement et s'installa à leurs côtés en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Andromeda ? lui demanda Loversen, qui depuis quelques jours avait décidé d'appeler la jeune fille par son prénom.

- O'Reilly est venue me parler.

- Encore ? et elle a fait quoi ? elle t'a encore insulté ?

- Non, Myriam. Et techniquement, elle ne m'a pas vraiment insulté hier.

- Tu la défends, maintenant ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu te raconter ?

- Arrête d'être aussi agressive, la réprimanda Loversen. Maggie O'Reilly est une gentille fille, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de sortir avec Tonks.

- Mais quand même. Ce qu'elle a dit devant Andro hier, c'était en trop.

- Elle s'est excusée.

- Quoi ? quand ça ?

- Aujourd'hui, justement. Elle est venue me rendre le livre de Tonks que j'avais oublié hier, après être partie précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Puis elle s'est excusée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réagi comme ça par… jalousie.

- Jalousie, hein ? dit Loversen. Ça, c'est une bonne chose pour toi.

- Et comment ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour moi ?

- Parce qu'une fille n'est jamais jalouse sans aucune raison, répondit Myriam. Si elle l'est de toi, c'est parce qu'elle sent que son couple est en danger quand tu es dans les parages.

Andromeda secoua la tête.

- C'est ridicule. Elle n'a aucune raison de se sentir en danger. Tonks n'acceptera plus de sortir avec moi, maintenant, pas après ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de t'excuser, répliqua son amie. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Mais quand même… de toute façon, Tonks est heureux avec elle. Et c'est mieux qu'il soit avec elle qu'avec moi.

- Tu t'entends parler, au moins ?

- C'est la vérité.

- Et en quoi c'est mieux pour lui d'être avec elle ?

- Parce qu'au moins, sa famille à elle ne le considère pas comme un parasite à écrabouiller.

Myriam ne trouva rien à dire. Elle savait qu'Andromeda avait raison, même si cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

- C'est bien de penser à son bonheur ainsi, dit doucement Loversen pour rompre le silence. Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à toi ? est-ce que c'est mieux pour toi de savoir le garçon que tu aimes avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Andromeda ne dit rien et garda les yeux fixés au sol. Puis doucement, elle secoua négativement la tête. Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne lui convenait pas à elle. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les repoussa du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer.

- Tu vois, murmura encore le Préfet-en-Chef. Tu devrais également prendre en compte ce que tu veux réellement.

- Mais ce serait égoïste…

- En amour, si l'on n'est pas un minimum égoïste, on ne peut pas être complètement satisfait de ce qu'on a.

Myriam passa un bras sur les épaules d'Andromeda.

- Il a raison, tu sais. Si tu penses toujours qu'à l'autre, il te manquera toujours un petit quelque chose, et ça t'empêchera d'être heureuse.

Andromeda cessa de combattre ses larmes. Elle avait déjà perdu de toute façon. Elle laissa Myriam la bercer doucement, fermant les yeux, essayant d'oublier tout le reste. Puis lorsqu'il fut l'heure de retourner en cours, elle inspira profondément. Elle allait en Potions, et comme à chaque fois c'était la plus grande épreuve de la semaine. Tonks était assis juste devant elle. Heureusement pour elle, Belveder avait continué de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne disait jamais grand-chose, mais le savoir là était rassurant. Si Tonks se retournait, le garçon lui jetait un regard tellement mauvais que le Poufsouffle se détournait aussi sec. C'était ridicule, car après tout il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans cette histoire, Andromeda le savait. Mais cela lui faisait du bien. Elle pouvait ainsi évitait de croiser son regard, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, Tonks avait décidé d'ignorer Belveder.

- Black… je suis désolé pour ce qu'a dit Maggie hier.

La jeune fille hocha imperceptiblement la tête, ne sachant quoi dire et n'ayant de toute façon aucune envie de parler de ça.

- Elle… elle n'était pas en forme, alors…

- Tonks, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'a pas envie de te parler ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Belveder.

- C'est pourtant ce que je fais.

- Reste en-dehors de ça. Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire.

- Je pense que si au contraire, vu que j'aimerais sortir avec Black.

La cuillère que tenait la jeune fille lui échappa des mains. Tonks fixait le Serpentard avec de grands yeux, pris au dépourvu.

- Quoi… ?

- Eh bien, oui. Puisque tu as décidé de sortir avec O'Reilly avant de laisser Black pouvoir s'expliquer, j'ai bien l'intention de tenter ma chance, à présent.

- Ce… ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de ça… s'il vous plaît… bafouilla Andromeda.

- C'est tout à fait l'endroit pour parler de ça. A part Kiffer, personne ne peut nous entendre.

- Mais…

- Elle est gênée, tu le vois bien, non. De toute façon, la discussion est close. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te croire. Tu la détestes.

- Les sentiments peuvent changer. Tu sembles en savoir quelque chose, non ?

- Ça suffit…

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je l'ai déjà embrassée, tu sais. Juste avant qu'elle ne te déçoive en te traitant de sang-de-bourbe.

Tonks ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Il jeta un regard dégoûté vers Andromeda et se détourna des deux Serpentards. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer tellement fort que ses yeux lui firent mal à cause des larmes qui semblaient sur le point de couler. Elle avait envie de hurler, de s'enfuir en courant. Mais elle ne pouvait rien en faire. Elle était en cours, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de ravaler ses larmes et supporter la fin de l'heure tout en évitant de poser les yeux sur le dos de celui qui lui causait toutes ces peines. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Tonks se leva rapidement pour quitter l'endroit le plus vite possible. Andromeda le regarda partir sans rien dire, l'air las. Puis soudain, la colère laissa la place au chagrin, et elle se précipita à la suite Belveder. Furieuse, elle lui attrapa le bras et le balança contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu as dit tout ça à Tonks ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. Andromeda réagit presqu'instantanément en le repoussant violemment.

- Arrête de m'embrasser quand ça te chante !

Le garçon s'avança vers elle, la faisant reculer instinctivement, puis une fois qu'elle se retrouva contre le mur il s'y appuya avec ses deux mains, empêchant ainsi la jeune fille de pouvoir s'échapper.

- Penses-y sérieusement, Black, murmura-t-il. On pourrait sortir ensemble.

- Mais je…

- Ta famille n'acceptera jamais Tonks. Alors que moi, à leurs yeux, je suis un sang-pur.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas…

- Ça, ils ne le savent pas. Et j'ai vérifié. Le sort lancé sur ma famille concerne également les Blacks. Pour eux aussi, ma lignée a été oubliée.

- Je…

- Penses-y. Tonks ne veut plus de toi. Moi si.

Ceci dit, il libéra la jeune fille et s'éloigna. Andromeda se secoua plusieurs fois la tête pour être sûre que tout cela était réel.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle. Tout ceci ne peut pas arriver.

Encore abasourdie, elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le repas lorsqu'elle renversa quelqu'un.

- Oh, pardon… Norman ?

- Ah… bonjour, Black…

- Je suis désolée…

Elle tendit la main vers le Serdaigle qui l'accepta pour se relever.

- Il faut croire que tu aimes bien le renverser, plaisanta Ackerley.

- Oui… enfin, non… c'est juste que…

- Euh, Black… tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Eh, toi le sang-de-bourbe, dégage du passage.

Norman sursauta et s'écarta instinctivement.

- Lestrange ! s'exclama Andromeda, scandalisée.

- Tiens, Black, tu es là ? on va manger ensemble ?

- Sûrement pas !

- Andromeda, jusqu'ici j'ai bien voulu jouer le jeu…

- Alors, contente toi de continuer et tais toi !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie, ignorant complètement Lestrange qui essayait de la rappeler. En vain. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était se ridiculiser devant les autres élèves. Myriam lança un regard surpris envers le Serpentard.

- Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

- Oh, rien, Lestrange essayait une fois de plus de faire ami-ami avec moi.

La blonde ricana et se servit de la purée. Andromeda, elle, se figea brusquement en voyant Belveder entrer et rejoindre Lestrange et Crabbe. Elle n'arriva alors à ne plus rien avaler, le souvenir des événements du cours de potions la tourmentant légèrement.

- Andro, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hein… ? ah, euh… non, tout va bien.

- Mais bien sûr. Et moi, je suis enceinte de Slughorn.

- Berk, c'est vraiment malsain…

Myriam poussa un profond soupir.

- Allez, Andro, dis moi ce qui va pas.

- Belveder m'a embrassée.

La jeune blonde recracha la gorgée qu'elle venait de boire.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a… embrassée. Deux fois, à vrai dire.

- Okay… dans ce cas, je crois qu'on n'a plus besoin de rechercher de qui il est amoureux, à présent.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Etant donné que Tonks est pris…

- Quoi ? tu vas me dire de sortir avec lui, maintenant ? alors que depuis le début, tu ne cesses de me répéter que je ne devrais pas m'approcher de lui ?

- Eh bien… les choses ont changé, j'imagine.

Andromeda l'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'idée de me faire sortir avec Belveder juste pour rendre Tonks jaloux ?

Pour toute réponse, son amie lui fit un éblouissant sourire. Andromeda soupira en secouant la tête. Myriam était incorrigible. Rien ne pouvait la changer. La jeune Black lui jeta un coup d'œil et ne put une fois encore qu'admirer l'attitude désinvolte de son amie, alors que tout comme elle, elle venait de perdre non seulement des amis mais quelqu'un pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Car même si elle disait le contraire, Andromeda savait bien qu'elle en éprouvait à l'égard de Matthews. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elles avaient perdu tout cela, Myriam continuait de mener sa vie comme elle était avant de rencontrer les deux Poufsouffles. Elle avait tourné la page, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il en était différent pour sa camarade. Andromeda n'arrivait pas à oublier, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme de rien n'était. A chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Tonks au tournant d'un couloir, son cœur se serrait. A chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait Matthews, elle se disait que ses plaisanteries lui manquaient horriblement.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives. Elle ne devait plus y penser. Elle balaya la table du regard et posa ses yeux sur Belveder. Le garçon observait quelqu'un, le regard mauvais, et la jeune fille essaya de savoir ce qui le préoccupait ainsi. Cependant, elle le regretta immédiatement. Les personnes que le Serpentard ne quittait pas des yeux étaient Tonks et O'Reilly. Andromeda était surprise. Pourquoi le garçon les regardait comme ça ? Elle se tourna vers Myriam pour lui faire part de sa surprise.

- C'est évident, répondit la blonde. Il est jaloux de Tonks parce que tu l'aimes, et le voyant heureux avec O'Reilly, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

- Mais pourquoi ? ça n'a aucun sens. Il devrait plutôt être content qu'il sorte avec O'Reilly.

- Bien sûr, mais en même temps, il doit reprocher à Tonks de ne pas avoir su ce qu'il manquait. Peut-être qu'il lui est insupportable également qu'il ait préféré O'Reilly à toi.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi…

- Il ne doit pas le supporter surtout parce que toi, tu es malheureuse.

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Andro. C'est une réaction normale. Après tout, il s'est toujours tenu à distance parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et voilà que maintenant, il pourrait la saisir mais il sait que c'est encore trop compliqué parce que tu as du mal à oublier Tonks. En partie parce que tu t'es rendue compte de tes sentiments trop tard.

- Mais toi… si tu avais été dans le même cas que Belveder… tu aurais agi comment ?

- Moi ? j'aurais foncé depuis bien longtemps.

- Evidemment…

- Mais je ne suis pas Belveder. Après tout, il te détestait depuis un moment. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se forçait à croire. Si ça se trouve, il t'aime depuis longtemps. J'en doute, mais on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être le cas. Et en ce moment, il doit s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance plus tôt.

- Alors, pourquoi il en veut à Tonks ?

- Parce que c'est plus facile. Si Tonks avait été plus direct avec toi, tu aurais compris tes sentiments bien avant, et vous n'en seriez pas là. Il lui aurait été plus facile de t'oublier et de passer à autre chose.

- Il lui faut toujours un coupable idéal, dis moi…

- Mais là, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… tu sais, si je t'ai fait la gueule au début de toute cette histoire, c'était pas seulement à cause de ce que tu avais dit sur Tonks, mais parce que, à cause de cette histoire, Matthews me rejetait aussi. Alors qu'en réalité, tu n'y étais pour rien concernant cette affaire. Si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de sortir avec Loversen juste pour emmerder Matthews, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je serais avec lui.

Myriam plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

- En gros, j'ai fait de toi ma coupable idéale. Parce que c'était plus facile de t'en vouloir à toi qui avait blessé Tonks plutôt que de regarder les choses en face et me dire que si Matthews ne voulait plus me voir, c'était à cause de moi.

Andromeda ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps et elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Myriam était réconfortant, bien que cela lui donnait envie de pleurer à nouveau.

- Il nous faut toujours un coupable pour se soulager et se dire « je n'y suis pour rien », reprit Myriam. C'est lâche, mais c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas facile de reconnaître ses propres erreurs, après tout.

Andromeda hocha la tête et posa son regard sur Belveder. Celui-ci avait quitté le couple de Poufsouffles des yeux et tournait inlassablement sa cuillère dans sa soupe sans en boire une gorgée cependant. La jeune Black eut soudainement pitié de lui. Le garçon semblait complètement ailleurs. Qu'avait-il pu ressentir pendant tout ce temps, la voyant avec Tonks sans avoir conscience de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui alors que lui le savait pertinemment ? avait-il été aussi malheureux qu'elle aujourd'hui ? Elle avait envie de l'aider à présent, mais elle savait que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui était de lui donner sa chance et accepter de sortir avec lui. Cependant, elle ne pouvait faire cela. Tonks était encore trop présent dans son esprit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Poufsouffles. Tonks riait avec O'Reilly, son bras autour de la hanche de la jeune fille. La Serpentard soupira profondément. Le garçon semblait l'avoir complètement oublié. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en faire autant ? pourquoi devrait-elle subir sans cesse des remords et des regrets alors qui lui avait tourné définitivement la page ? A cause du Poufsouffle, ils étaient deux à souffrir. Cela devait finir.

Ainsi, à la fin du repas, Andromeda se précipita à la suite de Terry Belveder et, l'ayant attiré dans un coin isolé, elle l'embrassa, puis, entre deux sanglots, elle lui supplia de l'aider à oublier Ted Tonks. Belveder la regarda en silence, surpris, puis un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il l'embrassa à nouveau pour toute réponse.

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que ça allait se terminer en un chapitre ?;-)_


	16. Note de l'auteur

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_Avis à ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai décidé d'écrire un one-shot sur comment Ted Tonks a remarqué pour la première fois Andromeda Black. Vous le trouverez dans mon profile. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 16 bientôt. _

_J'en profite pour répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, une fois encore (est-ce nécessaire que je le précise à chaque fois… ?) :_

_Zod'a :_

_Pour l'instant, il va falloir être patient pour le Voyou de Durmstrang, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas la fiction._

_Note pour d'autres également :__ Je suis surprise de voir qu'il y a autant de monde qui apprécie Belveder ! je l'aime beaucoup, parce qu'il est très complexe, mais je ne pensais pas que vous l'apprécierez également. Enfin, tant mieux ;-) _

_Dedee-06 :_

_Eh oui, les choses ne se passent pas trop vite dans ma fiction. Je trouve que c'est plus naturel et réaliste ainsi, et je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un m'approuve _

_Ziiya :_

_Si personne n'a vu venir cela, alors, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup d'éclat ! yeah ! _

_Désolée de te le dire, mais oui, tu te trompes : Tonks et O'Reilly sont bel et bien ensemble… mais pour combien de temps ? quant à Loversen et Myriam… tu verras… et oui, bien essayé, dommage que ça ne marche pas et que tu dois quand même attendre pour pouvoir lire le prochain chapitre ;-p_

_Dobbymcl :_

_Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la discussion entre Andromeda et O'Reilly, mais elle n'a pas été facile. Je ne savais pas comment retranscrire le caractère d'O'Reilly tout en restant vague, puisqu'elle n'apparaît pas encore beaucoup. Mais je pense que tu vas l'apprécier dans la suite également… enfin j'espère. Quant à Belveder, il va vous surprendre, mais je n'en dis pas plus._

_Kawaikisa :_

_Ce sont les parents d'Andromeda qui lui ont parlé de Voldemor. J'ai lu qu'il a commencé à se manifester vers les années 70, or nous sommes au début des années 70, et je pense que pour se trouver des fidèles, il s'y est pris avant. Quant à la grand-mère de Loversen, vous découvrirez la vérité plus tard. __Et non, les situations ne sont pas particulièrement originales, puisque j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elles soient plus ou moins possibles dans la vie courante (si quelqu'un a vécu quelque chose de similaire, qu'il me fasse signe). Mais je suis contente que tu trouves que le « comment » ou que la réaction de mes personnages le soient. Ça me rassure. _

_**Merci** à La'ienth, Redblesskid, souhad, Rebecca-Black, Lucette et Shebang pour leurs reviews également, et contente que ça vous plaise (toujours) ! _


	17. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère, mais en même temps vous ne venez pas ici pour rien, hein ?) le chapitre 16 !_

_Réponses aux reviews avant : (que vous pouvez passez après tout)_

_Merci à Christie, Mademoiselle Mime, Endless77, tylwithes et Hikari pour vos reviews !_

_FireRox : merci, mais tu dois savoir qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, il y avait des fautes dans les premiers chapitres. Je n'avais pas encore pris la peine de les corriger, mais c'est chose faite après une review d'abbelia. Il était temps que je m'en occupe ! :-) Soyez cependant rassurés, ça fait un moment que je ne fais plus ces erreurs aussi bêtes ;-)_

_J'ai aussi appris que quelqu'un avait conseillé mon histoire au forum de la bibliothèque francophone. ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, alors peu importe qui l'a fait merci beaucoup ! Et merci évidemment aux autres qui en continuant à me lire font en sorte que c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire ! _

_Bonne Lecture !_

_**Chapitre 16**_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Andromeda et Belveder sortaient ensembles. Du moins, c'était ce que la jeune fille pensait… Car le garçon n'était décidément pas très expressif. D'un côté, cela l'arrangeait, car elle ignorait complètement comment elle devait agir avec lui, étant donné son peu d'expérience sur ce sujet, et elle avait énormément stressé le matin qui avait suivi sa requête auprès du Serpentard. Mais ce dernier s'était contenté de lui répondre lorsqu'elle l'avait salué, puis avait suivi ses amis jusqu'à la grande salle, ignorant par la suite la jeune fille. Et rien n'avait véritablement changé, mis à part le fait qu'ils se rejoignaient parfois au parc, ou à la bibliothèque, ou bien encore lorsque Belveder entraînait Andromeda à l'écart pour un rapide baiser.

Evidemment, tout cela agaçait profondément Myriam. Ce manque d'action la pesait et elle ne cessait d'être sur le dos de sa pauvre amie pour qu'elle prenne enfin les choses en main.

- Bon sang, Andro, ne me dis pas que cette relation platonique te suffit, lui dit-elle pour la énième fois ce matin là, alors qu'elles étaient assises dans le parc.

- Myriam, je te répète que ce n'est pas une relation platonique.

- Excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas la grande voltige tous les soirs non plus.

Quelques élèves, assis près des deux jeunes filles, tournèrent la tête dans leur direction.

- Myriam, parle moins fort, marmonna Andromeda en rougissant.

- Je parle au volume que je veux. Non, mais sérieusement, Andro, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu te satisfais avec les choses telles qu'elles sont ?

- Eh bien… je dois avouer que c'est bizarre… j'ai plus l'impression qu'il veut me cacher qu'autre chose.

- Pour rendre Tonks jaloux, c'est mal barré.

- Ce n'est pas notre intention, s'empourpra Andromeda.

- Pour toi, peut-être. Mais je suis surprise que Belveder n'en ait rien fait. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait en profiter pour faire jaser Tonks.

Andromeda ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle avait craint également que Belveder ne le crie sur les toits, car elle ne voulait pas que Tonks ait une raison de plus de la haïr, ou du moins elle préférait qu'il l'apprenne autrement. Mais il était trop tard pour tout ça, après tout c'était elle-même qui avait demandé au garçon de sortir avec elle.

Lorsqu'elles se rendirent à la grande salle pour le repas, Andromeda se sentit brutalement tirée vers l'arrière. Lassée, elle se tourna, sachant de qui il s'agissait et prête à l'engueuler, énervée par le fait qu'il la tienne aussi fort. Cependant, aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas Belveder qui se tenait devant elle.

- Tonks… ?

- Black, c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ?

- Quoi… ?

- Tu sors vraiment avec Belveder ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. En réalité, elle aurait aimé qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais.

- Alors ? c'est vrai ?

- Oui…

- Mais es-tu devenue complètement folle ?

- Pardon ? s'écria la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

- Eh vous deux, si vous avez des comptes à vous rendre, faites le ailleurs, les interrompit Myriam.

Tonks approuva de la tête et amena Andromeda à l'écart. Puis il se tourna vers la Serpentard blonde qui les avait suivis.

- Tu peux nous laisser, Hales ?

- Bien sûr, c'est demandé si gentiment.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie et s'éloigna. Andromeda gardait les yeux baissés, n'osant pas regarder le Poufsouffle en face. Elle craignait d'y voir à nouveau le même regard dégoûté qu'il lui avait lancé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole.

- Black, murmura le garçon après un bref moment de silence. S'il te plaît, regarde moi.

La jeune fille leva timidement les yeux. Bien qu'elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne semblait pas écœuré d'être avec elle, elle sentit néanmoins ses forces s'affaiblir et les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant son regard peiné.

- Tu sors vraiment avec Belveder, alors.

- Oui…

- Je ne comprends pas… Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'avait fait ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Andromeda était à présent énervée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Pourquoi venait-il lui parler juste pour se mêler de sa vie privée ? C'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle avait été voir Belveder après tout !

- Rien… enfin, si, quand même… je… ça m'inquiète, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? la dernière fois, ça avait plus l'air de te dégoûter qu'autre chose.

Le Poufsouffle fut soudain peiné et parut même se sentir coupable.

- Je suis désolé… j'étais juste… choqué.

- Je m'en étais rendue compte….

- Mais vraiment, pourquoi sors-tu avec lui ?

- Tu sors bien avec O'Reilly, toi !

- Maggie n'a jamais tenté de faire de ma vie un enfer.

- Et alors ? tu ne sais même pas comment s'est comporté Belveder avec moi pendant tout ce temps !

- Peut-être, oui, c'est vrai, mais… par Merlin, pourquoi _lui_ ?

Il s'appuya contre le mur, se tenant la tête avec la main droite. Andromeda l'observa en silence, surprise par sa réaction.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui, plutôt que quelqu'un comme lui.

- Je… je ne comprends pas…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Ils se turent pendant une seconde, chacun les yeux baissés. Andromeda ne savait pas comment réagir à présent, le silence était pesant, mais également réconfortant par la présence du Poufsouffle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Soudain, Tonks rompit le silence.

- Alors… c'est sérieux ?

- Eh bien, on sort ensemble, oui…

- Donc… tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Probablement, mais… vraiment, ça m'inquiète…

- Tu te fichais pourtant bien de moi ces derniers temps.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais… eh, mais pourquoi je m'excuse ? tu t'es excusée, toi, de m'avoir traité de sang-de-bourbe ?

La jeune fille rougit.

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le temps de m'expliquer, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? ça fait un mois maintenant ! et je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit t'empêchant de venir t'excuser auprès de moi !

- Je n'y arrivais pas !

Andromeda avait pratiquement hurlé. Tonks écarquilla légèrement les yeux. La jeune fille détourna la tête, sentant les larmes monter à nouveau, ce qui n'échappa pas au Poufsouffle qui se sentit d'autant plus coupable.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est juste que… tu vois… j'étais vraiment blessé, Black.

- Je sais ! je suis… je suis désolée… mais j'étais furieuse à ce moment-là, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais…

- Je sais… bien sûr que tu ne le pensais pas…

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as ignorée… ?

Tonks ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

- Je t'en voulais vraiment… je me disais que même si tu ne le pensais pas, le fait que tu aies dit ça… pour être sincère, j'en avais assez. Assez de devoir attendre que tu ne sois plus sous influence de ta famille. Alors… j'ai préféré fuir.

Il détourna brusquement le regard, gêné. Andromeda s'en voulut. Elle avait toujours été ravie de voir à quel point ses amis se montraient compréhensifs avec elle, mais elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle avait été stupide. Tout ça parce qu'ils attendaient gentiment qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que sa famille avait tort concernant les sorciers d'origine moldue, elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour changer.

- Alors… c'est fini… définitivement fini ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis excusée, mais… on ne pourra plus… être comme avant, j'imagine.

Tonks semblait complètement perdu.

- On peut toujours… redevenir amis, non ?

- Euh, oui… si tu le veux…

- Mais toi, tu le veux ?

- Oui ! bien sûr !

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire gêné, mais c'était tout de même le premier sourire sincère qu'elle offrait à quelqu'un depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Tonks le lui rendit, puis se raidit à nouveau légèrement.

- Mais… peut-être qu'on devrait… être plus discrets ? et ne plus… traîner aussi souvent ensemble qu'avant… tu sais, à cause de Maggie. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'elle se fasse des idées. Et puis, toi aussi avec Belveder, j'imagine, non ?

Andromeda sentit son cœur se serrer et eut du mal à garder le sourire. Néanmoins, elle y parvint et acquiesça silencieusement avant de faire un bref signe de la main au Poufsouffle et s'éloigner. Elle arriva dans la salle commune de Serpentard, le cœur plus léger, quoique les pensées assombries par ce qu'avait dit le Poufsouffle. Myriam, assise sur l'un des fauteuils leva à peine les yeux de son livre en sentant son amie s'installer près d'elle.

- Alors, ça s'est arrangé ?

- Oui. Je me suis excusée, lui aussi. On est redevenu plus ou moins amis.

- Super. Donc tu vas rompre avec Belveder ?

- Rompre avec qui ?

Les deux jeunes fille se tournèrent d'un seul coup. Belveder se tenait derrière elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as donc l'intention de rompre avec moi, Black ? demanda-t-il, un peu trop sèchement.

Andromeda pâlit. Pendant qu'elle se réconciliait avec Tonks, elle n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à sa relation avec le Serpentard, même si au fond elle savait qu'elle aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Mais de toute façon cela n'avait aucune importance, puisque Tonks n'avait visiblement aucune intention de rompre avec O'Reilly. Alors, elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

Belveder sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement avant de quitter la salle commune. Plus loin, Lestrange fit la grimace mais ne dit rien. Quand il avait appris que son ami sortait avec sa fiancé, il en avait fait tout un scandale, mais peu de temps plus tard il s'était calmé et avait commencé à ignorer complètement le couple. Andromeda ignorait comment Belveder s'y était pris, mais elle savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans ce brusque changement de comportement.

Lors du repas, Loversen s'installa avec les deux jeunes filles, ce qu'il faisait à présent tous les jours. Lui et Myriam étaient encore plus proches qu'avant, bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien de romantique entre eux – si tant est si bien qu'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose de romantique entre eux. Il demanda les dernières nouvelles, ayant immédiatement remarqué le visage plus serein d'Andromeda. Il sourit en apprenant qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec le Poufsouffle, mais tout comme Myriam il était déçu qu'ils n'allaient pas rompre avec leurs partenaires pour se mettre ensemble.

- C'était inévitable, expliqua Andromeda. Il tient à O'Reilly et il ne veut pas la blesser. Il doit probablement l'aimer.

- Et toi, dans l'histoire ? répliqua Myriam.

- Moi, j'ai laissé passer ma chance.

- Tu t'es confessée, au moins ? demanda Loversen.

- Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Pourquoi compliquer encore plus les choses ?

- Bon, Andro, bien que je sois ravie de voir que tu aies repris du poil de la bête et que tu es à nouveau une jeune fille bien dans ta tête et dans tes chaussures, il y a quand même quelques petits trucs que je n'approuve pas. Et ne pas te confesser à Tonks en fait parti.

- Mais on vient à peine de se réconcilier, qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il décide de couper à nouveau les ponts s'il apprend que je l'aime ?

Myriam et Loversen se regardèrent, perplexes. Pour une fois, ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre à leur amie.

- Il aime O'Reilly, c'est évident, continua Andromeda. Il tient à elle.

- Il n'est peut-être pas vraiment amoureux, contra Loversen. On n'oublie pas ses sentiments aussi facilement que tu le penses.

- Alors, pourquoi il a conseillé que nous soyons plus discrets et que un peu plus distants qu'avant ?

- Peut-être… qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en lui et ne veut pas blesser O'Reilly, donc il préfère mettre de la distance entre vous. Ou bien… il croit tout simplement que tu veux l'oublier, puisque tu sors avec Belveder.

Ce fut au tour d'Andromeda de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Désespérée, elle poussa un profond soupir, et posa sa tête sur la table, le front contre le bois dur.

- Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

- Ah, personne n'a jamais prétendu le contraire.

- Allez, Andro, déprime pas, ça va bien finir par s'arranger.

- Mais quand ?

- Soit quand tu te seras confessée à lui, soit quand vous aurez tous les deux oublié les sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre.

- Si vous y arrivez.

- Vic, j'essaye de lui remonter le moral, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Ah, excuse moi, je croyais que tu essayais de la déprimer encore plus.

Myriam roula les yeux et s'intéressa à son assiette, histoire d'ignorer le jeune garçon. Ce dernier commença alors une conversation avec sa voisine de droite, une jeune fille de 4ème année. Andromeda lança un regard vers la table des Poufsouffles où elle aperçut Tonks et Matthews discutant avec O'Reilly, Abensford, Kiffer et Stevens. Le groupe d'amis depuis probablement leur première année. Groupe d'amis qui semblait particulièrement bien s'amuser en ce moment. Elle les enviait. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose qu'au tout début, quand Tonks avait pris une forme réelle dans sa vie, et n'était pas juste un nom au hasard parmi les élèves de son année. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis, à ce moment-là, mais elle avait alors senti qu'il y avait comme un manque dans sa vie. Manque qui avait été comblé, et qu'elle avait à nouveau provoqué.

Andromeda soupira discrètement. Cela ne servait à rien de s'en vouloir et de regretter le passé. Et puis, Myriam et Loversen avaient sûrement raison. Ça allait sûrement s'arranger. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Belveder quitter la table, et quelque chose lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

- Loversen.

Le garçon arrêta sa discussion avec la jeune fille et se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu as reçu une réponse de ta grand-mère ?

- Ah, oui. Mais elle n'a pas dit grand-chose. On dirait qu'elle évite le sujet, à vrai dire. je te donnerai sa lettre une fois dans la salle commune.

Elle hocha la tête puis retourna à son repas. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle suivit ses deux amis jusqu'à la salle commune où elle y retrouva Belveder, installé sur l'un des fauteuils. Loversen lui fit signe de le rejoindre, puis se dirigea vers son dortoir. Andromeda comprit qu'il allait chercher la lettre et qu'il comptait la faire lire à Belveder également. Elle alla alors s'installer à côté de son petit-ami.

- Hey, dit-elle timidement.

- Bien mangé ?

- Très bien.

Belveder se plongea à nouveau dans son livre de Sortilèges.

- Et… et toi ? demanda Andromeda, gênée par le silence.

- Très bien aussi, répondit-il en levant les yeux du livre le temps de répondre.

Andromeda l'observa un instant, se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si c'était nécessaire qu'ils parlent, car Belveder semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par son bouquin. Mais elle ne supportait pas ce silence. Et puis, ils sortaient ensemble, c'était normal qu'ils discutent un minimum.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Un livre sur des combinaisons de sortilèges.

- Ah…

Silence à nouveau.

- Et c'est bien ?

- C'est intéressant.

Loversen arriva alors, et Andromeda l'aurait bien serré dans ses bras, étant donné que le silence s'installait à nouveau et devenait sérieusement pesant.

- J'ai la lettre de ma grand-mère, Belveder.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Serpentard ne ferma son livre, subitement intéressé, ce qui quelque part agaça profondément Andromeda. Mais elle n'en dit rien.

Loversen tendit la lettre au garçon qui commença à la lire silencieusement, Andromeda faisant de même par-dessus son épaule.

« Mon garçon,

Je me rends compte que c'était une erreur de ma part de te dire ce que je savais. J'aurais préféré que tu oublies tout cela. Je sais que tous les autres sorciers ont oublié l'existence des Belveders, même ton grand-père qui était pourtant ami avec Sandra Belveder.

Tu m'as dit que tu avais fait connaissance avec le petit-fils de Wyatt Belveder, ce qui explique pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cette histoire. Je suis surprise de le savoir à Poudlard. Il me semblait que Wyatt et sa femme étaient partis à l'étranger. Cela signifie que leur fils a décidé de revenir au pays.

Je ne peux que te demander de rester en-dehors de toute cette histoire, mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'en feras rien. Fais tout de même attention à toi.

Je t'embrasse,

Ta grand-mère. »

Belveder posa la lettre sur ses genoux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Andromeda jeta un œil à Loversen qui scrutait le visage de leur camarade avec attention. La jeune fille fut surprise de le voir aussi sérieux.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à Belveder. Satisfait ?

- Pas vraiment… mais dis-moi, j'ai la sensation que ta grand-mère en sait vraiment beaucoup.

- C'est ce qu'on dit depuis le début, dit Andromeda. C'est justement pour ça que tu en as fait tout un cinéma.

- Non, je ne parle pas que du fait qu'elle n'ait pas perdu la mémoire, mais également du fait qu'elle sait que ma famille a quitté l'Angleterre après cette histoire.

- Ah… parce que personne n'a été mis au courant ?

- Qui ma famille aurait pu mettre au courant de leur exile ? Tout le monde les avait oubliés.

Andromeda rougit, se sentant idiote. Oui, c'était logique.

- Je me suis dit la même chose quand j'ai lu la lettre, avoua Loversen. C'est pour ça que je tenais à être là quand tu allais la lire à ton tour. Ma grand-mère me cache quelque chose, et j'ai vraiment été surpris de voir qu'elle en savait autant sur ta famille.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait signifier ? questionna la jeune brune.

Loversen haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ignore.

- Comment s'appelle ta grand-mère ? demanda subitement Belveder.

- Ysandra Loversen, née Davies.

Belveder fronça les sourcils.

- A ton avis, jusqu'à quel point on peut considérer que c'est un hasard, étant donné qu'Ysandra Davies est le nom de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère du côté de mon père ?

Loversen écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

Belveder hocha lentement la tête pour dire oui. Andromeda fixait son petit-ami avec surprise.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, dit-elle enfin, la grand-mère de Loversen porte le même nom que ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère ? ça veut dire que c'est un faux nom ?

- Sûrement, lui répondit-il.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Peut-être qu'il s'agit en réalité de Sandra Belveder, intervint une autre voix.

Ils se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Myriam leur sourit, mais assez amèrement.

- Dis donc, vous deux, je n'apprécie que moyennement d'être mise à l'écart.

- Désolée, Myriam, ce n'était pas notre intention.

- Oui, je m'en doute.

Elle vint s'installer à côté de Belveder.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? interrogea celui-ci.

- Que la grand-mère de Loversen est peut-être ta grand-tante, Sandra Belveder. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé, Belveder, je ne te croirais pas.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

- Comment ce serait possible ?

- En réalité, c'est tout à fait possible, Andromeda. Ma grand-mère ne parle jamais de sa famille, elle semble même lui en vouloir. Tout ce qui l'a entouré a toujours été assez mystérieux.

- Qu'est devenue Sandra Belveder, après cette histoire ? demanda Myriam au petit-ami de son amie.

- On l'ignore. Je sais qu'elle s'est violemment engueulée avec mon grand-père, et après plus de nouvelles.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait un fiancé à l'époque ?

- Aucune idée. Je demanderai à mon grand-père.

- Quant à moi, j'enverrai une autre lettre à ma grand-mère. En attendant, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Ils l'approuvèrent et se levèrent. Belveder fit un rapide baiser à Andromeda avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. Myriam taquina son amie en disant qu'elle voyait à son visage qu'elle était déçue et commençait à vouloir un peu plus, mais la jeune Black la fit taire d'un regard.

Dans son lit, Andromeda repensa aux derniers événements. Il était étrange de penser que Belveder et Loversen étaient peut-être cousins. Eloignés, certes, mais cousins quand même. Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle avait probablement des cousins éloignés dont elle ignorait complètement l'existence, elle aussi ! Bon, il fallait avouer que parmi la communauté sorcière, il y en avait pas mal qui comptait un Black dans leur héritage. Mais elle pensait à tous ceux qui avaient été déshérités. Elle savait que l'oncle de son père était Cracmol et avait donc été exclu de la famille. Qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il eu des enfants ? Si c'était le cas, ce serait exactement la même situation que Loversen et Belveder, et exactement de la même génération. Sauf que là, ils seraient moldus.

Peut-être que ses cousins leur ressemblaient. Ils avaient probablement les mêmes traits physiques que l'on retrouvait chez les Blacks, la même attitude aristocratique. Comment avaient-ils été éduqués ? Savaient-ils qu'ils descendaient d'une des familles sorcières les plus anciennes ? Probablement pas. Et peut-être était-ce une bonne chose. Mais la jeune fille mourrait d'envie de les rencontrer. Elle sourit. Elle allait en parler à Myriam dès son réveil.

Ce qu'elle fit durant le petit déjeuner. Comme elle s'y attendait, son amie était partante, non seulement parce que ça promettait d'être amusant de faire des recherches sur sa famille, mais également parce que selon elle, le fait qu'Andromeda veule retrouver de la famille moldue était un signe qu'elle commençait réellement à changer. Evidemment, la jeune brune avait rougi et envoyé promener son amie, ce qui n'avait eu pour seul résultat que de faire rire celle-ci.

Elles se rendirent ensuite au cours de Sortilèges, où elles retrouvèrent Belveder en compagnie de Lestrange, tandis que plus loin discutaient Tonks, Matthews et Abensford. Tonks, en apercevant les deux jeunes filles, leur fit discrètement un signe de tête pour les saluer, signe qu'elles rendirent. Cependant, Matthews leur jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se détourner d'elles pour continuer sa discussion avec Abensford.

- Il faut croire que lui nous en veut toujours, fit remarquer Andromeda.

- On s'en fiche, de Matthews. C'est qu'un imbécile.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu disais que c'était toi la fautive.

- Oui, mais franchement, il faut savoir passer à autre chose ! même toi, tu y es arrivée.

- Merci… marmonna Andromeda, peu sûre de comment elle devait le prendre.

- Tu m'as comprise, répliqua Myriam.

- Il a du être autant blessé par ton plan avec Loversen, qu'a pu l'être Tonks à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tonks t'a bien pardonné.

- Je me suis excusée.

- Okay, j'ai compris. Tu essayes de retourner la situation, c'est ça ?

Andromeda éclata de rire, attirant sur elle l'attention des autres élèves dont certains furent étonnés de voir Black rire aussi naturellement. Belveder et Lestrange s'approchèrent des deux amies, curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? leur demanda Lestrange.

- Ta tête.

- Ah-ah-ah. Tu es si hilarante, Hales.

- Par Merlin, Andro, t'as entendu ? Lestrange a dit un mot qui fait plus de trois syllabes.

- J'veux la tuer…

- Pas aussi tôt, j'en ai encore besoin.

- Andro !

La jeune brune fit un clin d'œil à son amie qui ne put répondre, puisque le professeur venait d'arriver et faisait entrer les élèves dans la salle. Belveder s'installa à côté de sa petite-amie, ignorant les plaintes de son camarade. Myriam, elle, en était ravie, et le regard qu'elle lança à Lestrange montrait tout ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, au plus grand désespoir du garçon. Le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de place à côté de son ami n'arrangeait pas les choses, il avait le choix entre s'asseoir à côté de Myriam ou deux rangées devant à côté d'Ambers, Caster et Milson. Il soupira puis s'installa à côté de la Serpentard avec résignation.

Aucun des quatre Serpentards ne furent attentifs au cours. Myriam ne cessait de se moquer de Lestrange, qui de ce fait ne pouvait pas se concentrer plus de cinq minutes, tandis qu'Andromeda et Belveder suivaient avec attention les échanges entre leurs deux camarades ou bien discutaient entre eux. C'était probablement la première fois que l'on les voyait ensemble ainsi, plaisantant, riant, même si techniquement Lestrange subissait plus qu'il ne participait. Cependant, il devait lui-aussi s'amuser puisqu'à la fin du cours, il attendit patiemment ses trois camarades, continuant de se « disputer » avec Myriam. Lorsque le petit groupe se sépara, Andromeda regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner, pensive.

- Eh bien, Black, tu veux prendre racine ?

Elle se tourna vers son amie et sourit.

- C'était une étrange matinée.

La blonde hocha la tête pour approuver. C'était le moins que l'on pouvait en dire : elles étaient restées deux heures avec les deux garçons qui en étaient ressortis vivants. C'était surtout étrange concernant Lestrange.

- Il n'a fait aucune remarque sur toi et Belveder.

- Oui. J'ignore ce que Terry lui a dit, mais ça a fait son effet.

- Terry ? Tu t'es enfin décidée à l'appeler par son prénom ?

Andromeda rougit légèrement.

- Il me l'a demandé.

- Donc il t'appelle Andromeda ?

- Oui…

- Eh bien, quel progrès ! bientôt, vous allez enfin pouvoir vous toucher.

- Myriam ! s'exclama Andromeda, encore plus rouge.

La Serpentard blonde éclata de rire et attrapa le bras de son amie pour la tirer jusqu'au parc. Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement pour Andromeda qui ne vit pas le temps passé. A la fin du dernier cours, elle fut surprise de voir Loversen devant leur salle. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ainsi qu'à Belveder, et ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, à leur place habituelle, où se trouvait déjà Myriam.

- Pourquoi tu nous as tous amené ici ? demanda-t-elle tandis que les nouveaux arrivants s'installaient.

- Ce matin, j'ai parlé avec ma grand-mère.

- Comment ? s'étonna Andromeda.

- Hier soir, je lui ai envoyé une lettre lui demandant de prendre contact avec moi par la cheminée, car j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui demander. Bien sûr, elle n'en était pas ravie, mais bon…

- Et ? le pressa Belveder.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait particulièrement tendu.

- Et on avait raison. Son véritable nom est bien Sandra Belveder.

Il se tut, attendant de voir la réaction du garçon qui ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi elle n'a jamais donné de nouvelles ?

- Elle en voulait à ton grand-père. A cause de lui, elle dit qu'elle avait tout perdu. Son petit-ami, qui l'avait demandé en mariage, ne se souvenait plus d'elle, ses amies non plus… elle a réussi à reconquérir mon grand-père, car il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle, mais après, elle a voulu tout oublier à son tour… changer complètement de vie.

Terry Belveder rouvrit les yeux et fixa la table pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et… maintenant ?

- Je lui ai parlé de toi. Elle accepte de te rencontrer si tu le désires. Elle a été étonné de savoir ce que tu sortais avec Andromeda, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il leva les yeux pour regarder Loversen et le remercia. Il se leva ensuite et leur fit un bref signe de la tête avant de partir.

- Donc, tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment cousins ? murmura Myriam une fois qu'il fut parti.

- Oui. C'est étrange de se dire ça, pas vrai ?

- Oh oui. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Le pauvre…

Loversen ricana et la pinça gentiment pour toute réponse. Andromeda ne fit plus attention à eux, une seule chose lui occupait l'esprit : ses cousins éloignés à elle. Elle était à présent sûre qu'elle devait les retrouver.


	18. Chapter 17

_Salut ! _

_voilà enfin le chapitre 17. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais bon. Il faut bien qu'Andromeda et Tonks réapprennent à être ensembles ! _

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews (désolée, je ne les énumère pas cette fois, mais je les lis à chaque fois !). Quelques réponses :_

_Zod'a : Oui, moi non plus je ne pourrais pas l'appeler autrement que Belveder... qu'est-ce qui m'es passé dans la tête quand je l'ai baptisé Terry ? ah oui, je me rappelle... au tout départ, il n'était pas prévu qu'il évolue dans ce sens-là, donc son prénom m'était plus ou moins égal... mais son évolution acteulle me plaît bien plus que ce ne l'était au début. Pour le reste, Rabastan, Loversen et les cousins Black... surprise !_

_dobbymcl : merci de ta recommendation ! :-) quant à Belveder, ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il ne terminera pas avec Andromeda, je ne le laisserai pas de côté ;-)_

_kiwoui : oui, oui, ton pseudo ne m'est pas inconnu ! et oui, désolée, je suis lente... surtout en ce moment, où le boulot n'a pas manqué... mais dans tous les cas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, donc prends tout ton temps pour venir la lire plusieurs mois voire un an plus tard, ça ne fait rien :-) Pour Belveder... ouah, toi tu casses vraiment la tête à son sujet, hein ! (rires) je n'en dirais pas grand-chose, tu verras bien plus tard ;-P_

_Kawaikisa : pour Tonks, c'est juste qu'il avait quand même des sentiments pour Andromeda, alors quelque part, cela ne lui plaît pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si lui est aussi avec une autre fille. Pour Matthews... patience !_

_Constancia Nott : non, non, ma fic n'est pas en pause, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps, j'ai aussi eu une période en manque d'inspiration et dans ces situations là je ne me force pas à écrire pour que ça soit quelque chose qui ne me plaise pas. Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, je l'ai commencée, je la terminerai ! :-) merci pour ta review_

_**Chapitre 17**_

Le lendemain, Andromeda découvrit avec surprise Tonks à la bibliothèque, assis à leur ancienne table habituelle. En entendant quelqu'un arriver, le garçon leva les yeux de son livre et sourit en reconnaissant la Serpentard.

- Bonjour.

- Oh, euh… bonjour, Tonks. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je travaille sur le devoir d'astronomie.

- Ah, mince, je l'avais complètement oublié, ce devoir…

- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à utiliser les bouquins que j'ai trouvé.

- Merci.

Andromeda s'installa en face du Poufsouffle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela lui semblait des siècles depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici ensemble. C'était comme si tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps n'avait pas réellement eu lieu.

Les deux amis retrouvés travaillèrent ainsi en silence pendant un quart d'heure, lorsqu'un jeune Gryffondor de peut-être troisième ou quatrième année s'installa timidement à leur table. Andromeda retint un soupir et se tourna vers Tonks qui la regardait en souriant. La Serpentard sut tout de suite ce qu'il avait en tête et sourit à son tour, avant d'afficher un air méprisant.

- Bon sang, Tonks, arrête d'utiliser les livres que _j'ai_ trouvé.

- On fait le même devoir, et je te ferais remarquer que j'en avais également besoin et que c'était moi qui les avais trouvé en premier.

- Mais bien sûr. Et l'hippogriffe met la citrouille dans la boîte en carton.

- C'est fou ce que j'apprend comme chose avec toi, Black.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard dégoûté vers la Serpentard.

- Tonks, passe moi ce bouquin, j'en ai besoin.

- Eh bien, tu attendras que je termine avec.

- C'est maintenant que j'en ai besoin.

- Moi aussi.

- Ça, je m'en contre-fiche.

- Pas moi.

- Ce que tu peux être chiant, Tonks.

- Pourquoi t'attends tout simplement pas qu'il termine ? intervint le Gryffondor.

- Quelqu'un t'a demandé ton avis, avorton ?

- Si ça vous dérange tellement de travailler ensemble, continua le jeune garçon, imperturbable, vous n'avez qu'à vous séparer.

- Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? On ne peut pas, puisqu'on utilise les mêmes bouquins.

- Dans ce cas, l'un d'entre vous n'aura qu'à revenir travailler sur ce devoir plus tard.

Andromeda et Tonks se regardèrent. Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas réussir à se débarrasser du Gryffondor aussi facilement.

- Je travaille en premier dessus, déclara soudainement le Poufsouffle en se concentrant sur son devoir.

- Hors de question, protesta immédiatement Andromeda. _Je _travaillerai la première sur ce devoir. Toi, vas voir ailleurs et fais autre chose.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en ce moment, Black. En revanche, je suis persuadé que c'est ton cas. Vas donc rejoindre tes camarades Serpentards pour faire ce que tous les Serpentards font normalement.

- Comme quoi ? emmerder les nés-moldus ? ça tombe bien, j'en ai justement un devant moi, à quoi ça servirait que j'aille voir ailleurs ?

- Ce que vous êtes pénibles… se lamenta le Gryffondor en se levant puis quittant les lieux.

Andromeda et Tonks se regardèrent et étouffèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur fou rire naissant. Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, Tonks fit remarquer que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cela, et la jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, encore secouée par son rire silencieux.

- Et à votre place, je n'en serais pas fier.

Les deux compères se tournèrent, surpris, vers le nouveau venu, et virent Loversen se tenir devant leur table avec le jeune Gryffondor derrière lui, visiblement perplexe quant à l'attitude des deux sixièmes années. Le Préfet-en-Chef se tourna alors vers lui et sourit.

- T'inquiète pas, mon grand, ils m'ont fait le même coup l'année dernière.

- Ah… ?

- C'est pour avoir la paix, mais ils ne sont pas méchants.

- Eh bien, fais quelque chose. Je suis allé te chercher parce qu'ils empêchent les autres de travailler correctement.

- Ils n'empêchent pas les autres de travailler, mais ils t'en empêchent _toi_.

- Si tu veux. Mais si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils virent les autres comme ça, alors je ne pense pas que ça ne regarde que moi.

Loversen soupira et se tourna vers la Serpentard et le Poufsouffle.

- Il n'a pas tort. Bien que je sois ravi de vous voir reprendre vos vieilles habitudes, ce n'est pas juste envers les autres élèves qui recherchent une table pour pouvoir travailler.

- Tiens, tu prends tes fonctions bien au sérieux, aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Tonks.

- Il en a probablement assez de se faire taper sur les doigts par Glaystone, suggéra Andromeda.

- Pas Glaystone, rétorqua Loversen. MacGonagall. Elle est pire qu'un fauve en cage.

- Eh, tu parles de la directrice de ma maison, je te signale.

- Et alors, j'ai dit quelque chose d'injustifié ?

Le Gryffondor fit mine de réfléchir, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Vous pourrez peut-être l'accepter à votre table, pour une fois, reprit Loversen en s'installant. Je suis sûr qu'il tiendra sa langue. Pas vrai… c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

Le jeune garçon soupira.

- Clancy Douglas. Quatrième année, Gryffondor.

- Je te demandais juste ton nom, tu sais.

- J'ai préféré préciser, au cas où ta cervelle serait trop atrophiée par les hurlements de Glaystone.

- Finalement, je pense que je n'aurais rien contre le fait qu'il reste, dit Tonks avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est sympa, mais j'ai vachement moins envie de rester avec vous. Pas que j'ai quelque chose de précis contre vous, mais parce que visiblement Loversen a décidé de rester aussi.

- Ça, c'était méchant... machin.

- Douglas. Clancy Douglas.

- Peu importe. Bref, on dirait que tout est arrangé. Qu'on ne dise pas après que Vic Loversen est un bien mauvais Préfet-en-Chef qui ne fait pas son boulot correctement.

- Vic Loversen est un mauvais Préfet-en-Chef qui…

- Oui, ça va, merci, Andromeda, on a compris l'idée.

Tonks et Douglas ricanèrent, puis le Gryffondor leur fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna, laissant ses trois aînés seuls. Andromeda le regarda partir, subitement inquiète quant au fait qu'il soit au courant de leur secret.

- Il ne dira rien, la rassura Loversen. C'est le meilleur ami de Kingsley Shackelbolt. Je suppose que ce dernier lui avait déjà révélé que tu étais différente de tes sœurs.

- Toi, tu te fais un plaisir de me répéter ça alors que tu sais que j'en ai horreur, pas vrai ?

Le Serpentard lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui fit soupirer la jeune fille.

- En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air étonné, murmura Tonks. En fait, tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

- Qui ? demanda Loversen.

- Bah… Douglas.

- Ah, lui ! Pas vraiment. Il fait juste parti des rares Gryffondors qui discutent avec moi quand je m'assois à leur table… enfin, mis à part ceux de mon année.

- Tu t'entends bien avec les Gryffondors de ta promotion ? interrogea Tonks, curieux d'en savoir plus sur le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Plus ou moins… disons qu'ils ne me traitent pas comme les autres Serpentards. Ils me tolèrent et lorsque l'on s'adresse la parole, on ne s'insulte pas.

- C'est déjà pas mal, remarqua Andromeda. Nous, les Gryffondors ont tendance à nous regarder de haut et dès qu'ils ouvrent la bouche, c'est pour nous faire comprendre à quel point on est haïssable.

- Tu sais, je pense que les Serpentards sont responsables de ce comportement, fit remarquer Loversen. Mon père m'a raconté qu'à l'époque où il est arrivé à Poudlard, certes il y avait déjà une grande rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais les élèves ne se montraient pas aussi hostiles les uns envers les autres.

- C'est aussi peut-être parce les mentalités envers les nés-moldus ont changé, suggéra sombrement Tonks. Avant, j'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas autant de sorciers qui prenaient notre défense comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

- Tu as sûrement raison, approuva le vert et argent. Auparavant, même les Gryffondors avaient tendance à se montrer assez méprisant envers les nés-moldus. Les mentalités ont effectivement changé.

La discussion fut clause et les amis reprirent leur travail jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une Myriam énervée. Elle jeta son sac par terre et pesta pendant au moins dix minutes contre le professeur Lawkins. Loversen lui demanda ce qui s'était passé et la jeune fille leur raconta qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans le couloir et qu'une fois encore il avait fait une remarque désobligeante à son égard. Andromeda eut envie de lui dire que c'était sûrement parce qu'elle lui avait dit quelque chose avant ou qu'elle l'avait regardé de travers, mais elle préféra se taire. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour s'attirer les foudres de Myriam Hales.

Soudain, les plaintes se turent et la jolie blonde se tourna vivement vers Tonks.

- Tiens, mais que fais-tu là, toi ?

Le Poufsouffle sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Myriam ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à une réponse de sa part et elle se détourna de lui aussi vite qu'elle avait réalisé sa présence pour parler avec Loversen. Andromeda s'étonna que son amie ne s'intéressa même pas de savoir ce que faisait Matthews et s'il allait lui aussi reprendre l'habitude de venir les rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Mais en même temps, elle devait se douter de la réponse…

Le lendemain, Andromeda se pressa de quitter la salle de divination pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où elle espérait y croiser Tonks. le Poufsouffle s'y trouvait en effet, mais pas seul.

- Bonjour, Black.

- Bonjour, O'Reilly, répondit la Serpentard en se forçant à sourire.

La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec la Poufsouffle lui revint soudainement à la mémoire, et elle se dit que la jeune fille avait probablement voulu accompagner son petit-ami en sachant très bien avec qui il allait être. Elle fit comme si cela ne la gênait pas. Après tout, ils avaient décidé de redevenir amis, ni plus ni moins. Il était tout à fait normal qu'O'Reilly soit avec eux.

Cependant, même si elle pensait cela, Andromeda était tout de même déçue et en voulait à Tonks d'avoir accepté que sa petite amie l'accompagne. Elle attrapa son livre de Potions et se plongea immédiatement dedans afin de ne plus penser à tout cela.

- Il y a quelque chose à faire en Potions ? lui demanda Tonks.

- Non, répondit Andromeda sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Je veux juste me renseigner sur la Potion que l'on va faire la prochaine fois. Il paraît qu'elle est compliquée.

- Ah oui…

- Je suis bien contente d'avoir arrêter cette matière, marmonna O'Reilly.

- Tu n'aimais pas ? questionna Andromeda, décidant que vu que la Poufsouffle se montrait cordiale avec elle, elle devait également en faire de même, et que cela commençait pas lui faire la discussion.

- Disons que j'étais vraiment nulle…

La Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais, Black n'y est pas vraiment douée non plus.

- Eh !

- Arrête, Ted, elle a quand même pu continuer cette matière, c'est donc qu'elle n'y est pas si nulle que ça.

- Ah, tu vois ?

- Mouais, disons qu'elle a toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Elle a beau se tromper dans les ingrédients, elle arrive toujours à avoir une potion potable à la fin.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Quoi, que tes potions sont potable ?

- Oui… Enfin, non ! mes potions sont généralement réussies, ce qui est faux c'est que je me trompe dans les ingrédients…

- Vraiment ?

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ça m'arrive. Mais ne dis pas ça comme si c'était à chaque fois le cas.

- C'est vrai, j'ai légèrement exagéré les faits.

- Pas que légèrement, je pense, rétorqua O'Reilly. Tu sais, Black, que Ted a toujours été nul en Botanique ?

- Ah non, je l'ignorais.

- Maggie, tais toi s'il te plaît.

- Il n'a vraiment pas la main verte. Il n'arrivait jamais à reconnaître les plantes ! Il se trompait toujours, et Kenny devait à chaque fois récupérer ses erreurs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est aujourd'hui très bon dans cette matière. Probablement la seule, en fait.

Tonks rougit légèrement, tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'esclaffaient. O'Reilly continua à raconter à Andromeda toutes les erreurs que le Poufsouffle avait pu faire sous les protestations de son petit ami, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Myriam et Loversen. La blonde regarda la Poufsouffle avec méchanceté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ?

O'Reilly se raidit, de même que Tonks qui semblait sur la défensive.

- Elle m'apprend pas mal de choses intéressantes au sujet de Tonks.

Andromeda savait pertinemment qu'en disant cela, elle attiserait la curiosité de Myriam qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer de ses amis. Et effectivement, à peine avait-elle dit cela que sa camarade sourit en lançant un regard vers le pauvre Poufsouffle.

- Vraiment ? voilà qui est intéressant, dit-elle tout en s'installant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers O'Reilly et la pressa d'en dire plus, le regard pétillant de malice cette fois-ci, ce qui détendit la jeune fille. Tonks essaya désespérément de demander de l'aide auprès de Loversen, malheureusement pour lui, le Préfet-en-Chef prit également un malin plaisir à prendre part aux moqueries.

- J'ai entendu dire que Ted parlait pendant son sommeil.

- Ah bon ? parce que tu ne l'as pas encore expérimenté toi-même ?

- Myriam… protesta Andromeda, devenue aussi rouge que Tonks.

- Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux ne rien dire devant moi, dit Loversen avec sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Myriam. Tu n'es quand même pas aussi prude qu'Andro ?

- Hey, je suis toujours là !

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais je suis quand même le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Tu n'es le Préfet-en-Chef que quand ça t'arrange.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Arrêtez de me faire passer pour un mauvais Préfet-en-Chef.

- Mais tu _es_ un mauvais Préfet-en-Chef.

- Tonks, je te rappelle que je peux retirer des points, et même donner des heures de colle.

- Eh bien vas-y, fais le, dit Myriam. De toute manière, on peut toujours aller voir McGonagall pour lui dire que tu utilises abusivement tes pouvoirs en tant que…

- Ça va, j'ai compris, pas de points en moins, ni de punitions pour vous.

- Elle a quand même du bon, McGonagall, plaisanta la blonde.

- Alors, c'est vrai, murmura O'Reilly. La seule personne qui arrive à se faire écouter par Loversen, c'est McGonagall.

- Faudrait quand même pas exagérer, protesta le concerné.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, rétorqua Andromeda en souriant. Il a peur d'elle.

- Objection. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je préfère juste éviter toute interaction avec elle.

- Je ne vois pas la différence.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Les cinq jeunes sorciers continuèrent à discuter et plaisanter ainsi pendant presqu'une demi-heure lorsque Matthews arriva. Surpris de voir les trois Serpentards, il évita de se faire voir et remarqua alors la présence de Tonks et d'O'Reilly. Ces deux derniers semblaient bien s'amuser et le Poufsouffle eut un pincement au cœur. Il se sentait quelque part trahi, et préféra s'éloigner. Tonks l'aperçut néanmoins, mais ne se leva pas pour le rejoindre. Il décida qu'il était plus avisé d'attendre d'être seul avec lui pour lui parler.

Cependant, Tonks ne fut pas le seul à le voir partir. Myriam le vit aussi. Elle perdit son sourire et ignora dès lors les plaisanteries. Son changement de comportement ne passa pas inaperçu, mais personne n'osa faire la moindre remarque.

Une heure plus tard, ils se séparèrent et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas. Andromeda et Myriam virent Tonks s'avancer vers Matthews mais celui-ci restait visiblement silencieux. La jeune Black se tourna vers son ami, intriguée, mais la blonde ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se servir du poulet. Andromeda ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'observer la table des Poufsouffles. Elle vit Tonks et O'Reilly essayer de parler avec Matthews, apparemment sans succès. Elle n'avait pas beau être très maligne, elle avait bien deviné ce qui se passait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Matthews savait que Tonks était redevenu ami avec elle et Myriam, et qu'à présent, O'Reilly l'était également. Enfin… peut-être pas encore, mais la jeune Black devait avouer qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille et qu'elle pouvait voir que c'était aussi le cas de Myriam, puisqu'elle ne l'avait ni ignorée ni envoyée promener dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Andromeda soupira discrètement. Ce serait tellement bien si Matthews pouvait leur pardonner. Elle imaginait déjà les bons moments qu'ils passeraient tous ensembles… Et Myriam serait bien plus heureuse ainsi.

Andromeda reposa sa fourchette, pensive. Et si pour une fois, c'était elle qui essayait d'arranger les choses ? Et si elle tentait d'aider son amie ? Myriam avait déjà beaucoup fait pour elle, c'était la moindre des choses. Sa décision était prise. Elle devait tout faire pour arranger la relation entre Myriam et Matthews. Ainsi, à l'approche de la fin du repas, elle surveilla la table des Poufsouffles et lorsque Matthews se leva, elle prétexta une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour suivre le garçon. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et attrapa brusquement sa main pour l'entraîner à l'écart, espérant que personne n'allait la voir. Le Poufsouffle fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas faire la moindre remarque et se contenta de regarder la Serpentard reprendre son souffle.

- Je suis désolée… j'ai dû te faire peur…

- Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?

- Euh… te parler… de…

Andromeda s'empourpra légèrement. Comment pouvait-elle aborder ce sujet ? Elle se trouva vraiment idiote. Elle aurait du y réfléchir avant d'agir !

Matthews soupira et vint à son secours.

- Tu veux me parler de Hales, c'est ça ?

- Oui… enfin, pas tout à fait, mais bon…

Le Poufsouffle s'appuya contre le mur, le regard perdu vers le sol. Un léger sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment… il n'y a même pas un an, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais le genre de fille qui fait tout pour aider ses amis. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, je ne pensais même pas que tu avais réellement des amis.

- Ah, bredouilla Andromeda, peu sûre de comment elle devait le prendre.

Ils se turent encore pendant quelques secondes, puis Matthews s'agenouilla brusquement et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

- Je me sens vraiment idiot, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Ted a été cruellement blessé par tes mots, et pourtant… apparemment, il a su te pardonner…

- Je ne suis pas venue te voir pour parler de moi ou de Tonks, protesta Andromeda en rougissant.

- Je sais… ce que je veux dire, c'est que… ce que tu as fait à Ted, c'est quand même bien pire que ce que Hales m'a fait… et pourtant…

Il releva la tête et inspira profondément.

- Je n'arrive même plus à la regarder en face… dit-il en cachant à nouveau son visage dans ses bras.

Andromeda se sentit vraiment gênée. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Consoler les autres n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, qu'était-elle donc censée faire ?

Matthews releva la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Dis moi, Black… Est-ce que Hales et Loversen…

- Ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Certes, ils sont proches, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Ouf… je me serais senti encore plus mal s'ils s'étaient mis réellement à sortir ensemble…

- Mais je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher… Tu sais, Loversen, malgré tous ses défauts, c'est quelqu'un avec qui on ne se prend pas la tête… du moins, Myriam n'en a pas l'air, donc je suppose que… Bref. Tu m'as comprise.

Matthews ricana et se releva lentement.

- Vraiment, tu n'as pas besoin de faire des compliments sur lui.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention… Je me suis juste embrouillée.

Le Poufsouffle lui sourit, puis abaissa son regard au sol. Andromeda attendit qu'il reparle, mais lorsqu'il lui parut évident qu'il ne le ferait pas, elle décida de rompre elle-même le silence.

- Alors… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je l'ignore… Je n'arrive pas à ne plus lui en vouloir. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile, et… c'est blessant. Vraiment. Les Poufsouffles ne sont peut-être pas réputés pour être rancuniers ou fiers, mais moi, je le suis…

- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

- Même des nés-moldus.

Andromeda sourit à son tour.

- Dis à Hales que… j'ai juste besoin de temps. Mais que j'ignore combien exactement, et si… je la verrais toujours de la même manière.

- Très bien. Je lui ferai passer le message.

- Merci.

Matthews lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Andromeda le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée de vue, puis elle se tourna pour partir vers les donjons.

- Joli petit discours.

Elle sursauta et vit Terry appuyé contre le mur un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vois ma petite amie partir à la suite d'un autre garçon, alors j'ai préféré suivre.

Andromeda soupira et tenta de continuer son chemin, mais en passant à côté du garçon, celui-ci attrapa son bras.

- Attends ! La raison pour laquelle je t'ai suivie, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose.

- De quoi ? répondit la jeune fille en se libérant.

- J'ai décidé… de rencontrer ma grand-tante.

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Pas tant dans le fait que le Serpentard ait pris cette décision, mais surtout parce qu'il venait le lui dire. Le garçon semblait même gêné et évitait obstinément le regard de la jeune fille. Andromeda sourit.

- C'est bien, dit-elle. Je pense que c'est la bonne décision.

Terry fixa alors sa petite amie.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour savoir ce que tu en penses que je suis venu t'en parler… mais merci quand même.

- Si ce n'est pas pour ça, alors pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? répliqua Andromeda, vexée.

- Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais complètement étrangère à cette histoire.

- Oh… Je suppose que venant de ta part, je devrais être plutôt satisfaite, répondit-elle en prenant un air détaché.

- Hey… Tu es quand même ma petite amie, non ? Il faut bien que je te dise des choses, parfois.

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Terry poussa un profond soupire.

- Quelquefois, j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que l'on est ensemble.

- Ah ? mais… non, non ! tu te fais des idées !

Elle tenta de rire pour donner le change, lorsque brusquement le garçon l'embrassa. Ce fut si soudain qu'elle en oublia de fermer les yeux, et de toute façon, ce fut si bref qu'elle n'en eut pas besoin. Terry lui sourit sarcastiquement.

- Je plaisantais… murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta et s'éloigna en faisant un bref signe de la main. Andromeda n'eut pas besoin d'avoir un miroir pour savoir qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Pas vraiment à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait honte d'avouer que Terry n'avait pas réellement tort. Elle avait en effet tendance à oublier qu'elle sortait avec lui… Surtout depuis qu'elle avait renoué avec Tonks. Elle se sentait coupable envers le Serpentard.

Andromeda se rendit dans le dortoir où elle savait que Myriam l'attendait. Elle ne se trompait pas. La jeune fille était installée sur son lit, visiblement furieuse. Lorsque son amie entra dans la pièce, elle lui lança un regard noir qui la fit tressaillir.

- Enfin ! J'ignore si je dois te remercier de m'avoir laissée tomber, ou me contenter de te lancer un sortilège mortel !

- Désolée… J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire…

- Comme aller parler à Matthews ?

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux.

- Je t'ai vu le suivre. C'était pas très discret. J'espère que ce que tu vas me rapporter va être assez intéressant pour que je te pardonne.

- N'exagère pas…

- Cet imbécile de Malefoy est venu me faire chier avec ses amis une fois que tu t'es barrée !

- Ah… je comprend mieux…

Myriam soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle incita son amie à lui dire de quoi elle avait parlé avec le Poufsouffle et Andromeda lui rapporta la conversation et surtout le message du garçon. La jeune Black avait craint que son amie ne s'énerve, mais à sa grande surprise, elle demeura silencieuse, pensive. Au bout de quelques secondes, Myriam murmura qu'elle attendrait qu'il revienne de lui-même, et que de toute manière elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'il pouvait finalement se passer quelque chose entre elle et le Poufsouffle. Andromeda trouvait cela dommage, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Non seulement elle savait que c'était inutile, mais elle se doutait également que son amie lui rappellerait sa propre situation avec Tonks. Chose qu'elle préférait éviter à tout prix.

Andromeda s'allongea à son tour dans son lit et ignora le retour de ses camarades de dortoir qui parurent surprises de voir les deux amies ainsi mais ne dirent rien. Il leur fallut tout de même se relever pour se changer, mais aucune des deux jeunes filles n'ouvrirent la bouche jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne soit éteinte. Cependant, aucune des deux n'en furent gênées. Elles avaient dit l'essentiel.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_Voilà enfin la suite ! merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir, et qui me donne toujours autant envie de continuer. J'aimerais bien vous énumérer un à un et remercier particulièrement quelques personnes, mais je ne pense pas en fin de compte que ce soit utile, vous savez très bien que c'est à vous que je parle et que je remercie chaleureusement chacun d'entre vous ! ;-)_

_Dobbymcl se demandait, et c'est justifié, si c'était normal qu'on n'avait pas encore vu les parents. Oui, ça l'est, étant donné que tout se passe surtout à Poudlard, on ne les voit pas beaucoup. Et comme ils ne sont pas encore au courant de la relation d'Andromeda avec Ted, ils n'ont pas encore beaucoup de raisons d'être vus. Quant à O'Reilly, vous allez voir quand dans ce chapitre elle cache aussi quelque chose, enfin cacher est un bien grand mot... mais je n'en ferais pas une garce. Quant à Belveder... normal que pour certaines personnes, il paraît toujours aussi louche. _

_A la fin de ce chapitre, je me rends compte que ça y est, Andromeda a finalement bien changé. Elle fait beaucoup plus attention aux autres... ouf ! par contre, elle est toujours aussi lente à la détente, désolée... mais elle a deux thérapeutes à ses côtés, alors tout va bien ! ;-p_

_J'arrête de blablater pour rien, e je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 18**_

L'ambiance à Poudlard était tendu. Le match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor avait lieu ce samedi, et les insultes fusaient entre les deux maisons, bien plus que les années précédentes. Cette tension était due à un événement s'étant passé deux semaines auparavant. Andromeda en était malgré elle l'investigatrice, de même que Shacklebolt.

Tout avait débuté un matin, alors qu'Andromeda, s'étant levée tôt, était arrivée dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde ce matin-là, et la jeune fille s'en réjouissait. Si elle était assez courageuse, elle se lèverait toujours aussi tôt, pour avoir cette tranquillité. Peut-être qu'elle ferait un effort…

A peine assise, elle aperçut Shacklebolt assis seul à la table des Gryffondors. Le garçon lui fit un signe de tête en souriant, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire tout aussi éclatant, ce qui sembla le surprendre. Andromeda en aurait bien ri, mais son rire s'étouffa brusquement lorsqu'il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du matin Black, dit-il chaleureusement.

Andromeda ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil paniqués autour d'elle, mais les six autres élèves présents, bien qu'ils regardèrent avec curiosité le Gryffondor aller vers la Serpentard, se détournèrent rapidement de la scène, ne pouvant entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Andromeda leva les yeux vers le garçon et sourit.

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais je pense le devenir. C'est tellement calme !

Il hocha la tête et s'installa tranquillement à la table. Andromeda écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh, Shacklebolt…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Black. Les seuls Serpentards qui se lèvent aussi tôt sont ceux qui quittent leur dortoir vers sept heures et demie, soit dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure.

- Tu te lèves toujours à cette heure là ?

- Oui. En fait, non, je me lève encore plus tôt, à six heures pour être précis.

- Six heures ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à faire à cette heure-là ?

- Je cours dans le parc.

Andromeda ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Courir ? Dans le parc ? A six heures du matin ? Shacklebolt était fou, elle n'y voyait pas d'autres solutions.

Le Gryffondor sembla se douter de ce qu'elle pensait et éclata de rire.

- C'est une habitude à prendre ! Je suis sportif, j'ai besoin de mon quota de course le matin. Le Quidditch, c'est bien sympa, mais ça ne me suffit pas.

- Tu joues dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

- Oui, depuis deux ans, maintenant. Au poste de poursuiveur. Tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué ?

- Euh, tu sais, moi et le Quidditch…

Il rit à nouveau. Andromeda sourit et le détailla en silence, ayant encore du mal à se dire qu'il n'était qu'en quatrième année. Il avait un visage bien formé, un corps bien bâti et des traits tout à fait matures. Il devait avoir du succès auprès des filles, considérant le fait qu'il était également très sympa et ouvert. Cependant, il était pris, et il ne semblait pas le genre à être infidèle. Le garçon cessa peu à peu de rire et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

- En fait, Shacklebolt, entre toi et Edgecombe, ça se passe comment ?

Le Gryffondor se tendit légèrement puis se força à sourire.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… Disons qu'elle ne me fait absolument plus confiance, alors il y a parfois des petites tensions entre nous.

- Oh… Désolée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ça a été juste un malheureux concours de circonstances, à Préaulard.

Andromeda ne répondit pas et se versa des céréales dans un bol. Elle sortit ensuite un papier de sa poche et le déplia pour le lire tout en mangeant. Il y avait écrit là son arbre généalogique. La mère de Loversen travaillait au ministère et cela lui avait été facile de retrouver les registres d'enregistrement de la famille Black. Dessus il y avait les noms de tous les membres de la famille, même ceux qui avaient disparu de la tapisserie de la demeure familiale au Square Grimmaurd. Elle avait rapidement repéré les déshérités, et certains attirèrent son attention plus que d'autres. L'une, Cedrella Black, s'était mariée avec un Weasley contre l'avis de ses parents, et sur l'arbre généalogique il y était écrit le nom de leurs enfants, Arthur, Billius et Oliver. Ces noms n'étaient pas inconnus à Andromeda. Elle se souvenait de cet Arthur Weasley, un Gryffondor qui avait un an de plus que Bellatrix. Sa petite amie, Nelly ou quelque chose comme ça, s'était un jour violemment disputée avec la Serpentard avant d'être défendue par le jeune homme roux. Ils avaient ensuite commencé à sortir ensemble, alors que cela faisait paraissait-il plusieurs années qu'ils se tournaient autour. Andromeda connaissait aussi Billius, puisqu'il était dans la même promotion que Loversen, à Gryffondor également, et qu'il était déjà venu parler au Serpentard alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. C'était un garçon sympathique, cordial, mais très naïf, ce qui faisait de lui l'une des victimes préférées du Préfet-en-Chef sans qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu réellement compte. En revanche, le dernier, Oliver, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le deuxième nom qu'elle reteint fut celui de Phineus Black, né en 1880. Andromeda ignorait complètement pourquoi il avait été déshérité, puisqu'apparemment il n'était pas un Cracmol. Peut-être qu'il s'était marié à une née-moldue, peut-être une Moldue. Elle se demandait même s'il avait des enfants, puisque jamais personne n'avait rencontré d'autres Blacks mis à par ceux qui étaient encore affichés sur la tapisserie. De plus, rien n'avait été inscrit dans les registres à ce sujet. C'était comme si Phineus Black avait complètement disparu de la circulation.

Le troisième nom, et celui qui l'intéressait le plus, était Marius Black, le frère de son grand-père. Né en 1917, il avait été déshérité parce qu'il était cracmol. Il n'y avait pas de date de décès, ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours en vie. A moins que même le Ministère ignore ce qu'il était devenu, ce qui était tout à fait possible. Mais une chose était sûre, s'il était encore en vie, il s'était sûrement réfugié dans le monde moldu où il avait probablement fondé une famille. C'était dans cette direction-là qu'elle devait commencer ses recherches. Elle savait que la descendance des Cracmols n'était jamais enregistrée, ce qui signifiait qu'il était très possible que Marius Black ait eu des enfants sans que cela ne se sache dans le monde sorcier.

- C'est l'arbre généalogique de ta famille ?

Andromeda sursauta et releva les yeux de la feuille pour croiser le regard coupable de Shacklebolt.

- Désolé. Tu était tellement concentrée sur ta lecture que je n'ai pas résisté à y jeter un œil.

- Ce n'est rien… J'ai juste été surprise, j'avais oublié que tu étais là…

- Ah, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci !

La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu as l'arbre généalogique de ta famille sur toi ? Tu as un test spécial Black ?

- Non, je… Ce que je vais te dire, garde le pour toi, d'accord ? Ne le répète à personne.

- Promis, je ne dirai rien.

- En fait, j'aimerais retrouver les membres de ma famille qui ont été déshérités.

- Tu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, le Gryffi ?

Andromeda et Shaklebolt relevèrent brusquement la tête, surpris. Devant eux se tenaient des Serpentards de septième année. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer et regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs élèves étaient installés dans la grande salle à présent, et elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir fait attention.

- Alors, tu réponds ? s'exclama à nouveau le garçon qui avait interrompu leur discussion.

- Je ne fais rien de particulier, je voulais juste demander un truc à Black.

Le Serpentard posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille qui pâlit.

- Je ne pense pas que Black ait envie de te parler, intervint un camarade du garçon. Maintenant, lève toi et dégage.

- Il ne faisait que lui parler ! s'écria une Gryffondor qui s'était approchée de la table. Vous n'avez pas à vous montrer aussi désagréables avec lui !

- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? Va donc…

- Eh, mais c'est Shacklebolt, dit une élève de Serpentard de quatrième année à son amie, un peu trop fort malheureusement au goût d'Andromeda. C'est avec lui que Black avait été surprise dans la cabine d'essayage à Préaulard, non ?

La concernée devint rapidement cramoisie, tandis que Shacklebolt soupira.

- Je ne…

- Tu ne lui as pas assez causé de tort comme ça ? s'exclama le premier élève.

- Quoi ? Mais je…

- Dégage !

- Mais ça suffit ! Foutez lui la paix ! Comme si c'était entièrement de la faute de Shacklebolt !

- Elle a raison ! renchérit un autre élève de Gryffondor.

- Ouais ! Parce que c'est Black, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé avec toute cette histoire ?

- Et lui, pourquoi il est assis à la table des Serpentards, hein ? C'est quand même pas Black qui l'y a invité ?

- De toute manière, qu'elle ait invité ou non, il n'a rien à faire à notre table !

- C'est vrai ! Qu'il dégage, et vous aussi par la même occasion !

Shacklebolt offrit à Andromeda un sourire d'excuse et s'éclipsa discrètement, tandis qu'autour de la table des Serpentards, cela tournait aux insultes, personne ne s'étant rendu compte que le jeune Gryffondor avait disparu. Andromeda décida d'en faire autant et se leva, profondément agacée. Elle alla s'installer plus loin, où elle fut rejointe rapidement par Myriam qui regardait avec curiosité l'autre bout de la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Shacklebolt est venu me parler, et apparemment ça les a excités.

Myriam écarquilla les yeux, sourit mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle se contenta d'observer la scène avec plaisir, pas pour très longtemps cependant puisque McGonagall et Slughorn intervinrent enfin.

- Zut, quels rabat-joies ces deux là, marmonna la jeune blonde.

Les jours qui suivirent furent donc extrêmement tendus entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Andromeda tentait d'ignorer au mieux les regards mauvais des élèves des autres maisons qu'elle croisait, sans succès. Le fait que Marcy Edgecombe ait rompu avec Shacklebolt après que ses amies lui ait dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche concernant la Serpentard n'aidait absolument pas la situation actuelle. Bien évidemment, Myriam et Vic prenaient un plaisir évident à la taquiner sur ce sujet, mais ils la soutenaient également et ils n'étaient pas les seuls : elle avait à présent des alliés de son côté, tels que Tonks, O'Reilly, quelques Serdaigles et même quelques Gryffondors, menés par Shacklebolt et Douglas. Terry de son côté ne participait ni aux plaisanteries, ni à la consolation, mais parfois il tapotait gentiment l'épaule de la jeune fille lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle était sur le point de commettre un, voire plusieurs meurtres. La relation qu'Andromeda entretenait avec Terry était d'ailleurs de plus en plus étrange. Dans l'esprit des autres élèves, Black et Belveder n'étaient plus ensembles. On ne les voyait jamais se tenir la main, être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se montrer complices ou tout simplement discuter l'un avec l'autre. Il était même rare de les voir ensemble tout court.

Cependant, Andromeda ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de Terry que depuis quelques temps. Certes, ils ne faisaient rien comme les autres couples, ils ne discutaient jamais très longtemps ensembles, ils ne s'embrassaient jamais en public – il fallait avouer qu'ils s'embrassaient que très rarement, en fait -, et ils n'étaient pas aussi dépendants l'un de l'autre comme l'étaient par exemple Tonks et O'Reilly. Mais ils partageaient quelque chose de particulier, Andromeda le sentait. C'était quelque chose qui évoluait lentement, à son allure. Et plus le temps passait, plus la jeune fille était à l'aise en compagnie du garçon. Elle était particulièrement heureuse qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus à elle, surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de rencontrer la grand-mère de Vic et que celle-ci repoussait sans cesse la date fatidique. Terry n'en pouvait plus et disait souvent qu'il n'avait plus envie de la voir, mais Vic et Andromeda l'encourageaient à ne pas abandonner et à laisser le temps à la vieille femme de prendre son courage à deux mains pour le rencontrer.

Andromeda soupira en entendant trois élèves de Poufsouffle ricaner méchamment en la regardant. Quand elles furent parties, la Serpentard enfouit la tête dans ses bras. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout se calmerait après le match, que toute cette tension s'apaiserait. Alors que les relations entre elle et Tonks s'étaient améliorées, il avait fallu que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive. Il semblait désormais impossible pour la jeune fille d'avoir une vie paisible à Poudlard.

Elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule et se redressa. O'Reilly la regardait en souriant.

- Désolée de te réveiller, Andromeda, mais je ne crois pas que la bibliothèque est un lieu pour dormir.

Andromeda se frotta les yeux en soupirant tandis que la Poufsouffle s'installait en face d'elle. Depuis quelques jours, la rouquine s'était mise à l'appeler par son prénom, et, sans savoir pourquoi, cela gênait la Serpentard, qui elle n'arrivait pas à l'appeler autrement que par son nom de famille.

- Où est Tonks ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il travaille avec deux élèves de troisième année dans notre salle commune. Il leur avait promis de les aider en Métamorphose.

Andromeda sourit. Tonks et la Métamorphose… C'était ainsi qu'avait commencé leur amitié.

- Et où sont Myriam et Vic ?

- Oh, Myriam est à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Lover… je veux dire, Vic, est sûrement quelque part en train de chercher un moyen d'énerver Glaystone.

- Toi, tu as vraiment du mal à appeler les autres par leur prénoms, hein ? se moqua la Poufsouffle.

Andromeda haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas répondre. C'était vrai, elle avait du mal avec les prénoms des autres. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable, ce qui était compréhensible vu l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Elle avait déjà mis plus de trois mois pour arriver à appeler Myriam par son prénom, et encore, c'était parce que la blonde lui donnait une tape sur la tête dès qu'elle ne le faisait pas.

- Myriam est donc à l'entraînement de Quidditch ? Mais il n'y a aucune fille dans l'équipe de Serpentard…

- Oh, ce n'est pas l'équipe de Serpentard qui a le terrain, aujourd'hui, mais l'équipe de Gryffondor.

O'Reilly la regarda avec une telle perplexité qu'Andromeda comprit qu'elle devait être plus précise.

- Elle est allée l'encourager.

- L'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien…

- Parce qu'elle déteste l'équipe de Serpentard depuis qu'elle y a été refusée, termina Vic en s'installant à la table.

- Tiens, salut, monsieur le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Salut, Maggie. Tu es seule, aujourd'hui ?

- Ted ne devrait pas tarder.

Andromeda sortit rapidement l'arbre généalogique de sa famille de son sac et étala la feuille sur la table.

- Lo… Vic, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi.

- Je serais sûrement beaucoup plus tranquille, mais la question n'est pas là. J'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver la trace de Marius Black.

- Qui c'est ? questionna O'Reilly.

- Le frère de mon grand-père. Il a été déshérité parce qu'il était cracmol.

- Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- Comment je peux faire pour le retrouver ?

Vic posa son regard sur l'arbre généalogique, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre. Ce fut O'Reilly qui proposa quelque chose deux minutes plus tard.

- Tu devrais faire des recherches du côté moldu. Je doute que tu trouves quelque chose dans le monde sorcier.

- Maggie a raison. Je peux toujours questionner ma mère, mais sincèrement je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra faire grand-chose.

- Mais… Comment je fais, moi, pour rechercher dans le monde moldu ?

- Tu pourrais déjà demander de l'aide à Ted, suggéra Vic.

- Ce n'est pas bête, il est né-moldu, après tout…

- Je ne pense pas que Ted pourra vraiment t'aider, coupa brusquement O'Reilly.

Vic et Andromeda la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle argumente.

- Il ne doit pas savoir comment s'y prendre, s'expliqua la Poufsouffle, légèrement gênée. Et puis… je ne vois pas comment, nous, élèves de Poudlard, pouvons arriver à faire des recherches dans le monde moldu.

Andromeda se sentit particulièrement agacée.

- Personne ne te demande de m'aider, répliqua-t-elle. Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, au juste, que j'abandonne ?

- Non…

- Alors, dans ce cas, si tu ne veux pas m'aider tu n'as qu'à rester en-dehors de tout ça. Mais laisse Tonks décider de ce qui lui veut faire.

O'Reilly semblait à la fois furieuse et embarrassée. Andromeda décida de ne pas y prêter attention et se tourna vers Vic, pour le découvrir passionnée par l'attitude de la Poufsouffle.

- Eh, Loversen.

Le Serpentard détourna son regard de la rouquine et sourit à sa camarade.

- C'est Vic, Andro.

- Et c'est Andromeda, _Vicky. _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

- Sincèrement ? J'en ai aucune idée.

Andromeda soupira et appuya la tête dans ses mains. Ne pas savoir que faire l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle qui était si impatiente de retrouver ses cousins perdus ! Elle aurait du se douter que ça n'aurait pas été facile. Autant qu'elle s'attende à ce que rien ne se passe comme prévu dès maintenant !

- Andromeda, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Oh, pardon, Lov… Vic. Tu disais ?

- Que le plus simple serait de recevoir l'aide d'un Cracmol.

- Et tu en connais un ?

- Non.

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel.

- Moi, oui.

Elle se tourna vers O'Reilly, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que la Poufsouffle lui adresserait la parole aussi rapidement, après la façon dont elle lui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Enfin, pas moi, reprit la rouquine, embarrassée, mais je sais qui pourrait vous aider.

- Eh bien, vas-y, dis nous ! la pressa Andromeda.

- Julian Abensford. Son frère aîné est cracmol.

- Abensford ? Il est de votre promotion ? questionna Vic.

- Oui. Il nous a raconté que son frère fait des études dans le monde moldu. En… arts appliqués, je crois…

- Arts appliqués… ?

- Elle t'expliquera ça plus tard, Andro. Il est où, cet Abensford, pour le moment ?

- Je ne sais pas… soit dans la salle commune, soit ici, à la bibliothèque. C'est un bosseur.

Vic se leva alors et chercha du regard le Poufsouffle.

- Loversen, tu n'espères quand même pas le trouver comme ça ? souffla Andromeda, exaspérée. Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est.

- Eh bien, étant donné qu'à la bibliothèque il y a beaucoup plus de Serdaigles que de Poufsouffles, je pensais pouvoir le repérer assez facilement…

- Loversen…

Le garçon haussa les épaules en souriant et se rassit sous les ricanements d'O'Reilly.

- Bon, sans plaisanter maintenant, reprit Andromeda. Il faut que je parle le plus rapidement possible à…

- Eh bien, quel entraînement, mes amis !

Andromeda souffla d'exaspération tandis que Myriam prenait place à leur table, faisant une grimace lorsque Mrs Pince poussa un « chut ! » sonore.

- Je pense que les Gryffondors ont toutes leurs chances pour ce match. Ils sont déchaînés, à croire que toute cette histoire les a motivés au point qu'ils écraseront sur leur passage tous les Serpentards qui auraient le malheur d'avoir les fesses posées sur un balais.

Vic, subitement intéressé, lui posa des questions sur les joueurs et leurs techniques de jeu. Andromeda soupira, les laissa parler quelques minutes, puis, agacée, elle se décida à les interrompre.

- Bon, vous deux, on a compris, les Serpentards vont perdre, incroyable nouvelle, est-ce qu'on pourrait maintenant revenir à mon problème ?

- Andro, l'univers ne tourne pas autour de toi, répliqua Myriam.

- Peut-être, mais en tout cas avant que tu n'arrives, c'était le cas.

- Eh oui, que veux-tu, on est populaire ou on ne l'est pas.

- Myriam, sérieusement, avant ton entrée fracassante, j'étais en train de parler de quelque chose de vraiment important.

- D'accord, d'accord, vas-y, dis moi tout ce que j'ai manqué.

Ils lui firent un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Que le moyen le plus simple pour retrouver les cousins éloignés d'Andromeda était de faire appel à quelqu'un qui connaissait le monde moldu. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient pensé à un Cracmol. Myriam leur fit remarquer qu'un Cracmol n'avait pas nécessairement contact avec les Moldus, et ils lui expliquèrent qu'O'Reilly leur avait révélé l'existence du frère aîné d'Abensford. A la fin de leur récit, Myriam se tut un instant, réfléchissant sur tout cela. Finalement, elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Ça pourrait être une solution. En tout cas, même s'il ne peut pas nous aider à retrouver la trace de Marius Black, il peut toujours nous renseigner sur comment faire les recherches. Et il serait notre lien avec les Moldus.

- Mais il y a un problème auquel on n'a pas pensé, déclara Vic.

Ils le regardèrent tous, curieux de savoir à quoi il faisait allusion. Le Préfet-en-Chef se tourna vers Andromeda.

- Cela signifie qu'Abensford va être mis au courant de tes recherches, mais surtout de ton amitié avec Tonks. Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas ?

Andromeda ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Non, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Et brusquement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, inquiète à cette idée.

- Comme si Julian dira quelque chose, dit soudainement O'Reilly, d'une voix sèche. En plus, la plupart des Poufsouffles de notre année savent déjà que Ted s'entend bien avec Black. Personne ne le leur a dit concrètement, mais ils ne sont pas stupides.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Myriam. Ça ne les concerne pas, le plus important n'est pas de savoir s'ils l'ont deviné ou non, mais de savoir si Andromeda a envie d'en parler d'elle-même ou non à l'un d'entre eux.

- Ce n'est plus une gamine, et comme tu l'as dit, le monde ne tourne pas toujours autour d'elle.

- Mais c'est une affaire qui concerne _ma_ famille, répliqua Andromeda avec colère. Alors, même si le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi, cette affaire si. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, personne ne te retient.

O'Reilly lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et de partir précipitamment. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer avec fracas, suivie par les grognements de Mrs Pince, Myriam et Vic se tournèrent vers Andromeda, chacun arborant un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? demanda sèchement la jeune Black.

- Tu la détestes tant que ça ? questionna Vic.

- Comment ça ? Je ne la déteste pas.

- Andro, répondit Myriam, apparemment tu n'as pas conscience de comment tu lui parles ? toujours froidement, avec distance… voire carrément avec méchanceté.

- Mais elle…

- Oui, ok, là elle l'avait peut-être mérité. Mais même en général, tu ne lui parles jamais très bien.

Andromeda voulut répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne vint à son esprit. Etait-ce vrai ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se sentait souvent agacée par la présence de la Poufsouffle. Elle s'énervait facilement, elle n'aimait pas l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, et pas seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à une si rapide familiarité. O'Reilly l'agaçait.

Elle se confia alors à ses deux camarades, leur expliquant qu'elle ignorait pourquoi la présence de la Poufsouffle l'énervait autant. Celle-ci ne faisait rien pourtant pour s'attirer les foudres de la Serpentard, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi irritable dès qu'elle était là ?

Myriam poussa un profond soupir et Vic ricana.

- Quoi ? demanda Andromeda.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es aussi aveugle, marmonna son amie.

La jeune brune lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Elle veut dire que c'est évident, expliqua Vic. Tu es jalouse.

- Jalouse ? Quoi, ce serait de la jalousie, tout ça ? Mais pourtant, je n'ai aucun… serrement au cœur, ou…

Elle se tut, sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses deux camarades. Elle soupira.

- Je ne peux pas être jalouse. Pourquoi je le serais ? Tonks l'a choisie elle, et moi j'ai Terry.

- Oh, arrête de te voiler la face, Black, grommela Myriam. Tu es jalouse, point barre. Arrête de te donner des excuses, ça devient vraiment fatigant.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Myriam. C'était très amusant jusqu'à présent, mais à présent il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux. En plus, ajouta-t-il en souriant, je commence sérieusement à manquer de plaisanteries sur ce sujet.

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel et décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur son arbre généalogique. Ainsi donc, il allait falloir mettre au courant une nouvelle personne de son amitié avec Tonks. Après Vic, Matthews, Terry, O'Reilly, Norman, Ackerley, Shacklebolt et Douglas, un autre élève de Poudlard allait savoir qu'une Black, la petite soeur de Bellatrix Black qui plus est, était amie avec un né-moldu. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de monde. Néanmoins, est-ce que ça la dérangeait tant que ça ? Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Abensford. Il était un élève discret, travailleur et semblait fort apprécié dans toutes les maisons. Même si les Serpentards se moquaient des Poufsouffles, elle n'en avait jamais vu un seul s'en prendre à Abensford. Au contraire, elle avait même une fois vu Rabastan Lestrange lui parler ouvertement en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et sans aucune animosité. En y repensant, elle avait souvent vu le Poufsouffle à la bibliothèque, travaillant seul ou avec Irma Stevens, ou bien avec Tahj Wallace, Carmichael et Cornfoot. Il aurait très bien pu être envoyé à Serdaigle, Andromeda était persuadée qu'il y aurait été à sa place. Cependant, il devait être également très loyal envers ses amis si le Choixpeau avait décidé de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Et cela faisait que la Serpentard était de plus en plus persuadée qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.


	20. Chapter 19

_Bonjour bonjour ! voilà (enfin) le chapitre 19 !_

_et un grand changement en vue à la fin ;-)_

_kawaiikisa : et pourquoi pas les deux ? ;-) jalouse et agacée !_

_Caramelise : tu es bien la première à ne pas apprécier Myriam ! en même temps, je dois reconnaître que c'est le genre de personne dans la vraie vie, soit tu accroches, soit tu as beaucoup de mal à la supporter... ;-) Q__uant à Terry, eh non pas de relation brûlante, parce que c'est voulu. Et puis, il est très compliqué, Andro est très compliquée... c'est que du bonheur dans leur couple quoi ! je pense qu'Andro l'appréciait justement parce que ça n'allait pas loin avec lui. N'oublions pas qui elle aime ! Et Maggie... bah là je suis déçue, je voulais pas qu'elle paraisse trop pouf... zut alors, une fausse note ? enfin, c'est pas grave, mes plans pour elle vont pas changer, j'espère que tu la supporteras encore un peu ! ;-p_

_J'aimerais répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais les mots me manquent... alors je vais me contenter de tous vous remercier, beaucoup beaucoup de remerciements..._

_Note :__Dedee-06 est actuellement en train d'écrire une fiction sur Nymphadora Tonks, dans lequel apparaît une progéniture d'un de mes personnages. On collabore ensemble, je suis sa bêta (première fois pour moi, arg... j'espère quand même être à la hauteur...). Voilà, donc si ça vous intéresse, allez y faire un tour ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Chapitre 19**_

Andromeda avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son inquiétude. Assise à leur table habituelle de la bibliothèque avec Myriam et Vic, ils attendaient l'arrivée de Tonks et Abensford. La jeune Black avait beau se dire qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au Poufsouffle, elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme et à regretter sa décision de le mettre au courant de l'amitié qui la liait avec son camarade Poufsouffle.

- Andro, arrête de torturer cette pauvre feuille, murmura Myriam, la voix teintée d'amusement.

- Tu es si anxieuse que ça ? demanda Vic, lui aussi amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

- Je n'y peux rien… Jusqu'à présent, tous ceux qui ont été mis au courant, c'était soit par accident, soit par… Dans tous les cas, c'était pas par ma propre volonté. Matthews, c'est parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de Tonks, Vic parce qu'il a su être observateur, Terry c'était parce qu'il cherchait la moindre occasion de s'en prendre à moi, O'Reilly parce qu'elle sort avec Tonks…

- Oui, bon, tu n'as pas besoin de tous nous les énumérer, l'interrompit Myriam. On était là, je te rappelle.

- Combien de personnes sont au courant, au juste ? questionna Vic. Mis à part Myriam et Kenny.

- Sept personnes, répondit Andromeda avant de pousser un soupir.

Elle reprit la torture de sa feuille, mais pas pour longtemps car Tonks arriva, accompagné d'Abensford et O'Reilly. En voyant cette dernière, Andromeda se sentit brusquement de mauvaise humeur, cependant elle se rappela les propos de Myriam du jour précédent, concernant sa jalousie, et elle tenta de chasser ce sentiment en affichant un grand sourire.

- Salut, dit-elle, espérant paraître le plus normal possible.

Elle vit Myriam et Vic lui lancer un regard moqueur, et elle comprit qu'elle avait échoué. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne sembla s'en rendre compte et les trois nouveaux venus s'installèrent à la table.

- Les amis, dit Tonks, je vous présente Julian Abensford. Julian, voici Myriam Hales, Vic Loversen, et Andromeda Black.

Le Poufsouffle sourit et fit un signe de tête à chaque personne que Tonks nommait une à une. C'était un garçon pas très grand pour son âge, avec de courts cheveux blonds parsemés de quelques mèches cuivrées et des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'Andromeda se demanda si c'était normal. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais elle se rendait aujourd'hui compte que le garçon avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Son visage, sur lequel apparaissaient quelques tâches de rousseur, avait des traits très fins, lui donnant un air mature dans un visage de gamin, et son regard pétillait d'intelligence.

Andromeda expliqua brièvement à Abensford pourquoi elle avait besoin de son aide, et plus particulièrement de son frère. Le Poufsouffle écouta avec attention. Pas une seule fois son visage ne trahit l'étonnement qu'il aurait pu éprouver, et il ne posa aucune question, attendant la fin des explications. Il ne prit la parole que lorsque la Serpentard eut terminé son récit.

- Vous voulez donc que mon frère recherche Marius Black.

- Il vit dans le monde moldu, donc c'est sûrement plus facile pour lui que pour nous, confirma Myriam.

- Et Black n'est sûrement pas un nom très courant chez les Moldus, renchérit Andromeda.

- Je ne parierais pas dessus, répliqua Abensford sans se départir de son ton calme. Mais des Marius, en revanche, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas tant que ça.

- Comment s'appelle ton frère, en fait ? demanda subitement Vic, surprenant tout le monde.

Abensford sourit, mais ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné de la question soudaine du Préfet-en-Chef.

- Baxter. Il a dix-neuf ans.

- Maggie nous a dit qu'il étudiait les arts…

- Plus tard, Vic, le coupa Myriam. Tu pense que ton frère pourra faire ça pour nous ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre pour lui. Je vais immédiatement lui envoyer un hibou, et je vous tiendrai au courant.

Il se leva, cependant avant de partir il s'adressa à Andromeda.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, Black, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Il lui sourit et partit. Andromeda poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Rassurée ? lui demanda Vic.

- Oui. Il a l'air sympa.

- Il l'est, approuva Tonks. Et c'est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter.

- Donc, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse du grand frère, dit Vic en s'étirant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire s'il dit qu'il ne peut pas ? interrogea O'Reilly.

Tous la regardèrent avec stupéfaction, et la Poufsouffle soupira.

- Je vois… Vous n'avez même pas considéré le fait qu'il pouvait dire non.

Andromeda serra la mâchoire, agacée, mais se força tout de même à sourire.

- A dire vrai, non. Comme on allait demander à Abensford, je ne me suis même pas dit que son frère pouvait refuser de nous aider.

- Pareil pour moi, avoua Myriam.

- Moi, j'y avais pensé, dit Vic, s'attirant des regards sceptiques de ses camarades, qui préférèrent cependant ne faire aucune remarque.

Une heure plus tard, la petite bande se sépara, et Andromeda, Myriam et Vic se rendirent à leur salle commune. Bien évidemment, la jeune Black dut supporter des moqueries dues à son comportement qu'elle avait pourtant voulu le plus naturel possible avec O'Reilly. A croire que plus elle tentait d'être comme à son habitude, plus ça avait l'effet inverse.

Le lendemain, Julian Abensford vint leur apporter la réponse de son frère, qui à leur grand soulagement était positive. Andromeda demanda alors au Poufsouffle s'il était possible de trouver une personne à Londres rien qu'en connaissant son nom, et le garçon la rassura en disant que les Moldus avaient leur propre moyen d'enregistrer toute existence dans leur monde. Cela ne rassura cependant pas la jeune fille, qui malgré elle doutait de ce qu'il avançait.

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de cela pour le moment, car il y avait bien plus important dans l'immédiat. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui que le match Serpentard et Gryffondor avait lieu, et Andromeda espérait fortement qu'une fois qu'il serait terminé, les tensions se calmeraient et que tous allaient oublier cette histoire. Car si la jeune fille avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien entre elle et Shacklebolt et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de prévenir leurs parents, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres élèves qui guettaient tous les gestes de la Serpentard, attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse la moindre erreur. Et cela n'arrangeait absolument pas Andromeda, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de toute cette attention, surtout en ce moment. Pas avec le projet qu'elle avait commencé.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, et elle se tourna vers la personne à qui elle appartenait, à savoir Myriam.

- Fais pas cette tête, Andro, lui dit-elle. C'est l'effet que ça te fait de savoir que le frère d'Abensford a accepté de nous aider ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt le match de cette après-midi qui m'inquiète…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu vas y assister, j'espère ?

- Pardon ?

- Allez, ça va te changer les idées.

- Myriam, je n'en ai aucun besoin.

Cependant, même si Andromeda le lui répétait encore et encore, elle se retrouva tout de même assise entre Vic et la jolie blonde quelques heures plus tard, juste derrière Terry et Lestrange. Elle ignorait pourquoi ils s'étaient installés là, mais d'après les insultes que Myriam et Rabastan se lançaient, elle en déduisit que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Ils se turent une fois que la voix d'Elvis Cromwell, cinquième année de Serdaigle, retentit dans le stade.

- Salut à tous ! Bienvenue au match que vous attendiez avec impatience, celui de Gryffondor contre Serpentard !

Des huées, des sifflements, des cris à n'en plus finir… Andromeda se couvrit les oreilles, mais fut forcée par Vic d'enlever ses mains presque aussitôt. Les équipes de chaque maison sortirent des vestiaires, engendrant de nouveaux hurlements et sifflements et une grimace de la part d'Andromeda.

Le jeu commença au bout de quelques minutes, et l'excitation fut à son comble. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles s'étaient pour beaucoup d'entre eux ralliés aux Gryffondors, ce qui faisait que les cris pour la maison or et rouge étaient bien plus forts que ceux pour les verts et argents, au grand dam de Vic et Lestrange.

- Mais joue un peu mieux, espèce d'incapable ! s'exclama Myriam alors que le gardien de Serpentard avait intercepté le Souafle lancé par l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse.

- Hales, il a arrêté le Souaffle, lui dit Lestrange. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus ?

- Je ne parlais pas à lui, mais à ce stupide Gryffi.

- Non, j'y crois pas, tu soutiens toujours leur équipe ?

- La leur, et n'importe laquelle qui sera contre Serpentard.

- Tu es vraiment tarée…

Myriam ne put répondre car une clameur soudaine retentit dans le stade. Shacklebolt venait de marquer. Andromeda aurait bien applaudi, cependant elle savait que c'était une bien mauvaise idée… surtout lorsque son amie attirait déjà sur eux l'attention alors qu'elle hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour féliciter le Gryffondor. Terry se tourna vers elle.

- Tu avais espéré calmer les rumeurs vous concernant ?

- Oui… Mais j'aurais du me douter qu'avec Myriam dans les parages, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le garçon sourit, puis se leva.

- Eh, tu vas où ? lui demanda Lestrange.

- Je m'en vais. Moi, ce match m'ennuie.

- Moi aussi, dit précipitamment Andromeda en se levant.

- Ah non, toi, tu restes ici, répliqua Vic en la forçant à s'asseoir.

Terry ricana et partit, laissant sa petite amie désespérée, prisonnière de leurs camarades.

Le match fut sûrement le plus excitant que Poudlard n'avait jamais connu. L'ambiance était incroyable, et bien qu'au début c'était extrêmement tendu, les insultes se faisaient de plus en plus rares et tous encourageaient son équipe avec enthousiasme. Lestrange et Myriam faisaient le concours de celui qui hurlait le plus fort, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Vic qui avait décidé de soutenir la jeune fille. Peu à peu, Andromeda se laissa prendre au jeu et encouragea l'équipe de Gryffondor avec ses deux amis. Elle en oublia pourquoi elle s'était laissée forcer à assister à ce match et ne remarqua absolument pas les regards mauvais et suspicieux de certaines personnes. En ce moment, tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle et que pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que ce moment s'arrête.

- Enfoiré, rends le souaffle ! s'exclama brusquement Myriam alors que Willard Bletchley venait de piquer le souaffle à Henry Caster.

- Oh, mais oui, Hales, c'est comme ça que ça marche, au Quidditch ! répliqua Lestrange d'un ton moqueur. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas été acceptée dans l'équipe !

- La ferme, Lestrange ! Non, non, non… Ne marque pas, ne marque pas…. ! Ouaiiiiiis ! Denis Brown, tu es le meilleur gardien de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

- Bravo, Brown ! Tu peux à présent demander à Myriam de t'épouser, elle acceptera avec grand plaisir !

- Vic ! La ferme !

Andromeda éclata de rire.

- Ah, zut alors, Montague vient de piquer le souaffle à Shacklebolt… Mais peut-être que s'il lui demande de le lui rendre avec politesse, il le fera, dit sarcastiquement Lestrange.

- Oh, pas la peine, répliqua Vic, Vanessa vient de le récupérer.

- Pas mal, Milson ! cria Myriam. Tu remontes dans mon estime !

Lestrange, lui, ne faisait plus attention au match mais regardait avec stupéfaction le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Tu appelles Milson par son prénom ?

- Parce que toi, tu appelles tes petites-amies par leurs noms de famille ?

- Il ne peut pas dire, il n'en a jamais eu, rétorqua Myriam.

- Tu sors avec Milson ? demanda Lestrange, encore plus abasourdi, à tel point qu'il ne releva même pas la pique de la jeune fille.

- Je sortais avec Milson. On a rompu l'an dernier.

Lestrange n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, leur conversation étant interrompue par des hurlements furieux. Sur le terrain, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard se faisait sérieusement réprimandé par l'arbitre, tandis que Shacklebolt réconfortait le troisième poursuiveur de son équipe, qui était allongé sur le sol, les bras entourant son ventre. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et Myriam se leva en huant le batteur, aussitôt imitée par Vic. Ce dernier voulut forcer Andromeda à se lever également, cependant à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille le fit d'elle-même, criant au scandale et au manque de fair-play de l'équipe de Serpentard. Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeu reprit, néanmoins ce qui venait de se passer avait à nouveau excité la foule des élèves, qui recommençaient à se lancer des insultes.

Soudain, le public retint sa respiration. Les deux attrapeurs s'étaient agités et s'étaient chacun mis à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, étant tous les deux au coude à coude, cherchant à se pousser l'un l'autre pour parvenir à mettre la main le premier sur l'objet de leur convoitise. Leur course sembla durer une éternité, et presque personne ne remarqua le but marqué par Montague. Plus de cinq minutes après, les deux attrapeurs tendirent le bras, leur balais se cognèrent et ils durent s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, pour éviter une chute des plus douloureuses. Andromeda attrapa par instinct le bras de Vic, la respiration coupée. Les deux garçons avaient touché le sol et roulaient sur eux-mêmes. Lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent, tous les élèves étaient debout et attendaient d'en voir un bouger. Le premier fut Oliver Pallas, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, et plusieurs membres du public se penchèrent pour voir s'il n'avait pas le Vif d'Or. Shacklebolt et Caster s'étaient quant à eux précipités vers leur attrapeur pour voir s'il allait bien, et soudainement ils surprirent tout le monde en poussant des hurlements de joie. Shacklebolt aida son camarade à se lever, et celui-ci leva la main, dans laquelle il tenait fermement le Vif d'Or.

Une clameur s'éleva dans tous les gradins, et Myriam, Vic et Andromeda ne furent pas en reste pour applaudir l'équipe gagnante. Myriam ne se priva pas non plus de rabaisser les Serpentards, sans oublier Lestrange qui répondait par des regards noirs et des soupirs agacés, pour finir par quitter précipitamment les gradins, exaspéré par la jeune fille qui se déchaînait sur lui, à défaut de pouvoir se défouler sur les autres supporters de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Le trio fut l'un des derniers à partir, et il était à peine en bas des gradins que Vic tira les deux jeunes filles par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Vic ? demanda Myriam.

- Allons féliciter les gagnants.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Andromeda en s'arrêtant brusquement. Mais tu es complètement fou ? Je suis censée ne pas me faire remarquer ! Et surtout pas autour de Shacklebolt !

- Tout le monde t'a vu l'encourager avec ferveur, de toute manière.

- Je ne l'encourageais pas lui, mais l'équipe ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

- C'est du pareil au même pour les autres.

Andromeda ne put rien ajouter de plus, car Myriam s'était alliée à Vic pour la traîner jusqu'à la sortie des vestiaires. Ils se mirent à l'écart des autres élèves qui attendaient, et la jeune Black fit mine de bouder dans son coin, pour bien qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'était pas là de sa propre volonté. Fort heureusement pour elle, l'équipe de Serpentard sortit en premier, et tous ceux dont elle craignait le plus d'être vue en compagnie de Shacklebolt quittèrent le terrain. Les Gryffondors sortirent dix minutes après et furent chaudement félicités par leurs amis. Vic s'avança, suivie par Myriam et Andromeda, la première tirant la seconde.

Douglas les vit en premier et se pencha vers Shacklebolt qui regarda le trio avec étonnement.

- Bravo, les jeunes ! s'écria Vic. Très joli match !

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, vous ?

- Tout doux, Ambers, répliqua le garçon. Rentre tes griffes. On est juste venu féliciter l'équipe.

Andromeda observa la réaction de Milson. La jeune fille tentait de paraître indifférente, cependant le fait qu'elle évitait de regarder dans la direction du Préfet-en-Chef donnait à la Serpentard l'impression inverse.

Myriam l'avait elle-aussi remarqué, mais contrairement à son amie elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire comme de rien n'était.

- En fait, je me demande pourquoi cet obstinement à vouloir féliciter l'équipe de Gryffondor, dit-elle.

Vic se tourna vers elle, avec un regard qui montrait clairement qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir, et Andromeda fit signe à la blonde de se taire. Peine perdue.

- Bah oui, jusqu'à présent, même si on a pris l'habitude d'encourager les autres équipes, tu n'avais jamais voulu venir les féliciter.

Andromeda vit que Milson regardait le Serpentard avec curiosité, et se dit que ce serait finalement intéressant de laisser Myriam continuer.

- Eh bien, Andromeda avait l'air tellement heureuse que je me suis dit que ce serait sympa pour elle de pouvoir venir féliciter Shacklebolt directement.

- Ah non ! Loversen, tu me laisses en-dehors de ça !

- Te laisser en-dehors de quoi ?

- Si tu veux venir parler avec Milson en utilisant l'excuse de leur victoire, fais-le, mais ne m'implique pas dans tes combines !

- Andro, dit Myriam, de un, tu es venue donc tu es impliquée, et de deux… La subtilité, ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc !

- Vous m'avez traînée jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas venue de mon plein gré ! Et ensuite, je ne suis peut-être pas très subtile, mais on ne peut pas dire que la vôtre arrange les choses !

- Oh, oh, une minute ! les interrompit Caster. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Vanessa ? Il y a eu quelque chose entre toi et Loversen ? demanda Ambers à son amie.

Milson jeta un regard noir à Andromeda.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne leur avais rien dit ! s'exclama cette dernière, exaspérée.

- La raison pour laquelle nous avons rompu était justement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, dit Vic.

Andromeda ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Myriam soupira devant la naïveté de son amie, toutefois elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, ce qui surprit la jeune Black. Cependant, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il était plus intéressant d'écouter les Gryffondors demander des comptes à Milson plutôt que de lancer des remarques sarcastiques à ses pairs. Car voir la petite bande à priori parfaite se disputer à cause d'une histoire terminée depuis un an avait de quoi les distraire, eux les méchants Serpentards. En revanche, Vic lui ne s'amusait absolument pas. Il ne quittait pas Milson des yeux, son visage avait un sérieux qu'Andromeda ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle réalisa à quel point il avait du être blessé par la Gryffondor, et elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas pour une question de fierté. Alors, lorsque Milson reprocha à Vic d'être venu foutre le reste de sa scolarité en l'air, la jeune fille ne put se retenir.

- Franchement, tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu, Milson ? Tu te prends pour qui, pour traiter Vic de cette façon ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que lui, il avait toujours des sentiments pour toi ?

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Vic, visiblement embarrassé, tenta de prendre la remarque de son amie à la plaisanterie. Myriam, elle, restait étonnement silencieuse.

- N'essaye pas de nous faire croire le contraire, Vic ! s'énerva Andromeda. Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi tu serais sorti avec Myriam ?

- Euh, là, moi j'ai du mal à faire le lien, dit Douglas, ce qui était également le cas des autres.

- Il voulait rendre Milson jalouse, expliqua Myriam d'une voix calme et posée.

La concernée devint rouge, cependant Andromeda ne sut si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

- Et toi ? interrogea Shacklebolt à la blonde de Serpentard.

- J'avais aussi mes raisons, mais ça, ça n'est pas vos affaires.

Tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers Vic et Milson, lorsque celle-ci explosa enfin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? On est sorti ensemble, ça fait longtemps maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de sortir avec Hales pour me rendre jalouse ?

Vic voulut répondre, mais n'eut pas le temps.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous étiez toujours dans les parages ? Toi et ta blondasse ?

- Mais tu l'as quand même remarqué ! s'exclama Vic.

- Comment je peux ignorer le mec avec qui je suis sortie pendant plus d'un an alors qu'il se pavane avec une nouvelle conquête ?

- Donc tu as quand même été jalouse ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! C'est pas vrai, tu as toujours été comme ça ! Toujours à vouloir te faire remarquer, à faire remarquer les défauts des autres, cachant les tiens et ne supportant pas que l'on y touche !

Il y eut un silence gêné avant que Vic ne reprenne la parole.

- Mais tu as appelé Myriam _ma_ blondasse… Donc…

Milson poussa un cri frustré. Andromeda décida qu'il fallait à présent tenter d'arranger les choses.

- Milson, Vic voulait juste que tu le remarques. Quel mal il y a à ça ? A vouloir que celui qu'on aime éprouve n'importe quel sentiment à notre égard, du moment que l'on n'est pas devenu invisible à ses yeux ?

- Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, Black ? plaisanta Douglas, pensant réchauffer l'atmosphère. Tu parles de ta propre expérience ?

Cependant, la réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Andromeda rougit et s'exclama :

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Ne t'énerves pas, dit le Gryffondor en haussant les mains en signe de défense. Je ne voulais pas toucher un sujet sensible.

A ses mots, Andromeda se sentit brutalement coupable, réalisant que la première personne qui lui était apparue dans son esprit était Tonks, et non Terry, avec qui pourtant elle sortait. Elle surprit les regards accusateurs de Myriam et Vic et pouvait presque les entendre dire « tu vois, on te l'avait bien dit ! »

Vic s'excusa auprès de Milson, puis le petit groupe s'éclipsa, avec une Andromeda encore abasourdie. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au château, elle ne cessa de penser à sa relation avec Terry. Elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, qu'ils étaient plus proches et plus complices. S'était-elle donc trompée ? Myriam avait-elle raison ? Cette relation mènerait-elle donc à rien ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque, arrivés à la salle commune de Serpentard, ils furent accostés par Terry, visiblement paniqué bien qu'il essayait de le cacher aux yeux des autres Serpentards présents.

- Il faut qu'on se parle, dit-il à voix basse.

Malgré toutes ses pensées précédentes, Andromeda ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec inquiétude, ce qui fit grimacer Myriam, tandis que Vic hocha positivement la tête et quitta la salle commune, suivi par Terry et les deux jeunes filles.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il une fois à l'écart de l'entrée de la salle commune.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma tante… de ta grand-mère.

Vic ne cacha pas sa surprise. Jusqu'à présent, c'était lui qui recevait les lettres de la vieille femme et qui devait passer la lettre destinée à son petit cousin. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle envoyait directement la lettre à son petit neveu, et il ignorait si c'était bon signe. Andromeda posa la main sur le bras de Terry, l'invitant à continuer.

- Elle veut qu'on se rencontre. Demain. Il y a une sortie à Préaulard, et elle m'a dit qu'elle a pris une chambre aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Andromeda. Et ça lui prend comme ça ?

- Ah ouais, c'est grand-mère tout craché.

- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que vous fassiez parti de la même famille, alors ? plaisanta Myriam.

- Que vas-tu répondre ? interrogea Andromeda.

Terry haussa les épaules.

- Accepter. C'est moi qui l'ai contactée en premier, après tout…

- Sage décision, dit Vic en prenant un ton solennel.

- Surtout que s'il n'y va pas, c'est toi qui vas te faire engueuler, pas vrai ? taquina Myriam.

Le garçon lui sourit.

- Oh que oui ! Ma grand-mère est infernale quand elle s'y met !

- Là aussi, ça ne m'étonne pas… Et je comprends mieux d'où vient le caractère insupportable de Belveder.

Le concerné lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien.

- Bon, voilà… Loversen, tu pourras venir ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef prit un air surpris, puis enchanté.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Oh, que je suis content ! Je commençais à me…

- Bon, ça va, Loversen, n'en fais pas tant, le coupa Terry, ce qui fit ricaner Myriam.

- Belveder, on n'interrompt pas Vic quand il est en train de dire une plaisanterie !

- Exactement ! renchérit celui-ci. Et d'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, Terry, on est cousin. Tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler par mon petit nom, tu crois pas ?

Terry le regarda d'une façon qui montrait clairement que cela ne le tentait pas du tout. Il se tourna vers Andromeda, préférant visiblement ne pas faire de commentaires.

- Tu pourras venir aussi, si tu veux.

Andromeda hocha la tête, puis le garçon les salua et s'éloigna. La jeune Black resta un moment sur place, les yeux fixés vers la direction que Terry avait prise, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. A peine un regard, un mot affectueux, ou tout simplement gentil. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas elle qu'il était venu voir, mais Loversen. Et pourquoi cela la dérangeait à présent qu'il ne l'embrasse pas ? Cependant, même si elle se disait à présent que ce n'était pas normal pour un couple, cela ne la rendait ni triste ni frustrée.

Elle sursauta presque en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Myriam.

- Eh bien ? Qu'as-tu ?

- Je…

Andromeda s'arrêta brusquement, puis poussa un profond soupir.

- Peut-être que vous aviez raison, dit-elle. Peut-être que Terry et moi, ça ne mènera nulle part.

- A la bonne heure !

- C'est le fait d'avoir nié être amoureuse tout à l'heure qui t'a aidé à le réaliser ? demanda Vic.

La Serpentard hocha positivement la tête.

- Terry et moi, ce n'est pas censé être secret, expliqua-t-elle. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu me faire que les Gryffondors le sachent ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu te poses la bonne question. Celle qui conviendrait le mieux est : à qui as-tu pensé quand Douglas t'as demandé si tu étais amoureuse ?

Andromeda baissa les yeux, les joues devenues rapidement rouges.

- A Tonks, pas vrai ? questionna Myriam avec un sourire.

Son amie soupira d'exaspération, mais ne nia pas.

- Dans ce cas, tu as compris que sortir avec Terry ne veut pas forcément dire que tu peux en être amoureuse ? Ni même que cela te permettra d'oublier Tonks ?

Andromeda ne répondit pas et gardait la tête baissée. Malgré tout, ses deux amis avaient parfaitement compris, et Myriam la prit par les épaules pour l'entraîner dans la salle commune.

Andromeda avait pris sa décision. Demain, après la rencontre avec la grand-mère de Vic, elle romprait avec Terry Belveder.


	21. Chapter 20

_Salut everybody !_

_Bon après divers problèmes avec mon ordi, je peux enfin publier le chapitre 20. J'espère que la fin sera surprenante... et que personne n'aura envie de me tuer ! cependant, vous devez savoir que tout n'est pas dit dans ce chapitre. Quelques points seront éclaircis par la suite... Ou bien dans un bonus !  
_

_**dedee-06 : **de rien, c'était normal, tu l'as également fait !_

_**Kawaikisa : **Loversen, le seul à prendre en considération les sentiments de Julian...? hum, j'en suis pas si sûre ;-) Quant à Vanessa Milson, oui elle va réapparaîée, maintenant, non ? ;-p J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la rencontre avec la grand-mère. Elle était assez difficile à développer, celle-là. Je voulais qu'elle ressemble quand même un peu à Vic, tout en étant... complètement différente, avec un caractère qui ferait plus penser à Terry. En parlant de ce dernier, j'espère également que tu ne seras pas déçue de la rupture ! _

_**dobbymcl : **alors comme ça, j'ai réussi à te partager entre Terry et Ted ? quel formidable compliment ! et Maggie... bah non elle n'a rien fait de tout cela. Toutefois, tu peux constater que Ted passe moins de temps avec Andromeda, et là elle y est sûrement pour quelque chose. Mais qui apprécierait que son mec passe beaucoup de temps avec la fille dont il était (et peut-être est encore) amoureux ?  
_

_Merci pour tous les autres qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! et pour tous les mots d'encouragement, et les compliments, et votre fidélité.._  
_Bon, assez de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_Bye !  
_

_**Chapitre 20**_

Andromeda ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil vers Terry dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Elle avait deux raisons d'être nerveuse : la première, la rencontre avec la grand-mère de Vic avait lieu aujourd'hui. La seconde était sa rupture imminente avec Terry. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle le savait, néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à l'idée. Elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eue hier avec Myriam, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa décision, une fois dans le dortoir.

- Waouh… Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais cette décision aussi vite.

- Mais… je vous ai pourtant dit il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure…

- Oui, je sais, mais avec toi, il faut toujours s'attendre à un temps d'adaptation, alors…

- Oh, ça va…

- Ne le prends pas mal, Andro, mais tu ne peux quand même pas nier que tu n'es pas une flèche en ce qui concerne tes sentiments. La preuve : il t'a fallu plusieurs mois pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ta relation avec Belveder.

- Oui, parce que toi, évidemment, tu avais tout compris il y a bien longtemps…

Au regard que Myriam lui lança, Andromeda se mordit la lèvre inférieure, coupable. Bien sûr que son amie avait déjà tout compris il y avait longtemps. Elle lui avait même déjà dit tout ça…

- Andro, le plus important, maintenant, c'est que tu aies fini par réaliser tout ça…

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui n'a pas tourné correctement dans notre couple… Pourtant, on était devenu proches… Alors pourquoi… ?

- Dès le début, vous n'étiez pas réellement un couple.

- Mais… Il avait commencé à se confier…

- Belveder ? dit Myriam, sceptique.

- Oui, bon, à sa manière… Mais je pensais vraiment qu'on se rapprochait…

- Oui. En tant qu'amis.

Andromeda n'avait su quoi répondre. Myriam avait soupiré, puis avait repris la parole.

- Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à comparer ce que tu peux ressentir pour Terry avec ce que tu ressens pour Tonks. Comparer les situations avec l'un, puis avec l'autre. Et tu comprendras la différence.

La discussion avait été clause sur ces mots.

Ainsi, pendant presque toute la nuit, l'esprit d'Andromeda n'avait pu trouver le repos. Et comme Myriam l'avait prédit, elle avait fini par comprendre. Par réellement comprendre. Ce n'était pas si dur, en réalité, et elle se demandait à présent comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule.

- Bonjour, Black.

La jeune fille releva les yeux, surprise, et vit Norman et Ackerley en face d'elle. Elle se rappela qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque et sourit aux deux Serdaigles en guise de salutation. Ils s'installèrent à la table, comme si c'était une habitude prise il y avait longtemps, et cela ne surprit même pas la Serpentard.

- Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu, remarqua Norman.

- Oui, en effet… Vous allez bien ? Comment se passent les cours ?

Les deux Serdaigles la regardèrent avec étonnement. Il était rare après tout qu'Andromeda s'enquière de leur évolution à Poudlard.

- Bien, répondit Ackerley. On a eu pas mal de devoirs ces derniers jours, mais ça s'est calmé.

- Et… Et toi ?

Andromeda haussa les épaules.

- Oh, rien de bien passionnant… Mis à part que je fais des recherches pour retrouver des membres de ma famille.

Elle avait hésité à le leur dire, mais elle s'était décidée, car elle avait confiance en ces deux Serdaigles. Ils avaient déjà prouvé leur loyauté après tout.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Norman, curieux.

- Le frère de mon grand-père a été déshérité parce qu'il était cracmol. Il a probablement fondé sa propre famille, j'imagine, dans le monde moldu…

- Oh, je vois. Et tu veux la rencontrer, alors ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui.

- Mais comment tu vas t'y prendre ? questionna Ackerley. Tu n'as aucun moyen de faire des recherches dans le monde moldu.

- En ce moment, je reçois une aide extérieure.

- Une aide extérieure ?

- Le frère aîné d'un Poufsouffle de notre promotion. Il est Cracmol et fait des études dans le monde moldu.

- Ah oui, je vois… C'est donc plus simple pour lui d'effectuer les recherches.

- Oui.

Chacun se tut puis reprit ensuite son travail, et Andromeda apporta son aide à Norman lorsqu'il eut des difficultés avec son devoir de botanique. Ils ne furent interrompus que par l'arrivée de Myriam et Vic, qui furent à la fois surpris et ravis de voir les deux Serdaigles. Ils passèrent une heure ensemble, à plaisanter, à travailler, bien que Norman fut en réalité le dernier à rester sérieux, toujours aidé par Andromeda. Ils se séparèrent pour le repas, et la jeune Black traîna les pieds dans les couloirs.

- Andro, dépêche-toi, râla Myriam.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne marches pas vite que ça va retarder l'échéance de ta rupture.

Andromeda ne releva même pas un sourcil quant au fait qu'il était au courant. Ce n'était plus le genre de chose qui l'étonnait, à présent, ayant parfaitement conscience que Myriam lui racontait quasiment tout.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les élèves pouvant aller à Préaulard se dépêchèrent de quitter la table pour aller se préparer. Andromeda, Vic et Myriam allèrent également se changer et rejoignirent Terry, qui les attendait dans la salle commune, assis dans un fauteuil, visiblement tendu. La jeune Black sentit son cœur se serrer. Il semblait si fragile en ce moment, si vulnérable qu'elle sentit soudain un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle allait rompre avec lui aujourd'hui… Et si la rencontre ne se passait pas bien ? Pouvait-elle quand même le faire ? Ne lui en voudrait-il pas de lui faire cela ce jour précis ?

Elle sentit la main de Myriam sur son épaule et fut rassurée. Ils n'étaient pas réellement un couple. Il ne pouvait pas réellement l'aimer. Et même si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle devait le faire.

Le petit groupe de Serpentards se dirigea jusqu'à la taverne et s'installa à une table à l'écart. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'élèves présents, tous préférant venir boire un coup après avoir fait les magasins, et cela arrangeait grandement Andromeda et, elle le savait, Terry. Une demi-heure passa, et Vic avait beau essayé de réchauffer l'ambiance, c'était peine perdue. Tous commençaient sérieusement à trouver l'attente longue, et les têtes qu'ils faisaient auraient pu faire fuir un troll.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque le Préfet-en-Chef se leva brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les trois autres Serpentards se tournèrent vers la personne à qui le garçon faisait de grands signes de la main, et chacun sentit toute couleur quitter leur visage. La femme qui s'avançait avait un visage strict et sévère, une allure digne, un regard froid et hautain. Andromeda jeta un œil vers Vic, se demandant si c'était vraiment sa grand-mère, ne voyant aucune ressemblance entre eux. Cependant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute lorsque la vieille femme prit place à la table, ayant avant demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, à Myriam de lui laisser sa place, ne voulant pas avoir vue sur tous les imbéciles qui se saoulaient à l'intérieur. Curieusement, la jeune fille ne répliqua même pas et se leva pour se placer à côté de Vic. Une fois installée, la femme observa Terry sans un mot, scrutant chaque trait de son visage. Lorsque Vic revint du bar où il était parti chercher un thé pour sa grand-mère, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle leva la main, sans même le regarder, et son petit-fils s'interrompit immédiatement, comprenant qu'il devait attendre l'autorisation avant de parler.

- Je vois que tu ne ressembles pas tant que ça à mon frère, dit-elle enfin.

Elle but une gorgée de son thé, ignorant à présent la présence des jeunes gens à sa table.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

La femme faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée. Elle tourna un regard furieux vers Terry, semblant vraiment scandalisée, et Andromeda surprit le visage las de Vic. Visiblement, on ne dérangeait pas Sandra Loversen pendant son thé.

- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Terry. Vous n'avez pas cessé de repousser notre rencontre, vous décidez le jour même que l'on doit se voir le lendemain, vous arrivez avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, vous ne nous saluez pas, vous contentant de me jauger, pour faire ensuite un commentaire méprisant, et après on n'aurait pas le droit de vous faire remarquer votre attitude déplaisante ?

La tante et le petit-neveu entreprirent alors une bataille de regard le plus froid possible. Myriam se pencha discrètement vers Vic.

- On aurait dû prendre en compte le foutu caractère de Belveder, tu crois ?

Vic hocha positivement la tête, un air inquiet sur le visage. Andromeda se tassait le plus possible dans sa chaise, son regard allant de Terry à Sandra. C'était à un véritable combat auquel elle assistait. Les deux refusaient de baisser les yeux. Aucun n'était prêt à s'avouer vaincu. La jeune fille se demandait combien de temps ça allait durer, et surtout comment ça allait se terminer.

Finalement, Sandra eut un ricanement, détourna les yeux et but une nouvelle gorgée.

- Tu n'es pas un Belveder pour rien, on dirait, dit-elle.

Myriam et Andromeda se tournèrent vers Vic, cherchant à savoir s'ils pouvaient se détendre. Au sourire du garçon, elles soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement. Cependant, même si l'ambiance s'était quelque peu détendue, il y avait toujours un grand silence à leur table, Terry et Sandra ne se parlant absolument pas. Ne le supportant plus, Andromeda décida de prendre la parole.

- Alors, Mme Loversen… Vous êtes donc la sœur de Wyatt… C'est bien son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas très original, mais elle ne voyait que cela pour commencer la conversation. Sandra lui jeta un regard noir.

- C'est exact, répondit-elle néanmoins. Cet imbécile de Wyatt qui n'a trouvé rien de mieux que de s'enticher d'une Moldue…

- Vous avez quelque chose contre les Moldus, madame ? interrogea Myriam d'une voix froide.

- Oh, ma famille n'a jamais rien eu de particulier contre eux. Ni contre les nés-moldus, d'ailleurs. Mais dans la situation dans laquelle on était, il aurait mieux valu qu'il coupe les ponts avec cette fille.

- Il a choisi celle qu'il aimait, murmura Andromeda.

- C'est aussi celle qui a mené notre famille dans le chaos. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir pu reconquérir celui qui devait être mon fiancé. Mais vous rendez-vous compte ce que tout cela a entraîné, jeune fille ? Nous avons été bafoués, humiliés… bannis ! Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis plus de trois siècles !

Elle reposa brusquement sa tasse vide sur la table.

- Nous avions déjà des problèmes d'argent, tout aurait pu se résoudre facilement si monsieur n'avait pas été aussi borné…

- Mon grand-père n'a jamais eu l'air de regretter quoi que ce soit, dit subitement Terry. Je pense que même si ça se reproduisait, il ferait exactement les mêmes choix.

- Et nous, alors ? Il n'a jamais pensé à nous ! Se moquait-il donc des autres ?

- En amour, si l'on n'est pas un minimum égoïste, on ne sera jamais heureux…

Vic et Myriam se tournèrent vers Andromeda, surpris. La jeune fille rougit en se souvenant que cette phrase, elle l'avait entendu de la bouche même du Préfet-en-Chef.

Sandra souffla d'exaspération.

- Ce sont bien des illusions de gamins, ça…

Andromeda rougit encore plus.

- Quand un homme grandit, continua la vieille femme, il doit faire face à des responsabilités que jusque-là, ses parents portaient sur leurs épaules. Et dans ces responsabilités, il y a la réputation du nom que l'on porte, la famille que l'on représente. Mais cela encore, ce ne sont que des détails. Le plus important, c'est également de soutenir sa famille, subvenir à ses besoins… Toujours agir pour la famille.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Sandra dirigea son regard vers Andromeda, qui elle avait les yeux baissés.

- Quand la famille a tort et que l'on ne peut pas le lui faire comprendre, faut-il vraiment agir pour elle ou faire ce en quoi nous croyons ?

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Bien sûr que si… On ne peut pas plaire à sa famille en faisant quelque chose qui nous est interdit…

- Si quelque chose est interdite, ce n'est pas sans raison.

- Mais ce n'est pas forcément juste et raisonnable.

Sandra la scruta du regard pendant quelques secondes.

- Et qui êtes-vous ?

Andromeda rougit.

- Grand-mère, intervint Vic, je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est Andromeda Black.

- Ah, je comprends mieux… Et la blonde, elle accepterait d'aller me chercher une autre tasse de café ?

- Eh bien, la blonde a l'impression que c'est plus un ordre qu'autre chose, mais elle va quand même aller la chercher, cette tasse de café.

Ceci dit, Myriam se leva et partit vers le bar.

-Un sale caractère, celle-là, je me trompe ? questionna Sandra.

Vic lui sourit.

- C'est Myriam Hales, grand-mère.

- Je comprends mieux.

Myriam revint, posa la tasse devant Sandra et se rassit. Elle parut énervée que la femme ne la remercie pas, mais préféra cependant se taire.

- Je suis assez étonnée de voir une Black en compagnie de mon petit neveu.

Andromeda lança un regard vers Terry, attendant un signe de sa part pour lui dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Bientôt ce ne serait plus le cas, mais pour le moment elle était toujours sa petite amie. Cependant, Terry ne dit rien, il gardait la tête baissée, le regard perdu sur la table.

- Mais vu votre discours, jeune fille, je suppose que vous êtes différentes des autres imbéciles qui composent votre famille. Cependant… Excusez ma curiosité, mais quel événement vous a détourné de la noble et pure famille des Blacks ?

Andromeda rougit. Elle n'osait pas répondre, pas devant Terry. Même s'ils allaient rompre, elle ne pouvait pas avouer devant lui qu'elle aimait encore Tonks… Mais après tout, elle pouvait juste dire qu'elle était devenue amie avec un né-moldu. Ça n'engageait rien, et c'était vrai.

- Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un né-moldu, la devança Vic.

- Eh ! s'exclama Andromeda, rougissant de plus belle. Ce… ce n'est pas… On est ami, c'est tout !

Son regard se posa sur Terry, mais se détourna instinctivement quand elle remarqua que celui du garçon était également posé sur elle.

- Ceci explique cela. Il est normal que vous réagissiez ainsi, sachant très bien que si votre relation avec ce né-moldu est dévoilée à votre famille, ils essayeront de vous obliger à vous en séparer. Et si vous refusez, vous savez que vous perdrez tout.

- Mais est-ce que je fais le bon choix en voulant rester amie avec lui ?

- Je suppose. Un individuel dans un groupe de moutons, ça ne peut que faire du bien.

- Mais Wyatt, lui, avait tort ?

Sandra tapa la table de son poing, son visage à nouveau déformé par la colère. Il était impressionnant de la voir changer si rapidement d'attitude, que les jeunes élèves en sursautèrent et en furent un moment effrayés.

- Evidemment ! Cette histoire ne le concernait pas uniquement !

- C'était sa vie amoureuse, je vois difficilement le contraire, répliqua Myriam.

- Avec son entêtement, il a causé du tort à toute sa famille !

- Et évidemment, c'était contraire aux règles d'or, riposta Terry, surprenant tout le monde, celles qui disent qu'il faut toujours agir pour la famille.

- Parfaitement !

- Quelle hypocrisie…

Sandra se tourna brusquement vers Andromeda, choquée. La Serpentard avait les yeux baissés, elle était pâle et ses mains se tordaient nerveusement. Cependant, elle continua à parler.

- Quand votre frère est tombé amoureux d'une femme que d'autres, qui n'étaient même pas de votre famille, essayaient de repousser, vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider. Vous étiez d'accord avec ceux qui voulaient vous humilier, et vous avez blâmé votre frère…

Elle releva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de la femme.

- Et après, vous nous dites qu'il faut toujours soutenir notre famille ?

Sandra ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle soutint le regard de la jeune fille, pendant au moins trois minutes, lorsque celui d'Andromeda changea pour être plus sûr de lui, plus sévère. Elle reprit la parole, d'une voix ferme et hautaine.

- Je refuse d'écouter plus longtemps quelqu'un d'aussi hypocrite.

Elle se leva et quitta précipitamment la taverne. Arrivée dehors, elle ne s'arrêta pas et courut jusqu'à trouver un coin tranquille. Elle arriva près d'une vieille maison abandonnée et se laissa tomber au sol, s'appuyant contre un arbre, les yeux fermés. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire à Sandra. Ou plutôt, elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était _elle_ qui avait dit cela. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La femme l'avait tellement agacée, et dégoûtée… Comment avait-elle pu comparer ce qui était arrivé à Wyatt avec sa propre situation ? Dans son cas, elle ne pouvait pas obtenir le soutien de sa famille, car elle faisait quelque chose qui était entièrement contre tout ce en quoi les autres Blacks croyaient. Mais Wyatt… Il aurait dû avoir le soutien de ses proches. Sa famille n'avait rien de particulier contre les Moldus, elle ne pensait pas exactement comme les autres sang-purs. Et malgré cela, Sandra avait rejeté son frère, parce qu'il aimait une Moldue.

Andromeda rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. Elle était sûre que Sandra avait été une fille populaire, entourée d'amis, qu'elle avait auparavant de l'ambition et pleins de projets, mais que tout avait été détruit à cause de ce qui était arrivé. A cause de la famille Black… La jeune fille eut un sourire las. Si Sandra apprenait qu'elle et Terry sortaient ensemble, elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de rompre que la femme essayerait déjà de le faire à leur place.

Andromeda resta presque une heure assise là. Il ne faisait pas trop froid comparé à d'autres jours, et le calme environnant l'apaisait énormément. Cependant, il lui fallait bien revenir à la réalité à un moment ou à un autre. Elle se leva à contrecœur et prit la direction du château. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la salle commune de Serpentard, elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Il était temps de rompre avec Terry.

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement en apercevant ce dernier assis dans l'un des divans, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il les releva et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Andromeda qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le sien. Terry quitta le divan et s'avança vers elle.

- On se demandait où tu étais passée.

« On ». Pas « je ». Il y avait un progrès, puisqu'avant il aurait probablement dit « Hales et Loversen », mais cette fois-ci Andromeda ne s'en sentait pas le moins du monde heureuse.

- Terry… On peut parler ? Ailleurs, je veux dire…

Il lui lança un regard surpris, mais accepta. Ils quittèrent la salle commune et se rendirent dans un cachot vide. Andromeda prit une nouvelle inspiration, puis se tourna vers le Serpentard.

- Terry…

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

- Oui ?

- Euh… Comment… comment ça s'est passé, après que je sois partie ?

Elle se gifla mentalement pour sa lâcheté. Terry la scruta du regard un instant avant de répondre.

- Elle a eu du mal à se remettre de ce que tu lui as lancé à la tête. Elle n'a plus rien dit pendant quelques minutes, et n'arrêtait pas de regarder partout, bien que je ne pense pas qu'en réalité qu'elle regardait quelque chose en particulier. Loversen lui a finalement demandé si ça allait, et elle l'a questionné sur ce que lui pensait de tout ça.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

- Enfin, elle lui a posé tout un tas de question, mais il n'a pu en répondre à aucune. Elle ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. Et puis, soudain, elle s'est levée, a dit qu'il était tard et qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, puis elle est partie.

- Oh…

Andromeda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était persuadée que la vieille femme aurait été en colère, qu'elle se serait vengée sur ses amis, et en particulier sur Terry. Ce comportement n'était absolument pas celui qu'elle attendait de sa part, et pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : ses mots avaient eu un effet considérable sur Sandra Loversen.

- Loversen m'a dit que cette réaction était plutôt bon signe, mais sincèrement j'en doute.

- Je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance, déclara Andromeda.

- Sûrement… Mais dis-moi, c'était pour parler de cette vieille folle que tu m'as amené ici ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Terry et sa foutue perspicacité !

- Non… murmura-t-elle.

- Alors ? Tu voulais parler de quoi ?

Andromeda eut soudain envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, d'oublier toute cette histoire. Après tout, s'ils ne se comportaient même pas comme un couple, elle pouvait peut-être tout aussi bien faire comme si de rien n'était, ensuite le jour viendra où elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre – Tonks de préférence – et cela paraître tout à fait normal qu'elle sorte avec lui… La jeune fille soupira. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme ça.

- Terry… Je… Pourquoi…

- On ne va peut-être pas y passer la nuit, l'interrompit-il, sans aucune méchanceté cependant.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Sandra que l'on sortait ensemble ?

Il parut surpris de la question, mais reprit rapidement un visage impassible.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que c'était le bon choix de le lui dire maintenant.

- Et quand sera le bon moment ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu pourras dire à ta famille ?

Il sembla un instant embarrassé, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

- Pourquoi est-ce aussi important ?

Andromeda sentit son cœur se serrer, mais ne détourna pas son regard de celui du garçon. Elle était prête.

- Dans ce cas, je vais poser la question différemment, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on sort toujours ensemble ?

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Eh bien… je…

Elle inspira profondément.

- On ne fait rien comme un couple normal. Je veux dire… C'est trop bizarre, on… on ne se parle pas beaucoup, on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble… Pour ne pas dire qu'on n'est quasiment jamais ensemble…

Elle cessa de parler, afin de trouver ses mots.

- Jusqu'à présent, je trouvais qu'il y avait du progrès dans notre relation, mais… ça n'a rien à voir. On se comporte plus comme deux personnes qui apprennent à devenir amis plutôt qu'à développer notre couple. Et…

Elle détourna le regard.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare.

Une minute passa. Puis une seconde. Andromeda attendait la réaction du garçon, qui ne venait pas. Elle se décida enfin à poser ses yeux sur lui et constata qu'il regardait ailleurs. Elle attendit encore un peu, puis ne supportant plus ce silence elle reprit la parole.

- Terry… Dis quelque chose…

Il ferma les yeux, inspira discrètement puis releva les yeux pour les poser sur Andromeda, dont le cœur se serra. Il souriait.

- J'aurais vraiment échoué du début jusqu'à la fin, on dirait.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, tenta de dire quelque chose, mais ne sut y parvenir. Terry soupira, et se détourna, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me croirais. Quand tu as accepté de sortir avec moi, j'ai cru que c'était une blague.

Il ricana, comme il était le seul à avoir compris la plaisanterie en question.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, murmura Andromeda.

- C'est pourtant simple, non ? C'était une autre façon de me venger. J'avais l'intention de sortir avec toi, que tu le dises à ta famille… J'avais même imaginé à ce qui se serait passé après. Le mariage, et tout ça… Quelle ironie, non, que le petit-fils de l'homme qui avait humilié les Blacks épouse quelqu'un de cette même famille qui en réponse de cette humiliation avait banni cet homme et les siens ! Tu ne trouves pas, toi, que c'est particulièrement ironique ?

Il posa ses yeux sur Andromeda, mais les détourna rapidement. La jeune fille se tenait immobile, le visage à présent pâle, les yeux légèrement humides.

- Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, ajouta Terry, sans pour autant se retourner vers elle, je vais te laisser.

- Tout ça, c'était un plan… ? Juste… pour ta vengeance ?

- Tu es vraiment lente à la détente, marmonna-t-il.

Il voulut se diriger vers la porte, mais Andromeda le retint par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Tu mens, dit-elle, la voix étouffée par les sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir. Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça juste pour cette vengeance..?

Terry se dégagea brusquement et tourna le dos à la jeune fille qui ne parvenait plus à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Puis il lui fit à nouveau face, le visage froid, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te l'avais pourtant dit, non ? Que tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de te voir, toi et tes sœurs, sombrer en enfer.

La main de la jeune fille partit toute seule. Elle claqua violemment contre la joue du garçon, qui ne bougea pas, pas même lorsque la Serpentard quitta précipitamment le cachot.

C'était bel et bien fini. Cependant, jamais Andromeda n'aurait cru que ça se serait terminé ainsi. Ni même que ça aurait commencé pour les raisons que Terry avait énoncé. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose sonnait faux, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, mais elle refusait d'y réfléchir. Ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était oublié tout ceci. Passer à autre chose. Et surtout, tenter de ne plus penser à la peine qu'elle avait ressentie en entendant les mots de Terry…


	22. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_Profondément désolée du retard. Je le dis à chaque fois, mais ce serait un véritable manque de respect envers vous si je ne le faisais pas... du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vis. _

_Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, je voulais vous dire que même si je n'y réponds pas à chaque fois (sur le chapitre suivant...), je les lis toutes et elles me procurent beaucoup de plaisir. _

_Quant aux raisons de Terry... eh bien, non, il n'a pas menti. Cependant... il n'a pas tout dit non plus ;-)_

_**Faranda : **la remarque sur le choix du livre est très intéressante, mais j'avouerais (avec presque honte à présent) que je n'y avais pas tellement réfléchi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à terminer Les 3 Mousquetaires de Dumas, bien que pourtant j'aimais bien. J'ai choisi 20 000 Lieues sous les Mers parce que c'était le livre de Verne le plus récent dans ma tête... Bien que peu après j'ai lu Michel Strogoff que j'ai absolument adoré ! merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :-)_

_**Chapitre 21**_

Assise à la petite table habituelle de la bibliothèque, Andromeda tournait inlassablement les pages de son livre, sans toutefois parvenir à retenir son attention sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa rupture avec Terry. Le garçon l'ignorait royalement et évitait même la compagnie de ses anciens amis tels que Lestrange. Ce dernier point, Andromeda ne le comprenait pas, cependant elle n'allait pas tenter d'en savoir davantage. Elle savait que Vic parlait encore à Terry, et que celui-ci ne le chassait pas quand ça arrivait, mais le Préfet-en-Chef était avare en information. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait réellement… En fait, si, mais elle trouvait cela déplacé de sa part…

Andromeda poussa un profond soupire et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Depuis quand sa vie ne cessait-elle d'être compliquée ?

- Salut. Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et eut un sourire en voyant Tonks s'installer à la table, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… J'ai rompu avec Terry, hier.

- Ah…

Le garçon sembla un moment chercher ses mots, en vain.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire que tu es désolé pour moi, lui dit Andromeda.

Il sourit.

- C'est ce qu'on dit généralement dans des cas comme celui-là, répondit-il. Mais il est vrai que je mentirais si je disais que c'était dommage pour vous d'avoir rompu.

Le cœur d'Andromeda rata un battement, mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Tonks n'avait jamais apprécié Terry, c'était pour ça qu'il disait cela. Ça n'avait aucun autre sens. Elle devait cesser de voir des signes partout, ou elle allait finir par devenir folle…

Elle décida donc d'ignorer Tonks et de poursuivre sa lecture, en vain bien évidemment, puisque son esprit refusait d'oublier la présence du Poufsouffle à ses côtés et que ses yeux ne cessaient de le chercher du regard. Un quart d'heure s'écoula sans qu'elle ne parvienne à tourner une seule page. Agacée, elle poussa un soupire discret et attrapa sa tête dans les mains.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Tonks.

Andromeda refusa de lever les yeux vers lui, ce qui étonna le garçon.

- Black ?

La Serpentard soupira à nouveau et daigna enfin le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il était réellement inquiet. Quelque part, cela ne soulageait pas tant que ça la jeune fille, car après tout s'il s'inquiétait, c'était parce qu'elle venait de rompre… Avec quelqu'un qu'après tout elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé, puisque c'était lui, celui pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Lui qui voulait visiblement la réconforter après cette rupture… Elle devait à tout prix se reprendre et montrer à Tonks que tout allait bien.

- Non, non, ça va. Juste… un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Elle lui sourit, comme pour confirmer ses dires, puis repoussa son livre et attrapa sa plume et un parchemin. Elle entreprit de travailler son devoir d'arithmancie, sachant que Tonks ne pouvait pas l'y aider, ce qui était son but premier : tout faire pour que le Poufsouffle ne soit plus concerné à son sujet, histoire de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à toute son existence.

Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut guère compliqué, puisque Myriam et Vic arrivèrent en même temps quelques minutes plus tard.

- Les amis, c'est bientôt Noël, fut la salutation du Préfet-en-Chef.

Andromeda soupira.

- Tu n'aimes pas Noël, Andro ?

- Pas spécialement. Et arrête de m'appeler Andro, Vic.

- Myriam peut bien, elle.

- Non. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'espoir qu'elle arrête un jour.

- Et tu pense vraiment que ce sera différent avec Loversen ? lui demanda Tonks avec un sourire en coin et un ton légèrement moqueur.

Andromeda ne répondit pas, se contentant de simuler le désespoir, ce qui fit ricaner ses amis.

- Bon, et en quoi Noël est aussi excitant ? interrogea-t-elle.

Vic lui lança un regard horrifié.

- Comment ? Et tu oses poser la question ?

- On reçoit des cadeaux à Noël, dit Myriam.

- Et le repas réparé pour Noël est délicieux.

- Et puis, c'est l'occasion de retrouver toute sa famille, ajouta Tonks.

Andromeda grimaça. Cette perspective-là n'était pas des plus agréables à ses yeux. Depuis que son cercle d'amis s'était élargi, elle éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à côtoyer la plupart des membres de sa famille ou des amis de la famille, en sachant très bien quelles discussions ils allaient avoir, comment la soirée allait s'organiser… Plus elle y pensait, plus Andromeda se disait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer ferme.

- Mais vous savez ce qui est encore mieux que Noël ? demanda Vic, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Le nouvel an ? devina Tonks, décevant apparemment le Préfet-en-Chef qui avait sûrement espéré que ses amis ne sauront pas où il voulait en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites au Nouvel an, en général ? se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Moi, je m'incruste dans des soirées, répondit Myriam.

- Tu fais quoi ? s'étonna Andromeda.

- J'ai quelques connaissances sorcières et moldues d'avant Poudlard, et je m'invite à leurs soirées. Je fais le tour de mes amis, pour le Nouvel An.

- Et toi, Black ? interrogea Tonks. Quel est ton programme ?

- Eh bien… je vois la famille.

Tous firent la grimace.

- Charmant, dit Myriam.

- Eh bien cette année, ce ne sera pas le cas, déclara Vic. J'organise une petite soirée pour le réveillon. Ça vous tente ?

- Moi, oui. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- Moi, ce serait avec plaisir, mais mes cousins voulaient qu'on se fasse le réveillon ensemble…

- Eh bien, tes cousins n'ont qu'à venir.

- Euh… Ils ne savent pas que je suis sorcier…

- Tant mieux. Le thème de la soirée sera donc « réveillon moldu ».

Ses trois amis se regardèrent, peu emballés et avant tout fortement inquiets. Vic tenta de les rassurer en expliquant qu'ils étaient tout à fait capables de fêter le Nouvel An sans avoir recours à la magie, mais rien de ce qu'il put dire les réconforta réellement. Néanmoins, il fut conclu qu'ils allaient effectivement fêter le réveillon ensemble, et en présence de Moldus. A cette idée, Andromeda devait bien avouer qu'elle était excitée, surtout quand elle savait qu'elle allait rencontrer les fameux Roger et Sam, les deux cousins de Tonks qu'il avait décrit comme deux fauteurs de trouble aimant faire des blagues à tout va.

La petite bande quitta la bibliothèque une heure après, et Tonks attrapa gentiment le bras de Myriam.

- Hales, j'avais l'intention d'inviter Kenny pour le Nouvel An avec mes cousins. Est-ce que je peux quand même le faire, ou est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Myriam le regarda avec un visage impassible, bien que ses yeux semblaient froids, puis elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question, répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Tonks se tourna vers Andromeda, gêné, et la jeune fille lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Si elle dit ça, c'est qu'elle peut supporter sa présence, lui dit-elle.

- Mais pourra-t-elle se montrer… sympa avec lui ?

Andromeda ne sut quoi répondre. C'était Myriam, après tout, qui pouvait deviner comment elle allait se comporter ? Il n'y avait pas plus imprévisible que Myriam Hales. Tonks soupira, devinant les pensées de la Serpentard.

- Qui vivra verra… murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Andromeda le regarda partir sans bouger. Elle le plaignait énormément d'être dans cette situation. Matthews était son meilleur ami à Poudlard, et cependant il s'entendait également très bien avec elle et Myriam. Visiblement, il avait décidé de ne pas faire de choix entre elles et lui, toutefois… Pour quelles raisons… ?

Andromeda était incapable de bouger, cette question lui taraudant l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui poussait Tonks à continuer de les fréquenter ? Elle, elle lui avait fait du mal en le traitant de sang-de-bourbe, elle était sortie avec Belveder qu'il détestait, tandis que Myriam avait profondément blessé Matthews. Alors pourquoi restait-il ami avec elles ? D'autant plus qu'il était avec O'Reilly à présent, et que d'après Myriam et Vic, la Poufsouffle devait sûrement éprouver de la jalousie quant au fait que le garçon traîne avec eux, et elle en particulier… Oui, mais O'Reilly sait qu'elle, elle aime Tonks. Ce n'était pas à cause du contraire qu'elle était jalouse.

Andromeda poussa un profond soupire. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus elle se prenait la tête, et souvent pour rien. Elle quitta à son tour la bibliothèque et découvrit Myriam et Vic devant la grande porte, l'attendant avec chacun un sourire en coin.

- Tu en as mis du temps, lui dit la jeune fille.

Andromeda haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, suivie par ses deux camarades. Vic la pressa de leur dire pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à quitter la bibliothèque, et Andromeda leur parla de ce qui la tracassait. Myriam et Vic se regardèrent, l'air las.

- J'aurais bien aimé te donner de l'espoir, lui dit le Préfet-en-Chef, mais je ne peux pas affirmer que s'il reste avec nous, c'est effectivement parce qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi.

- Ce n'était pas ce que… tenta de répliquer Andromeda.

- Tonks est du genre à être toujours entouré d'amis. J'ai bien l'impression que dès le moment où il s'entend bien avec quelqu'un, il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber cette personne.

- Sauf quand je l'ai traité de…

- C'était différent, à ce moment-là, il avait un faible pour toi…

- Moi, je pense qu'il a toujours un faible pour elle, contra Myriam.

- Là non plus, on ne peut rien affirmer, déclara Vic. Après tout, il est toujours avec Maggie.

- Et en même temps, il continue de traîner autour d'Andro.

- Ce n'est pas faux, cependant s'il est toujours ami avec elle, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne craint pas pour son couple, donc qu'il n'éprouve plus rien pour elle.

- Ou bien il pense qu'elle, elle ne ressent rien pour lui. Elle ne s'est jamais confessée, après tout.

- Même si c'est le cas, il aurait été tout à fait normal qu'il prenne de la distance avec elle, s'il craignait que ses sentiments pour elle risquaient de mettre en périple son couple.

- Tu oublies que quand il s'est réconcilié avec Andro, il a quand même dit qu'ils devaient prendre un peu plus de distance.

- Et ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il est souvent avec nous… et avec Maggie, en plus.

- Mouais…

- Mais si, réfléchis. Andromeda le blesse profondément, il cède alors aux avances de Maggie avec qui il sait que les choses seront plus simples, et peu après Andromeda sort avec Terry, qu'il déteste. Cela le conforte dans l'idée qu'elle ne l'aime pas, et il se concentre plus sur sa relation avec Maggie. Il finit alors par oublier ses sentiments pour Andromeda.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu disais que ce genre de sentiments ne s'oubliaient pas comme ça.

- C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois, si je ne me trompe pas. De toute manière, ce n'était pas « il n'y a pas si longtemps ». Tonks a eu assez de temps pour s'attacher profondément à Maggie.

- Mais pas à complètement oublier ses sentiments pour Andromeda.

- Sauf qu'on ignore la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle. Si ça se trouve… ils n'étaient pas aussi importants qu'on le pense.

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue.

Andromeda retint un nouveau soupire. Elle commençait à se demander si elle se prenait autant la tête, ce n'était pas dû à ses deux amis de Serpentard… Ils essayaient de l'aider, cependant quand elle y pensait, ils avaient tendance à plus l'embrouiller qu'autre chose. Bon, elle devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient également apporté de nombreux éclaircissements sur ses propres sentiments, néanmoins parfois elle aurait aimé qu'ils ne lui disent rien. Comme en ce moment, par exemple…

Elle revint sur terre lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Vic était légèrement penché vers elle, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

- N'oublie pas une chose, Andro : s'il a éprouvé des sentiments pour toi et que toi, tu l'aimes toujours, alors il y a encore de l'espoir.

Elle sourit au Préfet-en-Chef, reconnaissante de ses mots réconfortants.

- Bien que pour que l'espoir devienne réalité, il faut que tu te décides à te battre pour avoir le Poufsouffle dans ton lit.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea de la main du garçon pour s'éloigner, à présent encore plus agacée qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les jours suivants, Andromeda évita soigneusement d'aborder le sujet Tonks avec Myriam et Vic. Elle ne voulait pas se poser encore plus questions qu'elle ne le faisait déjà – en plus de celles que ses deux amis lui avaient mis dans la tête – et elle commençait sérieusement à redouter le nouvel an. Voir Tonks à Poudlard était devenu une habitude, tandis que là elle allait le voir en-dehors des murs du château pour la première fois, et sortir de sa routine avait tendance à inquiéter la jeune fille, bien qu'elle se sentait également excitée par cette idée. Décidément, elle se demandait si elle pouvait être encore plus paradoxale qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment.

Andromeda avançait à vive allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard, craignant d'arriver en retard à son cours de divination. Heureusement, à son plus grand soulagement, elle arriva juste avant que le professeur ne referme les portes et elle entra rapidement dans la salle tout en jetant un sourire désolé à la femme qui fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Toutefois, si Andromeda avait été rassurée d'être à temps en cours, elle déchanta rapidement en se rendant compte que la seule place libre était… à la même table que Matthews. Elle chercha désespérément des yeux une autre place, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle entendit son professeur se racler la gorge, signifiant son impatience, ainsi elle se dirigea vers la table de Matthews et s'y installa, souriant timidement au Poufsouffle qui l'ignora. Le cours débuta, et tout se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où Andromeda se rendit compte que l'autre personne assise à leur table, une Poufsouffle aux cheveux complètement emmêlés, aux grandes lunettes qui tombaient sans cesse sur son nez, ne cessait de l'observer. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais la jeune fille ne cilla pas. Elle détourna le regard et tenta de l'ignorer, cependant elle devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se retourner sans cesse vers la Poufsouffle. Celle-ci la mettait réellement mal à l'aise, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle arrête de la regarder ainsi. Elle tenta de se souvenir de son nom pendant plusieurs minutes, en vain. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette fille.

Le professeur donna enfin un exercice à faire en groupe, et Andromeda en profita pour parler à Matthews.

- Dis-moi, Matthews… tu as entendu de la soirée que veut organiser Vic… je veux dire Loversen, pour le nouvel an ?

Le Poufsouffle la regarda un moment sans répondre, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche ce fut pour être interrompu par leur camarade étrange.

- Ma pauvre Andromeda Black, murmura-t-elle, posant une main sur le bras de la Serpentard, je vois... je vois que ton avenir est bien noir…

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux. Elle voulut demander ce qu'elle entendait par là lorsque la Poufsouffle reprit la parole.

- Il y a… comme une aura mortelle autour de toi…

Elle poussa un petit hoquet de frayeur.

- Tu souffriras comme personne n'a jamais souffert… et tu entraîneras ceux qui t'aiment dans ta souffrance…

Elle sembla défaillir, enlevant la main qu'elle avait posée sur le bras d'Andromeda pour la porter à son front dans un élan théâtral. Paniquée, Andromeda ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Arrête ton cirque, Sybille, dit Matthews. Personne ne croit à tes conneries.

La Poufsouffle reprit une contenance normale, lança un regard déçu vers la Serpentard et attrapa la boule de cristal sur laquelle ils étaient censés travailler. Andromeda se tourna vers Matthews.

- Elle est toujours comme ça, lui expliqua-t-il tout en haussant les épaules. Et encore, estime-toi heureuse. Parfois elle trouve amusant de prédire la mort de quelqu'un.

- Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans la mort, rétorqua la Poufsouffle.

- Alors pourquoi tu plaisantes avec ça ?

- Je ne _plaisante pas_ avec la mort. Je la _vois._

- Tu vois la mort partout. Les catastrophes, les ennuis, les accidents aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si nous vivons dans un monde empli de détresse.

- Ce n'est pas la peine pour autant de faire croire que tu peux prédire tous les malheurs de ce monde.

- Je ne fais pas croire, c'est la vérité.

Matthews leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas. Cela étonna Andromeda, néanmoins elle comprit que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois que le garçon avait ce genre de conversation avec cette étrange fille, et que jamais il n'avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

Lors de l'exercice, Andromeda se rendit également compte que Matthews n'avait pas l'intention de les aider, et que de toute façon la fille n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser travailler. Elle avait beau tenter de participer au devoir, de parler avec elle, rien n'y fit, la Poufsouffle rejetait toutes ses propositions et semblait dans un autre univers où elle était la seule à pouvoir trouver la solution pour sauver le monde. Lorsqu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, fière d'elle, Andromeda se pencha légèrement vers Matthews.

- C'est qui, cette fille ?

- Sybille Trelawney. Son arrière-arrière-grande-tante était une célèbre voyante, alors elle est persuadée elle-aussi d'avoir le don.

- Et elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Toujours. Nous, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a abandonné l'idée de la faire revenir sur terre. On l'ignore, la plupart du temps.

- Comment ça se fait que je ne me suis jamais rendue compte de sa présence, avant ?

- C'est une bonne question. Elle n'est pas vraiment invisible, cette fille, encore moins en divination.

Andromeda soupira.

- J'avais dit que je ferais des efforts pour prêter un peu plus attention aux gens qui m'entourent, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire…

- Tu ne perds rien en ne faisant pas attention à Sybille. A moins que tu veuilles rire un bon coup. Parfois, elle sort de ces trucs, on se demande vraiment où elle va les chercher… !

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi d'être à sa table, et encore moins de t'amuser.

- Parce que quand tu es habitué à ses prédictions à la manque, ça ne te fait plus rire du tout. Et l'avoir à côté de toi en divination, c'est l'ennui mortel. Non seulement tu peux rien faire, mais en plus elle te casse les pieds avec son soi-disant don.

- Alors, comment tu as échoué à la même table qu'elle ?

- Comme toi. Je suis arrivé juste à temps, mais il n'y avait déjà plus aucune place nulle part.

Andromeda sourit, mais ne put rien ajouter car Trelawney arrivait, l'air visiblement contrarié. Elle reposa la feuille du devoir devant elle et leur annonça qu'il fallait le refaire. La Serpentard voulut alors s'y mettre, mais avant même qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la Poufsouffle s'accaparait à nouveau tout le travail. Profondément agacée, Andromeda attrapa un parchemin et une plume, puis se tourna vers Matthews, lui disant qu'ils devaient s'y mettre sérieusement s'ils voulaient finir avant la fin du cours. Trelawney lui lança un regard noir, cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et bientôt on aurait dit que les trois élèves étaient en compétition entre eux.

Le cours se termina, et Trelawney se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, sans pour autant oublier de jeter un regard furieux vers Andromeda et Matthews qui se retinrent de rire. Tandis que le Poufsouffle était sur le point de partir, il se tourna vers la Serpentard qui rencontrait quelques soucis pour ranger son bouquin de divination.

- Au fait, pour répondre à ta question, Black. Oui, Ted m'a parlé de la soirée pour le nouvel an. Et oui, j'en ferais parti.

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, l'air pensif, avant d'ajouter.

- Il est temps de pardonner à Hales, j'imagine.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant une Andromeda abasourdie derrière lui. La jeune fille se releva lentement, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout allait revenir à la normale. Elle en était sûre à présent. Tout s'arrangeait…

**Note de l'auteur :**_ J'ai lontemps hésité à intégrer Trelawney à la fic'. Pour la raison que j'y avais déjà intégré bon nombre d'autres personnages canons. (certains n'ont pas encore apparu) Cependant, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage au cours de divination alors elle a survécu à mes choix cruels ;-)_


	23. Chapter 22

**_Salut le monde !_**

_Désolée du retard, j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir battu mon record... En ce moment je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête, mais pas de soucis, je n'ai toujours pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction ! ;-)  
_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, et aux nouveaux lecteurs._

_Je sais que vous vous languissez tous de voir Ted et Maggie rompre et de le voir enfin avec Andromeda... mais soyez patients ! ;-p _

Missie Moon :_oui, Matthews, ça s'écrit bien comme ça :-)  
_

_**Chapitre 22**_

L'ambiance était festive dans la grande salle ce soir-là. Les élèves étaient tous joyeux et détendus, et l'on entendait des éclats de rire à travers toute la salle. Andromeda sourit devant son assiette. Vic avait raison : le repas préparé à Noël était délicieux.

- Pourquoi tu souris aussi bêtement, Andro ? lui demanda Myriam.

- Parce que je viens de donner raison à Vic.

Le concerné eut subitement l'air surpris.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Et en quoi j'avais raison ?

Le sourire d'Andromeda s'élargit et elle montra son assiette du doigt. Le Préfet-en-Chef ne sembla pas comprendre au début, puis une illumination apparut dans ses yeux et il sourit à son tour.

- Eh oui. Les Elfes de Maison se surpassent pour Noël, dit-il.

Myriam, ne comprenant pas l'échange qui venait de se dérouler, regarda tour à tour ses deux amis, puis haussa les épaules et commença à manger. Andromeda savoura chaque bouchée, se disant que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle profitait réellement du repas de Noël. Malheureusement, son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque son amie lui rappela quelque chose de bien déplaisant.

- Au fait, Andro, tu as déjà demandé à tes parents si tu pouvais fêter le nouvel an avec nous ?

La jeune fille reposa sa fourchette, dépitée.

- Non, pas encore…

- Bon, bah tu le feras demain… je pensais que tu préférais le faire par lettre.

- Oui, mais… je ne savais absolument pas quoi écrire.

Vic et Myriam échangèrent un regard.

- Ils vont probablement te demander qui il y aura, vu que c'est une soirée chez les Loversen.

Andromeda grimaça. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de leur dire qu'elle va chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur dire, alors ?

- Eh bien, qu'elle a été invitée ailleurs.

- Et chez qui ? Je te rappelle que je suis la seule amie connue de ses parents, et que si elle raconte qu'elle a été invitée dans une famille digne de la sienne, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à savoir que c'est un mensonge, vu qu'ils ont des relations avec pratiquement toutes les familles sang-pur d'Angleterre.

Vic resta immobile un moment, les yeux fixés sur la jeune blonde, l'air interloqué. Andromeda poussa un profond soupire, sachant que son amie disait vrai. Elle pourrait difficilement tromper ses parents, et si elle essayait que ça échouait, elle en paierait le prix... Elle ignorait lequel, mais elle préférait ne rien tenter.

- Andro ? Tu as entendu ?

La jeune fille sursauta et remarqua les regards inquisiteurs de Vic et Myriam. Cette dernière soupira d'agacement.

- Evidemment, non.

- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- On cherchait une solution à tes problèmes. Tu pourrais quand même faire l'effort de nous écouter, non ?

- Myriam, arrête de l'agresser voyons.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna à nouveau vers son amie.

- On disait que, puisque tes parents savent déjà qu'on est amie, on ne voyait pas pourquoi ils seraient contre le fait qu'on passe le nouvel an ensemble.

- Hmm…

- Tu leur diras que c'est en petit comité, juste toi, moi, et Vic. On n'est pas réputé pour notre sociabilité après tout.

Vic toussota.

- Oui, bon, sauf toi, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as pas tellement d'amis « fixes ».

Le garçon fit mine de se renfrogner, se prenant ainsi un coup sur l'épaule de la part de la jeune blonde. Andromeda rit des bêtises de ses deux amis et décida de profiter à nouveau de son repas, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pourrait dire à ses parents le lendemain.

Malheureusement, le jour suivant arriva bien vite, et Andromeda resta un bon moment debout devant le Poudlard Express, la valise à ses pieds, les yeux fixant le train d'un air inquiet. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se tourna pour faire face à Myriam qui lui sourit d'un air compatissant. Elles montèrent alors dans le Poudlard Express et cherchèrent le compartiment dans lequel devait les attendre Vic. Elles ne tardèrent pas à trouver.

Le voyage eut au moins pour effet de faire oublier ses inquiétudes à Andromeda, en particulier lorsque Ted les rejoignit pendant un petit moment, seul à leur grande surprise. Vic lui demanda où était Maggie, mais le garçon leur répondit, assez gêné, qu'elle avait préféré rester avec ses amies. Andromeda ne dit rien, toutefois elle mourrait envie de lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce que fit évidemment Myriam, sans aucune retenue. Le Poufsouffle sourit tristement, puis haussa les épaules en disant qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Impossible de savoir sur quoi, il changea rapidement de sujet et les Serpentards curieux durent bien l'accepter.

Ils reçurent également une petite visite de Norman et Ackerley. Les deux premières années voulaient leur souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes, sachant qu'ils n'avaient que cette opportunité pour le faire. Andromeda, réalisant à quel point elle – et ses amis également – était appréciée, s'en sentit réellement émue. Prêter attention aux autres avait du bon : elle avait enfin l'impression d'être quelqu'un, bien plus que lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un nom pour les autres, qu'une Black.

Le voyage toucha à sa fin et les élèvent descendirent du train avec excitation. Seule Andromeda ne se pressa pas. Une fois sur le quai, elle chercha sa famille des yeux et la trouva, légèrement à l'écart des autres parents. Narcissa les avait déjà rejoints et elle constata avec horreur qu'elle était accompagnée par Lucius Malefoy et ses parents… Elle poussa un profond soupire.

- J'ai vu, dit Myriam. Bon courage, ma vieille.

Sur ses mots, la jeune fille se dirigea vers ses parents, qui l'attendaient, ainsi qu'un jeune homme… Andromeda fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce garçon ? Elle vit Myriam lui sauter dans les bras, déposant deux grosses bises sur les joues.

- C'est son frère aîné, répondit Vic à sa question silencieuse. Jonas.

- Son frère aîné… ?

- Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de lui ?

- Si… enfin… un peu. Je croyais qu'il était parti en France.

- Apparemment, il est de retour. On aura donc une personne de plus à notre réveillon.

Le garçon lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner à son tour vers ses parents. Andromeda observa encore un moment Myriam et sa famille. Son frère était un homme grand, blond vénitien, âgé de vingt-trois ans. Il était probablement la seule personne pour qui Myriam éprouvait un profond respect, voire même de l'admiration. Cependant, elle en parlait peu. Andromeda ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi, mais à présent elle était curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Elle se décida enfin à rejoindre ses parents. Elle reçut une remarque désobligeante de la part de sa mère pour les avoir fait ainsi attendre, cependant le sujet fut rapidement clos lorsque la mère de Lucius Malefoy prit la parole.

- Voyons, Druella, elle arrive juste au bon moment pour apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Andromeda, ma puce, dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers la jeune fille, que dirais-tu de venir passer le nouvel an chez nous, au manoir ?

Andromeda pâlit brusquement.

- Quoi… ?

- J'ai décidé d'organiser une immense fête au manoir pour cette occasion. Il y en a assez, de ces réveillons ennuyants, c'est un moment important, ce passage à l'an suivant !

Cyrella Malefoy était une femme étrange. Andromeda l'avait déjà pensé auparavant, mais à présent elle n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

- Alors, nous allons inviter toutes les grandes familles. Oh, que ça va être amusant !

Elle rejoignit ses mains, ses brillaient d'excitation. Son mari, Abraxas Malefoy, lui lança un regard dépité, mais ne dit rien. L'homme avait beau être réputé comme étant quelqu'un de sévère, il s'opposait rarement à son épouse.

Andromeda se ressaisit, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter gentiment cette invitation sans rien dire.

- Euh, Mme Malefoy… et mère et père, je voulais justement vous demander…

Tous la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise, mais refusa de se décourager.

- Voilà… On voulait fêter le nouvel an ensemble, avec… Myriam et Vic. En plus, le frère de Myriam est revenu de France pour les fêtes, alors…

Elle se tut devant le regard peiné de Mme Malefoy. Il était évident qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son projet ne se déroule pas comme elle le prévoyait.

- Tu préfèrerais passer le nouvel an avec ces traîtres à leur sang qu'avec les plus grandes familles d'Angleterre ? demanda sa mère sur un ton sec.

- Ce ne sont pas… Enfin, je…

- Je me faisais une telle joie de ce réveillon, dit Mme Malefoy d'une voix triste. De vous voir tous présents…

- Je suis désolée, mais…

- Andromeda, je refuse que tu ailles passer le réveillon avec ces gens, l'interrompit son père. Mme Malefoy prépare cette occasion depuis plusieurs semaines, tu ne peux pas lui faire faux bond de cette manière.

- Mais je ne lui fais pas faux bond, j'ignorais que… !

- Il suffit. Nous nous rendrons avec plaisir à votre réception, Cyrella.

La femme retrouva son sourire, et après avoir embrassé chaleureusement Druella, les Malefoys s'éloignèrent, bientôt imités par les Blacks.

Andromeda alla se réfugier dans sa chambre immédiatement après être arrivée à la maison, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'avait même pas pu insister. Tout ça parce que Mme Malefoy voulait organiser ce réveillon stupide entre sang-purs… ! La jeune fille soupira. Elle s'était faite une joie de ce nouvel an en compagnie de ses amis, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait forcée de se rendre à une réception entourée de petits aristocrates pompeux et hautains. Elle ne supportait vraiment plus ce milieu… Elle voulait être plus libre, plus… différente.

Andromeda se redressa brusquement, une idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette réception, et elle savait comment. Elle n'aurait qu'à faire semblant d'être malade, et lorsque tous seraient partis, elle irait se préparer et partirait rejoindre ses amis. Elle ignorait si ses parents croiront à sa mascarade, mais après tout ils n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre d'elle. Rester plus qu'à trouver un moyen convaincant de se faire porter malade.

Elle attrapa un parchemin et fit part de ses soucis à Myriam. S'il y en avait bien une qui pouvait l'aider à tout cela, c'était bien elle. Elle reçut une réponse le lendemain.

_« Ma chère Andro,_

_Tu n'as décidément pas de chance avec ta famille… Te connaissant, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas cherché à trop insister, mais puisque tu as eu l'idée de ce plan, je ne te ferais aucune remarque à ce sujet (je sais ce que tu penses, et sache que moi aussi je t'adore !). »_

Andromeda eut un petit rire en lisant ces lignes, puis reprit sa lecture.

_« Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, quoique peu originale, cependant je vois difficilement comment convaincre tes parents, sachant qu'ils risquent de faire venir un magicomage dès que tu diras te sentir mal… car le mieux serait que tu ne tombes pas malade subitement le soir du réveillon, ce serait trop louche. »_

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça », pensa Andromeda en se maudissant.

_« J'ai envoyé un message à Vic, on va voir ce qu'il en pense. Je ne suis pas experte en potions, lui si. Il saura bien nous en trouver une qui saura faire passer tes symptômes plus crédibles ! _

_Je te tiens au courant, fais-en de même de ton côté._

_Courage !_

_Myriam »_

Andromeda s'allongea sur son lit, l'esprit occupé par toute cette histoire. Qu'était-elle donc en train de faire, s'opposant ainsi à ses parents, et pourquoi ? Pour passer une soirée avec ses amis ? Et surtout… avec Tonks ? Elle pensa au Poufsouffle. Il allait être présent, et Maggie aussi sûrement. Si elle n'y allait pas, elle aurait l'impression d'être remplacée par la rousse. C'était idiot, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi. Et puis… Elle voulait rencontrer les cousins de Tonks, le frère de Myriam… Elle voulait s'amuser, tout simplement. Quel mal il y avait à ça ?

Le soir de Noël arriva. Une fois toute la famille réunie, Andromeda alla s'installer sur un fauteuil isolé près de la cheminée et regarda le feu brûler. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Sirius, qui s'assit à ses pieds.

- Tu as l'air bien triste, dit-il.

Andromeda fixa le petit bonhomme d'à peine 9 ans et sourit.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu as toujours l'air de t'ennuyer, de toute façon… Tu es aussi comme ça à Poudlard ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea un moment.

- Non… Tu sais, j'ai des amis à Poudlard. Je regrette juste qu'ils ne soient pas là en ce moment.

- Tu as des amis ? Toi ?

Andromeda lui tira la langue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire.

- Tu me crois incapable d'avoir des amis ?

-Je crois surtout tes amis incapables de te supporter plus de trois semaines.

- Dis donc, sale môme, pour qui tu te prends ?

Elle fit mine de lui tirer les oreilles, et Sirius se débattit en riant. Puis ils se calmèrent et observèrent les flammes pendant quelques minutes, en silence.

- C'est comment ? demanda soudainement Sirius.

Andromeda le regarda avec incompréhension.

- De quoi ?

- Ben… d'avoir des amis…

La jeune fille faillit lui demander s'il n'en avait aucun, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle-même, lorsqu'elle était jeune, ne fréquentait que les enfants des autres familles anciennes lorsque celles-ci étaient invitées à telle ou telle réception ou bien à la maison. Mais en-dehors de cela, elle ne voyait pas souvent d'autres sorciers de son âge.

- C'est agréable, répondit-elle.

- C'est tout ?

Andromeda retint un soupire. Comment expliquer ce qu'elle-même avait réalisé il n'y avait pas si longtemps ?

- Je me sens… bien avec eux. Je m'amuse. Je ris beaucoup. Je…

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, cherchant les mots qui conviendraient le mieux.

- J'adore passer du temps avec eux. Je me sens en confiance, et…

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux pour les reposer sur son cousin.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour définir ce qu'est l'amitié. Disons que mes amis sont des gens en qui j'ai confiance, et j'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour eux.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, et il buvait chaque parole d'Andromeda, ce qui quelque part la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas experte en la matière ! Si elle n'avait pas connu Myriam, elle serait sûrement encore seule dans son coin, sans amis. Elle se sentait idiote, mais c'était réellement le cas…

- Comment ils s'appellent, tes amis ? questionna à nouveau Sirius.

- Oh, eh bien… Il y a Myriam, Vic… Ted…

C'était la première fois qu'elle disait son prénom, cependant mieux valait que personne ne connaisse son nom de famille.

- Ensuite, il y a aussi… Kenny… Il y a aussi deux premières années qui viennent souvent nous voir. Ils sont très sympas. Tu les rencontreras quand tu iras à Poudlard.

- Ils sont à Serpentard ?

Andromeda se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de Norman et Ackerley ? Norman était un né-moldu, en plus ! Elle inspira discrètement. Elle n'a pas dit leurs noms, elle ne risquait rien. Elle n'avait qu'à continuer à les cacher à Sirius.

- Non, ils sont à Serdaigle.

- Oh... Mais comment tu les as connus, alors ?

Comment raconter sa rencontre avec les deux Serdaigles sans se trahir ? Il fallait qu'elle donne une explication évasive.

- Eh bien… je ne me souviens plus trop, en réalité…

Ça, c'était une réponse évasive… Andromeda se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Sirius la regarda comme si elle était stupide, mais à son grand soulagement, il n'insista pas. Il détourna le regard pour fixer à nouveau le feu.

- Il me tarde d'aller à Poudlard, murmura-t-il.

- Il te tarde d'avoir des cours, des devoirs, le stress des examens… ?

- Non, il me tarde juste d'avoir des amis là-bas, la coupa-t-il. Je m'ennuie, ici. Il n'y a rien à faire, et ma mère est toujours sur mon dos…

- Si tu arrêtais de la provoquer, elle te laisserait un peu plus en paix, tu sais.

- Mais elle m'énerve. Toujours à dire les mêmes choses, à se plaindre, à vouloir qu'on pense tous comme elle, qu'on fasse tout comme elle le veut…

Andromeda ne sut quoi lui dire. Etrangement, elle ressentait à présent la même chose que son cousin. Elle-aussi aimerait pouvoir être différente de sa mère, et agir comme elle l'entendait. Elle repensa soudainement à sa conversation avec Vic et les autres lorsqu'ils mettaient en place le plan de vengeance contre Rita Skeeter, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet de sa famille.

- Sirius, tu aimerais aller dans quelle maison, à Poudlard ?

Il la dévisagea avec surprise. La question ne se posait pas dans la famille, et il était vraiment étonné que sa cousine lui demande cela.

- Ben… J'irais à Serpentard, non ?

Andromeda réalisa à quel point la répartition n'avait plus aucun intérêt quand elle touchait une famille comme la leur. Sirius ne se demandait même pas dans quelle maison le Choixpeau pourrait l'envoyer. Elle se souvenait de Tonks quand il lui avait raconté comment il était inquiet et excité de savoir à quelle maison il allait appartenir. Elle, elle ne s'était pas posé la question une seule fois. Elle savait qu'elle irait à Serpentard, et quand elle avait failli être envoyée à Serdaigle plutôt, elle avait été morte de peur à cette idée. A présent, elle regrettait presque ne pas avoir laissé le Choixpeau décider. Et elle ressentait presque de la pitié pour son cousin, qui tout comme elle n'aurait pas la chance d'être envoyé dans la maison qui lui convenait le mieux.

- Sûrement… murmura-t-elle.

Sirius lui sourit et se concentra à nouveau sur les flammes. Andromeda ne put cependant pas en rester là.

- Mais tu n'as pas envie d'être envoyé ailleurs ?

Il parut réfléchir un moment puis haussa les épaules.

- Je suis un Black, non ? Il paraît que le Choixpeau ne prend même plus la peine d'hésiter pour nous.

- Non, c'est faux. Il a failli m'envoyer à Serdaigle, tu sais.

Sirius se tourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ?

Andromeda se maudit.

- Chut, Sirius… ! Personne n'est au courant, alors tiens ta langue.

Sirius hocha positivement la tête.

- Quand on m'a posé le Choixpeau sur la tête, il a effectivement dit « Tiens, une autre Black. Serpentard, alors, je suppose ? »

Sirius rit devant l'imitation du Choixpeau de sa cousine.

- Mais il n'a rien proclamé, pourtant, continua-t-elle. Il s'est tu, et il a dit que peut-être, Serpentard ne me conviendrait pas. Que j'étais intelligente et que ma soif d'apprendre serait mieux servie à Serdaigle.

- Et pourquoi il t'a envoyé à Serpentard, alors ?

Andromeda mit un petit moment à répondre, se sentant honteuse d'avouer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Parce que justement, tous les Blacks vont à Serpentard… J'ai eu peur. Et j'ai supplié le Choixpeau de m'envoyer là-bas, plutôt qu'à Serdaigle.

Sirius la regarda avec compassion.

- C'est idiot, alors, dit-il. Si ça se trouve, tu aurais été mieux à Serdaigle, si c'était la maison qui te convenait le mieux.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Alors, moi, je laisserais le Choixpeau décider, décida Sirius.

Andromeda se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Il t'enverra peut-être quand même à Serpentard, tu sais…

- Mais dans ce cas, je veux que ce soit vraiment parce que je suis destiné à cette maison. Sinon, il devra m'envoyer ailleurs !

Andromeda lui fit mine de baisser la voix. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour faire penser son cousin ainsi... ?

- De toute façon, je pense que tu aurais ta place à Serpentard. Tu es rusé, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les autres élèves des autres maisons doivent bien être rusés aussi, non ? Au moins quelques-uns d'entre eux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais… Tu as le vrai caractère d'un Serpentard, tu peux me croire.

Elle tenta de rire pour donner plus de convaincant à sa tirade, cependant cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Sirius.

- Je veux quand même que le Choixpeau prenne son temps pour m'envoyer dans la bonne maison.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet, tandis qu'Andromeda se massait les tempes. Dans quelle voie venait-elle de lancer son cher cousin ? Lui qui était déjà assez rebellé contre ses parents et les étiquettes familliales, voilà qu'elle l'encourageait à se faire envoyer dans une autre maison que Serpentard… ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne se retrouve à Gryffondor…

- Par Merlin, mais qu'ai-je donc fait… ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle décida de rattraper son erreur et de convaincre Sirius que Serpentard était décidément la meilleure maison qu'il soit. En vain. Le garçon n'était pas idiot et voyait parfaitement clair dans son jeu. Ce qui ne surprit pas tant que ça Andromeda. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire des choses sympas sur ses camarades, à dire pourquoi elle se sentait bien dans cette maison… Elle se sentait vraiment pitoyable.

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Sirius s'approcha d'Andromeda et attrapa son bras pour qu'elle se baisse à son niveau.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je sois envoyé à Serpentard, alors que tout à l'heure tu me demandais dans quelle maison je souhaiterais être envoyé ?

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre, et, les larmes aux yeux, elle serra son cousin dans ses bras.

- J'aimerais juste que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner, le laissant perplexe.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_****Bon encore une fois, désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu fort à faire... Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 23, et... le fameux Nouvel An ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, cependant il est un tournant important dans l'histoire. Je voulais m'excuser s'il y avait des fautes encore, j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a un petit moment déjà, et j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs en ce moment...  
_

_Morenas, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic. Il faut juste être (très) patient avec moi... :-S merci pour ta review !_

_Tar-Celebrian, je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu personnellement comme je voulais le faire, mais même si c'est le cas, tant pis je me répète : ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir... Cela me donne encore plus l'envie de continuer cette histoire, de ne jamais l'abandonner, pour ne surtout pas vous décevoir... _

_Goutt2mer : merci beaucoup... toi aussi ta review m'a fait plaisir, et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise... et merci de la mettre dans tes favoris...! :-)  
_

_FireRox : tu vas voir que ça va changer... ;-)_

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, et pour votre fidélité... Bonne lecture !  
_

_**Chapitre 23**_

Andromeda tenait la lettre dans ses mains, dépitée. Elle la jeta finalement par terre en soupirant et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire : Vic lui avait envoyé cette fichue lettre tout ça pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire une potion qui pourrait l'aider à convaincre ses parents qu'elle était malade. Et le nouvel an avait lieu… le lendemain.

- Tu veux donc esquiver la soirée chez les Malefoy ?

Andromeda sursauta et se redressa d'un bond, paniquée. Cependant elle fut rassurée en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Soulagement de courte durée quand elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait la fameuse lettre dans ses mains.

- Je te comprends. Elle promet d'être bien nulle, cette soirée. Heureusement, moi, j'y vais pas.

- Tu n'y vas pas ?

- Non.

Il s'installa sur le lit avant de continuer.

- J'ai eu une petite dispute avec mère cette après-midi, alors je suis puni.

- Et une dispute sur quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il fallait que je me tienne tranquille à la soirée, que je ne devais pas mettre la honte sur notre famille, que tout le gratin d'Angleterre sera là… Elle m'a franchement agacé avec tout ça, alors je lui ai sorti que je préférais de loin passer la soirée avec des Moldus qu'avec tous ces gens-là. Elle a pris peur que je sois sérieux et que je risque de dire la même chose là-bas, alors elle m'a interdit de venir.

Andromeda poussa un petit soupire en souriant. Ce Sirius… Le pire était qu'il pourrait très bien devenir sérieux dans l'avenir, à force d'avoir la famille sur le dos. Ce qui n'était guère rassurant pour son propre futur, avec tout ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer…

- Tu voulais passer le nouvel an avec ces amis dont tu m'as parlé à Noël ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, Sirius, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tante Druella nous a invités à manger ici ce soir. Tu as oublié ?

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Avait-elle au moins écouté sa mère quand elle le lui avait probablement dit ?

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon père a du polynectar dans sa petite réserve personnelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon…

- Où veux-tu en venir, Sirius ?

- J'ai interdiction d'aller à la soirée, pas toi. Je peux donc me faire passer pour toi.

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux.

- Bien sûr je ne ferais pas ça gratuitement.

« Evidemment », pensa Andromeda en retenant un sourire.

- Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça, Sirius.

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas à me le demander. Je te le propose.

- Oui, avec quelque chose en échange.

- Evidemment. Je me propose quand même à prendre ta place à une soirée ennuyante semble d'avance.

Soudain, Andromeda eut un soupçon.

- Puisque tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'avoir envie d'y aller, à cette soirée, pourquoi me proposes-tu de prendre ma place ?

A sa grande surprise, Sirius rougit, et la jeune fille eut un large sourire.

- Oh, je crois avoir ma petite idée, alors… N'aurais-tu pas un faible pour une certaine Miranda Greengrass ?

Sirius rougit encore plus.

- Pas du tout !

- Pourtant, à l'anniversaire de Regulus, tu étais bien silencieux dès qu'elle était près de toi.

- Tu te trompes complètement ! J'étais juste… perdu dans mes pensées.

- Mais bien sûr, ricana Andromeda.

Elle récupéra la lettre des mains de son cousin et réfléchit un instant.

- J'ai bien envie de me laisser tenter par ta proposition. Après tout, on y gagne tous les deux…

- Mais je veux quand même quelque chose en échange !

- …mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est le comportement que tu pourrais y avoir.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Je me tiendrais tranquille, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De toute façon, toi tu te mets toujours dans un coin à écouter les autres sans vraiment prendre part aux conversations, et les autres ne te demandent jamais rien du coup, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de jouer ton rôle.

Andromeda eut un léger pincement au cœur. Son cousin avait l'habitude d'être franc, et la façon dont il la voyait lui faisait mal malgré elle. Elle le savait très bien, qu'elle était aussi insipide qu'il le sous-entendait, cependant elle aurait à présent préféré être vue autrement.

- Très bien. Je te fais confiance, dit-elle. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour piquer du polynectar à ton père ?

Le jeune sorcier sourit avec malice.

- Oh, ça… C'est mon secret.

- Je suppose donc que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu lui piques quelque chose ?

Une fois encore il haussa les épaules. La jeune fille retint un soupire. Qu'allait donc devenir son cher petit cousin quand il sera adolescent ? De quoi sera-t-il capable ?

Ils mirent au point leur plan ensemble, et une fois encore Sirius l'étonna et l'effraya un peu par sa fourberie. Andromeda n'avait plus aucun doute à présent : il serait forcément envoyé à Serpentard. Cela la rassura un peu. Une fois que son cousin la quitta, elle s'empressa d'écrire une lettre à Vic et Myriam, pour les mettre au courant. Elle pourrait passer le nouvel an avec eux… et Tonks.

Le lendemain arriva vite. Andromeda prétexta vouloir voir son cher petit cousin qui allait devoir passer le nouvel an tout seul dans sa chambre avant de partir chez les Malefoy. Arrivé dans la chambre du garçonnet, elle le vit se baisser et saisir quelque chose sous son lit. Lorsqu'il se releva il tenait dans ses mains une petite fiole.

- Vite, passe-moi une mèche de tes cheveux.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et Sirius l'introduisit dans la fiole. Il la sentit et fit la grimace.

- Sirius… as-tu déjà utilisé le polynectar de ton père ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

- Sirius…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Une fois seulement.

Sirius ingurgita la potion, et quelques minutes plus tard la transformation fut complète. C'était une expérience très étrange pour Andromeda et elle en aurait presque ri en se voyant elle-même avec une tenue de petit garçon. Elle alla se changer et tendit sa robe verte foncée à son cousin qui l'enfila tandis qu'elle-même s'habillait à présent avec une petite robe rouge bordeaux aux manches volants. Sirius l'observa un moment, puis sourit.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, Sirius. Maintenant, file.

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. Andromeda s'assit sur le lit et sortit de son petit sac le portoloin que lui avait envoyé Vic et regarda la petite horloge posée sur le bureau de son cousin. Dans dix minutes, elle serait là-bas. Avec eux. Avec Tonks… Elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout allait bien se passer.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se sentit aspirée par le portoloin et atterrit dans un petit salon.

- Andro ! Enfin !

Myriam la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille portait une magnifique petite robe bleue claire avec des volants en bas de couleur bleue pâle. Elle avait également un pendentif représentant un pégase autour du cou et un petit bracelet argenté à sa cheville droite.

- Coucou, Myriam, dit Andromeda. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Non, pour le moment on fait connaissance.

- Et il y a qui, alors ?

Myriam eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Eh bien, viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à tout le monde.

Vic accueillit la jeune fille à bras ouverts. Il avait invité quatre personnes de sa promotion, un Serpentard du nom de Presley Smith, un garçon discret qui n'allait pas trop vers les autres, deux Serdaigles, Devin Carmichael, un grand brun toujours en train de rire, et Neal Hopkins, un métisse plus réservé, puis une Poufsouffle du nom de Carlotta Beckett, une jolie jeune fille blonde vénitienne et aux yeux noisettes, qui s'avérait être la meilleure amie de Vic depuis leur enfance. Etait également présent le grand frère de Myriam, Jonas, un grand blond jovial légèrement frimeur sur les bords. Heureusement, il avait tellement le sens de l'humour que cela ne dérangeait aucunement les autres invités qui parfois s'amusaient à le rabaisser, en particulier Carmichael. Matthews et Tonks étaient là, ainsi que les deux cousins de ce dernier, Sam et Roger. Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Andromeda, ils étaient parfaitement au courant que leur cousin était un sorcier. D'abord mal à l'aise face à ces deux Moldus, elle tomba rapidement sous leur charme. Les deux garçons étaient aussi déjantés que le leur avait dit Tonks, et ils surent la mettre complètement à l'aise. Sam, le plus jeune, était un garçon plutôt fluet, brun assez clair avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il semblait réservé au premier abord, mais était en réalité le plus espiègle des deux frères. Roger avait des cheveux plus foncés, des yeux marrons et une carrure plus importante. Il avait un rire tonitruant, que l'on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, Andromeda en était sûre. Familier avec tout le monde, il ne s'offusquait même pas de l'attitude méprisante de Smith envers lui, mais s'en amusait. Ce qui faisait qu'au bout d'un moment, même le Serpentard semblait apprécier le Moldu.

Andromeda nota immédiatement l'absence d'O'Reilly, toutefois elle n'osa pas en demander la raison. Ce fut Vic qui le fit, et Tonks répondit tout en souriant :

- Elle aurait bien voulu venir, mais elle a une tante qu'elle ne voit pas souvent qui organisait quelque chose. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on s'était disputé en descendant du Poudlard Express. Elle voulait que je vienne avec elle, mais j'avais déjà prévu de venir passer le nouvel an avec vous.

- Et ça s'est arrangé ? l'interrogea Myriam.

Le garçon sembla à présent gêné.

- Plus ou moins…

La conversation tourna court devant l'air embarrassé du Poufsouffle. Vic décida de changer de sujet, au grand soulagement d'Andromeda.

- Eh, Andromeda, tu penses que ça se passera bien avec ton cousin jouant ton rôle ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement en sentant tous les regards se poser sur elle. Finalement, ce changement de sujet-là ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment.

- Comment ? s'enquit Smith.

- Tu as dû jouer les filles de l'air pour venir ? demanda Carmichael.

- Oui… Les Malefoy avaient organisé une soirée, et j'avais déjà prévu de venir ici, alors…

- Et comment tu as fait pour t'arranger ? questionna Jonas.

- Mon cousin Sirius n'avait pas le droit de venir, donc… avec un peu de polynectar il a pris ma place. Il en a pour une bonne partie de la soirée, puis vers minuit il devra prétexter se sentir mal et quitter les lieux.

- Minuit ! Comme Cendrillon ! s'exclama Sam, avec grand enthousiasme.

Les sorciers le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- C'est un conte moldu, expliqua Tonks.

- Et ça raconte quoi ? interrogea Carmichael, curieux.

- L'histoire de Cendrillon, qui se retrouve seule avec sa belle-mère et ses deux demi-sœurs, qui la maltraitent et font d'elle leur servante, après la mort de son père.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à minuit ? s'enquit Smith, à la grande surprise de tous.

- Un jour, un bal est organisé pour trouver une fiancée au prince du royaume. Cendrillon parvient à s'y rendre grâce aux pouvoirs de sa marraine, une fée, mais elle a pour condition de rentrer à minuit. Passé ce délai, le charme est rompu. Pendant la soirée, elle attire le regard du prince qui danse avec elle, mais elle oublie alors l'heure et quand minuit sonne, elle doit s'enfuir précipitamment. Pendant sa fuite, elle perd un de ses escarpins que le prince récupère, et il va alors tenter de la retrouver en faisant essayer l'escarpin à toutes les filles du royaume.

- Retrouver une fille avec une godasse ? Bizarre, comme idée, plaisanta Myriam.

- C'est sûr que si c'était la tienne, de godasse, personne ne chercherait à te retrouver, pas vrai ? lança Matthews.

Myriam sembla hésiter un moment pour répondre, mais en voyant le sourire en coin que le Poufsouffle affichait, elle sourit à son tour et répliqua :

- Tu insinues quoi au juste, hein ?

- Que vu la mauvaise odeur, tout homme normalement constitué se débarrasserait plutôt de la chaussure que d'aller courir pour en retrouver la propriétaire.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Moque-toi, espèce de stupide Poufsouffle ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Fais attention, toi, c'est à ma petite sœur que tu t'en prends !

- Le grand frère veut jouer son rôle de protecteur ? plaisanta Beckett.

- Oh non ! C'est juste un conseil avisé que je donne à un jeune imprudent !

Myriam lui tira la langue avant d'avaler le reste de son verre.

- J'ai entendu parler de ton cousin, dit Smith à l'attention d'Andromeda. Un vrai casse-tête pour ses parents, non ? Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'est pas facile à gérer. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas qu'il foute tout en l'air ?

Andromeda haussa les épaules.

- Sirius et moi, on s'entend bien. On s'est assez rapproché depuis quelques temps, et je sais que même s'il n'est pas des plus discrets, il saura se tenir tranquille.

Du moins, elle l'espérait. Car depuis que Smith l'avait fait remarquer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était vrai, Sirius était très imprévisible, après tout…

- Et pour rentrer ? interrogea Hopkins. Comment tu vas faire, pour ne pas te faire prendre ?

- Je vais rentrer vers une heure, je pense. Comme ça, je suis sûre de rentrer avant eux.

- Ah, faire le mur ! s'exclama Roger. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu le faire, aussi !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Tonks qui sourit.

- Chez grand-mère, renchérit Sam, l'œil pétillant. Oh, et chez tante Bridget !

Roger grimaça.

- Une vraie gardienne de prison, celle-là !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Myriam.

- Une vieille fille, son mari l'avait quittée pour une autre, du coup elle méprisait toute la gent masculine.

- Un jour, elle a décidé que ce serait bien si elle nous avait au moins deux semaines chez elle pendant les vacances, ajouta Tonks. Et pendant ces deux semaines, elle essayait de nous apprendre à être des hommes « respectables ».

- On y est allé trois années de suite pendant deux semaines, continua Sam. Et après… On a boycotté !

Sur ses mots, Roger éclata de rire.

- C'est Sam qui avait commencé ! Il est allé enterrer sa petite valise, et comme les parents lui en avaient acheté une autre, il avait menacé de la faire brûler dans le jardin s'ils l'obligeaient à retourner chez tante Bridget !

- Quand on a vu ça, ça nous a donné des idées avec Roger. Quand Sam, dans une dernière tentative, s'est attaché aux escaliers le jour du départ, on s'est assis sur les marches et on a déclaré qu'on boycottait ces deux semaines chez elle.

- Et ça a marché ? demanda Carmichael, profondément amusé.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Sam. On a réussi à négocier pour juste une semaine.

- Vous y allez encore, chez cette tante Bridget ? questionna Beckett.

- Non, elle a exigé à ne plus jamais nous revoir, il y a trois ans.

Tous les regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

- Vous étiez si terribles que ça ? s'étonna Jonas.

- Sam, surtout, dit Tonks.

- Ouais ! Faut surtout pas se fier à son visage d'ange ! C'est le pire d'entre nous. Il lui en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, à notre chère tante.

Les autres invités furent soudain curieux de savoir comment ce jeune Moldu à l'apparence si paisible pouvait avoir provoqué la fureur d'une tante au point qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais les revoir.

- Une fois, raconta Roger, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était gravement malade. Pendant toute la semaine, il s'inventait de nouveaux symptômes. Et notre tante, ne faisant confiance qu'en ses plantes médicinales, ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour le soigner.

- Elle a fini par appeler le médecin, continua Tonks. Et bizarrement, Sam s'est alors senti beaucoup mieux.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle allait se décider à faire venir un médecin ! Elle les détestait. A ce moment, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je guérisse, et rapidement, même si ça aurait tenu à un miracle.

- Il s'amusait souvent à ruiner les plats qu'elle cuisinait. Pas vrai, Tonks ?

Le Poufsouffle éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

- C'était carrément immangeable !

- Ça l'était déjà avant que je m'en charge ! répliqua le jeune Moldu.

- Mais c'était bien sa dernière blague la pire, et qui a achevé notre pauvre tante, dit Roger.

Tonks hocha la tête.

- Oui, celle-là elle était même un peu trop vache.

Sam haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il s'en fichait pas mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'enquit Myriam.

- Il était tombé sur une photo d'elle avec son mari, expliqua Tonks. On ne l'avait jamais rencontré, on n'avait aucune idée de à quoi il ressemblait avant ça. Il était parti, nous n'étions pas encore nés. Et elle disait toujours qu'elle s'était débarrassée des photos.

- Alors, il a commencé à lui faire croire qu'il y avait une présence dans sa chambre. Et qu'une fois, il avait même cru apercevoir un homme. Et il en rajoutait un peu plus chaque jour, au point qu'il lui avait même donné une description précise du soi-disant fantôme.

- Et… elle l'a cru ? demanda Matthews.

- Et comment !

- Elle était très superstitieuse, précisa Tonks.

- Mais tu es un vrai petit diable ! s'exclama Beckett en éclatant de rire.

- Il aurait sa place à Serpentard ! renchérit Vic.

Personne ne le contredit, pas même Smith.

- Et comment elle a su qu'il lui jouait un mauvais tour ? questionna Hopkins.

- Elle a trouvé la photo sous mon oreiller, répondit Sam, l'air penaud.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Roger continua de raconter toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire, chez leur tante ou chez leur grand-mère. Andromeda en pleurait tellement elle riait. Son regard croisa celui de Tonks qui souriait en la voyant rire de bon cœur. Elle rougit instantanément et détourna les yeux, gênée.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la même bonne humeur. Même Smith se détendit et plaisantait avec les autres, en particulier avec Jonas et Carmichael, même avec Roger qu'il semblait réellement apprécier. Andromeda discuta un moment avec Carlotta Beckett, et fut surprise de l'intelligence de la jeune fille. Elle aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle, cependant selon la Poufsouffle elle aurait trop étouffé dans cette maison. Elle apprit également des choses sur Vic, comment il était enfant, qu'il était bien plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait… Bon ça, elle en doutait encore un peu, mais Carlotta en était elle convaincue, alors elle n'osa pas la contredire.

Myriam et Matthews étaient étonnamment proches. Ils plaisantaient ensemble, se lançaient de petites piques comme au bon vieux temps… Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Bien sûr, l'alcool qu'ils avaient chacun ingurgité y était sûrement pour quelque chose, toutefois cela faisait plaisir à voir, surtout pour Andromeda qui s'était toujours sentie responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Pendant que Vic et Carlotta allaient chercher le dessert, Sam proposa un jeu de devinettes.

- Chacun pense à une personnalité, l'écrit sur un papier, puis on distribue les papiers qu'on se colle sur le front. Ensuite, on cherche à deviner qui est cette personnalité en posant des questions aux autres.

- Ça a l'air marrant, dit Hopkins.

- Sauf que… Si vous choisissez des personnalités moldues, nous on ne saura pas les trouver, contra Carmichael.

- Inversement pour vous, ajouta Myriam. Si on choisit des personnalités sorcières…

Sam eut un sourire en coin.

- Méfiez-vous de ce sourire, décréta Roger en riant.

- Tu connais des personnalités sorcières ? s'étonna Smith.

Sam sortit alors de sa poche un petit paquet de cartes distribuées dans les paquets de Chocogrenouilles. Sur les cartes se trouvaient des petites biographies de personnalités du monde sorcier.

- Ted en ramenait souvent.

- J'ignorais que tu les gardais.

- Dans ce cas, c'est bon ! On n'utilise que les personnalités sorcières, s'exclama Jonas.

- Tu avais l'intention d'utiliser les personnalités de ces cartes ? questionna Tonks, un air sceptique sur le visage.

Sam sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en doutais…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il fut convenu qu'ils allaient utiliser les cartes de Sam, et Roger les parcourut rapidement avant que le jeu ne commence, n'ayant jamais réellement pris la peine de les lire. Sans surprise, le premier à réussir à trouver son personnage fut Sam, qui avait appris les cartes par cœur. Celui qui eut le plus de mal fut Matthews, ayant un homme seulement connu pour avoir été le sorcier le plus malchanceux de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Il en avait apparemment écrit un bouquin qui était devenu un best-seller, mais le Poufsouffle n'était pas un grand lecteur.

Soudain, alors que le jeu n'était pas encore complètement terminé, Roger, Matthews et Carmichael n'ayant pas encore trouvé leurs personnages, Vic monta sur une chaise et siffla, attirant l'attention de ses invités. Il eut un large sourire.

- Il est bientôt minuit, les amis !

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte et l'ouvrit en soufflant dessus. Une poudre argentée en sortit et se transforma en décompte. Tous se mirent alors à compter en même temps que les chiffres s'affichaient.

- 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! Bonne année !

Ce fut un festival d'accolades, de baisers amicaux, de rires… Andromeda prit Carlotta dans ses bras, puis Sam, puis Vic, elle se tourna pour continuer… Et vit Myriam et Matthews qui s'embrassaient. Elle sourit et se détourna, faisant soudain face à Tonks.

- Bonne année, Andromeda.

Elle rougit, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Bonne année… Ted.

Il la prit dans ses bras, puis déposa un bisou sur la joue de la jeune fille qui n'osait esquisser le moindre geste, craignant que cela ferait fuir l'instant présent. Il l'éloigna gentiment d'elle, lui sourit. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, le Poufsouffle tenant encore gentiment la Serpentard par les épaules, lorsque brusquement Roger arriva et donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos du garçon.

- Bonne année, cousin !

Ted sourit, fit un signe de tête à Andromeda et prit le Moldu dans ses bras. La jeune fille, toujours cramoisie, reste quelques secondes debout puis chercha un siège.

La soirée continua. Vic mit de la musique, et tous se levèrent pour danser. Carmichael invita Andromeda à danser. Elle se retrouva ainsi aux bras de Hopkins, de Vic, de Roger, de Sam… puis de Ted. Ils dansèrent ensemble plusieurs danses, à la grande joie d'Andromeda qui, l'alcool aidant, se sentait particulièrement à l'aise dans les bras du Poufsouffle. Au bout de minutes qui semblèrent bien courtes à la jeune fille, le garçon s'excusa et prit la direction des toilettes. La Serpentard s'approcha alors du buffet et remarqua son amie seule en train de se servir un nouveau verre.

- Alors, Myriam, tout se passe comme tu veux ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire.

Andromeda eut un large sourire.

- Je passe vraiment une excellente soirée, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai vu ça. Et on dirait que lui aussi.

La jeune fille brune rougit.

- Et… Matthews, alors ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- On a un peu parlé, on s'est expliqué, et… On s'est dit que ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Andromeda fut quelque peu déçue par cette explication, cependant elle savait qu'elle était fidèle à la réalité. Myriam calculait tout après tout. Elle n'aimait pas faire un second pas si elle ignorait où cela la mènerait. Ce qui était assez contradictoire, puisqu'en amour on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Son regard tomba sur Ted qui l'aperçut et sourit, et elle se mit à rougir furieusement. A côté d'elle son amie ricana.

- Allez, Andromeda, lâche-toi. Tente le coup. Je pense que tu as beaucoup à y gagner.

- Il est encore avec O'Reilly…

- Et tu seras la garce pour le lui avoir piqué. Mais tu l'aimes assez pour te le permettre. Et si même lui veut être avec toi, O'Reilly n'aura aucun droit de te le reprocher.

Myriam s'éloigna alors, laissant son amie seule avec Ted qui arrivait.

- Désolé, dit-il. Cette chanson était pourtant bien. Mais bon, envie pressante, que veux-tu…

Andromeda ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ce n'est rien. Il y en a d'autres, des biens, qui vont passer d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis gêné, le jeune garçon lui proposa de retourner sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent donc à nouveau ensemble, cependant quelque chose avait changé. Comme si une certaine gêne était venue s'installer entre eux, une gêne pourtant agréable. Andromeda n'osait plus regarder le Poufsouffle dans les yeux, et néanmoins elle ne cessait de rechercher son regard. Le garçon lui la fixait parfois, un air absent sur le visage, avant de sourire avec embarras et de détourner les yeux. Une étrange barrière s'était installée entre leurs deux corps, toutefois il leur arrivait soudain d'être extrêmement proches, au point que la jeune fille pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du garçon. Puis ils se détachaient aussi brusquement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Dans sa main, celle de Ted était incroyablement chaude et moite. Pas un contact très agréable normalement, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait lâcher cette main-là. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait s'éloigner de là où elle se tenait actuellement.

Mais elle aurait dû savoir que tout avait une fin. Vic s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'un hibou était arrivé avec une lettre pour elle. Avec un sourire d'excuse au Poufsouffle elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le hibou était là et son cœur manqua un battement. C'était celui de son père.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna brutalement. Ted l'avait suivie.

- Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas ?

Andromeda se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est le hibou de mon père…

Le garçon jeta un œil sur l'oiseau, puis attrapa gentiment la main de la jeune fille et l'amena près de la table où le hibou était posé. Il prit la lettre et la tendit.

- Tiens. Ouvre-la. Je reste avec toi.

Andromeda soupira puis attrapa la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle pâlit.

Sirius s'était fait démasquer et avait été obligé de tout avouer. Mme Malefoy s'était alors révoltée contre l'attitude des deux cousins et avait fait un scandale. Son père la sommait de rentrer immédiatement. Les mots étaient secs, les phrases brèves. Signe qu'il était furieux. Andromeda reposa la lettre sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise. Ted s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

- Ça va aller ? murmura-t-il, inquiet.

- Non… Je dois rentrer… Ils ont tout découvert…

Elle n'empêcha même pas les larmes de couler. Pour cela, l'alcool n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

- J'ai peur…

Ted lui prit délicatement les mains et les caressa gentiment.

- Ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tous les ados font ce genre de chose au moins une fois dans leur vie, tous les parents le savent. Tu vas avoir des reproches, une punition, et ça passera. Tu verras…

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Tu ne connais pas mon père… Tu n'as aucune idée de comment est ma famille…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Ted prit une chaise, s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit timidement dans ses bras. Andromeda se laissa aller. Elle était tellement effrayée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait chez elle qu'elle ne profita guère de ce moment.

Le Poufsouffle la berça doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus calme. Lorsqu'il sentit que ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, il déposa un baiser sur son front et resta un moment immobile, ses lèvres encore appuyées sur la peau de la jeune fille qui n'osait bouger.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder, il murmura. Si ton père est déjà énervé, mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter.

Il la sentit se raidir, et il serra alors un peu plus son étreinte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'orage passera. Et si tu as besoin, tu sais qu'on est là.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Tu veux aller dire au revoir aux autres ?

Elle hésita un moment, puis refusa. Elle n'arriverait pas à expliquer aux autres que son plan avait échoué.

- Je leur dirais au revoir de ta part, alors.

Andromeda sentit ses larmes revenir, et elle s'accrocha désespérément au garçon qui en fut surpris mais qui ne la repoussa pas.

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas partir…

Elle renifla.

- J'étais si bien… Avec vous… avec toi… Je ne veux pas que la soirée se termine ainsi…

Elle renifla une fois encore, et ajouta d'une voix encore plus étranglée qu'elle ne l'était déjà :

- Je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant…

Elle resserra son étreinte, enfouissant son visage sur la poitrine de Ted. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, lorsque le garçon repoussa gentiment la jeune fille.

- On se reverra bientôt… Mais il faut que tu y ailles, maintenant.

Andromeda hocha timidement la tête, approuvant ce qu'il venait de dire. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait se décider à lâcher ces deux mains qui tenaient à présent les siennes.

- Andromeda…

Elle baissa la tête, n'osant relever les yeux. Alors il lui prit gentiment le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé que la soirée continue ainsi…

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front puis se leva, la forçant à en faire autant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et le garçon lui donna la poudre de cheminette.

- A plus tard, murmura-t-il.

Andromeda le regarda un moment, puis hocha lentement la tête. Elle eut envie de pleurer à nouveau, mais retint ses larmes et se précipita dans la cheminée. Ce fut sans un autre regard pour le garçon qu'elle jeta la poudre en donnant son adresse.

Elle fut accueillie par son père, assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, l'air sévère. Sans un mot, il la fixa puis se leva et quitta la pièce.

Ce fut sa mère, au lendemain matin, qui lui fit la morale. Andromeda fut punie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Son père, lui, refusait tout simplement de lui reparler, et semblait bien décider à ce que cela dure. Elle reçut une lettre de Myriam, qui lui reprocha de ne pas être venue leur dire au revoir elle-même, et qui lui demandait comment ça s'était passé avec ses parents. Toutefois, Andromeda ne put lui répondre : sa mère le refusait.

La jeune fille repensait sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée. Elle se demanda comment réagirait ses parents s'ils étaient au courant qu'elle avait passé un moment dans les bras d'un né-moldu. Sûrement très mal, même s'il ne s'était pas réellement passé quelque chose de concret, cependant elle ne regrettait rien. Mis à part qu'elle craignait à présent de faire face au jeune garçon. Comment allait-il réagir le jour de la rentrée ? Et elle, qu'allait-elle faire ?

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait les conseils plus ou moins avisés de Myriam et Vic…


	25. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**_

_**Non je ne suis pas morte... Mille fois désolée pour le retard, je me demande si je n'ai pas battu mon record, cette fois-ci...  
**_

_**Enfin, voilà enfin le chapitre 24...  
**_

_**Merci beaucoup de me lire, pour vos reviews, vos compliments, vos remarques pertinantes, vos critiques... **_

_**Guest : je n'avais pas du tout calculé comme ça, et les informations que j'avais trouvées devaient donc être fausses... dsl... il est cependant trop tard pour changer cela... :-/  
**_

_**Chibi-Lill : merci beaucoup ! contente que les personnages te plaisent, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! il est toujours très dur de créer des personnages avec des caractères différents et vrais... je suis contente d'avoir apparemment réussi ! :-)  
**_

_**Hermidark : je vais essayer de faire durer moins longtemps l'attente... promis  
**_

_**JusteUneFan : ah bon, Minerva McGonagall comme ça ? je l'imaginais plutôt studieuse, un peu comme Hermione, mais en moins Je-Sais-Tout. ;-) et contente que tu ne pourras pas t'imaginer Ted Tonks autrement : pour moi c'est une preuve que j'ai réussi mon personnage ! :-D  
**_

_**Zelande : tu n'es pas la première à vouloir discuter avec Vic ;-)  
**_

_**Merci aussi à xxShimyxx et IlEstTempsD'EtreIvre (original comme pseudo ;-) )  
**_

_**Bonne Lecture !  
**_

_**Chapitre 24**_

Andromeda resta un moment immobile sur les quais, ne sachant que faire. Narcissa était déjà partie devant, ayant eu assez d'attendre que sa sœur se décide à bouger. La jeune fille brune parcourait la foule du regard, ses yeux se posant sur chaque Moldu qu'elle croisait. Elle redoutait de se retrouver face à Ted. Comment devait-elle agir ? Que devait-elle lui dire ?

Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque quelqu'un lui donna une tape dans le dos. Elle se tourna vivement et sourit.

- Salut Andro !

- Salut, Myriam ! Matthews…

- Tu peux m'appeler Kenny, maintenant, tu as déjà oublié ?

Andromeda haussa les épaules. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à appeler le Poufsouffle par son prénom.

- Vous êtes venus ensembles, à ce que je vois, dit-elle tandis que les trois amis prenaient la direction de leur quai.

- J'ai dormi chez lui hier.

- J'ai cru que mes parents allaient faire une syncope…

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Andromeda.

- Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant que je sortais avec quelqu'un, et que Myriam s'est pointée chez moi comme si de rien n'était…

- Tu n'avais qu'à le leur dire ! Et puis, on s'était mis d'accord pour que je passe la nuit chez toi.

- Je m'en souviens pas, j'étais bourré !

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand je t'ai annoncé dans ma lettre que j'allais arriver vers dix-huit heures ?

- Parce que je pensais pas que tu allais rester dormir ! Je me disais que tu venais juste me rendre visite…

- Et tu comptais me présenter comment, à tes parents, alors ?

- Je croyais qu'ils allaient manger chez des amis.

Andromeda sourit. Décidément, qu'ils soient ensembles ou non, Myriam et Kenny allaient toujours continuer à autant se disputer.

Une fois sur le quai 9 ¾, ils montèrent dans le train et se choisirent un wagon vide, le plus éloigné possible des quartiers établis par les Serpentards en général. Andromeda mourrait d'envie de demander à Kenny s'il savait où était Ted, mais elle n'osa pas, rougissant à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au Poufsouffle. Alors elle se contentait de regarder sans cesse par la fenêtre, espérant le voir arriver. Elle le perçut enfin et son cœur battit plus vite.

- Ah ! Ted est là ! s'écria-t-elle sans se rendre compte.

- Eh, c'est injuste, moi tu n'arrives pas à m'appeler par mon prénom, mais Ted, aucun problème, dit Kenny avec un sourire moqueur.

Andromeda rougit instantanément.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a pu se passer au nouvel an pour que tu rougisses à ce point, railla Myriam.

- Mais rien du tout !

- Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde !

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers le nouveau venu qui, à la grande déception d'Andromeda, n'était que Vic.

- Bonjour, bonjour, toi-même ! répondit Myriam tandis que ses deux amis se renfrognaient.

- Eh bien, quel accueil, dit Vic en s'installant à côté d'Andromeda. Déçue, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, ce qui le fit ricaner. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant cette fois passer le Poufsouffle tant attendu. Le regard de celui-ci se posa sur Andromeda et un large sourire fendit son visage.

- Salut !

Tous lui répondirent, à l'exception de la Serpentard brune, qui se contenta de rougir légèrement. Elle se maudit elle-même et eut presque envie de se donner des tapes sur les joues pour se reprendre. Ted prit place à côté de Kenny et posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

Les questions habituelles fusèrent, qu'avez-vous fait pendant le reste des vacances, quelles anecdotes vous avez à raconter... Soudain Ted demanda :

- Au fait, Andromeda, comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents alors ?

La jeune fille dut faire un effort pour calmer son cœur, surprise par l'attention brusque du Poufsouffle.

- Oh… Mon père ne m'a pas parlé des vacances, quant à ma mère, elle m'a servi une bonne dose de moral et m'a forcée à aller voir madame Malefoy pour m'excuser. Je n'ai pas pu sortir une seule fois, ni même envoyer du courrier. Techniquement, je suis encore punie, d'ailleurs.

- Ils sont vraiment stricts, pas vrai ?

- Ça aurait pu être pire… marmonna la jeune fille, en se rappelant de quelle façon sa tante punissait Sirius.

Heureusement pour elle, sa mère n'approuvait pas les punitions physiques. Elle détestait l'idée de toucher aux corps de ses enfants dans le but de leur faire du mal, quant à son père cela ne lui aurait posé aucun soucis s'il s'était agi de garçons, mais puisqu'il n'avait eu que des filles, il s'y abstenait et laissait de toute façon toute l'éducation aux soins de sa femme. Dans un certain sens, Andromeda n'était pas à plaindre. Son foyer manquait certes de chaleur humaine, mais elle et ses sœurs avaient toujours été traitées de manière égale et avaient toujours eu tout ce dont elles avaient besoin.

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les regards d'Andromeda et de Ted se croisèrent souvent pour se détourner aussi rapidement, bien que parfois les deux adolescents les laissent volontiers traîner plus longtemps l'un sur l'autre. Bien sûr, cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour leurs trois compagnons de voyage, qui se lançaient sans cesse des sourires et des regards entendus. Malheureusement, au bout d'une heure Ted s'excusa auprès de ses amis et les quitta, devant rejoindre O'Reilly. Cela jeta un froid sur la bonne humeur d'Andromeda, et ses trois amis la regardèrent avec compassion.

- Ne t'inquiète, dit Kenny, brisant le silence qui avait suivi le départ du Poufsouffle. En ce moment, ça ne va pas super bien entre eux.

- Tu as des infos intéressantes à nous fournir ? demanda Vic.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt évident, non ? Ted commence à s'éloigner d'elle, et elle le sait. Du coup, elle se montre assez jalouse ces derniers temps.

- Tu entends, Andro ? s'exclama Myriam. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, non ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

- Andro…

- Je ne veux pas être déçue si jamais il ne se résout pas à la quitter.

Les trois amis se regardèrent. Les choses n'étaient décidément pas simples.

Le train arriva à la gare de Préaulard dans un sifflement strident. Les étudiants attrapèrent leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers les attelages dans un brouhaha étourdissant. Andromeda aperçut Ted en compagnie d'O'Reilly et des amis de celle-ci, et son cœur se serra. Ils se tenaient la main. Ils semblaient si heureux qu'il était difficile de croire qu'au Nouvel an, eux deux avaient été aussi proches. La Serpentard soupira et se dirigea vers l'attelage que ses amis avaient choisi. Ils y furent rejoints par Norman et Ackerley, tout heureux de les retrouver et de constater que Myriam et Kenny sortaient enfin ensembles.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Ackerley.

- Eh, le môme, quand tu auras notre âge on en reparlera ! répondit Kenny sous les rires de Myriam et Vic.

- On est trop jeune pour avoir des petites amies, dit sérieusement Norman.

- Toi, c'est sûr que tu vas avoir du mal à t'en trouver une, constata Vic. Si tu ne veux pas finir ta scolarité puceau, il faut tout de suite que tu laisses tomber le style intello. Crois-moi, ça ne va pas aider à provoquer leurs fantasmes.

- Vic, c'est pas quelque chose à dire à un gamin de onze ans, s'amusa Myriam.

- Bien sûr que si, il faut commencer très tôt ! C'est pour leur bien.

- Parce que vous avez tous déjà fait l'amour ? interrogea Ackerley avec scepticisme.

- Bien sûr ! répliquèrent simultanément Vic et Myriam.

Devant le silence de leurs deux amis ils sourirent.

- Mais bon, certains sont plus doués que d'autres, se moqua Vic.

- Je ne suis plus puceau, rétorqua Kenny.

- Ah oui ?

Le Poufsouffle lança un regard noir à sa petite amie qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

- Et qui a été l'heureuse élue, alors ? questionna le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Peut-être que c'est le genre de sujet à éviter devant la nouvelle petite copine ? suggéra Norman.

- Ah mais non, ça m'intéresse, moi !

- En tout cas, j'en déduis que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait… à moins que… Myriam, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama à nouveau Vic.

- Allez vous faire voir ! s'énerva Kenny.

Myriam, toujours en riant, l'attrapa gentiment dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui sembla calmer le Poufsouffle.

- Et alors, Myriam ? A-t-il été un bon élève ?

- Vous avez fait vite, constata Andromeda.

- Comment le sais-tu ? fit mine de s'étonner Vic. Tu étais présente ?

- Je voulais dire qu'ils ont été rapides pour coucher ensemble…

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, il a été génial.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en rajouter non plus.

- La ferme, Loversen !

Vic fit un clin d'œil au Poufsouffle.

- Mais au fait, et vous ? interrogea brusquement Ackerley. Vous êtes sortis ensemble, après tout. Vous l'avez fait ?

Myriam et Vic se jetèrent un regard, ce qui ne plut pas à Kenny.

- Vous l'aviez fait ? il demanda.

- Quelques fois, seulement, répondit Vic, tentant de dédramatiser la chose.

- Le résultat est le même, répliqua Myriam. On sortait ensemble, peut-être pour du faux, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Myriam… murmura Andromeda sur un ton de reproche.

Mais il était trop tard.

- Effectivement, le résultat est le même ! s'emporta Kenny. Et dire que j'avais oublié ce détail…

- Oublier ? Oh, je t'en prie ! Dès que Vic est là ou qu'on l'évoque, tu fais la gueule !

- J'ai mes raisons !

- Elles sont stupides !

- Tu m'as fait croire que tu sortais avec lui juste pour me rendre jaloux, au lieu de venir tout simplement me parler !

- Eh dis donc, tu n'es pas super bien placé pour me reprocher ça ! On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu as fait mieux que moi !

- Mais moi, au moins, je n'ai rien fait pour te blesser personnellement !

- Je te signale qu'au début on faisait vraiment semblant ! Pas de raisons d'en faire tout un cirque ! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé pour que je sois réellement dans ses bras ?

- Du calme, les jeunes, du calme, tenta de les apaiser Vic.

- La ferme !s'exclamèrent en même temps la Serpentard et le Poufsouffle.

- Tu as vraiment foutu la merde, Ackerley, remarqua Andromeda.

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il s'en moquait royalement. Norman poussa un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit-il.

La dispute se termina par Kenny qui quitta le compartiment furieux. Myriam n'ouvrit du coup plus la bouche de tout le reste du trajet, et dès que l'attelage arriva au château, les deux Serdaigles s'éclipsèrent, avant que la blonde ne s'en prenne à eux.

Le repas sembla durer une éternité pour Andromeda, qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des Poufsouffles où Ted et O'Reilly étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le comportement maussade de Myriam ne l'aidait pas, et Vic avait brusquement disparu, semblant préférer éviter la compagnie de la blonde pour la soirée. Andromeda poussa un soupir discret et son regard croisa celui de Belveder à quelques places de là. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête auquel elle répondit.

A la fin du repas, n'en pouvant plus de voir Myriam faire la tête, la jeune Black se leva et se dirigea vers les Poufsouffles, ignorant les regards froids ou inquisiteurs des autres élèves.

- Matthews ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas à ta place, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu ressentir, mais tu ne crois pas que ton comportement est exagéré ?

- Pardon... ?

- Oui ils ont couché ensemble, oui elle a complètement foiré toute cette histoire, mais Merlin, ça appartient au passé ! Il n'y a rien eu de sérieux, en plus, entre eux ! Alors, soit tu te décides à laisser ça derrière, soit tu peux lui dire adieux, car elle risque bien de recommencer ses conneries, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Andromeda Black ! s'exclama Myriam.

- Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée !

La Serpentard croisa le regard amusé de Ted avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Avant de quitter la grande salle elle se retourna néanmoins et vit que ses deux amis parlaient calmement ensemble. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers les donjons. Dans la salle commune Vic était étalé de tout son long sur un des sofas, ignorant les regards noirs des autres élèves. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur un fauteuil.

- Tu n'as pas des devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef à accomplir, toi ?

- Ah ? Je ne dois pas être au courant, dans ce cas.

- Pauvre Glaystone, murmura la jeune fille en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a l'habitude maintenant.

« Quand bien même », pensa-t-elle.

- Je constate que Myriam n'est pas avec toi. Elle s'est décidée à aller parler à Kenny ?

- Ah oui, tiens, maintenant que tu en parles, merci de m'avoir lâchement abandonnée au repas.

- Que veux-tu, je sentais que ça allait me retomber dessus, alors j'ai préféré protéger mes arrières.

- Bien sûr… Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, disons que je les ai un peu forcés à se parler.

Le garçon eut un sourire.

- Il va falloir être souvent derrière eux, je pense.

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête. Leur relation promettait d'être bien houleuse, et ça la fatiguait déjà. Mais elle devait bien ça à Myriam, qui avait toujours été là pour la soutenir… Ou presque, mais la plupart du temps elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

- Et en ce qui concerne Ted ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est à lui de prendre sa décision.

- Il ne peut pas prendre une décision s'il n'est pas sûr de tes sentiments.

Cette réponse prit la jeune fille au dépourvu. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Mais je ne peux pas me confesser si je ne suis pas sûre que…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Que quoi ? insista Vic.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Andromeda, je mettrais ma main à couper que tu peux te confesser sans craindre de te faire rembarrer. Ted est amoureux de toi, et ce depuis un bon moment déjà. Il lui faudra peut-être du temps pour rompre avec Maggie, mais il le fera certainement plus vite s'il est sûr de ce que toi tu ressens.

- Mais… O'Reilly…

- C'est de toi dont il s'agit, pas d'elle. Tu veux oublier Ted ?

- Non, mais… Je culpabilise un peu pour elle. C'est vrai, me confesser alors que je sais qu'il a une copine…

- Tout le monde a le droit de se confesser. Que cette personne soit célibataire au moment de la confession, ce n'est pas aussi important, car si un couple est solide la confession n'y changera rien.

Il se tut un moment avant d'ajouter.

- Et ce n'est pas leur cas. Leur couple bat déjà de l'aile. Penses-tu que c'est bien pour elle de rester avec quelqu'un qui est attiré par une autre ? Si ce n'est pas toi, alors ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. A partir du moment où il tourne déjà autour de quelqu'un alors qu'il est toujours en couple, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que leur relation se termine.

Andromeda soupira. Ce qu'il disait était censé, elle devait bien l'admettre. O'Reilly devait elle-même s'en douter. Mais comment accepter cela tout en sachant qu'elle allait avoir le rôle de la méchante ? Elle devait déjà l'assumer malgré elle, puisque étant une Black tout le monde la voyait comme une stupide sang-pur pleine de préjugés. Elle n'avait décidément pas besoin d'avoir en plus la réputation d'une garce voleuse de petit copain.

Toutefois, leur conversation s'arrêta là, puisque Myriam arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que la réconciliation s'est bien passée ? s'enquit Vic.

La jeune fille lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Où étais-tu, toi ?

- A la cuisine. Je suis allé saluer mes amis les Elfes.

- Et ils ont été contents de te revoir ?

- Pas autant que je l'espérais.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en souriant. Vic avait toujours tendance à faire tourner les pauvres créatures en bourrique quand il s'ennuyait un peu trop. Les trois amis discutèrent encore un peu, puis les filles laissèrent le jeune garçon seul pour aller dans leur dortoir. Rosier, Yaxley et McNair n'étaient pas encore là, ce qui les étonna.

- A ton avis, où peuvent-elles bien être ? demanda Andromeda. En général, elles sont toujours les premières au dortoir pour parler potins.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, elles ne sont pas du genre à rester hors du dortoir en-dehors des heures autorisées. Elles n'étaient pas dans la salle commune, en plus, il me semble ?

- Non. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans la salle commune… D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est bizarre aussi, il n'est pas très tard pourtant.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Aurait-on raté quelque chose ? interrogea la blonde.

- Comme quoi ?

- Une réunion secrète entre Serpentards.

Andromeda haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en passerai, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ta sœur n'a pas parlé de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non. On ne se parle plus beaucoup avec Narcissa ces derniers temps.

- Parce qu'avant, c'était le cas ?

- Beaucoup plus que maintenant, oui… Et beaucoup plus qu'avec Bellatrix.

- Etonnant, ça.

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Depuis l'accident avec Shacklebolt, Narcissa semblait plus distante avec elle. Pendant les vacances, elle lui avait même reproché d'avoir changé. Etait-ce si mal, pensait la jeune Serpentard ? Elle avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus elle-même ces derniers temps, mais elle avait conscience que ça allait à l'encontre des idéaux de sa famille. Cependant, ne valait-il mieux pas pour elle d'être celle dont elle avait envie d'être, si ça la rendait plus heureuse ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cela, car elle savait que si elle continuait dans cette voie-là, elle se mettrait toute sa famille à dos. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de foncer dans le mur. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle aimait déjà beaucoup trop Ted pour reculer.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Myriam qui sauta sur son lit.

- Et si on allait voir ?

- Pardon ?

- Voir où ils sont tous.

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée : on va rester ici et dormir.

- Oh, allez, Andro ! Pourquoi serait-on les seules à rester au dortoir à s'emmerder ?

- On ne s'emmerde pas. On dort.

- C'est ça, fous toi de moi. Bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi j'y vais.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Andromeda la regarda, puis l'imita, bien malgré elle. Qui savait dans quoi Myriam était capable de s'embarquer…

Elles descendirent jusqu'à la salle commune, qui était cette fois-ci complètement désertée.

- Je le sens quand même assez mal, chuchota Andromeda.

- Arrête, sois pas aussi froussarde. Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Une attaque surprise de nos chers camarades ?

- Une sanction disciplinaire pour avoir désobéi au couvre-feu ?

Myriam poussa un profond soupir mais décida d'ignorer son amie. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la sortie, Andromeda la retint brusquement.

- Attends ! On peut peut-être se renseigner auprès de d'autres élèves ? Ils ne sont quand même pas tout hors de leurs dortoirs.

- Tu gâches toute l'initiative, là, j'espère que tu es au courant.

Ce fut au tour d'Andromeda d'ignorer son amie et elle se précipita vers le dortoir des 5ème année. Elle n'y trouva que trois jeunes filles.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'êtes pas cinq, normalement ?

Les jeunes élèves se regardèrent avec incrédulité, se demandant bien pourquoi Andromeda Black venait les voir pour poser cette question. Ce fut une petite rousse un peu ronde qui lui répondit enfin.

- Si. Pourquoi ?

- Elles sont où, les autres ?

Cette fois-ci on voyait très bien se peindre sur le visage des trois filles l'incompréhension totale.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea sèchement une petite brune aux cheveux bouclés.

- Les filles de notre dortoir ne sont pas rentrées. Et tout à l'heure, dans la salle commune, il n'y avait quasiment personne. On se demandait où ils avaient pu tous aller.

Les trois amies se regardèrent, et la brune répondit en haussant les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Elles étaient assez excités, mais comme on s'en fiche un peu, on n'y a pas prêté plus attention que ça.

Andromeda soupira légèrement. Elle remercia les jeunes filles et se dirigea vers le dortoir des quatrième année. L'opération ne fut pas plus fructueuse. Les deux élèves qui s'y trouvaient n'en savaient pas plus que les trois de cinquième année. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des troisièmes année, elle fut stoppée par Myriam qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Laisse tomber, Andromeda, tu vois bien que personne n'est au courant de quoi que ce soit !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, enfin, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui est au courant de quelque chose !

- Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas chez les troisième année que tu trouveras, encore moins dans les deuxième année, et surtout pas en première !

Andromeda voulut répliquer, mais ne put y parvenir. Son amie avait raison. Il se passait visiblement quelque chose, et personne ne les avait invitées, et tous ceux qui avaient été écartés n'en savaient probablement pas plus qu'elles. Elle secoua la tête de découragement.

- Ma sœur est avec eux. Et je ne sais même pas où ni pourquoi ils se sont tous réunis.

- Attends, on ne sait pas non plus si ils se sont effectivement réunis.

- Myriam, ils sont tous absents le même jour, le même soir, au même moment. Ça n'est certainement pas une coïncidence !

- C'est vous qui faites tout ce raffut depuis tout à l'heure ?

Les deux amies sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

- Terry ! s'exclama Andromeda, presque soulagée de le voir.

Elle se rembrunit soudainement, réalisant la situation. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés depuis la rupture, elle se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise.

- Tiens, Belveder, tu dois être au courant, toi. Sais-tu où sont donc passés tous nos autre camarades de notre noble maison ?

- A une noble réunion organisée par Berkley.

- Berkley ? Harold Berkley ? s'étonna Andromeda.

Berkley était un élève de septième année, issu d'une famille certes sang-pur mais ayant peu d'influence dans le monde sorcier. Il était bon élève, discret, assez solitaire… Et maintenant il tenait une réunion secrète ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Ce Berkley là, oui, continua Terry.

- Une réunion au sujet de quoi ? interrogea Myriam avec méfiance.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il a été assez vague sur les raisons de cette réunion. Mais ayant déjà discuté avec lui ou l'ayant entendu discuter avec d'autres, quelque chose me dit que ça avait à voir avec les théories pro sang pur.

Andromeda sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir le dos. Et Narcissa y était... ? Quelque part, ça n'avait sûrement rien d'étonnant, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Soudain, elle eut une autre pensée : personne ne lui en avait parlé, à elle, de cette réunion. Elle était une Black aussi pourtant…

Terry sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Berkley a émis il n'y a pas longtemps des doutes sur toi, à cause de ta relation avec Hales et Loversen. Il y a aussi eu cette histoire avec Shacklebolt.

La jeune fille poussa un soupire.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je répète qu'il n'y a rien eu entre lui et moi... ?

- Les autres s'en moquent, le fait est là : il y a eu des rumeurs à votre sujet, et on vous a déjà vu discuter ensemble après.

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel, mais préféra ne rien ajouter.

- Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas, toi, à cette réunion ? demanda brusquement Myriam. A moins que je me trompe, tu es plutôt pro sang pur, toi aussi.

Terry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Eh bien, il se trouve que parce que je suis sorti avec Andromeda Black, je suis mis à l'écart… ou plutôt à l'épreuve.

- Parce que tu aurais voulu y assister ? demanda Andromeda d'une voix étouffée.

Le jeune garçon baissa brièvement les yeux avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Je reste persuadé que l'avenir se trouve avec les gens qui pensent ainsi.

- L'avenir de quoi ? rétorqua Myriam. De l'honneur, du pouvoir, de l'argent ? Reviens sur Terre trente secondes, Belveder ! Il y a d'autres moyens d'avoir tout ça, et ils sont beaucoup plus honorables selon moi !

- Oui : selon toi. Mais selon bien d'autres sorciers qui ont le pouvoir dans notre société, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais… tu n'y crois plus trop, à ces théories, pourtant, si... ?

Le garçon lança un regard agacé vers Andromeda, mais il semblait également mal à l'aise.

- Bien que j'y accorde moins d'importance, je ne compte pas les réfuter si ça signifie devoir abandonner ce à quoi j'aspire.

Sur ces mots, il fit un bref signe de tête et se retourna pour remonter dans son dortoir. Myriam se précipita alors dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des septièmes années. Andromeda ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait déjà une idée de la réponse, et elle la suivit donc.

Myriam ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra brusquement dans le dortoir. Andromeda entendit la voix faussement outrée de Vic. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour à l'entrée, elle vit le Préfet-en-Chef assis par terre en train de jouer aux cartes avec un autre élève de sa promotion, dont le nom lui échappait.

- Vic, tu es au courant de cette réunion secrète ? demanda Myriam.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

- Quelle réunion secrète ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Si même toi, tu n'es pas courant, il y a vraiment du soucis à se faire !

Vic leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Vraiment navré. Mais peut-être pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

Andromeda s'en chargea.

- Quand on est montée dans notre dortoir, il n'y avait pas les trois autres pestes. Et visiblement, elles ne sont pas les seules à manquer à l'appel. Il doit manquer la moitié des élèves de Serpentard en ce moment.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

- D'après Belveder, ajouta Myriam, ce serait une réunion tenue par Berkley.

- Berkley ? s'exclama Vic. Là il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Pas tant que ça, répliqua son camarade. Berkley est intelligent, discret, solitaire, et calculateur. Il n'a peut-être pas tellement l'étoffe d'un chef, mais il peut faire un très bon bras droit.

- Bras droit de qui ? interrogea Myriam.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et vous avez une idée sur quoi porte cette réunion ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Andromeda ne réponde.

- Sur les théories pro sang pur.

- Et tu n'y as pas été invitée, toi ?

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas complètement digne de confiance.

- Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux dans la situation actuelle, ajouta Myriam.

Andromeda ne répondit pas.

- Presley y est sûrement, dit le camarade de Vic, en lançant une carte sur le sol.

- Sûrement ! On ira l'interroger demain, si vous voulez.

Myriam et Andromeda acquiescèrent. La jeune Black s'apprêtait à prendre congé, malheureusement son amie en décida autrement et s'installa avec les deux garçons, leur demandant ce à quoi ils jouaient. Andromeda poussa un soupire mais n'essaya même pas d'emporter la jeune blonde avec elle et elle l'imita donc, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les explications de Vic. Elles restèrent plus d'une heure dans le dortoir des garçons, puis lorsqu'elles entendirent du bruit dans la salle commune, elles s'éclipsèrent rapidement, sans pour autant arriver à échapper aux regards surpris des autres élèves de septième année.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Vic alla chercher ses deux amies et les amenèrent à la bibliothèque. Là il les dirigea vers le fond de la grande pièce où ils trouvèrent Presley Smith avachi dans un fauteuil, un bouquin à la main. Celui-ci parut étonné de les voir s'approcher de lui.

- Déjà debout, Vic ? demanda-t-il.

Andromeda fut surprise qu'il appelle le Préfet-en-Chef par son prénom. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir remarqué au Nouvel An. Mais après tout, si Vic l'avait invité ce soir-là, c'était qu'ils devaient quand même bien s'apprécier.

- On aimerait avoir quelques renseignements, et je pense que tu peux nous les apporter, dit le Préfet-en-Chef en s'installant à côté de son camarade. Les deux jeunes filles prirent place également sur les autres coussins.

- Laisse-moi deviner. La réunion d'hier soir ?

Vic hocha positivement la tête. Smith referma son livre.

- Berkley nous en a informés un peu avant les fêtes. Il avait une liste d'élèves à partir de la quatrième année et il a chargé quelques-uns d'entre nous de leur faire passer le mot.

- Dont toi ? dit Myriam.

Le Serpentard fit oui de la tête.

- Le mot d'ordre était que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas conviés ne devaient pas en savoir un traître mot. Evidemment, il y a eu quelques fuites, mais le secret a quand même été bien gardé.

- On nous a dit que cette réunion était au sujet des théories pro sang pur, dit Vic.

- Oui, en effet. Cependant, je pense que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui pourrait suivre. Hier soir il a juste lancé le débat sur ce sujet, a pas mal expliqué son point de vue, que plusieurs ont approuvé, puis a promis une nouvelle réunion dans les mois à venir.

- Et il n'a pas parlé de ce fou furieux qui se proclame porte-voix des sangs purs ? demanda Myriam sèchement.

Smith parut réfléchir un instant, lorsque soudain son visage s'éclaira.

- Ah, oui, je vois de qui tu veux parler… Non, il n'en a pas parlé.

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder, murmura Vic. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Berkley a tenu cette réunion. Ce Voldemort recrute, tout le monde le sait, et évidemment quoi de mieux que de récupérer gentiment les élèves sortant de Poudlard ?

- Tu penses que Berkley a déjà été recruté... ? interrogea Andromeda, légèrement effrayée à l'idée que ce Voldemort ait pu s'introduire de cette manière à Poudlard.

- C'est tout à fait possible, lui répondit Smith. Berkley est un sang pur, mais sa famille n'est pas très influente, ce qui fait qu'elle pourrait très bien vouloir acquérir un peu plus d'importance dans notre société en passant par ce Voldemort. De plus Berkley est un excellent orateur. J'ai pu le constater hier. Il va sûrement arriver à en convaincre plus d'un de le rejoindre. Ce qui signifie qu'il est un atout précieux pour recruter ici, à Poudlard.

- Et toi ?

Il regarda Myriam avec un air assez méprisant.

- J'adhère déjà en partie à ces théories pro sang pur. Cependant, je refuse de prendre part à toute action de groupe.

- Mais tu as quand même l'intention de participer encore une fois à l'une de ces réunions, affirma Vic.

- Je suis curieux de voir comment ça va évoluer, comment Berkley va amener le sujet qui l'intéresse vraiment… Mais je risque aussi de vite m'en lasser. Entendre sans cesse « les Moldus sont nuls », « les Moldus nous sont inférieurs », « les Moldus sont vraiment stupides »…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser de Roger Tonks au Nouvel An, le coupa Myriam.

- Je dois avouer que j'avais du mal à me dire qu'il était un Moldu. C'était bien la première fois que j'en rencontrais, après tout. Mais je continue de penser qu'on leur est quand même supérieur, de par notre magie. Bref… Pour te répondre, Vic, oui, je compte continuer à assister aux réunions de Berkley, du moins à la prochaine.

- On peut compter sur toi pour nous en parler ensuite ?

Smith réfléchit avant de répondre.

- Oui, je suppose. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait me coûter, de toute façon. Maintenant, vous voudriez bien m'excuser, mais j'aimerais retourner à ma lecture.

Les trois amis se levèrent et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin du retour, ils ne dirent un mot, trop absorbés par ce que venait de leur apprendre Presley Smith. Andromeda ne pouvait y croire. Elle avait maintes fois entendu les théories pro sang pur, elle avait même déjà entendu parler de ce Voldemort chez elle, mais à son esprit Poudlard était le havre de paix où toutes ces affaires d'adultes n'étaient que des sujets de discussion entre élèves qui n'étaient pas réellement concernés par tout ça. Et voilà qu'Harold Berkley amenait les élèves à prendre parti, leur montrant qu'ils pouvaient être bien plus importants que de simples observateurs des actions des grands. Il pouvait même leur donner envie d'en être des participants, leur faire croire qu'ils pouvaient prendre part à la plus grande révolution que leur monde avait connu. Andromeda frissonna. Jusqu'où tout cela allait aller ? C'était la première fois qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur du drame qui se tramait. La première fois qu'elle comprenait le danger que Voldemort, et plus particulièrement toutes ces théories, représentait réellement.

Myriam l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps ce qui se passait avec ce Voldemort, et en avait discuté avec son père, l'ayant approuvé quand il disait que le Ministère avait beau le prendre pour un fou, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son amie pouvait être autant touchée par tout cela, de par sa famille. Elle soupira.

- N'y pense plus, Andromeda, dit-elle. Pour le moment, Berkley n'a juste fait que gonfler une rumeur déjà existante. On n'est même pas sûr qu'il agisse ainsi pour le compte de ce fou.

- Ne me dis pas quelque chose à laquelle tu ne crois pas, répliqua Andromeda.

Myriam ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Allez, les filles, haut les cœurs ! Berkley ne fait que réunir des élèves de Poudlard. Sur tous ceux qui assistent à ses réunions, combien vont passer à l'acte en sortant d'ici ? Pas tant que ça. En parler est une chose, agir en est une autre.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Mais est-ce qu'il en sera de même d'ici quelques années ? murmura Andromeda. Pour le moment, ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur, et peut-être que peu d'élèves se joindront à Voldemort en sortant de Poudlard. Mais si personne ne l'arrête d'ici là, qui nous dit que dans les années qui suivront, ils ne seront pas plus nombreux... ?

Vic et Myriam ne surent quoi répondre, et n'en eurent de toute façon pas l'occasion, car la jeune Black reprit.

- Depuis toute mon enfance, j'ai entendu parler de ces théories à tel point qu'ils font partie intégrante de ma personne. Ces théories sont… une habitude, une routine. En arrivant à Poudlard j'ai pris des distances avec elles, et encore plus en vous rencontrant, ainsi que… Ted. Mais… j'ai fini par croire que j'étais en sécurité. Que toutes ces théories n'étaient plus que… bavardages incessants. Des souvenirs.

Elle refoula ses larmes.

- Et voilà qu'elles prennent une toute autre tournure. Ce… Voldemort, les amène à Poudlard comme s'il s'agissait d'une vendetta. Et ma famille en est mêlée... !

- Ta famille a toujours été mêlée quand il s'agissait de théories sur la supériorité des sangs purs, dit Myriam avec douceur.

- Oui, mais cette fois-ci, les choses sont différentes. Voldemort est différent de tous ces autres sorciers qui ont prôné leur supériorité sur les Moldus. Il ne m'inspire aucune confiance…

- A nous non plus, affirma Vic.

- Et à plein d'autres personnes également, continua Andromeda. Au Ministère, qui plus est... !

- Calme toi, Andro, l'intima Myriam. Voldemort n'est encore qu'un petit pion dans ses propres projets, il sera bien arrêté quand il le faudra. Le Ministère ne le laissera pas devenir un plus grand danger qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Sauf s'il se trouve des alliés dans le Ministère…

- Alors, dans ce cas, ceux-là seront également arrêtés. Le Ministère ne pourra jamais laisser ces fous agir comme ils le souhaitent, notre existence pourrait être révélée aux Moldus à cause d'eux !

Elle ne dit pas que le Ministère refusait cependant d'accorder la moindre réelle attention à Voldemort, ce qui était sans aucun doute un atout pour celui-ci, toutefois ses deux amis l'avaient très bien deviné aussi.

Andromeda passa la journée à y penser, si bien qu'en cette après-midi à la bibliothèque elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Il en était de même pour Myriam, qui griffonnait d'un air absent sur son parchemin. Ted et Kenny les rejoignirent sans qu'elles ne les remarquent, et ils se lancèrent un regard surpris.

- Eh bien, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave pour que vous soyez aussi absentes ? demanda Ted en s'installant à côté d'Andromeda tandis que Kenny prenait place à côté de Myriam.

- Si tu savais, marmonna cette dernière.

- Vous pouvez peut-être nous expliquer ? s'enquit Kenny.

Myriam leur raconta donc tout, de la réunion d'hier soir tenue par Berkley, de leur supposition quant à son implication avec Voldemort. Elle parla rapidement de leurs doutes et craintes concernant l'avenir.

A la fin de son récit, les deux Poufsouffles ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Ted prenne la parole.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas sûres que Berkley ait rejoint ce… ce…

- Voldemort.

- Voldemort. Merci, Andromeda. Bref, vous n'êtes pas sûres de ça ?

- Non, répondit Myriam. Mais bon, on a de forts doutes sur cette éventualité.

- Oui, mais vous avez juste des doutes. Si ça se trouve, il a juste saisi l'opportunité pour montrer sa position sur le sujet.

- On sait que Voldemort recrute. Et Poudlard regorge de futures recrues potentielles.

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais rien ne vous dit que Berkley a été engagé dans ce but. Vous en faites tout un drame alors que pour le moment, vous n'êtes sûres de rien.

Andromeda fixait Ted sans bouger. Il était né-moldu, ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il était le premier à devoir s'en soucier ? Le garçon croisa son regard et eut une moue surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu devrais t'en soucier plus que ça, non ? Je veux dire… Après tout tu es un né-moldu…

- Et je suis encore qu'un élève de Poudlard. J'y suis en sécurité. Et rien ne nous dit que ce…

- Voldemort, l'aida Myriam.

- C'est ça… Sérieusement, il l'a trouvé où, ce nom à coucher dehors ?

Ses amis ricanèrent.

- D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu le fais remarquer… murmura Kenny d'un air absent. Andromeda, ce nom, ce n'est pas celui d'une famille ?

- Ah, non, pas du tout. Ou alors, je n'en ai jamais rencontré.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il allait utiliser son vrai nom ? se moqua Myriam. Même s'il est persuadé de prôner les idées justes, il est quand même hors la loi.

- Et puis, c'est toujours plus classe d'avoir un surnom, approuva Ted.

- Ou alors… Il ne veut pas qu'on sache son véritable nom…

- Kenny, apprend nous quelque chose dont on ne se douterait pas déjà, soupira Myriam.

- Pourquoi il le cacherait ?

Ses amis le regardèrent avec une lassitude mêlée d'une certaine consternation. Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules et attrapa un bouquin dans son sac, et tous se concentrèrent sur leur travail respectif.

Andromeda, elle, ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de repenser aux propos de Kenny. Oui il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qui il était. Mais pour quelles raisons ? La Serpentard soupira et se remit au travail. Peu importe quelle était la réponse. Ils auraient bien la réponse un jour.


	26. Chapter 25

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà pour votre (enfin, je l'espère) plus grand plaisir ! ;-)  
_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, car il aborde un côté culturel du monde sorcier que j'ai trouvé très intéressant à développer. J'espère m'en être bien sortie !_

_Hermidark : j'espère que ça en valait le coup aussi pour ce chapitre ! quoique j'ai fait un effort, là, non ? à peine 5 mois ! je suis fière de moi quand même... ;-p_

_Linnea Black : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je vais faire de mon mieux pour moins vous faire poireauter, car cette fiction je ferais tout pour la terminer... contente que les perso te plaisent, j'espère leur rester toujours fidèle, car après autant de temps à passer à écrire parfois leur personnalité parvienne à m'échapper... :-/_

_NinonDG : moi, je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir eu le courage de me lire, surtout en voyant que ça fait 5 ans et que je n'ai pondu qu'une vingtaine de chapitres :-) je mets un point d'honneur à terminer cette fiction. Et merci infiniment pour tes commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, et que tu arrives à te souvenir de tous ces perso qui pourtant, commencent à se bousculer au portillon ! ;-) _

_fanHPTW : __je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant cette partie ;-)__  
_

_alwyn13 : __j'espère aussi... :-)__  
_

_Rebecca-Black : __eh oui ! la menace monte... il fallait bien trouver le moyen de faire entrer un peu de suspense ;-)_

_Voilà ! bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 25**_

Andromeda lança un regard noir à son reflet, qui haussa les épaules, ce qui dans son langage voulait sûrement signifier « eh, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as l'air d'un Inferi ! » La jeune fille poussa un soupir et se détourna du miroir pour continuer à se préparer pour les cours. Ces derniers temps, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement et cela se ressentait fortement sur son moral. Elle avait essayé de parler avec Narcissa, mais celle-ci l'évitait comme la peste, et quelque chose lui disait que Lucius Malefoy avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce comportement. Elle le voyait souvent en compagnie d'Harold Berkley depuis cette fameuse réunion, et cela ne la rassurait absolument pas. Elle voulait tout faire pour que sa sœur reste en-dehors de cette histoire, cependant comme le lui avaient fait remarquer Vic et Myriam, elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Etant une Black, Narcissa allait d'une manière ou d'une autre être confrontée à tout cela à un moment ou à un autre. La meilleure chose qu'elle avait à faire était, elle, de rester en-dehors de ça.

Son autre souci ces jours-ci concernait Ted. Elle l'avait vu se disputer avec O'Reilly une fois, dans le couloir entre deux cours, cependant il n'avait toujours pas rompu avec elle. Et le Poufsouffle venait rarement les rejoindre à la bibliothèque. D'après Kenny, il disait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul ces derniers temps, pour réfléchir. Cependant la distance qu'il imposait entre eux était difficilement supportable pour Andromeda.

- Pourquoi rien ne marche comme je l'aimerais ? demanda-t-elle à Myriam tandis que les deux jeunes filles se rendaient à leur premier cours.

- Parce que ça ne dépend pas que de toi.

- J'avoue que j'aurais préféré une autre réponse… C'est justement ce qui me stresse, le fait que ça ne dépend pas de moi.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Ted a d'autres soucis en tête aussi, en ce moment, laisse-le les régler de son côté, et après tu verras que ça s'arrangera.

Andromeda ne répondit pas. Elles arrivèrent à la salle de sortilèges et s'installèrent en silence. Le cours fut une horreur pour la jeune Black. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et enchaînait les erreurs, de la plus stupide à la plus grave, ayant bien failli mettre le feu à son propre bureau. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'elle accueillit la fin du cours. Soulagement qui ne dura pas, puisque le cours d'après était celui de métamorphose. Elle arriva d'un pas lent devant la salle, cherchant du regard Ted. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver, appuyé contre le mur en train de discuter avec ses amis. Il sourit en voyant Andromeda, qui détourna le regard vivement. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le regarder dans les yeux en ce moment. Le professeur les fit entrer une fois les autres élèves sortis, et Andromeda s'installa le plus loin possible du Poufsouffle. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, et cela la déconcentra encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Résultat : le cours fut encore plus catastrophique que celui de sortilèges n'avait été. Au lieu de transformer son poussin en hamster, celui-ci se retrouva en coffret avec des ailes, en lapin jaune, ou encore il lui poussa des dents de hamster. Ce fut le meilleur résultat qu'Andromeda put obtenir, et ce fut complètement démoralisée qu'elle quitta la salle sans attendre Ted.

Elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de Serpentard et pénétra hâtivement dans la salle commune.

- Tiens, salut, Andromeda !

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement vers les canapés où étaient installés Lestrange et Crabbe. Elle retint un soupir.

- Tu en fais une tête. Des soucis en cours ?

- Non.

Sans attendre qu'il ne lui adresse encore la parole, elle monta à toute allure jusqu'à son dortoir, où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle détestait sa vie actuellement. Tout allait de travers : Ted, sa sœur…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

- Andro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais allongée sur ton lit ? Ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends devant la salle de métamorphose !

- Ah… Je suis désolée…

- Allez, debout ! C'est l'heure du repas !

Myriam l'entraîna avec elle. Arrivées dans la grande salle, elles se dirigeaient vers leur table, quand la voix de Vic les arrêta. Elles se tournèrent vers lui et le trouvèrent assis à la table des Serdaigles à côté de deux garçons de son année.

- Venez, il y a de la place ici !

Andromeda pâlit et s'apprêtait à décliner, mais ce fut sans compter Myriam, qui bien évidemment s'élança à la table avec un grand sourire. La jeune Black hésita quelques secondes puis, résignée, alla les rejoindre. Elle s'aperçut que à côté d'eux étaient également assis Ackerley et Norman, qui, bien que surpris, semblaient ravis de les voir à leur table.

- Comment ça va ? ne put s'empêcher de leur demander Andromeda.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était également ravie de se retrouver en compagnie des deux jeunes Serdaigles.

- Très bien, répondit Norman. On a pas mal de travail à faire pour la semaine prochaine, mais sinon ça va.

- Parle pour toi, grommela Ackerley. Moi, je ne dirais pas que ça va, on va mourir étouffés par nos propres devoirs, si ça continue.

- Ce n'est pas le discours qu'un Serdaigle devrait tenir, ça, intervint Vic.

Ackerley haussa les épaules, tandis que l'un des garçons avec qui le Préfet-en-Chef discutait le rabroua gentiment pour ses préjugés.

- Toi, tu es un faux Serdaigle, répliqua le Serpentard. Tu es manipulateur, tu es fainéant, et en plus, tu triches.

- Ce sont de pures calomnies, tout ça, Vic ! Jamais je n'oserais tricher !

Son ami, un grand métis, s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Le Serdaigle le regarda d'un air faussement offensé. Myriam et Vic éclatèrent de rire, et Andromeda réalisa enfin qu'elle les connaissait. Il s'agissait de Devin Carmichael et de Neal Hopkins, qui étaient présents lors du Nouvel An. Elle se gifla mentalement, et dire qu'elle avait dansé avec eux, et ne les avait même pas reconnus... !

Carmichael se tourna vers elle.

- Alors, Black, Vic nous a dit que ton cousin avait malgré tout fait foirer ton plan, la dernière fois. Ça a été, avec tes parents ?

- Ah, euh… ça aurait pu être pire, je suppose…

Le garçon lui sourit, et Andromeda se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment mignon. Il avait des cheveux bruns plutôt foncés, coupés courts, et de magnifiques yeux marron tirant sur le vert. Oui, il était très mignon, et son sourire devait sûrement faire des ravages. Pendant un bref instant, Andromeda se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à u garçon comme Carmichael. Les choses seraient sûrement plus simples : il était sang-pur, il était célibataire… Elle se gifla mentalement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme Carmichael. Les choses seraient effectivement plus simples, mais elle aimait Ted. Elle ne pouvait rien contre ça. Elle avait essayé d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ça avait été un échec total.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Vic et Myriam plaisantaient avec Carmichael et Hopkins, tandis qu'Andromeda se contentait d'écouter.

- Au fait, Black, demanda brusquement Carmichael, Vic et Myriam…

- Myriam et Vic, un peu de galanterie, s'il-te-plaît, l'interrompit Myriam.

- Myriam et Vic, continua le Serdaigle avec un sourire, t'appellent souvent Andro. C'est assez étrange, comme surnom, d'où est-ce que ça vient ?

- Je déteste ce surnom, répondit immédiatement Andromeda.

- Ah ?

- J'ai essayé de lui donner d'autres surnoms avant ça, intervint Myriam. Au début, je l'ai appelée Andie. Ça ne lui a pas plu…

- Ça me donnait l'impression d'être un garçon, merci bien, se défendit la concernée.

- Après je l'ai surnommée Meda. Ça ne lui a pas plu également.

- C'est moche.

- Alors, je lui ai dit que ça sera Andro, puisqu'elle faisait la compliquée.

- J'aurais de loin préféré Andie à Andro, quand même… marmonna la jeune Black.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, s'attirant quelques regards de la part des autres élèves. Andromeda rougit, puis esquissa un sourire. Une conversation s'engagea alors sur les surnoms profondément débiles que l'on pouvait se donner, et le reste du repas se termina sur de nombreux fous rires.

A la fin du repas, la petite bande se sépara, et Vic, Myriam et Andromeda se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Le Préfet-en-Chef leur avait appris en quittant la grande salle qu'il avait croisé Abensford dans la matinée et qu'il avait des informations pour eux. Ils le trouvèrent assis à leur table habituelle, plongé dans un livre de sortilèges. Assis à côté de lui se trouvaient Ted et Kenny. Andromeda sentit son cœur s'affoler. Non, elle ne pouvait pas voir Ted, pas maintenant !

Myriam posa la main sur son épaule, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et qu'elle tentait de la réconforter. Ils prirent place à la table des Poufsouffles et Abensford leur sourit.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon frère. Il a commencé des recherches dès qu'on lui a demandé son aide, et il a trouvé quelque chose.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Andromeda, qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir des nouvelles avant plusieurs mois.

- Oui. Il a trouvé plusieurs familles de Black, 5 en tout, et parmi elles il y a bien un Marius Black. Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres Blacks en Angleterre, mais il s'est arrêté quand il a trouvé ce Marcus. Peut-être qu'il ne les aurait pas trouvé, de toute façon, parfois certaines familles peuvent choisir d'être plus difficiles à… avoir leurs adresses dévoilées, en quelque sorte, selon les moyens les plus courants chez les Moldus.

Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il allait les perdre s'il continuait ainsi. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur le plus important.

- Il y a donc bien un Marius Black, vivant près de Londres. S'il est marié, on peut supposer que parmi les autres familles qu'il a trouvées, il y en a qui font partie de la sienne.

- Tu as d'autres informations ? s'enquit vivement Andromeda.

Son enthousiasme fit sourire ses amis.

- Non, il n'a pas voulu en savoir plus. Il m'a envoyé l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone… bien que ça, ça vous sera inutile, ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de ses camarades s'agrandir d'incompréhension.

Il tendit la feuille sur laquelle son frère avait inscrit l'adresse et le reste des coordonnées.

- Et… pour le contacter, on fait comment ? On peut lui envoyer un hibou ? demanda Myriam.

Andromeda fut ravie de constater que Myriam n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

- Vous devriez éviter, je pense, répondit Ted. Peut-être que vous pourriez surtout vous arranger pour aller chez lui pendant les prochaines vacances.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une meilleure idée ? répliqua Kenny. Salut, je suis l'une des héritières de la famille qui vous a complètement rejeté parce que vous n'aviez pas la chance d'avoir la Magie. Comment ça va ? Non, sérieux, Ted, moi je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'Andromeda lui écrive avant de faire une visite surprise.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas… Pas par hibou. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait non plus…

- Et puis, on ne sait pas quand exactement il a été rejeté, ajouta Vic.

- Probablement à ses onze ans, non ? dit Abensford. Après tout, c'est à cet âge-là qu'on reçoit notre lettre pour Poudlard. Et s'il était Cracmol, cela signifie qu'il ne l'a pas reçu, et que c'est comme ça que sa famille a su.

- Oui, mais avant qu'un enfant ait onze ans, on peut déjà avoir des doutes sur le fait qu'il soit un sorcier ou non. Parfois, c'est trompeur, un enfant peut n'avoir présenté aucun signe magique avant de recevoir sa lettre. C'est assez rare, mais ça arrive. Cependant, il y a un autre moyen de savoir si oui ou non c'est un sorcier, et bien avant de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par là ? s'enquit Ted.

- A chaque naissance d'un sorcier, son nom est inscrit magicalement sur un registre, que cet enfant soit né dans une famille de sorciers ou de Moldus. S'il est issu d'une famille de sorciers, son nom s'inscrit de lui-même sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille. S'il est issu d'une famille de Moldus, une nouvelle généalogie est créée. Lorsque l'enfant atteint ses onze ans, son nom s'inscrit également sur les inscriptions de Poudlard, qui a alors la liste d'élèves à qui envoyer les lettres pour l'année suivante.

- Et les Cracmols ? interrogea Andromeda.

- Leurs noms s'inscrivent également sur le registre à leur naissance, sur l'arbre généalogique de leur famille. Seulement, contrairement aux noms des sorciers, ils ne sont pas écrits avec de l'encre noire, mais avec de l'encre grise… Enfin, il me semble. Je ne sais plus exactement comment ils font la différence, mais je crois que c'est avec la couleur de l'encre... Bref. A une époque, le nom d'un Cracmol s'effaçait carrément de l'arbre généalogique. Ce n'est qu'au cours du dix-huitième siècle qu'une loi est passée pour que le nom reste inscrit, histoire de laisser une trace quelque part de l'existence d'un possible héritier.

- Sauf qu'ils se font déshérités, donc je ne vois pas en quoi ils peuvent être considérés comme des héritiers, rétorqua Kenny.

- Pas partout. Ce sont d'ailleurs des sorciers qui ont eu des Cracmols dans leur famille qui se sont mobilisés pour que cette loi passe. Car le problème, c'est que souvent, même si les Cracmols n'étaient pas déshérités, il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux dans les registres, et ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre à un héritage qui leur était dû.

Andromeda était fascinée par les paroles de Vic. Jamais elle n'avait su tout cela, et elle en était profondément étonnée. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était jamais intéressée au sort des Cracmols auparavant, mais ce qu'elle découvrait la passionnait réellement.

- Est-ce que par hasard, ta famille fait partie de ces bons sorciers qui se sont mobilisés pour le sort de ces pauvres Cracmols ? demanda Myriam.

Vic sourit.

- Oui, effectivement. A cette époque-là, un de mes aïeux était au Ministère de la Justice, et comme il avait eu un frère Cracmol qui malheureusement s'était suicidé, les sorciers se sont adressés à lui.

- Il s'est suicidé ? Ta famille l'avait déshérité ? s'étonna Abensford.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais il était très difficile pour un Cracmol de trouver sa place dans la société, et il ne l'a pas supporté. Ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui, mais il y a quand même plus de possibilités qui leur sont offertes. Par exemple, aujourd'hui, un Cracmol peut recevoir des aides pour étudier chez les Moldus, s'il le désire.

- Oui, enfin, tout est relatif, l'interrompit à nouveau le Poufsouffle. Ils te disent que tu peux recevoir des aides, mais elles sont vraiment dérisoires. Ils ne savent absolument pas te renseigner sur l'éducation qu'un Cracmol peut recevoir, et encore moins sur ce qu'il pourrait faire comme métier du côté moldu. Et encore moins du côté sorcier, vu que de toute façon, pour eux, un Cracmol n'y a définitivement pas sa place, puisqu'il ne sait pas utiliser une baguette. Ma famille a fait pas mal de recherches par elle-même pour savoir comment elle pouvait compenser l'éducation que mon frère ne recevrait pas. Et encore, heureusement que ma mère avait des Moldus dans sa famille, du côté de son père. Et côté financement, n'en parlons pas, autant nous donner des chocogrenouilles, on serait plus riche.

Andromeda fut étonnée du ton furieux d'Abensford. Sa famille avait dû avoir beaucoup de difficultés pour permettre à leur fils aîné de pouvoir mener sa vie dignement, et il semblait qu'il y avait de quoi être révolté par le fonctionnement de la société sorcière vis-à-vis de leurs ressortissants cracmols. La jeune Black se souvint soudainement avec dégoût des propos qui avaient pu se tenir dans sa famille sur ses « dégénérés », comme elle se plaisait à les appeler. Andromeda se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais regarder un Cracmol de haut.

- C'est bien joli, tout ça, dit Myriam, on apprend plein de choses intéressantes, mais ça ne nous dit pas où tu voulais en venir, Vic.

- Eh bien, que les parents de Marius Black avaient pu se renseigner en consultant les registres pour savoir si leur fils était Cracmol ou pas. Parfois, le nom d'un Cracmol s'inscrit comme celui d'un sorcier, mais cette « erreur » est modifiée dans les années suivantes. Il est assez rare qu'il faille attendre les onze ans d'un enfant pour que le registre l'inscrive en tant que Cracmol. Encore une fois, ça peut arriver, mais ça ne se produit vraiment que peu souvent.

- Oui, enfin, tu oublies que ces registres ne peuvent être consultés que par des sorciers qui travaillent dans le Ministère de la Famille, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup, intervint Myriam.

- En plus, il leur est interdit de révéler ce genre d'information, renchérit Kenny.

- Oui, dans les faits, et aujourd'hui ils sont soumis à un vœu de silence, sauf cas particulier. Mais à une époque, c'était courant que ces sorciers soient soudoyés pour donner ce genre d'information. Il paraît même qu'au cours du dix-neuvième siècle, un sorcier, je crois que c'était un Nott, avait réussi à faire renvoyer un employé de ce Ministère. Il avait demandé à ce dernier si son fils était un Cracmol, et il lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas le cas après avoir consulté le registre. Cependant, l'enfant était encore jeune, et peu de temps après il est possible que le registre ait changé cette information. L'homme n'avait pas du tout apprécié, et s'était vengé sur ce pauvre sorcier qui n'était pourtant en rien coupable. C'est d'ailleurs après cette histoire qu'ils ont décidé d'installer ce vœu de silence, je crois.

- Tu en sais des choses, dis-moi, murmura Myriam.

Vic sourit.

- Ma grand-mère travaille au Ministère de la Famille.

- Ça explique bien des choses. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas étonnant, quand on connaît son histoire.

Vic hocha la tête. Ceux qui n'avaient aucune idée de quoi ils faisaient allusion se regardèrent, mais ne posèrent aucune question.

- Mais si les parents de Marius Black ont découvert assez tôt que leur fils était un Cracmol, dit Kenny, et qu'ils l'ont déshérité tout de suite, ça signifie que Marius Black ait pu oublier carrément qu'il vient d'une famille de sorciers ?

- Non, quand même pas, répondit Vic. En général, ce n'est que vers l'âge de sept ans environ que les parents commencent à se poser des questions si leur rejeton n'a encore démontré aucun signe de magie en lui. Et à cet âge-là tu gardes de nombreux souvenirs de ton enfance.

- Oui, mais si ses parents lui ont lancé un sortilège d'amnésie ? s'inquiéta Abensford. Quelqu'un nous a raconté qu'à une époque, ça se faisait.

- Oui, effectivement, mais beaucoup de famille ne se donnait pas cette peine, et c'est vraiment à une époque très lointaine. Je ne pense pas, vu l'âge de ce Marius Black, qu'il ait subi un sortilège d'amnésie. Il a dû être refilé à un orphelinat.

- Moldu ? demanda Ted.

- Peut-être. Mais il existe également des orphelinats pour sorciers. C'est là que sont envoyés les Cracmols en général, car même s'ils n'ont pas la capacité d'utiliser la Magie, ils y sont quand même sensibles, et ne peuvent pas être considérés comme des Moldus à part entière.

- Donc en gros, on ne peut ni lui envoyer d'hibou, ni lui faire de visite surprise, résuma Myriam. Bon, Abensford, on dirait qu'on va encore avoir besoin de ton frère. Il faudra que tu lui envoies la lettre qu'Andromeda écrira à Marius Black, pour qu'il lui envoie par la poste moldue.

- Pas super pratique, tout ça, marmonna la dite Andromeda.

- Oui, mais mieux vaut ne pas stresser le vieux, répliqua Vic en souriant.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, de toute façon, Baxter acceptera, j'en suis sûr.

- Merci, Julian, lui dit Ted.

- De rien. Bien, je vais vous laisser, je dois rejoindre Edward. A plus tard.

Ils saluèrent le Poufsouffle qui quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas pressé.

- Eh bien, on en a découvert, des choses, aujourd'hui. La plus grande découverte a probablement été de constater que Vic Loversen était vraiment cultivé, quand il le voulait.

- Myriam, ça me blesse, ce que tu dis là. Tu en doutais ?

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu fais étalage de ta science très souvent. Donc ça a de quoi surprendre.

Vic la regarda un moment avec un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est que tu es presque sincère, dis-moi.

- Faudrait pas que ça arrive trop souvent, quand même…

- Kenny, sois pas jaloux. Crois-moi, elle ne demande que ça, de t'en faire aussi, des compliments.

- La ferme, Loversen.

Ses amis étouffèrent un rire.

- En tout cas, moi, j'ai appris vraiment des choses intéressantes, murmura Andromeda. J'étais loin de me douter de tout ce qu'il y avait derrière la naissance des sorciers, et plus particulièrement des Cracmols.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, personne ne s'y intéresse, répliqua Myriam. C'est comme les Moldus : ils n'utilisent pas la Magie, donc ils ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt.

- Mais pour les Cracmols, c'est quand même plus rageant, ajouta Ted. Après tout, ils sont issus de cette société. On devrait leur prêter plus d'attention. J'en avais déjà discuté avec Abensford, et vraiment il y a beaucoup de choses aberrantes concernant la façon qu'a la société sorcière de traiter les gens comme son frère.

- Ce serait bien que la situation s'améliore un peu plus pour eux, approuva pensivement Andromeda. C'est quand même incroyable ces discriminations qu'il y a envers eux… Ils viennent quand même d'une famille de sorciers. Ça devrait être pris en compte, et…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle réalisa que tous la regardaient avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi… ?

- Voilà que notre petite Andromeda se réveille comme grande justicière, se moqua gentiment Vic.

- Du moment qu'elle n'en devient pas soûlante.

- Myriam, tu ne sais décidément pas ce que tu veux. Tu voulais qu'elle change, non ?

- Qu'elle change, oui. Mais pas qu'elle me soûle pendant des heures pour des grandes causes.

- Tu admets quand même que c'est une grande cause, rétorqua Andromeda.

- Oui, mais laisse-moi en-dehors, d'accord. Je ne veux pas me fatiguer.

- Parfois, je me demande bien ce que je peux aimer chez toi…

- Le dépucelage ?

- Loversen… !

Ses amis s'étouffèrent à nouveau de rire. Kenny se renfrogna, sachant d'avance que s'il voulait répliquer il allait perdre, d'autant plus que connaissant sa petite amie, elle n'allait pas se priver de lui sortir également quelques bonnes petites piques.

Tandis que les amis continuaient de discuter, ils ne remarquèrent pas un élève assis par terre, non loin de là, appuyé contre une des étagères du rayon de derrière. Ce dernier avait le souffle court, et tenait fermement un livre contre lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il digérait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, lorsque soudain il entendit les cinq amis bouger. Ces derniers s'étaient levés et s'apprêtaient à quitter la bibliothèque. Andromeda Black parcourut rapidement l'endroit des yeux, mais ne vit toujours pas l'espion qui tenta de se faire encore plus petit. Le petit groupe quitta les lieux, les Poufsouffles devant, les Serpentards quelques pas derrière, comme souvent.

Kenny et Vic se séparèrent de leurs amis, qui devaient se rendre au cours de DCFM. Andromeda, qui s'était sentie légère et bien dans sa tête après cette discussion en compagnie de ses amis, et surtout grâce au fait qu'elle ait pu parler à nouveau avec Ted sans retenue, sentit tout enthousiasme la quitter rapidement. Un cours en compagnie du professeur Lawkins ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

Personne, une fois encore, ne remarqua l'élève qui les avait suivis et les regardait partir avec curiosité.


End file.
